The Complete Opposite
by Duchess of Darkness
Summary: When called upon by Gaea once more, Cloud must face his worst enemy come to life. Literally. In time though, he will discover more about this mysterious and cold man as he journeys with him. Is it love and will Cloud accept it? -AU:SxC-
1. Chapter I

**Introduction:**  
Hello. Duchess of Darkness speaking.

First of all, thank you for stopping by to read this story. I have inserted a giant author's note at the beginning of the story so that I won't have to mention it again.

To start, it should be noted that this story is old. Take a look at the starting date and it's easy to see that it's taken more than a handful of years to build up. Also, if you pay attention to the year, it was before any of the FFVII affiliates were ever born.

I started this fanfic when I was young, and before SquareSoft/Enix took a turn and started to expand the FFVII story. That being said, the knowledge and information that takes place in this story does **not **include any information found in _Advent Children_,_ Crisis Core_, _Before Crisis_, or even _Derge of Cerberus_. Nothing. This story revolves solely around the original game.

Granted, this doesn't mean there aren't any spoilers from the game in the story, but if you have not played any of the other side games, it's okay. You won't feel loss here. Of course, for some people this fact might be a disappointment, but I'm not going to deviate from my original idea just for the sake of matching up with whatever the company dishes out.

Also, going back to the idea of this being based on the original, since I started this before some vital information was released, you'll notice that some of my information about people's names (i.e. Zack's last name, Aeris vs Aerith, etc.) or anything else will be slightly incorrect at times, especially in the beginning chapters. IGNORE THIS. I'm well aware of the corrections and if it's really essential I have made adjustments in the later chapters. But don't get your knickers in a twist just because I said something wrong in the beginning and then changed my mind later on.

Furhtermore, there is no beta for this story. None whatsoever. I had one once, but it only lasted for a short time. For the most part, all that you see here isn't edited, isn't proofread, et cetera. I've done my best to make as few mistakes as possible, but it's not easy on my own. On that note, though I probably need it, I likely will not be accepting any beta help from anyone for this story.

Why? Because my schedule is whacky. In short, I'm a busy person, and I don't have a lot of leeway to delve into my hobbies when I really want to because I'm generally doing something all the time, be it work or school or family matters or whatever. My writing schedule is sporadic, as is my updating schedule, so most of the time it's a play by ear situation. To put my beta through the torture of dealing with my flakiness is something I don't want to do. In consequence I make my readers suffer through my mistakes in my writing.

However! I have considered it a long time, and still am considering it: I may rewrite this story. I will not write over these existing chapters, but instead create a new file under a better name. Then I will consider having someone proofread the improved chapters. Until then, this story will remain as it is. Please be patient with me until then.

Thank you.

**Acknowledgements:**  
I would like to acknowledge a few people who helped me out here and there while I started making this story. First is _Jade Tatsu_ who betad for me for several chapters. It's unfortunate we had to go separate ways. Please be extra thankful to her for making my work seem less terrible.

Second is _Miyanon_. The best freakin' Sephiroth I have ever had the pleasure of playing with. One could say I got some inspiration from the RPs we created, from serious to crack to all things in between. Oh how I will always enjoy reading our creations and being reminded that even for a villian, Sephiroth and all other characters are three-dimensional. They have depth, and it would be wrong to forget that.

Third is, well, several people, but I'll group them as fellow FFVII Seph x Cloud writers. I have been a fan of their works, and some have even honored me with liking my own stuff. You prove that no matter how stupid it might feel to yourself as an author, if people like it, if people want you to keep going with it, then don't stop. Just do it. there's always room for improvement down the road. It's a learning process. And you never know who you actually might impress.

Fourth is (are) my readers. Of course, everyone who has stuck with me, and everyone who may find themselves sticking around for a while, I appreciate it. Truly I do. People say it shouldn't be about the fame and fandom. And that's right, it shouldn't be. But it's always nice to hear from people who have had their moods lightened, or their naughty fantasies sated because they happened across my work. I like hearing what people have to say. Every review counts. Thanks for taking the time to favorite me and leave me little comments, even if it is the notoriously annoying "UPDATE NOW!" I might hate hearing it, but it does show how eager you are to read more from me. Thanks guys. Really. (_smiles_)

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor its affiliates. SquareSoft/Enix has full rights to anything associated with the name and original concepts. I am author of merely my thoughts and interpretations of the game and its characters. Anyone wanting to catch me for copyright infringement is an idiot because that is not my intent. This is a hobby which I share with others for free perusal. How they perceive it is their choice and not to be mistaken with the real deal.

-x-

That was a really long author's note, but if you read all of it, thank you very much for taking the time to do so. This should be the last time you ever see an author's note so long in this story. From here on out, read and enjoy! (09/20/2010)

-x-

**The Complete Opposite**

**By Duchess of Darkness  
**

**Chapter I**

-x-

Heaving a sigh, Cloud Strife wiped off the blood splattered on his sword. He glanced ahead of him, grateful that his destination wasn't too far off. The two-hour walk would be toil on his tired legs, but it was nothing compared to what he already went through just to get here. Stretching, he mounted his sword and leaned on it for a few moments, hoping to get a bit of rest after that battle. It had been many weeks to get here on his own without the use of today's growing technology and his AVALANCHE friends and allies. Now, having gotten here on his own, Cloud was glad the trip was over and proud of himself for his accomplishment.

To him it wasn't something magnificent or eye-popping "wow," but the simple fact that he knew he could make it on his own without relying on others to be his crutch. _Of course_, he thought as he straightened and started walking again, _having friends there to guide you and support you on whatever you're doing is a wonderful feeling as well_. Throughout his journey with the members of AVALANCHE across Gaea, he and his friends battled together and overcame all their obstacles almost hand in hand. Everything was practically a group effort then, even though the whole journey was mainly Cloud's ambition to take down the man who destroyed his dream and family.

Being together with his friends and comrades as they showed their support for the journey by following him, was a feeling all on its own. There was nothing like it. The same could be said about being by yourself. Stepping into the town marking the edge of the forest to the shrine beyond, Cloud silently greeted the villagers and miners residing there as he passed by. It had been a while since he had come to visit, and even longer since he had first set foot on this ground. By now, they had come to recognize him on the spot with his small, thin frame and outrageously spiked blond hair that could not be copied, just like his strength.

"Good day, Cloud."

"Hello."

Starting out as a wiry young man with power over that of an average person from the different districts of Midgar, but not nearly as well as it should have been for his proclaimed status in SOLDIER, Cloud slowly worked his way up to where he was today, fighting against people stronger than him, monsters and beasts twice and three times his size and strength. Eventually, all knew of AVALANCHE's leader's strength and very few doubted it. It wasn't that he was terribly strong, not in the way Sephiroth was in his time before his episode of insanity, just that Cloud was very cunning and swift with the sword that rested against his back.

"Will you be going again?"

"Yes."

"Then give her my respects."

"Sure."

The sword that now pressed against his back by the leather straps wound around his chest and torso was also known for its almost ridiculous size. When Cloud first came to AVALANCHE with it on his back, you would have thought he could barely stand up with that thing weighing him down. But, once again, as time went on, Cloud grew stronger, strong enough to hold the sword steadily with one hand for a long time. He could swing it like it was a normal sword, the double edge slicing through an enemy's flesh with a clean and precise cut.

It was almost mesmerizing to watch. When the blade sliced through the air, it barely made a noise. The only indication of it every having moved was the shifting of Cloud's body as he swung it through the air. Very few people, let alone SOLDIERs could match such precision. The only two men anyone ever thought of to rival his strength with was Sephiroth, and the almost long forgotten Zack Knightblade. (1) Many people don't remember Zack Knightblade in his glory, the only person daring enough to challenge Sephiroth openly and laugh after getting beaten. No one had the guts to do that, and it was one of the things memorable about him, if only the _only_ thing memorable about him since he died.

Cloud smiled to himself as he remembered his first few encounters with Zack, long after Zack had entered the SOLDIER program. Ducking under a low branch as he crossed the Forest, he remembered getting to know Zack, how forward he was about everything, always smiling and laughing, never seeming to be sad at all. He missed having Zack around, used to being his shadow and being friends. In a way, Cloud was jealous of Zack, of his nature, of his personality, his charisma, his manner, his everything. Zack was what Cloud wasn't. Even now, Cloud couldn't match Zack. He tried, once. To copy Zack. It didn't work, obviously. All it resulted in was the empty shell that was Cloud, leaving him with half a soul and no idea of where the other half went or if there was one at all.

And so, Cloud vowed to himself to be true, even though it was hard at times. It took him many weeks to reach himself and come to terms with who he was and who he wasn't. There was still a great amount of confusion inside him, but he learned to live as best and true as he could. Lies were so hard on him, he figured as he balanced himself on the uprooted tree that marked the only path from one side of the gap to the other. He hated lying, especially to those close to him, but as before, it was hard not to at all. He had a lot of moral issues that he hadn't come to terms with, and lying was one of them, even though it shot through him whenever he did.

Lying led him around in circles once he was caught up in them, just like his big lie about Zack and himself. It crushed him in the end, but as the saying went, once he started, he didn't know how to stop. It pushed him in one direction, then the other, and the next thing he knew, he was torn apart and it was only with the help of Mother Gaea and a dear childhood friend that pieced him back together again, or at least as best as they could. To put it plainly, the whole thing sucked.

But now, things weren't _so_ bad. Cloud could finally take some time for himself and relax a little, do more of what he _wanted_ to do instead of what he _should_ or _had to_ do. He didn't _have to_ save Gaea again; didn't _have to_ chase after Sephiroth; didn't _have to_ anything. He could do whatever he felt like now. So, what was it? Well...

Cloud squeezed the strap of his travel pack, assuring himself that the object inside was secure and safe.

Now, he was visiting an old friend. _Well, you can't really call her "old,"_ thought Cloud. It wasn't like she was elderly or they had been long-standing friends since childhood. It was just... it had been a while since he went to visit, that's all.

Stepping over path stones and edging along the old bones of the dead village, Cloud crossed past several of the many empty houses lining the path and encircling the large one in the middle. It was by far the greatest one out of them all, artistic in its unusual shape and grand in its monstrous size. Inside was as mysterious and confusing as the outside. Following the entrance path, Cloud made his way over to the opening that led to the small lake inside.

It had been a long time since he had last set foot in here. The first time led to the death of a very nice girl that he didn't know too well, but still cared for. The second time was the first year anniversary of her death. Now... it's the second year. _It's been that long already?_ Cloud could hardly believe it. _It was so long ago..._

He sighed as he stopped at the lip of the lake, watching the surreal waters move and splash lightly against the dirt and the tips of his boots without the help of any wind at all. This place at the heart of the City of Ancients was the most bizarre and confusing place Cloud had ever come across, but it sang of peace and serenity that dragged him into a state of tranquility unlike that of any drug he had ever taken.

Shifting his eyes close, he let the song shift his state of mind and take him wherever need be.

-x-

_A little girl huddled on the ground. When she sensed his presence behind her, she quickly stood up and turned to face him. He was very surprised to see that her eyes glowed a faint green and her features weren't that of a child, but more like that of a petite woman already past her stage of puberty. Her features graced lines that no child could ever have, and her eyes held a wisdom to them that sang of her intelligence and many years of experience. With a smile, she showed him her kindness and deepest sincerity. He could almost feel himself smiling back in the same manner. She wore small curls in her hair and dawned a green dress that matched her glowing eyes that were half closed in mirth. She stepped closer to him and took his hand. Confused, he let her turn his hand over to expose his palm. In it she placed a small object and wrapped his fingers around it before he could look at it. He stared at his hand for a moment before glancing up at the girl only to find her gone, a wisp of her presence all that was left of her having been there. Turning back to the object in his hand, he uncurled his fingers and stared at what was there. _

**_Holy_**_. What? Why?_

_He continued to stare, remembering what it could do, what it had done before. It all started a long time ago, hadn't it? All the way back when he was still at home, making plans and following a dream that never really happened._

_'You promised...'_

_Distracted, he slowly lifted his head only to be surprised again at who was speaking to him. _

_'You promised you would come to my rescue. Remember? Back in Nibelheim? At the well?'_

_That's right, that helped start it all, making a promise to a childhood friend all those years back when a crush felt more like love and a dream felt more like a reality. But, of course, none of that came true. There was no reality to his dream other than the waking nightmare that met him halfway. There was no love except the fact that it was simply a childhood infatuation that stayed that way, nothing more than a deep friendship between the two of them._

_Closing his eyes briefly before opening them again, he wasn't surprised to find her image gone. What did surprise him, though, was his change of surroundings. Still holding the gem in his hand, he strolled through the entrance and circled the streets, slowly making it down pass the well at the center and nearing his house. He recognized the different stores and who lived in what house, relying on what memory could surface to pinpoint his own._

_It was a little strange that no one was around, no kids running about, even in this rendition of his hometown, but it didn't bother him too much. Stopping in front of his home he dared to glance in the window before entering. He spotted the familiar scene of something cooking on the kitchen stove and ... was that the back of a woman? _

_Entering his home, he was wafted with the alluring smell of baking bread and little cinnamon cakes he used to love help make. He found himself entering the kitchen where the smells were the strongest, and spotted the same woman from inside the window. He knew this woman like the back of his hand, or at least, he was pretty sure he did. He knew those lines under her bright blue eyes, those streaks of grey amongst that turf of light blond hair. He also knew the exact twist in which she did every time she fixed her hair into a bun, and knew every wrinkle in her hand as she worked steadily at the dough in front of her, sprinkling flour onto the counter as she molded it into perfection. _

_The woman suddenly stopped in her work as if she knew he was there, watching her, and turned around with a smile upon her lips, a smile he, again, recognized. She wiped her hands on the front of her cream apron, straightening the pleats of her faded, orchid colored dress that she always wore whenever she cooked. _

_'Welcome home. How are you?'_

_He loved her voice. He was a little surprised he still remembered it, but eternally grateful all the same. He never wanted to forget her voice, her smile, her quiet laugh, her cooking; anything. He loved her a lot, and it pained him to see her go. _

_'You must be tired. Come on, you still have your room just as you left it, so why don't you go and wash up while I finish here? It's so wonderful to have you back. You can tell me what you've been doing lately over a bit of tea and some bread. How does that sound?'_

_It sounded like the most heavenly thing in the world right now. He really did miss her. He was lucky to have picked up on some of her cooking skills and remembered some of her recipes, but without her there anymore... well, what was the point? It wasn't like he had time to go and bake a loaf of bread every now that then anyway. _

_There were too many things that were going on in his life after he left home. He was so preoccupied with finishing his studies at the Academy that he almost forgot to write to her every once in a while. He was what one would call the grunt of the litter and struggled to keep his grades at the Academy and pass any, if not all, of the physical and hands-on tests held monthly, and sometimes twice a month. He never didn't do all that well, in his opinion. Perhaps enough to make it into SOLDIER, but not nearly as good as he wanted. It surprised him to even make it to the final exam, getting to go on a mission with the infamous General himself. _

_Part of him, back then, thought he was just lucky to go on a mission WITH the General because they were going to inspect the reactor in his hometown. Another part, argued to say that he deserved his right to be there, take the test, and graduate and become a real, full-time SOLDIER. But, of course, nothing ever went as planned. It was on that mission that his dream shattered and his life was torn in two. Everything turned into a disaster..._

_Looking at one of the many victims of that incident back then, he couldn't help but smile at her in apology, knowing he couldn't do anything to stop the train of threats and deaths that occurred all those years ago. Nodding to her request, he turned around to make his way up to his room and do her bidding._

_However, just as he turned, the scenery split and greeted him with another familiar and frightening sight. ShinRa Mansion, the one place that he hoped had burned down with the rest of the town, but didn't. Looking from his right to his left, he followed the path to the east wing of the mansion, passing the multiple shut doors until he came to one that was open. Ah, yes, this was the place that helped start the chain of reactions that led to one person's complete mental collapse and another's to shatter and die. _

_There was no possible way that he could ever forget a place such as this. There were too many memories attached to this creepy mansion, and as much as he would have liked for it to all go away and fly off in the wind like it never existed, there was one good this house showed him. Perhaps the overall view of it was just as horrible as the house, but the memory of a new friend and comrade was better than what it all meant for him to be alive. _

_Following his memory, he walked up to the secret door in the wall and made way to the secret basement underneath the house, running his hand along the wall as he stepped along the spiral staircase that was bound to break under his feet eventually. This, he remembered, was where he accidentally came across another AVALANCHE member: Vincent Valentine, the supposed biological father of ... Sephiroth._

_No one really knew or understood what happened to him before he "retired," and no one really bothered to ask the seemingly immortal man himself. All they knew, all he knew, was that Vincent Valentine was connected to Sephiroth, just as everyone else, and connected to the chain of events that originated in Nibelheim. _

_Nibelheim: the possible birthplace of his General, the infamous Sephiroth. Nibelheim: the start of everything. Nibelheim: ...the home of Sephiroth's insanity and his own despair._

_He crossed the locked and blackened cages lining the first part of the basement, passing by a closed room or two and also the hidden door to where Vincent Valentine laid. He pushed open the door to the laboratory beyond and was immediately greeted with the sound of laughter. It wasn't laughter of joy or glee, but the laughter of insanity, a laughter he recognized instantly. _

_It was a laughter he could never forget, just like the features of the woman that was his mother back in that imaginary home. This laugh was just like it was the first time, creased with strain and a hint of craziness all of its own. It was quiet, yet loud in his ears, definable and not easily copied. Following it, he was led to the back of the laboratory where a secret library was, full of confidential files and notes that no one was supposed to read, even the man the was now, sitting almost lazily in the old chair behind the desk in the center, crowded and surrounded by books and loose notes._

_The man sitting there with long snow and silver-tinted hair could easily be seen as the one and only deceased Sephiroth, garbed and shining in his maniacal glory in the bottom of an old mansion surrounded by absurd leaf notes and impossible handwriting that only a dedicated and truly insane man could decipher, as was this one and the one who made them._

_'Ah, Cloud...'_

_He winced. Sephiroth never said his name before, not when they were stationed together on the same mission. The only time he ever heard his name on the other man's lips was when it was laced with something unnatural and his being was obviously not his own. But even then, the man rarely said his name._

_'Mother, she- ...No, never mind, you wouldn't understand. You're nothing but a traitor, after all.'_

_Mother, JENOVA, that thing that also helped contribute to the end of the world and the fall of mankind. She (if one really needed a gender to assign to such a monstrosity) was the trigger that caused Sephiroth's insanity and led him to believe he was God and fall under the whispers and murmurs of JENOVA's hateful dream. She was the one being that could not be controlled, but destroyed, but only after inflicting her pain and misery upon half the world before going down with a fight. She was the bullet that coursed through his and Sephiroth's bodies as the world turned upside down._

_'No, no,' Sephiroth said, waving a hand dismissively as if he had said something to him. 'Never mind all that. ...So, do you enjoy life? It's been a long time, hasn't it?'_

_It was sentences like this that didn't make sense when put together that hinted at Sephiroth's madness. It was this that made Cloud run into action and almost literally die in order to stop the confusion running through him._

_'Hmm? ...Well, yes, that's not a surprise. You HAVE lived through a lot. Maybe even accomplished the impossible?_

_'But, you see, you never understood. I don't think you really did appreciate the things you were given.'_

_Sephiroth paused to flip a page in the book sitting in front of him, not really looking at it. 'Still sulking, aren't you? Such a child... Like Henny Penny, thinking the world will come down any minute. Oh, sorry, we already went through that. That was awful, wasn't it? The world, about to end, just like that...'_

_He snapped the book close and looked at him with blazing jade eyes. 'Yes, you and your pathetic team of "saviors" defied the natural current of life and defiled Mother's plans to make the world better. Why? _

_'-Oh, but of course, it's your fault as well. They hate you so much, dearest Cloud...'_

_Never in a million years would Sephiroth ever use his name like that. Ever. He would rather impale himself with his own sword than be called something like that from a man such as him. Never, ever, was it possible. _

_A scowl was set upon his face as he stared at the silver-haired man that stood up from his seat. He twirled and moved away from behind the desk to stand before him, circling him quickly before quickly covering his eyes with twin gloved hands. Never, ever, would this be done in real life. Never ever, would he let this be done in real life. Never. Ever. _

_Wrenching himself out of the other mans grip, he spun to find his surroundings changed again, once again awakening his memories of a time long ago when his mind was in utter chaos and the world most certainly felt like it was collapsing around him. It was the time when his sorrow truly started, his eyes reflecting the flames he saw and felt, knowing exactly what happened and was happening again. _

_Bright red, orange and olden flames ate at the houses around him, burning the dirt at his feet, spreading from one place to the next, eventually building a curtain of fire that looked tempted to swallow him. Just like last time..._

_Looking around him he spotted a familiar figure far off near one of the burning houses. It was lying there; was it dead? Approaching it, he instantly identified the original uniform the person was wearing, along with the sea of black hair that blanketed his body. _

_Zack Knightblade.  
_

_He was one person that Cloud felt he could be close to when he was still running through the courses in the Academy. Their relationship was awkward at first, but in time, they became friends, noticed by all that they were close. There was a saying that went around with the Third Class SOLDIER: "Wherever there's Zack, Cloud's sure to be close behind in his shadow." And that's exactly what Cloud was. For the longest time, even after Zack's inevitable death, Cloud still lived on in Zack's shadow, a copy of everything he was and did until he too broke. _

_'Shame, really. You could never be what he was, never shine on your own, never save him from what YOU did.'_

_He swiftly turned around to face the person who spoke. This time, it was someone that he didn't expect. Clad in a pink rose dress and a dust red jacket was a girl he knew was dead, just like Zack and Sephiroth, but believed to be alive in this... dream? Vision? Whatever it was. _

_Smiling a sweet and nearly innocent smile was a part of Aeris Gainsburough that he knew yet couldn't see here. Her emerald green eyes were dark and discolored, her features just slightly out of place but still distinctively her. Moreover, her voice was edged with a darkness that wasn't necessarily visible but hinted at enough to be recognized._

_'Hmm? What is it? Don't like it? Hehe, sorry, Cloud, but you know it's the truth. He died. YOU killed him.' Her eyes shone and her smile turned crooked for just a second._

_'Oh Cloud. Cloud, Cloud, you really are a kid, you know. It's like you're taking your first steps, saying your first words, but you don't know any better, do you? Hehehe... A shame, a real shame indeed.' She paused to smile at him again, raising a hand to cover her mouth just as she always did. It was rather disturbing to watch. 'You know... that should be you down there, not him.'_

_Letting her eyes widen to an impossible length, she pointed over his shoulder to where he knew lay Zack's prone form. 'YOU should be dead, not him, not me. YOU should have died, then everything would have been all right! YOU, Cloud, YOU!_

_In an instant, her body changed before him, her hair coming undone and whipping out behind her, her fingers stretching along with the rest of her body, hosting long nails on her fingers. Her skin paled to an ashen and sickly color, abnormalities breaking from parts of her body to form the rest of what was known as JENOVA, the mother of chaos, the Sky of Calamities. Her mouth gaped and her teeth elongated, knitting together as she hissed at him. She screeched at lunged at him, extending her claw-like hands at him, ready to pierce his skin._

_He reached for his weapon, unsure if it was still with him or not. Thankfully, he felt its reassuring weight on his back and pulled it free, thrusting forward to the threat before him. This JENOVA screamed in despair as she felt the sword strike through her and protrude out of her back. In a matter of seconds, she slumped against his blade, her extended claws twitching and grabbing for his face, hoping to slice it off in a final attempt, but the sword in her chest blocked her and she disappeared, leaving the thin brunette in her place. Blood spilled from her wound and he couldn't keep back his short cry of surprise in the sudden change of characters, easing the blade out of her as if it would help. _

_Instead, the girl coughed up red, emerald eyes brimming with tears as she crumpled to the ground. The shock running through him twined with the memory of her real death two years ago, again by a blade. Thought it was not his, it was still the same fate, and now she rested in the deepest part of the Planet, away from everyone and every threat possible, watching over with the Mother Gaea herself as the world turned and the days continued. _

_Rolling onto the floor was **Holy**, fallen from his hand in the time he had grasped his sword. The round gem bumped against her hand on the ground and rested beside it, twinkling a misplaced shine with the surrounding flames reflecting off it. He couldn't bear to look at it anymore, choosing instead to turn his sight upwards and tilt his head back. He wanted to gouge his eyes out, but there was nothing to do it with. It was just like that time. _

_It was inevitable. He couldn't do anything to help her then. In fact, he nearly did slay her that time, so this time was no different. He still felt the tearing in his heart as he realized whose skin he pierced, whose blood he spilt, whose life he ended ... again. _

_Feeling his own eyes well with tears, he closed them, blinking them out. He stayed there for a long moment until he felt movement in front of him. Before he could react, he felt something wrap around his neck, realizing belatedly they were hands as a pair of thumbs forced his head back, keeping his neck arched. _

_Blinking the tears from his eyes, he met with twin jade eyes burning with mako. They were so close to his face, he almost wondered if he was off the ground or if he was leaning down. Fingers crossed and pressed into the crease of his windpipe, still forcing against his jaw line and pushing his head back. This had never happened before, so he didn't know how to handle it. Gasping for breath, he dropped his sword and tried to pry the hands off of him with little luck. _

_As it was, he was still on the ground, but Sephiroth was pushing him into the ground. Cloud blinked back tears as wind increasingly ceased to enter his lungs. Similar to drowning, he figured, being choked left you with little air, little thought, and an assured death. Feeling his body weaken, he let himself be pushed down, feeling cool tile against his back as he hit the floor. He barely had time to glance around him to see himself in the President's office of ShinRa Corp. His vision was becoming blurry with tears and the way his eyes were starting to roll in the back of his head. _

_Still he gasped for as much air as possible, kicking, pushing, struggling against the man that didn't move. He flailed and nearly screamed as he fought underneath the man who straddle him and pinned him to the floor. There was no hope... no hope. He tried to focus on the man in front of him, on the jade eyes that pierced his soul, on the angular face that was framed with long silver hair that hid their surroundings from view. All he could get his mind to realize was the feel of silk on his skin, the chill of tile on his back, the emptiness of his hands without his sword, the pressure of another body over his, and the dizziness of near death as he lost almost all his air and consciousness._

_Blinking several times, once more trying to focus, he hissed, his breath coming out shallow and ragged from the lack of air, and glared as best he could at the visionary man who brought forth his demise._

-x-

Snapping his eyes open on the brink of unconsciousness, Cloud found his surroundings strangely blue and fluid. Looking above him, he quickly moved to break free of the grip that was laced over his mind and body, bringing himself to full consciousness. He couldn't believe he was in the middle of the lake, drenched and nearly drowned from that near-death experience in his "dream" or "vision" or whatever it was called.

The first thing that came to his mind after he steadied himself was his journey pack. "The flowers!"

Looking over his person, he found his pack gone. He dared to hope it didn't sink to the bottom, because then he would never get it back, but then spotted it ashore by the house, just were he was before he closed his eyes and ended up here... somehow. Inhaling shakily, he pushed hair out of his eyes and swam toward his thing, pulling himself out of the lake and shaking himself free of water. He was thankful that he didn't get any of his things wet, but more grateful that he wasn't dead. It scared him that a simple image could draw him forth to bringing about his own death, but shook free of that train of thought and focused on what he had to do now.

Perhaps he had been there too long and Gaea was trying to tell him something about how he was going to die if he dawdled any longer. He clenched his fists at the thought of death, how scared he was in his dream to die, even if by the hands of a previously dead person. What would it be like if he died for real? What was it like for his comrades to die?

Shaking his head, he picked up his things and gave one last, long glance at the haunting lake before moving on.

-x-

Originally created 04/14/2004

For those of you following me on my Livejournal, I would like to note that I do not go there anymore. All updates, until decides to be stupid again, will be here only. For updates on what I'm doing fanfic-wise, visit my profile for any notes I put.

(1) This is Zack's unofficial last name before Square released his real name: Knightblade.


	2. Chapter II

Warning: As a reminder, please beware of extensive profanity, different levels of blood and gore, homosexual romances and all details that may hint toward the rating. After this chapter, the warning will be pulled down. It should be understood what you might come across after reading this twice and noting the rating before you entered (if any of you even do that).

Additional note from beta: Beware the slow beta, 'cos they're holding it up as well.

Once again, I welcome all new readers and greet those who have been sticking with this story and continuing to like it. As for reviews, I know many people signed their pennames when they first reviewed for these chapters, and can't do so again, but not to worry, some have already figured out that you could just review with the same name but without signing it and I would still get it. Any word from anyone is welcome and I thank those who reviewed again, along with those who reviewed the first time.

Quick Note:

_Italics _– thought

**_Bold italics_** - Gaea

**The Complete Opposite**

**Chapter II**

-x-

He looked up once he stepped from the last stair, gazing toward to the raised platform in front of him. He remembered this scene very well, almost like it was engraved in his mind. He wasn't surprised that it was still immaculate and shining as if a trillion tiny crystals constructed the structures in this strange abyss. It was like the whole place was stuck in inertia. It was bizarre and befuddling and there wasn't a drop of blood to be seen...

Wading across to the altar that was separated from the main construction of the crystalline temple far below the Forbidden City, Cloud looked about him, almost hoping to find some kind of evidence of what happened several years ago. He knew he would not find anything, just like the year before, but he still searched, hoping perhaps to find a flaw in the architecture, or some evidence of his failure. It felt like stepping foot on to Heaven's grounds when you knew you weren't supposed to be there.

As he stopped in the very centre of the altar, he settled down and opened his journey pack to carefully pull out his gift to the one woman who helped put a smile on his face and held his hand throughout the first part of their journey. It was a little embarrassing to think about it, how she almost literally held his hand all the way; but it had been comforting to know that she had been there for him, supporting him in her own way.

His gift was a glass canister and it clinked as it contacted with the crystal floor. Inside was a bundle of white and pale yellow flowers still rooted in the dirt. _She_ grew them, once. Now, Cloud just held on to them for keepsake, offering some of them to her. After all, he didn't know how to grow flowers, let alone these, so he had decided to give them to her. Perhaps it was as a reminder of what her life was like here on solid earth, or perhaps it was a way of saying "thank you." Whatever it was, Cloud felt obligated to do it.

Why?

Was it guilt? Sorrow? Why did he feel _obligated_ to give flowers to a dead girl? ...There never really was a need for an answer, actually. It was just the least he could do for what she had sacrificed for him. For everyone.

Life was something you didn't play with and she had willingly given up hers to save the world, to aid him in stopping Sephiroth.

_I'm sorry..._

He hadn't been able to do anything to prevent it. As much as he wanted to, he'd simply stared as the enemy's blade cut through her skin and tore a hole in her perfect innocence. And with that, it – technically – was his fault, right?

_**Wrong.**_

Jerking, Cloud turned to see a familiar girl… no, _woman_ standing behind him, a smile on her lips and youthful face. Graced with dark curls and glowing green eyes, she bore years of wisdom and fatigue that no other could match, for there was no other like her. She was clothed in a green dress and vine-like tattoos moved across her pearly skin as she curtsied to him and reached out to draw him up to his feet. She looked up at him from the viewpoint of a child, but held an authoritative air about her that made Cloud feel like the child instead. Immediately, he knew who she was and dared to sink back to his knees, only to be prevented by a pair of hands that held him upright.

_**Well, now, that wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting, young Cloud Strife.**_

Cloud's mind almost reeled as her voice reached his ears, passing into his head and echoing her ethereal murmurs without her once opening her mouth to speak.

"Mother Gaea?" he dared to question.

**_Yes, child. _**She paused to look him over, appearing to inspect him for any sign of dirt or scum on his clothing like a real mother would to her child. **_Your soul cries out to me. It bears the most confused and saddest voice I have ever heard. Why is that, I wonder?_**

She looked up at him for an answer but Cloud was too shocked and numb to even think of an answer for her. The best he could do was shake his head.

**_Is that so...? I see. _**Gaea smiled tiredly. **_I hope not to play this game for much longer, child, for I am in need of rest. You do not know how difficult it is to manifest this form, all for the ability just to talk to you._**

Cloud regained his strength to stand again and felt relieved when the tiny woman lifted her hands from his arms. He stared as she lightly pushed back her flowing hair and turned her attention to the case behind him.

**_There are many things in this world, young Strife, that can and cannot be expressed; things that should and should not be expressed; things that wish and refuse to be expressed. Many beings – objects, people, souls – that cry out and wail in my ears. Did you know that the softest voice speaking is the loudest heard when one's ear is tuned to the heart? You do not know how often my ears would bleed if I controlled a physical body. _**Gaea turned her attention to him again.**_ I need your help young Cloud Strife. I hear the screams of many people on this earth and beyond. The loudest voice I hear now is hers. Tears that aren't real constantly stream from her face, calling to me, begging for my help. Alas, I cannot do anything myself but I CAN send someone in my place._**

Cloud shifted as he anticipated Mother Gaea's orders. He knew he could not deny her, nor ignore her wishes, for she was Almighty and her will was the Way. She was the earth and held all the riches and lives in her dainty hands. Those who objected were sought out and taken care of. In many ways, she was by far more powerful and frightening than JENOVA and Sephiroth.

"What is it, Mother?"

Gaea covered one of his hands with her own, shadows creeping into her smile.**_ You are the brightest child I have ever laid eyes on. Never lose yourself in the confusion of your heart and the oddities your eyes may lay upon. You are pure, white, clear, clean. You are like your namesake: a cloud, innocent and untouched – yet darkened by the tears you may rain eventually._**

A pain shot through Cloud's hand as Gaea squeezed it, her eyes boring into his. The pain was enough to make Cloud wince but he became confused when he realized that the pain he felt was not from her hands but from something burning his skin where she held him.

**_I need your help, Cloud. She is in trouble and does not know how to defend herself. She is an eon too young to deal with this and she will not call forth her own warriors to save her, so I must aid her in the few ways I can. _**At Cloud's pained yet questioning face she added, **_She is what you could call my younger sister. She is like myself, but far too young and far too foolish. Her champion is in need of help as well, young Strife, so I ask that you lend your strength to him. _**

Cloud nodded weakly as he felt the pain creep up his arm and spread throughout his body, every pulse centering at his hand.

**_Thank you, young Strife, and... I apologize in advance. No, do not ask me why; you will understand momentarily. Please, I just ask that you help her. Follow her champion, for he will lead the way to victory and happiness. And also, before I send you off..._** She paused to draw the blond into a hug, holding tight to his hand. **_She adores your gifts, Cloud Strife, and wishes you would smile more and do more than just give her back her flowers. She loves them, and you, but desires more of your happiness than her own in me._**

Cloud smiled as best he could as the pain spread to thrum through every pore in his body. He could feel the strength in him depleting quickly as his eyes started to roll back in his head. He knew that Gaea was the only thing holding him up, and didn't know when he would lose consciousness. Faintly, the sounds of some unknown words in an unknown language reached his ears, and he felt his body grow lighter. With all his might, he concentrated on looking at Gaea and was faintly aware that she was not holding him anymore. A large smile crossed her face, and with a single word, everything turned black. Cloud didn't know if he should've been scared or not but decided that he would trust the Mother and let her take him wherever she wanted him to be, and work from there.

...Hopefully, everything would turn out fine.

**_Cloud Strife,_** he heard her say in his consciousness before he completely blacked out, **_this will be the hardest challenge you will face. Take care, child._**

-x-

_Colors of the Lifestream swirled together all around the young man. The green glow of Mother Gaea's blood was permanently merged with the hues of his blue eyes. There was no definite up or down, left or right, sky or ground; only blues and greens._

_Cloud looked about him but could not orient himself with his surroundings. He could somewhat make out the image of a woman standing in front of him, similar to the young girl he had seen the last time he fell into an unnatural unconscious in the guise of a dream. However, instead of falling upon her youthful body, his eyes gazed upon an aged women of similar features, gracing age lines fit for a normal woman of forty or fifty years. It was peculiar to see this older version of who he knew was Gaea, yet also seemed quite natural for her to look this way. After all, she did not truly hold a specific human body, so she probably could have looked however she wanted._

_She smiled down at him, suddenly taller than his petite figure. 'Cloud Strife,' she addressed him._

_Just the same as Mother Gaea in the City, this woman's words echoed inside Cloud's mind, her lips never moving in sync with her words, let alone at all. He bowed his head slightly to her call._

'_The road will be lined with trouble and death.' She cupped the sides of his face and gently lifted it. 'Careful. It will be difficult, but I think you will survive. After all, you are Her creation, young Cloud Strife. Remember that.' _

_Cloud nodded in compliance before closing his eyes as this woman flitted her hand over his face, marking out his features quickly before drawing away. There was a moment of reprieve then he opened his eyes again, resting them on a new sight, this being a familiar girl with brown hair that aged similarly to the previous apparition. _

_Marlene._

'_Thanks for the flower, Mr. Cloud,' said she as a curtsy issued. 'I'm sorry for being so mean to you in the beginning. ...I mean, you were just so hard to get along with, you know? I was – what? – about eight years old? How else does a little girl like me react to a guy such as you: Cloud Strife?'_

_She smiled, a rare genuine smile that seemed just slightly displaced. Cloud nodded to this young woman as well before allowing her presence to disappear as the other had. It was a surprise. Where in the world was he for this to happen? It was a strange, strange oddity. Nevertheless, he allowed it to continue._

_This time, a third woman made her appearance, once again sporting a shade of brown hair. Dark tresses almost as long as she was tall, the woman named Tifa waltzed before him in her usual manner, with a cocky pose and reprimanding 'tsk.'_

'_Wow. You sure have matured since the last time I saw you. It seemed like a dream when I saw you leave on that truck full of other SOLDIER candidates, huh? Then I blinked my eyes and suddenly you're like this: all grown up and so powerful, leading your own life and bursting through the front lines of trouble (though that doesn't seem so new). Hee-hee. But I suppose that was how you were and how you still are, huh? Mr. Macho Cloud Strife now, I guess.' Her face bore a sad smile. 'It's a shame, really.'_

_She never defined what she meant by that last part as she threw her arms around him in a powerful, heartfelt hug that threw him off balance and into the arms of someone who hadn't been there a second before. Too surprised at the sudden appearance of this new person, Cloud didn't really realize that with that motion, Tifa was gone. _

_Turning about and righting himself Cloud laid eyes upon the previous leader of AVALANCHE and a very reliable, if not impulsive companion. _

'_Yo!'_

_A metallic arm reflected odd patterns from the surrounding blue-green light. Barret. He still puffed himself up whenever addressing him._

'_What the shit are you doing, man? Lazy-ass punk.' Despite his growl a smirk played upon his lips. 'I never should have let yer scrawny ass into the group. Dragging us around into your problems. Tch. You're a dumbass, Cloud Strife.'_

_He cuffed Cloud on the shoulder roughly, pushing him back a bit. He laughed and commented about how thin and bony Cloud was compared to everyone else, his proud voice fading as he disappeared into the sea of colors. The man was nothing short of what he had expected; still brash, loud and dirty-mouthed like someone else he knew. Speaking of which..._

_Smoke drifted around Cloud's head, swirling in fascinating waves and patterns that only a cigarette could produce. Shifting, blue eyes met with blue eyes, blond hair with blond hair. Junior and senior greeted each other._

'_Hey, numbskull.'_

_Cid rubbed his knuckles against Cloud's skull in a rough yet surprisingly affectionate manner, like an uncle to a nephew._

'_What-cha doing pansy? Let's hope you don't "mosey" your way into some damn shit, alright? We all can't go saving your ass every time, 'kay?' He snorted, puffing a stream of white smoke from his nostrils._

_He always did have a bad habit of chain smoking. Cloud gave his own little snort before plucking the cigarette out of the older blond's mouth and tossing it over his shoulder, earning a shocked expression and gaping mouth as the man struggled to find the proper curse words for what just happened. _

'_Shit! What the hell was that for! Fucking hell, Cloud Strife, that was my last one!'_

_Frantically, the ex-pilot sifted through his clothing, hoping he could find a miracle cigarette hiding somewhere on him. It was highly unlikely. Cloud simply shook his head and turned away from the older man, amused at his mannerism._

_He stepped away from Cid, wondering if the pilot had disappeared yet like the others but he didn't let himself look back. He studied the continuous swirl of brilliant colors all about him, half making him nauseous with the constant moving. It was perplexing how his feet felt like they were walking on solid ground, yet when he looked below it appeared as if he was suspended above a large, endless hole. Staring down at his feet, Cloud pondered the logic of this place, looking up again only when he spotted a discoloration in the mix._

_Settled back on his haunches, Nanaki – also known to the other AVALANCHE members as Red XIII – peered at him with one curious eye. 'Cloud?'_

_Animals were not meant to talk. Red, however, could quite clearly, as if he was born human and just temporarily stuck in this lion's body._

'_What are you doing? ...You humans still astound me in the way you act.' He seemed to pause before continuing, tilting his head to one side. 'I was never really found of two-legged creatures, humans especially after what was done to me; but I believe I have come to terms with you animals. Humans. You, I feel, are one of the only people I consider admirable and worthy, Cloud Strife.' A weird animalistic grin crossed Red's face as his lips pulled back to show predator teeth. 'Grandpa gives his regards, by the way.'_

_Tribal jewels threaded into the lion's hair jingled as he shook his mane. Ears and tail twitched in time for a few seconds before that single feline eye settled on Cloud again, a small quirk of the lion's lips the only show of a humanistic and animated feature from him before his body vanished like all the others._

_What greeted Cloud next was the light, fast footsteps of another comrade coming from another direction. A foreign greeting rang through the air before a small body crashed into his. _

'_Ohayo!' Short dark hair tickled his nose as he looked down at the hyperactive teenager clinging to him in a generous hug. 'How are you, Cloud?'_

_Cloud pushed back the girl and looked her over properly. He noticed a new age to her features, both in her face and body._

'_What? It's not like I have any wrinkles or anything.' True to her nature, she stuck out her tongue at him. 'I've just been busy, y'know? Father is being a jerk again and I have to do whatever I can to fix his mess.' She smiled in exasperation. 'It really, really sucks! There's too much work and not enough treasure to hunt! I'm so bored it's not even funny. Take me with you, please? I want to lay my hands on something rare and valuable- ooh! Can I sell your sword? Please? C'mon Cloud I need the gil. Besides, you carrying a weapon just means you're asking for trouble anyway and Gaea-sama knows you're already neck deep in it without it anyway.' _

_Yuffie had the courtesy to roll her eyes at him before grinning and laughing. She had child-like humor but was mature for her age despite whatever flew out of her mouth. She was honest in what she wanted and demanding; she never took no for an answer. _

'_Or... you could give me your materia instead? I KNOW there's a high price on the black market right now ever since the Plants got shut down. Can I have those? What use do you have for them anyway, right?' She nudged him in the side, getting him to jerk a bit at the sharp contact. _

_Cloud winced and rubbed at his side, glancing down at the damage before looking up at the girl again, seeing her body start to disappear already as she chirped a final note to him: 'Hey, you should come visit Wutai sometime. Of course, stay away from my stupid father because I think he's marked you down as a good consort for me. Hahaha. As if! You're too troublesome for me, Cloud Strife.'_

_It was ironic to hear those words from her, yet they brought a smile and laugh from Cloud as the young woman's image faded. He sighed and shook his head. He was fond of the girl; she was like a younger sister he never had. So full of energy and such a handful, Yuffie was really an enjoyment to have around in the gang. _

_A gentle hand brushed his arm. Turning, the blond met a vaguely familiar figure. He frowned._

_The man before him chuckled at his confusion. 'Ah, yes, I suppose you wouldn't really recognize me, would you?' rang a doubly familiar voice in Cloud's ears. 'But I'm sure you at least know my voice, right? Come now, Cloud, it was the only thing you could probably know since I used that doll all the time. How tedious it was to maneuver it.'_

_Cloud's eyes widened in recognition. Of course. This man was a traitor and ally. Reeves.  
_

'_I see you remember now? Then it would be appropriate for me to apologize, then wouldn't it? Yes, I know it wouldn't be accepted, but I must say it nonetheless. Cloud Strife... I am deeply sorry. I still do not think I have fully made up for the screw-up I did, but I hope you can still consider me as a friend at least on the battlefield.'_

_Cloud couldn't think of this man any other way. He was companion through and through, no matter what crap he put them through. He would always be an AVALANCHE member according to Cloud. Same for that mechanical doll of his. It's bizarre and seemingly worthless skills came in handy every once in a while. _

_The blond nodded to the dark-haired man before him, allowing the image to transform momentarily into the giant Mog and Cat. _

'_Hey, hey Cloud Strife! How's it going? Care for another fortune telling? I swear I'm getting the hang of this.' The Cat did a little jig atop the Mog while the machine inside processed a random fortune. A high-pitched bell signaled the completion and out of Cait Sith came a piece of paper, spat from the Mog's mouth. 'Oh, what's this? I hope it's good. Let's see: "You will cross many complications on your journey, but eventually you will come to stand atop the mountain of victory." Your lucky color is green. Wow! That was a lot better than last time with that chick, huh? I guess nothing new there though, right?'_

_The mechanical cat laughed before doing another dance and bursting into nonexistence. _

_For a moment Cloud was allowed to relish the sudden silence and rhythmic sway of colors around him, taking a few paces in several directions before he settled again, staring up at what could have been the sky or floor or wall in this neutral world. Who else was going to visit him, he wondered. Was everyone going to say their "goodbyes" before he was shipped off to complete whatever mission Mother Gaea had set him? He hoped this wasn't a final farewell. This had to just be a dream he was experiencing, nothing more._

_Darkness edged his sight, drawing Cloud to meet the gaze of deep red. Of course, these eyes were not cursed with anger or sadness, but absolute contentment and long awaited peace. _

'_Cloud.' Vincent bowed respectfully to him, his body towering over Cloud like a tall thin tree, a willow with black branches and leaves. 'At last I am at a resting point, yet I cannot find it within myself to actually put myself to sleep as I had long hoped to do. Instead, I have come to a decision to continue living with my curse and punishment, not necessarily as a badge on my sleeve but as a part of myself that I can consider almost like a partner and aid, not a burden. ...I did not think I would ever have thought this, but I believe I am partially grateful for what has been done to me for it has served you on your journey and assisted in balancing the chaos in the world.'_

_Cloud simply shook his head and waved a hand in dismissal, surprised when it was caught by the clawed hand of the other man and red eyes struck his as it usually did. _

'_I do not consider an apology appropriate but I am sincerely grateful for what you have given me. I...' Red eyes darkened with emotion, something that didn't cross his features nor entirely reached his voice. 'I am no longer leading an empty life full of regret and anger. I am trying. ...Thank you, Cloud Strife.'_

_The older man finally let go of Cloud's hand, dropping his arm by his side. Cloud let him go._

'_My goodness.'_

_Cloud couldn't exactly say he was surprised to see her, but it was still mesmerizing to witness her whole again. No marks, no stains. _

_Alive. _

'_So many! Quite the popular man, aren't you, Cloud?' Of course, her giggles sounded the same. It was like an old familiar tune to him from once upon a time ago. 'I guess I should schedule a date if ever I want to talk to you in private, huh? Actually, that sounds like a good idea. Let's go out on a date sometime, okay? A real one. Not one where your mind is shrouded with thoughts of Sephiroth or saving the world or money or anything like that, but a real date where you and I can focus on each other and the good times. What do you say, Mr. Cloud Strife? Is that a deal? I'm sure it'll be so much fun!'_

_It would be a grand experience, Cloud was sure. However, he knew this girl was dead and would never set foot on Gaea's green earth again. Never. A sad smile passed this man's lips as eyes slid shut and a silent denial was passed back to Aeris. _

'_Of course you'd turn her down.'_

_Blue eyes opened and met with painstakingly familiar violet eyes. He missed those eyes, that face, that hair, that person all-together. Where was he when he was in trouble and screaming for help? Where was he when he was dangling from the thin thread of life and just about ready to fall off? _

'_Whoa- whoa! Don't start crying on me, buddy! What did I do? What's the matter? Shit, what's upsetting you, Cloud? Tell me. I'm sorry, I'll fix it, I swear.'_

_Cloud missed that comforting voice, that older brother feeling he got from the older man. A comrade, an older brother, a friend; he missed it. _

'_Hey, hey. I haven't seen you like this since... well, since those guys were bullying you in the Academy. Hey, remember when Seph first came to the rescue? Thought he was some knight in shining armor, huh?' Zack laughed and comfortingly patted Cloud on the shoulder. 'I remember you hitting me like the world was about to end when I joked and suggested you should've married the damn stiff. Man, I got a bruise back then! Pull some of those punches, why don'cha?'_

_Cloud shook his head and smiled. Yes, he missed this. _

'_Oh, hey, if it were possible, I think it would've been really cool if none of that crap back in Nibel happened and we all hung out together. I'm sure you would've eventually made a fine SOLDIER, Cloud Strife. With some practice and training, I bet you'd be a lot more buff than this.' Playfully, Zack pinched the muscle in Cloud's arm. 'Maybe you would've grown too, ya shrimp. Hahaha. I'm kidding, of course. You're fine the way you are, don't worry.'_

_Cloud lightly hit Zack on the shoulder and allowed the man to retaliate and play-tackle him to the ground. They had only done this a very, very few times, like two best friends in the playground. In fact, it was a miracle he was even spotted in the first place. Cloud was grateful to have met Zack and to have gotten to know him as a friend, something very few had while he was in the Academy._

_The blond was surprised to feel his body contact with what could've been a floor, yet probably still looked the same as the rest of the scenery with no definable direction or center of gravity. Waiting for the pressure of a person above him to disappear, he slowly opened his eyes again and regretted doing so as his eyes immediately settled on the tip of a sharp sword just inches from his face. Trailing up the edge, Cloud's eyes crossed over the frightening features of yet another dead person he knew._

_**Cloud... Help me...**_

_The tip of the blade moved from his face and slowly trailed down the centerline of his body to settle over his chest. The heart, the lung, his midsection... Where was the aim? Cloud could not move under this would-be assault, his eyes following the tip of the sword instead of the owner._

_It did not occur to him until later that the lower features of what _was_ Sephiroth were dramatically off. Catching familiar clothing articles that would never fit a man Sephiroth's size, Cloud felt his heart skip a beat in shock as he realized exactly whom those clothes would fit. Slowly he shifted his gaze from the weapon to the owner and Cloud felt his heart skip yet another beat as his guess came true. _

_Familiarity far beyond that he had never known before... Features that he knew by heart... Every inch of this person he knew entirely and would never mistake. What he didn't know though was the emotion he sensed within the other. He hadn't felt that and couldn't recognize it and it twisted what should have been familiar features so much that they seemed placid. He knew the emotion but he couldn't accept it within himself, not on this mirror image of him. _

_Stuck in his stupor, his alter ego took the opportunity to slice through his paralysis to bring forth a reality, forcing a stream of realization in the form of thick blood to pour out through the wound now gracing his chest._

_Blue by blue. _

_NOT blue by green._

_Why? _

_Cloud could barely even comprehend what had happened and what was still happening before pain seared through him and wiped his mind of any thought. _

_Colors swirled together before him, piercing BLUE dominating him. _

_The colors slowly turned dark as the excruciating pain clawed at his very body. Unsurprisingly enough, it felt as if someone jabbed their fist through his chest and wrenched out all his vitals, crushing them in the process._

_Pain. It hurt. _

_He didn't know why..._

_**Young Strife, I could give you a thousand apologies but I do not think it would be enough for what you must be put through. Please... understand...**_

_The words were Cloud's lullaby as logic finally ceased to make sense. Nothing accompanied him except for the echo of silence and the unsettling darkness that crowded his vision._

-x-

Note: Thank you very much JT for running over things for me. Hurray! (You must be so swamped with all my difficulty, so extra thank you!) Everyone thank her too!


	3. Chapter III

Note: Rate has been modified from T/PG13 to M/R to properly match the content of this story. Please review it and continue only if you understand what it means for the future.

Updated Note (09/20/2010): ALSO! ** has messed up the formatting of a lot of the chapters for this story.** If it looks weird as if something else should probably be there instead, chances are, it's the site's fault. It has messed with a lot of my chapters. If I could, I would go back and edit everything to how it should be, but I do not have the original files of my chapters anymore so you'll have to do with whatever is here. Sorry.

Quick Note: (for all chapters)

_Italics _– thought/ dream sequence/ flashback/ emphasis (duh)

**_Bold italics_** – Gaea/ JENOVA/ anything ethereal

**The Complete Opposite **

**Chapter III **

-x-

A scream.

Roaring.

_WhatisgoingonIdonotunderstand! _

_Wheredidtheycomefrom-Ithoughtweweresafe! _

_WhereisAVALANCHE-? _

_Whyisthishappening-ohnolookout-! _

Streaks of red.

_IsitHimagain-wecannotgothroughthisagain! _

_Runforyourlives-takecover-Hehascomeagain! _

_Wearedoomed-thedemonhasrisenagain! _

A mix of colors glowing coming from _that_ place.

"Look out!"

Instinctively, the young ninja dove forward in a tight roll, narrowly dodging an attack from behind. Large claws that had meant to rip at her scraped against the ground as the paw slammed down. Whipping around, her braid smacking against her torso in the quick motion Yuffie threw out her Conformer in retaliation, aiming at the demon's chest as she placed some distance between them. She took advantage of her speed and pulled out one of her kunai (1) and tossed it the demon's head for good measure.

A roar of pain issued from the demon known as a Diablo as death claimed it. Keeping the quick pace she set for herself Yuffie turned on her heel and focused her attention on the remaining enemies. Over the line of monsters she spotted her comrades taking care of their own horde. A sharp glow of green pulsed from the bangle on the girl's arm as she started up a quick spell, focusing it on her enemies. Fire immediately came to life and engulfed the possessed creatures before her, some of it reaching to the fiends occupied by her comrades. The pulse died as she cut off the spell. Yuffie turned back and pulled her weapons from the deceased Diablo and spun them in her palms allowing blood to fly off the special steel.

_'All right,'_ she thought as her eyes scanned the battlefield for other monsters. Kunai danced between her fingers before flying through the air and embedding in the head of a beast trying to creep up on her comrade. Red eyes shot a glance in her direction, along with a quick nod of gratitude before a series of shots rang in the air, nearly drowning out all the screaming and noises from the battles.

Something out of the corner of Yuffie's eye turned her attention toward it. She witnessed a mass of blistering Red ripping apart the flesh of small, possessed creatures, several of them resembling rabbits. The small massacre was close to her, signaling that the lion had just saved her while she wasn't paying attention.

The fiery lion growled and spat out the blood of his enemies before turning to Yuffie and nodding at her. "You must be careful, Yuffie," he spoke with perfect human speech. Animals such as him weren't supposed to talk but, of course, Red XIII was no ordinary creature. Beads sewn into his mane jingled together as he moved.

Yuffie nodded in compliance before concentrating on a new enemy as it charged at her. There was simply no end to this raid. The battle seemed to be never-ending and they were entering into their second hour of fighting. Where was their leader? Surely he had gotten the message by now that something was up on this part of Gaea.

Swinging her giant throwing star, the brunette pushed back her hair before meeting a Diablo halfway through its attack. Wings beat and sliced through the air, momentarily distracting her allowing the creature to strike her in the side. Crashing to the ground, jarred, Yuffie did not even see the second attack coming until it was nearly too late and blood suddenly sprayed on her as a bullet shot through the monster's skull, instantly killing it. Twice now she had been saved. Scooting away and daring a glance to the source of the bullet, Yuffie spotted Vincent shooting her a look before busying himself with another enemy that had hoped to surprise him.

He was an expert in the battlefield that was certain. Never did he allow less than an eight-foot barrier between him and his foes. One arm was outstretched with his rifle in hand while the other hung loosely at his side, caressing a pistol that only came up in emergencies. His body barely moved as he shifted to aim at the demons trying to circle him. Dark red eyes that weren't entirely natural scanned the area in calculation.

_'There seems to be no end to this battle,'_ he thought as he shot his weapon: Death Penalty. _'I wonder why this is happening. These creatures normally don't act so brashly unless if they are truly afraid or something is making them do this, like JENOVA. But certainly we defeated her in the Crater, so it couldn't possibly be her. Is it possible for her to revive?'_

The ageless man did not want to start thinking about the likelihood of having to fight JENOVA once more. It was certainly impossible for the dead to revive but with the way the demons were acting in this area, so close to the Crater, it was hard to think otherwise. What could possibly have started this random massacre in such a remote and scarcely populated village?

Three more shots pierced through the air, their aim true to initiate immediate death. In a way, Vincent felt sympathy for the creatures they were killing. If they were possessed, their actions not their own and it would be a mercy to end this battle quickly, to be able to put as many as possible out of their misery. He knew what it was like to not understand why your body did not move according to your will, how it felt when someone else was moving you like a puppet. It was horrible feeling so in a way Vincent hoped that they could quickly find the source of this problem and end the madness.

Blue fire flashed over the remaining creatures around him, drawing his attention to the blond pilot who had cast the spell. A gruff response to his unspoken surprise and gratitude came from the man as he extinguished the spell and returned his attention to his own enemies.

"Better pay attention to whatever the hell you're doing, Vincent!" called the blond man as the head of his spear hit its mark.

Vincent simply shook his head before quickly killing another demon that dared to attack him while his back was turned. He moved back a bit, putting some distance between him and the new army of monsters that formed before him. He focused on his battle and tried to keep his thoughts away from any distractions his mind may lead him to.

It wasn't long until one popped up as he glanced around at his companions and spotted the young ninja girl struggling against two demons simultaneously. Automatically, he reached for his pistol at his side and aimed over the line of monsters before him at one of the Diablo's pushing Yuffie back. It was difficult to concentrate on that battle while his own was continuing just a few feet away from him. For a moment he wanted to call forth Chaos but didn't flirt with that idea for too long, quickly dismissing it. He didn't like resorting to using his alter ego often because it used up a lot of his energy and sometimes the results weren't what he wanted. Sometimes there would be more damage than good whenever Chaos took reign. He had yet to master the demon's techniques and abilities.

His eyes closed for a brief moment to lock onto the target far away. A small blast came from his pistol. Vincent didn't waste time seeing if the hit was made; the horde of demons was slowly growing and soon he would have to fully concentrate on his own without the privilege of aiding his comrades. Hopefully, someone would come to assist Yuffie before the girl took critical damage.

The girl jumped back and flung another kunai at the head of the Diablo, narrowly missing the eye, it sailed past its head and sliced through one of the wings. Cursing, she pushed forward and sliced with her Conformer allowing the star to cut through the air and meet its mark where the kunai missed. It was starting to get increasingly difficult to keep up her pace. She wasn't as strong as the rest of her comrades of AVALANCHE, she was by far the second weakest, so she relied on her agility to keep up with the rest of them. She was able to make multiple quick strikes in the same spot with amazing precision that only one person could match. But, of course, he wasn't here right now, so that didn't help any. She was getting tired as she continuously pushed herself to dodge and attack in different patterns, trying to keep the same speed each time. She was starting to mess up, skipping over steps as her timing and attack became off beat, resulting in her taking more damage than she should have.

Panting as another enemy finally went down, Yuffie looked around her and found her quantity of enemies was far less than that of her comrades. Why? She was getting all the hard guys in small numbers while everyone else was dealing with small fry. ...okay, so maybe that wasn't entirely true, she reprimanded herself, but it was still hard. Resorting to another spell even as it drained her of her energy, Yuffie let loose a wave of water, forcing her magic to spread out and wipe away the enemies surrounding her comrades.

"Yuffie!" someone called out to her.

Finishing her spell, Yuffie saw her lion companion running toward her as her spell also drove away his opponents. She slumped to the ground as she awaited his arrival, her brain buzzing with the after-effects of the spell. She really shouldn't have used that summon spell while she was so tired. Now she was vulnerable to anything; and because she was tired to begin with she also knew that she didn't get rid of all the monsters in the vicinity.

"Yeah?" she puffed out.

The lion slowed down until he stopped right next to her, the materia on his bangles shining in preparation for casting. "You really shouldn't do that when you're tired. You're going to hurt yourself more than help. ...But at least you got rid of most of them." A single eye looked around them in a quick scan. "But I don't think it was enough. More just seem to be coming. Yuffie, you're no good on the field right now. You need to get to safety for a while. Go back to the village and stay with the survivors. You should be safe in the Forest for the time being."

"But-!"

"We'll be fine," the lion cut her off. "We should be able to handle ourselves for a little while longer until our friends arrive."

"It's been two hours!" cried the girl, coming out in a big puff of breath. "Are you sure?"

The lion dipped his head in as best of a nod as he could manage. "Yes. Now you know I don't mean to be harsh but you must get out of here while you still have the energy. You are of no use if you cannot move and we certainly cannot have you to die, Yuffie."

Childishly the girl snorted in defiance and gave a protest, though a weak one. Still, she got to her feet and gave a nod to her allies before stumbling back away from the battleground, making her way to where the surviving villagers had taken refuge. She knew she was going to die if she stayed any longer. She had made a foolish mistake of fighting the way she did but at least she had cleared out some of their opponents so she wasn't entirely useless. Feeling a grim expression pass over her features, the Kisaragi girl ran to the depths of the Forest, spotting the survivors of the attack. She came to a stop before them and was immediately bombarded with questions on the progress of their fight. Had they won? Where the monsters gone? Why was this happening? What would they do afterwards? What about the deceased?

Too many questions flooded her. Yuffie simply pushed them all back with a shout and collapsed to the floor. She couldn't take this anymore. Heaving, she tried to collect herself and dared a glance at the crowd about her. There were many injured, very few unharmed from the raid. It was a sad sight to see so little a number of people left from the village. There would be a long time before things kicked off again and reverted to normal, and that was only if there was anything to return to..

Sighing, she settled down for a moment, gaining the mobility in her legs again before getting up off the ground, circling the crowd in a quick check. The more she saw the more confident she was of the tragedy. But why? Why did this happen? It was a trite question but one that should but didn't hold an answer. There were so many reasons why this occurred, but none of them were valid. After all, as the first thing that came to her mind was JENOVA. And it couldn't possibly have come back to life to start an uproar like this.

_'Oh man, where's our fearless leader when we need him? This is stupid. What is going on? Vinny, Red, Cid? I hope you have more answers than me right now 'cause I'm really lost.'_

The young ninja frowned and leaned against a tree, pressing her forehead against it in frustration. She wished she could be out there helping the guys but as Red had just pointed out, she was too exhausted to even conjure a spell. The best she could probably do is a weak healing spell for the injured, and really it wouldn't be enough so there wasn't a point in trying in the first place until she got her strength back.

_'Jeez, where are those healing potions and ethers when I need them? I bet they would come in handy right now with how sick I feel...' _

Distracted with her nausea, Yuffie barely caught sight of an anomaly out of the corner of her vision. She saw a pulse of color similar to that of the Lifestream radiating off a single figure. Confused and not entirely registering what she was seeing, the girl skirted the tree and let her gaze follow the person as they dazedly walking away from her toward the battlefield beyond.

_'Who is-?' _

Her eyes widened in sudden recognition. Letting loose a scream, Yuffie ran like hell was on her heels toward the battlefield, her fatigue forgotten, and the safety of the villagers who were staring after her in confusion and shock, ignored. The only thing on her mind was telling her friends of this new reality.

Red with the clearest and finest ears of AVALANCHE easily picked up their female companion's scream before either Vincent or Cid did. Before he allowed himself to get distracted Red pushed back the monsters about him with a single Flare spell. Quickly he rushed to where Yuffie was emerging from the sea of trees, barking a question of concern.

"Vincent! Red! Cid! Help!"

With surprising speed Vincent came to the girl's side, question in his eyes. Cid soon followed, wiping off blood on his spear as he stopped by the girl. The three older male figures circled the girl and threw her similar looks of bewilderment and inquiry.

"What's going on, Yuffie?"

"Yeah, ya little brat. What are you doing coming back? I thought you left to be with the villagers like Red told ya."

Yuffie emphatically waved her arms around in a desperate method to get their attention and shut them up. "Guys, please! It's really important!"

"Well, what is it, Yuffie?" queried the lion with a cock of his head. "You'd better make it quick, the monsters won't be courteous enough to hold back on us right now."

Daring a glance around them, Yuffie swallowed her spit before rushing, "Guys, it's _Him!_ He's _back_!"

Red shot the girl a look of doubt, immediately understanding whom she was speaking of. "Surely not?"

Vincent shook his head. "No, she's right." Immediately, his eyes shifted to the side, his gun leveling on the figure that started to appear at the edge.

Cid coughed as he nearly choked on his cigarette in his own moment's realization. "Shit! No way!" Just as quickly as Vincent had done, he lifted his spear and positioned it into an offensive stance.

"This shouldn't be possible," said Red calmly, despite the raised pins embedded in his mane. A low growl issued from his throat in warning and threat.

Chaos roared within Vincent, signaling its own warnings not only toward the glowing person far from them but to the creatures that seemed oblivious of this new arrival as they continued to approach the four. "I do not think we will be able to battle him _and_ these demons at the same time."

"Shit!" was Cid's agreement to that.

Yuffie gave a high whine even as she readied herself, daring to look around them. "Oh man... What are we going to do?"

Numbers of bewitched creatures cautiously crept forward, hoping to snatch a quick hit while the four AVALANCHE members' backs were turned and their minds occupied. Yuffie squeaked as she dared to fully turn her attention to the crowd behind them, quickly starting up the beginnings of an Ultima spell if necessary. It would certainly drain her of the last of her energy but if it depleted the number of opponents, then maybe they could stand longer in what would certainly be a deadly battle.

"What the fuck is this bastard doing here?" growled Cid vehemently. (2) His hands itched to run his spear through that man's body but knew better than to charge forward right then and there.

"Could it be that all this is because of him?" Red thought aloud.

Vincent grunted in affirmation, "Most likely."

"Goddamnit!" Came another curse from Cid again.

"Guys...! The monsters!"

Red looked behind to their other problem and clicked his tongue. They were in a tight spot: fight a seemingly endless number of monsters, or the single number of one demigod? Once choice wasn't exactly any better than the other.

"This isn't good."

"No shit Bugenhagen!" shouted Cid, the tension getting to him. (3)

Yuffie sucked in a breath and readied her spell. If anything, she would probably have to release it soon. Glancing behind her at the slowly approaching man that gave off the scent and light of the Lifestream, she missed the swiftly approaching Diablo that swiped at her head, knocking her to the ground before charging at the other AVALANCHE members. Just like that, the battle commenced, the choice of who their opponent would be was decided in that moment.

"Yuffie!"

"Cid, get her!"

"Firaga!"

Cid cursed and scooped up the tiny frame, holding her as he pushed back the monsters that were trying to kill her while she was down. "Damnit, kid, why did ya have to go and faint now?" he hissed under his breath as he expertly swung his spear around with one hand, beating back the smaller demons that charged him.

"Is she okay, Cid?" called Vincent from the side, not too far from him.

"Yeah, she's just out cold. It's damn difficult to fight with her like a limp noodle on me."

Vincent's eyes narrowed in comprehension. This would be difficult indeed. He didn't want to think about the bigger problem behind them, yet he found himself doing just that.

"Cid! Vincent!" yelled Red, the farthest from the group. "Behind you!"

The two men turned simultaneously to see who was just feet away from them. Forgetting about the beasts charging at them, they turned their attention on the man who unsteadily walked toward them. Mesmerized by the unnatural beauty of this man and the aura that he carried with him, the AVALANCHE members froze in fright at the very thought of him existing before them. It didn't even occur to them that they were just seconds away from what could have been certain death if the monsters behind them hadn't been put into a stupor as well by the presence of this lone man.

Hisses of terror and warning issued from each of the different demons, several calls of threat passing between them to the man that continued to approach. The AVALANCHE members shook off their paralysis and proceeded to back away from the man, cautious of his power and what he might do at any moment. Tension was hanging high above their heads as the glowing figure broke the sea of demons, the possessed creatures crying out in unexpected agony as the aura pulsing from the man brushed over their bodies.

**_Kill him._**

Words rang silently. Each beast's ears spilt in pain as something called them forward to attack the man, while their instincts pushed them back and away from him.

**_Kill him... kill him..._ **

Each word was insistent and loud, silent to all except those possessed by madness. With each word the man, who was the center of attention, took an unsteady step forward. Vincent heard Chaos screaming inside him, wanting his own chance to rip apart the man but he held back despite his deep desire. Frustration from the demon inside him poured over into Vincent who was having trouble balancing out his emotions as he too wished to kill the man. He hissed as he fought for control and backed away from the man who was already many feet from him. He hoped he wouldn't lose himself in the madness of all the other creatures here.

Cid laid a hand on the man's shoulder, giving it a squeeze as he shot him a look of reassurance. "Hey, don't blank out on us, Vincent. I'll be damned if I have to chase ya down too."

Vincent nodded and fought more keenly against the cries and pushes of Chaos.

**_Kill him... strike..._ **

Howls and whines that could only come from the sea of monsters melded together in the air, drowning out any other noise. They couldn't stand it. They were continually being pushed back and away from the others and the village that now lay safe behind them. It wasn't long until they were clear of both the village and the forest, out past into the open field where nothing but the ocean lay beyond.

**_Strike... attack..._**

The creatures longed to disperse and run for their lives as far away from this mysterious man as possible but the desperate voice inside them pressed at them, immobilizing them. They were not given the ability to retreat.

**_Attack... attack... ATTACK HIM NOW!_**

It was too much. The voice inside each of them shrieked a command none of them could refuse. Without intelligent formation or thought at all the horde of beasts rushed forward in waves, tackling and pouring over the man like a giant steel wall of death.

**_KILL HIM!_**

They needed no further instruction. Fangs, claws, barrels of primitive weaponry bombarded the unsteady figure, each creature piling atop each other in a giant mass in order to take a chance against this man.

It was all for naught, however. What would've seemed like a sure victory at a glance turned out to be a different kind of disaster instead. The murder that would have been did not come true as a blast of power and ethereal light poured over the monsters. The AVALANCHE members who were watching the scene unfold from afar could only gape at this turn of events. For a moment they had been certain that the man had fallen under the attack of the monsters but now they were instead certain that this battle would end in a stream of death all caused by that lone man.

Eyes flashed the mixed colors of crystalline blue and the greens of the Lifestream as unbalanced movements marked the man's continuing state of mental inequity. Slowly, he reached behind him for a sword that no one had realized was there before, unsheathing it and bringing it forward with great ease. One-handed he swung it back and forth in front of him as if it were a stick, treating its large size as if it was nothing.

There was only a moment to breathe before the man suddenly stepped forward with tremendous speed and brought down his enemies with precision and skill like no other. The AVALANCHE members standing by almost doubted their leader's strength against this man's.

There was a pulse of air around the blade; a thin razor of pressure and a line of demons fell to the assault.

It was a dance of death, literally. This man moved with such fluidity that one would have thought he was performing a ritual dance instead of slaying a countless number of demons. An aura beat off of this man and flowed about him like a cape. The massive sword he carried was more like a baton of magic and miracles as the number of monsters decreased quickly. Never once did this man trip over the bodies littering the ground around him; and never once did he break his stride. Only when barely a handful of his opponents were left did he finally slow down, coming to a stop before them as if contemplating how to slay them now: one by one or all at once?

The small bundle of demons growled and hissed at him. They dared not move. All their attention was focused on him, nothing else. They did not even notice or expect their sudden death when a spell washed over them and instantly rid them of life. The man sheathed his sword at this, looking about in what could've been mistaken as a lazily gesture in order to pinpoint the source of the magic for he knew he did not cast it.

What he did not expect was whom he would set his eyes upon.

Blue eyes suddenly became in every way focused to stare at hauntingly familiar green eyes. Only one word left his lips, yet a million coursed through his head, along with many more emotions – most of them he couldn't name or place. His heart felt like it had been stabbed, and just as it did his body reacted as if he really was. Never wondering how he got there or why he was there or perhaps even when his senses had come to play again, his body dropped like a rock at the feet of this green-eyed man. Green was the last thing on his mind.

"_Sephiroth..._"

-x-

AN: Thanks for sitting through another chapter guys. I've been trying to pull out something for a fanfic contest at my school and so it threw me off a bit and will for this next month (February) but not to worry, I'm still doing this. Thanks again for sticking with me and please look forward to another chapter.

(1) If Yuffie's supposed to be a ninja then she might as well act like one, right? Kunai are supposed to be throwing daggers.

(2) My beta didn't like how I used that curse word in my story, and I wouldn't be surprised if even the site edits it out. However, symbols don't work too well in bleeping out cussing, so... Sorry, but this is also why I modified the rating of the story. Thou hast been warned previously already, so don't be surprised if this stuff pops up some more...

(3) This is probably the cheesiest thing you or I will ever find in this chapter - let alone story - courtesy of my beta: Jade Tatsu. She stuck this in here and I couldn't get myself to pull it out. Hehe.


	4. Chapter IV

My goodness, I certainly did pop out with a few new changes in the previous two chapters that differ from the original, huh? Well, I hope everyone enjoyed it because now I have yet another chapter that I have pulled out with some new knacks here and there.Thanks again to those who have reviewed. Now, on with the show.

Quick Note: (for all chapters)

_Italics _– thought / dream sequence / flashback / emphasis

**_Bold italics_** – Gaea / JENOVA / anything ethereal

**The Complete Opposite**

**Chapter IV**

**----**

Cloud gave a low groan as he slowly regained consciousness, his brain picking up on the last events he knew from his memory. Mother Gaea... Lifestream... blacking out... then…

Opening his eyes, Cloud remembered exactly what it was that he last saw. He wasn't quite sure if he should believe what his memory was telling him or push it aside as an emotional disorder that he simply went through that fucked up his mind. For all he knew, it could've been neither. Still, he kept thinking about that last memory and pushed himself into fully awakening.

With a sigh he stretched and allowed his hand to fall over the side of the bed as his thoughts circled one another in his head.

...Wait.

Suddenly averting his train of thought, he focused on his surroundings and picked up the odd feeling of a soft bed underneath his body. Why was he in a bed? How did he get there in the first place? Carefully bringing himself up onto his elbows he looked about him and spotted the bearings of a simple room probably best suited for one who used it only for sleeping. It almost reminded him of the low-class military barracks he read about long ago as a kid when learning of the history of Midgar's first army. There was nothing here that wasn't necessary. Even the mirror hanging from the wall was only so big, just enough for you to see your face and what you were doing.

Taking in the initially inconspicuous box in the far top corner of the room that almost seemed innocent, if Cloud didn't already know that that was where most cameras were put to monitor rooms, the blond figured he was being monitored.

Snorting at the hostility of this room, he focused instead on the rest of his surroundings, taking in the unsettling motion of his body, the pull of gravity uncertain as if he wasn't glued to the ground. Ignoring the knots and kinks in his body, he pushed out of the bed and made his way to the small window opposite of the door that he could've guessed was locked.

The sight before him was not exactly what he expected, but didn't allow himself to be fully thrown off by the reality of it. Thousands of feet above the ground was this room in which he stood. Thousands of feet above the ground was probably an aircraft that hosted this room. How did he get here? The question repeated in his mind. Hearing and feeling the thrum of the aircraft's engine let him guess the type of aircraft this was. The smooth movement through the air... it most likely was a larger aircraft, probably a plane of some sort. From what he could see, hear and feel, Cloud guessed once more that this plane was engineered by someone to Cid's skill or higher.

But surely this couldn't be the Highwind? Cid was good in engineering and quite smart, but this ship surpassed the man's current level of knowledge, not to mention the quality of material. Frankly, Gaea was in poor condition and the Highwind was not capable of being built by such fine materials. Running a gloved hand over the surface of the wall, Cloud noted the smoothness of the metal. If he remembered correctly, Highwind was such a piece of junk that there were several bumps in the melding of the metal. This ship however was nothing of the sort. It was a work of art, in his opinion.

Caught up in the fine detail of the crafting of the airship, Cloud didn't hear the near silent movement of the door opening behind him. He didn't hear the near silent step of boots come and stop just feet inside, awaiting his attention. He didn't notice anything outside of his thoughts until he picked up on a pair of eyes trying to bore a hole in his back. Turning cautiously, he nearly stumbled in shock as his eyes widened on a nightmare like no other. Immediately warning signals went off in his head, each one accompanied by malice, hate and great shock. So many questions ran through him. His hands itched to grab his sword and run it through the body of this monstrosity. He-- ... Wait, where was his weapon? Yet another fear came to life as he realized his sword was missing. He felt empty without that reassuring weight against his back. Where did it go? Who touched it?

Cloud took a step back as all these thoughts overcame him, bumping the small of his back against the bottom frame of the window. It was instinctual, an instant movement. He cursed at himself for showing weakness firsthand with his enemy, trying to balance it out with glaring back at the green-eyed man. Even from far away his figure loomed over his, making Cloud feel like he should move back even more to try and shrink into the wall. Of course, his pride and warrior instinct conflicted with his fear, steeling him. He wouldn't move any farther away (not like he could anyway).

"You're awake," came the low rumble of the green-eyed man's voice, raising the fear in Cloud and causing his gaze to waver just slightly. He hadn't heard that voice in such a long time...

He didn't know if he was supposed to answer or not. Say something to this man – this monster – or stay silent and continue this game against himself as well as ... _Sephiroth_. The name sent a shiver down his spine. It was a name that caused his rage to burst and fear to wash over him. It was a constant overflowing sense that wouldn't leave him alone. Fight or run? He normally took the former decision but there wasn't an encounter where he thought it would've been a good idea to run first.

"... Where am I?" Cloud finally managed to mutter thought it wasn't what he really wanted to ask. He sounded so stupid...

The green-eyed man narrowed his eyes just slightly at Cloud's voice. He took in the other man's defensive posture as well as the insecurity that he picked up from the expression ghosting over his features. After a pause he too managed to say back, "Sierra." (1)

At that, Cloud thought, '_So then I'm not on the Highwind after all. ...But then--?'_

Thought failed the blond as the green-eyed man known as Sephiroth took a step forward, startling him into attention. Automatically he raised a hand to take the hilt of his sword but found air. He cursed at himself for forgetting and brought his hand back down at his side, clenching his fists.

He hated being caught off guard, and being in the presence of this man wracked his nerves. Holding back a sigh Cloud tried to release the tension between his shoulders and feign relaxation against the window behind him. He felt anything but relaxed, though. Just staring at Sephiroth brought the knot back into his muscles. He was ready to spring if ever the need rose.

Blue eyes locked on the green-eyed man as he moved once again, settling into a chair by the door that Cloud hadn't noticed before in his scan of the room. The man had carefully rested his sword against his leg as he crossed them, his eyes never straying from Cloud either. The fierce glow of green was still there; Cloud remembered every detail of Sephiroth in his mind from when he was still human and sitting before him now was exactly that, plus a few minor changes that he was sure weren't there before. The Masamune, he sword, was sheathed in a scabbard that was not completely black as he remembered; instead a golden phoenix laced its way up the length, the beak just inches from the mouth of the sheath, Wutaian characters engraved in the same gold accompanying that empty space instead. Cloud assumed that since it was relatively small it was probably the signature of the maker of the design. He never imagined anyone to touch Sephiroth's sword, even the sheath, yet here it was, printed on. Dressed in his normal outfit, Cloud could not pick out any differences; he did, however, notice the finely toned muscle underneath.

The phoenix on Sephiroth's sheath was the only major difference he could see. Anything else like mentality, power – Cloud couldn't pick up on, let alone want to anyway. It was still too shocking to know this man was alive and breathing before him to begin with. He didn't know if he'd ever get over the shock; was this a dream and would he wake up? It felt like a nightmare, too unreal.

_Knock knock_.

Trying not to freak out, Cloud's eyes dared to stray from the green-eyed man and settle on the door as it opened. The door was mainly electronic; was that knocking out of courtesy or warning? Cloud didn't know if his mind was playing tricks on him and he'd find himself waking up on the floor of the City, or if this was really happening and he had actually dreamt about killing Sephiroth. --No, that wasn't right. There wasn't a thing in the world that would ever make him forget the pain he felt from all that destruction and death eight years ago. Nothing could cover up the sorrow that overwhelmed him that fateful day.

A mass of red and black emerged from the door, lightening Cloud's heart. There! This was just a dream! Vincent would come to him, walk past Sephiroth as if he wasn't there – he wasn't, he was NOT – and talk to him as if nothing was wrong. He would wake up from this hallucination any moment now. He never went down to the City and talked to Gaea – a figment of his imagination he was sure – and everyone was still together. Cid built a new ship and the whole phoenix thing was just something his mind made up. Yeah.

...But then why did Vincent suddenly turn to Sephiroth and address him, not with malice or hate, but as close to open and friendly as he could manage, as if Sephiroth was a _comrade_?

'_By the gods... Gaea, let this be a dream. Tell me you're just playing tricks on me right now,' _he kept saying to himself, as if it would make the situation any better.

"Sephiroth?"

Cloud didn't know if he could stand the smooth lure of Vincent's voice as he spoke to the man in the chair that wasn't part of his imagination.

"Yes?"

Too shocked by the interaction of these two men, Cloud couldn't stand looking at them, averting his gaze to the floor. He barely picked up on the same smoothness of Sephiroth's voice as he answered the man with unfamiliar kindness and neutrality.

"The others are getting impatient."

"..."

"Anything you propose we do?"

The interruption of another voice made Cloud look up again only to have his heart sink just a bit lower when he saw that yet another comrade was befriending Sephiroth. The red lion came through the still open door and sat beside the other two men.

"I believe taking him to Grandfather would be a good idea," spoke the lion.

Sephiroth gave a quick glance at the lion before returning his attention on Cloud. "Tell Cid to change our course. Junon can wait."

Cloud didn't know whether or not to feel devastated to learn that yet another comrade had traded sides. Was this still a nightmare or was this some sick and twisted reality that Gaea was showing him? It was a wonder why the world didn't disappear from under him just yet.

"Certainly."

With that, Red dipped his head and left the room, closing the door behind him. That left Vincent and Sephiroth to look over him. Cloud felt the knot in his muscles tightening just slightly, lowering his gaze back to the floor.

Out of his range of hearing, Vincent bent down to Sephiroth and whispered to him.

"He is different from before."

The comment was simple, yet Vincent could tell by the small twitch in Sephiroth's hand that it unsettled him.

"You agree with Nanaki?" Sephiroth whispered back, his mouth seeming not to move. He didn't need to look up at the ageless man to sense his nodding. At it, he replied simply with, "Perhaps."

Vincent glanced up at the blond before them and looked him over, taking in the man's altered features from last he remembered. "You still believe he is JENOVA?"

Sephiroth's features ghosted a frown, the only break in his emotionless mask that he allowed. He had gone through a state of shock when he first laid eyes on him amidst the sea of dead monsters. Alive. _Alive_. It was the only word that rang in his mind at the time. _ALIVE_. He had steeled over his emotions, steeled over his hopes and crazy dreams when he realized just whom he was talking about.

Vincent opened his mouth to say more, about to note on the blond's seemingly state of sanity when he was suddenly jerked off balance, catching himself before he could fall to the floor. His eyes whipped around the room, settling on the blond man who was bracing himself against the wall by the window. It was a moment before something flew past that same window, dangerously close and dark in color.

"What--?"

Sephiroth grunted as he righted himself and the chair, standing up. He didn't catch that large mass passing by the window, but he did guess where was going on by the sudden jerking of the plane.

'_Cid!'_

The electronic door behind him opened before he could properly curse the blond pilot. In came Nanaki, strolling at a leisured pace despite the sudden jolt.

"Is it Him?" came his first words.

Vincent shook his head. It was his initial thought that perhaps it was their captive that was causing this – whatever it was – but for the moment he doubted that. He wasn't quite sure why, but he felt more at ease than the other two around the blond.

A voice suddenly echoed out in the halls: "_Attention! This is an emergency! All AVALANCHE members to the bridge! Repeat: all AVALANCHE members to the bridge!"_

Sephiroth recognized one of Cid's handymen making the announcement. He dared to take a step toward the door but didn't move too far when he turned back toward the blond by the window. There was no way he would leave the room now with him here, yet he was being called to the bridge. A battle, most likely.

"I'll stay," said Vincent, cutting off his thought. He had answered his question without him asking it in the first place.

"I as well," supplied Nanki.

Sephiroth nodded and walked out of the room.

Vincent turned to the blond, wondering if he would make a move now that it was just the three of them. Without Sephiroth nearby to counteract the danger that this man brought, Vincent and Nanaki were at a bit of a disadvantage with just the two of them as bodyguards. There was still no say on how stable Cloud was, even while he chose not to make and movements at all while under their watch. It was strange seeing him the first time, and even more so while he was fully awake, unmoving and not speaking. Where devious plans running through his mind right now? Were the creatures he saw out the window just a decoy for his escape? And without a weapon... how powerful was he bare?

Vincent narrowed his eyes. He positioned himself before the door as Nanaki bravely approached the blond. The lion sat on his rump, his tail curling around his legs as he stared up at the man. His eye caught sight of another dark mass passing by the wonder behind the blond.

"It would seem that there are quite the number of monsters out there," he said idly, turning his gaze on Cloud.

The blond only stared back blankly, emotions hidden even from his eyes.

"You... are Cloud Strife."

It was more of a statement than a question. Nanaki knew this man's name even if he had denied it, yet here he was finding himself wondering if this man was really who he thought he was. Keen to his other senses and the voice of the Lifestream, Nanaki was curious about the strange feeling he got from the man as well as the strange feeling he got from Gaea and her indecipherable messages. Was he a threat or not? Were her cries one of fear and hate or not; and if so, were they directed at this man called Cloud Strife or something else? Who or what else could possibly cause the Mother to wail in terror? Nanaki did not like or understand the messages he was receiving.

"I am."

Cloud's reply was soft, a gentle scratch to his voice, similar to that of a boy only just past the stage of puberty. It was different from what Nanaki had last remembered as the man's voice before it was distorted by the poison within him. Perhaps this was what the man would have sounded like if he had not been possessed by JENOVA?

Nanaki 'hmm'-ed a moment, his eyes roaming over Cloud's length. "No, I do not believe you are quite right in that answer..."

A frown was Cloud's reaction to that.

"You indeed him: Cloud Strife, yet not entirely so," continued Nanaki. He made a 'hmm'-ing noise again. "The physical appearance is accurate but everything else is off."

The frown deepened. There were many questions that Cloud wanted to ask about that. How could he not be himself? Mentally he was still here – mostly – and physically he still had all his body parts. What in the world would Red mean by something or everything being 'off' with him?

"Do you know where you are?" spoke Vincent from his station by the door. His voice was soft as always; it almost made the tension in Cloud's body disappear if not for the question he proposed.

"On an airship?" answered Cloud.

Vincent grunted in affirmation.

"I wonder – how about why planet?" Nanaki questioned.

Cloud looked down at the lion he knew as Red XIII, his confusion heightening once more. "On Gaea. ...Aren't I?"

Nanaki chuckled, an odd sound coming from the animal. "Yes, that's right." He peered up at him with a grin on his face, lips pulled back unnaturally to show multiple razor-like teeth. "Wouldn't you know?"

"Know?" repeated Cloud, ignoring the jerk of the plane as he did so. He simply righted himself as he stared down at the red lion. Would there be a reason why he wouldn't know if he was on Mother Gaea's earth or not? There was only one earth as far as he knew or was concerned with.

Nanaki opened his mouth to answer the blond' question when a voice suddenly sounded overhead from the PA system, cutting him off.

_"Nanaki. Vin. Come to the bridge. ...And bring that shithead with you."_

Nanaki instantly recognized the gruff voice speaking to him. With a nod, though there was no one there to respond to, he returned his attention to Cloud who was staring at him.

"It seems we are needed up front," he said politely. It was as if he didn't see Cloud as an enemy, which lightened the blond's heart some. He was unnerved by the hostility he was given by his former comrades. He didn't want to know what it would be like if he encountered all of them at once.

And also... Cid – he recognized the voice as well – had called Red 'Nanaki.' Why? Cloud knew Red as given, and only heard the name 'Nanaki' when the lion's grandfather was speaking about him. Otherwise, they had all agreed to continue to call Red as they knew him: Red XIII.

"I fear for your mentality," said Red – Nanaki... whatever name he was going by – bringing Cloud out of his thoughts. "...Now, let's go."

The lion made a motion with his head toward the door. Cloud was still a little confused on the change of name for the lion so his feet moved before his mind told him to stop and question the command he was given. He was already in between Red and Vincent when he realized he had moved and followed without conflict.

The trio headed down the hallway, Cloud stuck between the two warriors, Vincent as the lead. The interior, Cloud noted, was just as sleek and new as the room he was confined in. The metal was smooth and shiny, speaking of its expensive quality. This certainly was no ship of Cid's, yet apparently he was here as well. ...Was this his ship? Where did he get all this fine material and the money to build it? And why were his comrades siding with Sephiroth of all people? Everything was far too strange and complicated for Cloud to take in at once. His mind was still numb from the shock of just seeing Sephiroth back in the flesh; never-mind finding out his friends were no longer such.

Each step down the hallway bounced off the pristine walls, making Cloud taking in its detail and the high maintenance. Cameras donned the wall every so many feet, catching every movement whatsoever. Cloud stared up at one, wondering slightly if he was being watched right now. He frowned and the likeliness of him being so and focused his attention on the space in front of him. He concentrated so much on the dark fabric of Vincent's cloak that he missed the moment where they turned a corner, then entered the main part of the aircraft where a majority of everyone was. Vincent broke off the line and set off to the side, standing near Cid who turned from the steering wheel to glare him down. Behind him, Red – should he call him Nanaki now? – nudged him forward a few more steps with a butt at the back of his legs before joining the circle of AVALANCHE members, in the center of it all being Sephiroth.

Cloud's gaze strayed after Red and passed over the faces of his comrades lined up to greet him. Certainly this 'greeting' wouldn't be friendly but they still kept him the center of their attention, the majority glaring at him for reasons unknown to Cloud. He wanted terribly to ask what was the matter with everyone but his tongue wouldn't move. All he could to was haunch up his shoulders as the only defensive action he could perform, the only thing he knew to do in a situation like this with all the confusion running through him and freezing his heart.

As his eyes took in the different features of his former allies, he was able to ignore their hostile looks. However, what he was not able to ignore was the gaze of two particular people. Their presence not only completely froze his heart, they broke it into a million pieces as surprise and the lack of ability to fathom just what he was seeing tore at him. No expression surfaced to his beautiful face; no word escaped his parted lips; no emotion burned in his eyes. He simply stared quietly at the people he knew – he _KNEW_ – were dead.

_'Aeris... Zack...'_

"Thank you, Nanaki."

Cloud's eyes did not move from those two figures.

The lion simply dipped his head in response. He looked at Cloud who he could sense was experiencing many conflicting emotions right now. One glance at the leader of the team told him that the man had sensed it as well. It was probably why the man spoke the blond's name in such a commanding tone.

"Cloud Strife."

The blond tore his eyes from the two people he knew were deceased, just like the man who addressed him, and held his gaze. He didn't have to say anything to question the man as he took liberty of beating him to it.

"Do you know where you are?"

This was already the third time he was asked if he knew where he was. Holding back his confusion and a sigh, Cloud nodded.

"Then it would be appropriate to ask you if you knew where She was."

Okay... come again? What? Who was he talking about? Cloud frowned.

"JENOVA," Sephiroth clarified. "Where is she?"

Cloud's frown only deepened. He had no inkling of where that beast was. She had been dead long before he even got here – wherever this really was. And why was Sephiroth of all people interrogating him over something so strange? Wouldn't _Sephiroth_ know where his own mother was, not Cloud?

Barret raised his arm gun in warning when Cloud couldn't think up of an answer. Cloud glanced at him, knowing the man wasn't much of a threat if he knew anything about him. Barret he knew he could maneuver around, he was no worry, but if Sephiroth suddenly pulled free his sword... Without a weapon of his own Cloud was at a great disadvantage. He hoped it wouldn't come to that. And if he judged correctly, following even Barret's instruction was enough to keep himself alive for another moment because any suspicious movement would probably set Sephiroth off. Cloud would be, anyway, if the situation was reversed.

"I don't know what you mean."

While that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, Cloud figured it was better than keeping silence and leaving himself open for attack. He kind-of doubted it, though...

"Rat bastard!"

Cloud was right in thinking it wasn't the best thing to start out with in this predicament.

Barret cocked his gun and readied it at him, blue light emitting from the barrels. "I'm just going to fucking kill him right here and now! Shit to trying to talk with him!" The blue light intensified.

Cloud didn't dare move until the gun was fired, relaxing while at gunpoint, timing how long it would take before the large man finally set it off.

He didn't expect, though, for Red to interrupt them, standing up and approaching him, circling him widely. Cloud looked down at the animal and followed his movements with his eyes.

"Just a moment, Barret," said the lion. "We shouldn't be so brash."

The large gunman snorted, cursing. "You had better not be going on about that shit again."

Red stopped before Cloud and sat on his haunches, a physical denial toward bloodshed. The blond behind him didn't know whether this was a good thing or not. There was, after all, the option of risking a battle with all of them where he knew all their weaknesses and strengths and could easily outmaneuver them and perhaps jump out a window and freefall out of there, as well as the other option of standing still and waiting to be bombarded with absurd questions until he eventually had to resort to the first choice and jump out of there in order to escape the madness.

Cloud figured just staying still was as best of an option as any. It was better than risking getting his brains splattered on concrete or a mountaintop. Staying behind Red as his shield was as good as any.

"Barret."

Cloud looked up from the lion to Sephiroth who had spoken.

"Put it down."

"Please, Barret," came the soft voice of Aeris, drawing Cloud's eyes toward her instantly, his attention magnetically attached to her. "I do not think we should end his life so quickly. Mother, she..."

The dark man snorted and sported a devious grin as he righted his gun arm on Cloud again, blue light lighting up again. "Oh, slowly then? All the better. I'd love to show this bastard how much pain we've gone through."

Red sighed and shook his head, standing his ground before Cloud.

Aeris approached the large man, laying a gentle hand on his arm, just above the metal. "No, Barret. Mother doesn't want it done. She is..." She frowned, pausing. "I don't know. But do not kill him."

There were only two people that Aeris ever labeled as 'Mother' and one Cloud knew the woman wasn't talking about. Ascertaining his guess, Sephiroth said, "Gaea, Aeris?" His eyes landed on the woman in question.

Aeris frowned up at her leader. "She has something planned for him."

At that Sephiroth turned his gaze on Cloud, locking with the man's crystalline blue eyes. Cloud tried not to glare at the man who stared at him, wondering what he could possibly be thinking behind that cold mask. Cloud was curious as to what Gaea had planned for him, especially when she had just asked for him to go and save her sister, yet he didn't know just what exactly it was he was supposed to do or where he was supposed to be. Was _this_ the place was supposed to be at in order to carry out her favor? Cloud really didn't know what to do; he was at a loss especially with so many changes, like living dead people and altered features of living ones – like Yuffie for example. When did that girl grow out her hair? It looked like it reached the middle of her back, but with it stuck in a braid it was probably a little bit longer.

Speaking of which, the girl spoke on cue. "But what does she want?"

Aeris shook her head at the girl's question. "I can't tell. She won't say."

Yuffie, true to her nature (as far as Cloud could tell), gave a whine and puffed her bangs. "Well then, how are we supposed to figure it out?"

Silence was her answer.

And before anyone could even think of one to give her a methodic beeping as well as the call from one of the assistants signaled their arrival to their destination. Cid turned away from the group and stared at something, talking with the copilot before turning back to Sephiroth, swiping his thumb over his nose.

"Well, we're here."

Sephiroth kept his eyes on the blond as he nodded. "Land us, Cid."

_'Bugenhagen will want to interrogate this man himself.'_

----

AN: End! And to be continued in the next installment, of course. Hopefully, everything makes less sense than before and everyone including Cloud is having a bloody hangover from all this mix up and confusion. Off we go to Cosmo Canyon, yay! Well then, I hope to see you there! Ta--

(1) Remember when I said AC had not plot part in here? I never said there weren't any aids. I really am lazy at time (tis guilty all the way!) so you can guess where I got this name. Love it.


	5. Chapter V

AN: Please send me feedback because it keeps this story going and is the way you'll get another chapter.

Warning: Spoilers, AU, language and C/S.

**The Complete Opposite**

**By Kaz**

**Chapter V**

"Hohoho! Welcome, my friends. Back again?"

At the elderly man, Sephiroth nodded respectfully, answering, "Yes."

Red circled his grandfather's feet, saying, "He's here, Grandfather. What do you think?"

Bugenhagen smiled at the lion's antics. It was always when he was home in Cosmo Canyon he acted like the child he was, seeming to push aside his troubled and worries. "I never doubt your knowledge, Nanaki," he said, calling the lion by his native name. To the rest of the AVALANCHE present, he gestured behind him to his home. "Please, come in. We can speak inside."

Cid shook his head and commented on how he needed to keep an eye on his ship, detouring to the stores to buy a few supplies. Yuffie grinned and took off without a word, obviously heading for the materia store to see if there was something she could buy. Barret snarled at the short blonde in front of him and roughly pushed pass him, grumbling about how he couldn't stand the sight of a "rat bastard".

Bugenhagen smiled slightly at the retreating form of the large man. "I see that many are not interested in being in the company of our guest." His eyes strayed to Cloud, lingering slightly as he studied him. "But then again, it's to be expected, considering who he is... Or who he's suppose to be, anyway."

Cloud lifted a brow at this sentence but didn't object as the man beckoned him forward, following silently, entering the living area of the old man's house. From the outside Cloud could already tell that Cosmo Canyon was far better than it was the last time her remembered. Here, it seemed that with Sephiroth as the Planet's hero, things are better off than when it was him who stopped the silver-haired man. But then again, it was Sephiroth here. Parallel universe or not, Sephiroth will always be the best as it was destined for him to play a role of superiority some way or another.

Cloud looked around the circular room and sat on one of the cushions in the middle of the room, the elderly man standing in front of him across from a small circular table, a candle in the center. Bugenhagen laughed a bit as he sat in front of the blonde.

"This is where I drink my tea. Hohoho. Ignore the candle if unless it's a more fascinating thing to look at since it distracts you from the truth."

Cloud's eyes flashed as he lifted his gaze sharply to scowl at the elderly man. Bugenhagen only smiled and gestured absently to the AVALNCHE members that followed him and the blonde into his home to witness the interrogation, telling them to close the door.

"What's your name?"

"Cloud," was the blonde's short reply.

"Cloud... what?"

"Cloud Strife."

"Where do you come from?"

Cloud lifted his head, sitting back, forcing himself to ease his tense shoulders. He didn't understand what this interrogation was for, but was in no position to object. The only thing he had in mind was that he didn't like where it would head.

"Nebilheim."

"Is there anything you can tell me that is most significant from your hometown?"

Cloud noticed how the elderly man said 'me' instead of 'us', as if it was just the two of them. Did the man forget the group that stared at him, especially the pair of green eyes that bore a hole in his back? Cloud didn't. But he forced himself to try and ignore them.

"... The well in the center where I told Tifa I would join Shinra."

Bugenhagen smiled. "Anything else?"

Cloud stared at the man for a moment. Of course there was something he could add, but it was something he didn't want to remember. So replying, he said, "No."

The man chuckled and continued, well aware of the other's uneasiness. "What of Shinra? Anything significant there?"

Blurred images passed in Cloud's head and he pushed them away. "Nothing I remember."

"Nothing?" Bugenhagen repeated.

"Nothing," Cloud clarified with a final note in his tone.

"Well then, tell me, Cloud Strife, what are you feeling right now?"

That question came out of nowhere. Lifting a brow, Cloud replied stubbornly, "Irritability."

"Why?"

Snorting slightly, Cloud leaned forward a bit. "How else would one feel when asked idiotic questions concerning his name and significance of his hometown and places he's been?"

Bugenhagen chuckled once more. "Hohoho! Excuse me if your temper is wearing thin. But please, tell me, what is your reaction when I say that you nearly destroyed the Planet not but over a year ago, causing great destruction and chaos, nearly sending every citizen here into mental turmoil?"

Honestly, Cloud responded, "I'd say you're lying."

"How so?"

"Sephiroth is the man who attempted in become a god and wanting to create a deep wound in the Planet, causing Mother Gaea's pain. The man sitting right behind me is the one who was the son of JENOVA and cause of the near death of the Planet, not me. There is no need to reminisce over the topic."

Bugenhagen stared at the blonde quietly, catching his gaze, the small flame from the candle reflecting off his eyes. After a pause, he said, "How would you respond if I said that I thought you were lying and wish to pinpoint your death and put all blame on the man who killed you?"

"Killed me? It should be the other way around."

"Should be?" Bugenhagen repeated. "Does that mean that you believe you brought destruction to the Planet?"

Cloud's eyes narrowed slightly, but not at the man, more at something else. "No. I still believe that Sephiroth was killed in the Crater after becoming the ethereal monstrosity that I had to face alone." (1)

"Are you afraid, Cloud Strife?"

"Of what?"

"Of facing the truth?"

"The only truth is that Sephiroth is supposed to be dead, along with Zack and Aeris and probably a million other people that aren't," Cloud replied sharply, his frustration getting the better of him. "This truth you tell me of is nothing but a dream. A horrible and sick dream that Gaea has forced upon me as an excuse to make me help her."

Bugenhagen lifted his brows at this. "Gaea wants you to help her?"

Cloud closed his eyes and stood up slowly. "Bugenhagen..."

The elderly man held up a hand, stalling the blonde. "Just a moment. As a final question for this interrogation, how would you like to see what you deny as the truth?"

"What?"

Cloud glanced over his shoulder to see Zack raise his brows at the suggestion.

"Bugenhagen, I would think that he would know already."

The man shook his head, addressing someone other than Cloud for the first time since their entered the room. "But from Cloud Strife's answers it seems that he does not believe in the truth."

Zack frowned but said no more, letting Cloud respond. The blonde returned his gaze to the old man and frowned down at him. "Why?"

"Is there harm in knowing what he see as the truth?" the elderly asked, meeting his gaze. "I don't see why. Perhaps this still prove whether you are in a dream or not."

Cloud sighed and looked away. "Do as you will."

Bugenhagen stood up and smiled kindly at the blonde. To the AVALANCHE team he said, "Perhaps one or two of who would like to accompany him?"

Sephiroth stood up silently. It was not a surprise that he would volunteer to accompany the man to show the blonde the truth. However, what was a slight surprise was that Vincent stood as well. The rest of the AVALANCHE team stood up in unison, the decision made for them who would go. Zack escorted Aeris out of the room, patting Sephiroth on the shoulder and whispering something in his ear before leaving. Red, however, circled his grandfather's legs and laid down where the man's mat was.

"I'll stay here, Grandpa."

Bugenhagen nodded and led the three men out to the elevator that rode up to the man's observatory. They entered a room off to the side where Bugenhagen had a machine that would show the events over the years that concerned the Judgment Day. He gestured to the bed near the machine, heading immediately toward it as Cloud hesitantly sat down.

Once the machine was set up, he boldly set a device over Cloud's head, a black visor coming over his eyes and round things fell over his ears, a cord snaking away from the side of the device to the machine a meter or two away. Bugenhagen eased Cloud back onto the bed, the man hesitant and unsure as he sank into the softness of the bed, an arm draped over his middle while his other hand hung over the edge of the bed. To the rest, he seemed asleep, but his breathing contradicted the thought.

"Cloud, are you comfortable?"

Cloud grunted his reply, knowing that this was as comfortable he would be able to get.

"All right. It shouldn't be long until the video starts."

Cloud took a deep breath and let it out slowly, knowing he was far from ready to watch this documentation but wasn't given a choice as it started before he even knew it.

AN: Okay, so much for my filler chapter. I hope everyone's okay with my twists and how I've portrayed everyone. I know that in some parts (whether it's obvious now or not) the characters are a tad OOC (or maybe a lot, depending if you pay that much attention), but it should all still be in line. I'm trying to keep the story in my head and create this masterpiece for you.

(1.) Really, you fight him as normal, but it sounds much better if Cloud really did fight alone. Just making Cloud sound more like a hero, is all.

Please remember to review for me because feedback keeps this thing going.


	6. Chapter VI

AN: Please send me feedback! Please, oh, please! You know it's healthy for you! And, to note, that if you thought Cloud's dream was creepy in the first chapter, then you'll surely enjoy the reenactment of Judgment Day. wink

Warning: Spoilers, AU, language and C/S.

**The Complete Opposite**

**By Kaz**

**Chapter VI**

_"Cloud?"_

_Cloud turned his head at the voice, seeing a younger version of himself sitting with his mom in their kitchen, the woman serving him breakfast._

_"Yeah?" the younger Cloud said. _

_"Are you sure you're not going to change your mind?"_

_Younger Cloud nodded. "I know you're not asking me this because you disapprove. I'll be fine, Mom."_

_The woman brushed back a lock of grey-tinted blonde hair, smiling a bit. "I know, I'm sorry Cloud, but it's hard for me to really believe that in just a week you're leaving."_

_Younger Cloud looked up and smiled back at his mother. "Don't worry, Mom, I'll make it okay."_

_Cloud frowned. How wrong he was when he thought that everything would be okay once he joined Shinra. He was pushed to his limits, and the Academy was far stricter that his home's schooling. He struggled just to get a job as a guard. It was a miracle when he was given a chance for promotion by accompanying Sephiroth on a mission to his hometown, though he DID have a sneaking suspicion that they only wanted him as a backup in case their tour guide was no good._

_Tour guide... Tifa..._

_Cloud's surroundings changed to the front of Nibelheim, standing near the gate as he watched a younger Tifa sitting just across from him. She looked up after a while, turning her head to see a truck approach. Her eyes were wide as she anticipated the arrival of a certain person, watching a small group of SOLDIERs fell out of the truck, Sephiroth last and standing out in his black ensemble. Tifa frowned and stood up quickly, shaking her head slightly as she turned around and quickly headed back to her house, closing her front door just a little to roughly. Apparently, the person she was looking for wasn't there._

_'No... I was there. I was just...' Cloud whispered to himself._

_He was distracted when Sephiroth neared the gate of his home, himself, Zack and another SOLDIER following. The rest of their troop stayed back near the truck. He listened as Sephiroth explained to his younger image how his mother was JENOVA. Zack grinned and stretched, looking around the small town as he briefly told of his own folks. After a short laugh from the three, they entered the town, Sephiroth immediately going in the inn to check out a few rooms for them. At the last moment, he told Cloud that he was allowed to visit his family and friends, the younger Cloud nodding as the man disappeared inside._

_Cloud walked up to the images of himself and Zack, the black-haired man grinning and saying a few words to the younger Cloud before exiting the town again. Younger Cloud stared after the man with a blank expression, waiting a moment before turning away, crossing the street. But as he neared his house, he paused, staring at the window. His eyes traveled to the house next-door and frowned, shaking his head as he quickly passed them, heading for the mansion that was secluded. Cloud didn't miss how disoriented his younger self's eyes looked, not a sign of happiness or anything he felt when he actually visited Nibelheim._

_'I was happy to come back... I went home and talking with my Mom... Why is none of this happening?'_

_The scene changed to Sephiroth and Zack standing in front of the mansion, Younger Cloud slowly making his way toward them, helmet in place. But even so, Cloud could sense the difference in him. The boy was distant and strangely silent as the three waited for Tifa to arrive. A cameraman ran toward them and asked for a picture, about to ask the younger Cloud to stand in the picture as well when he heard the low growl escaping the helmet, changing his mind in asking Zack instead. They took the picture and the five of them left, Younger Cloud hanging back with the other SOLDIER that was accompanying them just as a precaution. _

_As they left the town and walked along the path that would lead into the mountains, Cloud's surroundings changing to the top of the mountain where the reactor was, Zack and Younger Cloud following Sephiroth into the reactor while their fourth party member stayed back to keep Tifa out. As Cloud followed the three, he watched as Zack helped Sephiroth fix the problem with the reactor, Younger Cloud walking up the stairs and glancing at each of the pods. Younger Cloud stopped when Zack cried out and fell back after looking inside one of the pods. Sephiroth beckoned the young blonde over and he pushed himself up to see what the other two had. Cloud walked up the steps to see from the side as his younger image's eyes widened considerably, breath hitched. The boy fell back and quickly looked away, hiding his expression from the older men. The other two were too shocked themselves to really notice the strangeness of the boy's reaction. But Cloud saw. He saw himself shaking terribly, eyes glancing all around him, jerking as one of the pods high up broke and revealed a sickening creature that he knew was originally human._

_Cloud winced as he saw this, anger and sadness mixing in him. He glanced at Zack as he made a side comment, turning his attention to Younger Cloud as the boy started to act strangely, almost identically to Sephiroth. But there was something more in the boy's disoriented eyes. It was the same as before when he headed for the mansion._

_Cloud watched through narrowed eyes as Cloud screamed and brandished his sword before running out, shoving the guard and Tifa to the side, following the path back to town._

_Younger Cloud ran straight to the mansion, Cloud noted as the scene changed again, switching quickly to night as his mother come out of her house and stare worriedly toward the mansion. She approached the inn and spoke briefly to the guard outside the inn before heading back inside, a frown creased on her forehead as he lips were pursed together in a narrow line._

_'She never got upset... Not like this...'_

_There was silence in the night's air before everything erupted into flames, so large and destructive Cloud swore he could nearly feel it against his skin. He watched ahead as Younger Cloud drew his sword and shamelessly killed a pair of men who were trying to stop and reason with him. But the boy's eyes were blank, glowing strangely with the flames that surrounded him. Zack ran out of his house, horror etched on his face as he met with Sephiroth, the man staring the blonde down._

_The blonde turned away and was engulfed in the flames, disappearing along with Cloud's surroundings, changing to JENOVA's chamber. Sephiroth's and Cloud's swords were drawn, the tip of the Masamune pointing dangerously at the younger male's throat. Sephiroth was ready to kill._

_And much to Cloud's horror, his younger image smirked mockingly at the man in response and seemed to call him forth. Sephiroth didn't back down, drawing his sword and yelling at the blonde perched in front of JENOVA's chamber. Cloud flinched at the words spat at his younger self, lowering his gaze. He kept it down as the two battled, only looking up in time to see Sephiroth stab Younger Cloud in the chest like he did in his dream, face set in a deep frown as something passed through his green eyes. Cloud was unable to decipher what it was as the scene changed again, turning to the Shinra building, Sephiroth and Zack following the bloody trail leading to the President's office._

_Cloud followed the two, coming to a halt behind them as they came upon the murder scene of the President, the man's body sitting normally in his chair, everything seemingly normal if not for the large blade protruding from his upper body, blood spilling from the wound and to the floor, some of it used to paint the words "This is MY Planet" on the man's desk. It was childish, in a way, but then the younger Cloud Strife that was disoriented and insane did it._

_Cloud could only stare at the blood words as they were burned in his mind, barely aware that his surroundings changed once more to the Temple of the Ancients, the younger Cloud laughing behind his hand as his audience either gaped, growled, or stared at him indifferently. The blonde tilted his head to the side, his sword held limply at his side as the smile that crossed his features made him look disturbingly like a little boy that was at a carnival of was given a new toy._

_"You won't be able to stop me," were the blonde's simple words before the surroundings changed once again, turning to the crystalline city below a lake._

_Cloud's eyes were slightly wider than normal as he watched himself fall from above, sword brought forth before him, tip pointing south, aimed at the woman's body. Cloud sighed a bit as he saw Zack rush forward and knock into the brunette that was about to slaughtered, saving her in time to keep her away from immediate harm. However, though Zack saved Aeris, the woman had a large gash on her side, blood seeping out and staining her pink dress. Younger Cloud made no move to finish them off, simply staring down at them in slight annoyance. Cloud watched as Sephiroth growled at the boy, something in his voice catching Cloud's attention, but the young blonde only laughed and rose slowing in the air, flicking his sword and spraying the Cetra's blood on the man before disappearing, whispering something that Cloud couldn't catch from his position._

_He watched Sephiroth and the other AVALANCHE members defeat one of JENOVA's forms, Zack staying back to care for the Cetra. _

_'Even here Sephiroth's power is great...' Cloud muttered, noting how the silver-haired Ex-General did a majority of the work. _

_His eyes wandered to Zack and the back of his eyes stung. Zack removed his shirt to clot some of the blood that spilled from Aeris' side, the woman's skin deathly pale, head resting on the man's shoulder, eyes closed with her hair free of its braid. Apparently, though she was not killed, Holy still fell to the waters below. Zack's face was tear-stained, the expression on his face brining surprise to Cloud's. In the time he had known the taller man, he had never witnessed him cry. In fact, he had never seen the man sad, always smiling in the toughest situations. The jovial man just didn't do melancholy; it wasn't part of his nature._

_Cloud looked away, urging the scene to change and move on with the story. And as if by his wish, his surroundings shifted to display the Northern Crater, otherwise known as the Wound of the Planet. Red ran forward to meet Sephiroth whose gaze was glued to the hanging cocoon made solely from materia, the shadow of a figure inside all that could be seen. Tifa was farther ahead than the two, in the middle of a glaring contest with an older, uptight blonde woman in a red dress. Rufus Shinra, Hojo of Shinra's Science Department, and several others from Shinra Inc. were present as well. Red handed over a small black stone that pulsed as soon as Sephiroth touched it, holding the stone that fit perfectly in his palm, approaching the structure overhead. He looked up and spoke to all of them, Hojo cackling at the accomplishment of the Journey. _

_As his feet were lifted off the ground, Sephiroth turned to Tifa and Red, looking past them a moment to see Zack run up, skidding to a stop. With a sad smile, he said softly, "I'm sorry..."_

_The man transferred the black stone to the folded hands inside the materia cocoon. He looked up in time to see blue eyes open slowly, hands grasping the object given to him. Hair like gold flowed over slender, bare shoulders, navy pants slipped over small hips, legs drawn loosely to a bare chest, bare feet crossing over each other; the Cloud inside this structure looked like a happy little boy, innocent and devious at the same time._

_A tremor shook the Crater, seeming to travel through the entire Planet. All present in the Crater scattered, teaming up temporarily to save their lives. Sephiroth, unable to escape by his own will, simply continued to levitate in the air, wind picking up from nowhere and rushing at him as he stared at the boy encased before him. _

_Cloud below looked up to see Sephiroth unfazed by the crumble of the Crater, reaching out to the structure, a weird look in his eyes. But before he could actually touch the cool, smooth surface, all support above fell, Cloud shutting his eyes as he anticipated the blow. But nothing came. Opening his eyes, he saw his surroundings different yet again, presenting Rufus watching a large screen in his office, Reeves standing behind him some feet away. On the monitor was the image of Younger Cloud sitting somewhere atop a snowy, mountain terrain, laughing gleefully as one of Mother Gaea's WEAPONs surfaced from the waters by the Northern Continent, heading straight for Midgar and all population surrounding it._

_Cloud caught both men's grave expressions as they stared, finding himself unable to tear his gaze away from the horror displayed on the monitor. It was only when his surroundings were skewed again did he blink, looking around him. JENOVA's true form hovered just a few feet away from him, Sephiroth, Vincent and Red in defensive stances, awaiting for the feminine monstrosity to attack first._

_'Judgment Day...'_

_Cloud remembered distinctively what happened here, the events following hereafter printed in his mind. He held no reaction as the three males killed JENOVA, the "woman" screeching before falling below into the depths of the Crater. Sephiroth, Vincent and Red were lifted from the platform on which they fought, the platform crumbling under them, sending them down below to where Younger Cloud waited. Cloud followed, face masked with indifference as the words sent back and forth from AVALANCHE members to Younger Cloud reached his ears yet did not register fully in his head. Instead, he was imagining himself in Sephiroth's position here, suppressing his anger as he faced his enemy, hoping and wishing to end this sickening game. _

_'Game...' Cloud whispered as AVALANCHE was pulled into a warp that sent them to an in-between dimension where they fought one of Younger Cloud's forms, the figure all too familiar to Cloud. 'This was as just a game, wasn't it? ...Sephiroth wanted to be a god, and Cloud wanted to have the world all to himself... It was all just a game...'_

_Cloud growled at the thought, his eyes trained on the past image of Sephiroth, watching him succeed in killing Younger Cloud's pre-form to what would most likely be called the One Winged Angel, the megalomaniac's final form just waiting for them, unnatural and undoubtedly powerful abilities ready to be tested on them. _

_Cloud kept his eyes open only long enough to see what he had become. ...No, what the Cloud Strife of this world had become. Blonde hair that was normally barely reaching at chin length had grown to be past his shoulders, legs encased in loose pants, feet bare. One pure white wing protruded from his back, a transparent one identical and flapping in rhythm with the real one, his entire image true to his name. Cloud narrowed his eyes, spotting something around his younger image's wrist before everything blackened, his body hurtling southward to where he knew and saw Sephiroth land a single and final blow on Younger Cloud's body, piercing and destroying it. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut, clutching the fabric at his chest as he felt the ghost touch of the man's blade cut through him._

_He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to be here._

_'Stop it... Stop it please...'_

Bugenhagen frowned. Only he was able to see what Cloud saw through a small screen on his machine. The reactions he had predicted were not what he was given. In fact, the man's reaction to it all was completely different. What more, the words Cloud whispered to himself in visual, as well as mutter aloud, had caught him off guard. It seemed to him that the Cloud Strife that he and everyone else had come to know was far different than they thought. A thought crossed the elderly man's mind, but chose not to voice it aloud partially from fear of the reaction of the men that waited with him, and partially from wanting to look further into this theory.

"Stop it... Stop it please..."

At the plea in the blonde's voice, Bugenhagen immediately shut off his machine, turning and waiting silently as the blonde took of the head device with shaky hands. He slowly sat up and stared into nothing, dropping the head device to the floor.

"Cloud?"

At the sound of his name, the blonde jerked, eyes slowly moving to meet Bugenhagen's gaze.

"Are you all right?"

It was a general question, something given out of habit when someone looked disheveled and as lost as the man before him.

Cloud nodded minutely, eyes full of emotion. He averted his gaze, blinking once as he bowed his head. A million questions were going through his head.

"Cloud, what you saw was the truth that we have be told and experienced."

"I know..." was the small answer, almost too soft to hear. "But it's wrong..."

"Wrong?" Sephiroth repeated, unable to hold himself back.

"Wrong... Yes, wrong... I wasn't the one who did all that. I wasn't the boy who thought of the world as a toy. I wasn't the one who wanted to be a god. That wasn't me..."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed slightly, feeling the urge to approach the man and just hit him, but refrained himself from doing so. He watched as Bugenhagen approached the blonde and lay a gentle hand on his shoulder, the blonde jerking away from the simple touch.

"If not you, then who?"

"Sephiroth..." was Cloud's answer. "Sephiroth wanted to become the god, wanted to rule to world, wanted to fulfill JENOVA's wishes. It was all him... He became the One Winged Angel, caused the Mother's cry of sadness and pain, created such destruction over the Planet. Not me..."

Bugenhagen retreated his hand and turned to the two men who stared intently at Cloud, brows furrowed and carrying similar expressions of deep thought. He lifted his own brows in question.

But before either of them could answer, the blonde took the first action, standing up slowly and turning a strangely blank gaze to the elderly man, speaking softly.

"Bugenhagen, I want to leave. Let me down."

Bugenhagen looked at Sephiroth who frowned at Cloud before nodding.

"Don't worry, Bugenhagen, we'll watch over him."

Bugenhagen nodded in return, gesturing for the man to follow him back to the elevator, taking them back to the ground. Sephiroth thanked the man and left with Cloud behind him, Vincent behind both of them. The man took Cloud to the inn and with a little persuasion, got Cloud a room, Vincent stationed outside the door to keep an eye and ear out for anything unusual.

AN: Yet another chapter done! It's sorta a filler chapter as well, but it got you a big view of what this AU Gaea was like. As you can see, something's just strange with Sephiroth and Bugenhagen's got his mental gears going. No one's sure about this blonde and there's a good reason for it too.

Well, please remember to send feedback about this chapter and know that another will be waiting for you by the time you come back (kinda, sorta). Cheers!


	7. Chapter VII

AN: Please send me feedback! PLEASE! You know I need it! And, you know I greatly appreciate all your feedback and reviews, comments and criticism! Donation greatly appreciated. (Word-wise, of course.) Oh-- and it's soo great to be back! I hope you guys enjoy the new enstallment! Cheers!

Warning: Spoilers, AU, language and C/S.

**The Complete Opposite**

**By Kaz**

**Chapter VII**

Bugenhagen settled down on his couch, Nanaki at his feet, rubbing against his leg. The elderly man patted the lion's head absently, a frown set on his face.

Red frowned inwardly as he noticed this, nipping at his Grandfather's hand to call his attention.

"What is it?"

Bugenhagen looked down at the lion and sighed, shaking his head. "I will admit, Nanaki, this Cloud Strife we see now is far different than know him by. I do not ever doubt your instincts, but fear what they mean. You would agree with me if you saw what I did. It is a great mystery, Nanaki."

Red rested his head in the elderly's palm. "What was it, Grandfather? What did you see?"

"Instead of familiar insanity, I saw the emotions of a normal person, confusion and hopelessness evident in his bright eyes. The glow we see now is not that of insanity or childish madness, but more like our Ex-General."

Red tilted his head to the side, noting how the man did not look at him as he spoke, but rather in front of him at something only he could see, brows furrowed, eyes slightly narrowed, and his hand stroking absently as the lion's muzzle. "Mako?"

Bugenhagen nodded slightly. "Yes. Exactly. It is strange, Nanaki, but he proves to be no threat. The Planet calls for something, and I like to say it was him, but if anyone ever heard me say that they would call it insanity or blissful hope." Finally looking back down to face the lion, he asked, "Is it?"

Red shook his head. "No, Grandfather. I would like to think so too. Perhaps Gaea is saying that she wants him here?"

Bugenhagen shook his head uncertainly. "I am not sure. Perhaps, Nanaki."

Red shook his head, nuzzling the man's hand before getting up, excusing himself to see his comrades while the man thought some more.

As it turned out, Cloud Strife indeed proved to be of no threat, staying confined in his room. Barret, when he first heard, boiled with anger, demanding to see blood spilt. But Sephiroth denied the large man his wish and left Cloud alone, Vincent, Zack, Red or himself guarding the door every few hours out of caution. Still, Cloud Strife made no move, food presented to him left untouched except for the bread and water.

On the third day, Vincent, Zack, Red and Sephiroth gathered around the dining hall of the inn, eating and talking that early morning before Zack took the first shift in guarding the blonde's door.

"Man..." Zack yawned, half covering his mouth with his hand. "Why the hell are we up this early in the morning again?"

Sephiroth merely glanced at the obsidian-haired man next to him before returning to his thoughts, sipping at his morning drink.

"Did you not get enough sleep last night, Zack?" Red asked from his spot on the bench next to Vincent, curled into a semi-ball, tail dangling over the side.

Zack grinned mischievously. "Yeah, I was a busy man."

Vincent hid his smile while Sephiroth, pulling out of his thoughts just to hear this, suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the comment.

"No one needs to know of your sexual life."

Zack mocked a half hurt, half surprised look. "Sephiroth! Why I never! I wouldn't think you'd even know such a thing! My, you have a dirty mind!"

The silver-haired man threw the other an annoyed look, growling slightly. He lifted his mug to his lips, refusing to comment. And even if he did, he would've been interrupted when he heard opening and closing of a door followed by a muffled shriek. Turning his head sharply in the direction of the noise, he caught sight of blonde hair just in time before a door blocked his view.

"Hey, wasn't that-?"

Sephiroth put down his cup and quickly stood up, cutting Zack off. "Let's go."

The three followed the Ex-General out of the inn, following the blonde man they spotted earlier. They didn't bother in calling the others, the blonde their first priority. They weren't willing to lose sight of him as he looked from left to right, seeming to be searching for something.

Apparently, that "something" led him out of Cosmo Canyon, following the rocky path till he came upon the forest that lay on a cliff many kilometers above the already raised terrain.

Cloud frowned. He had heard it again. It was faint, really, but as he continued to walk, it began to become louder. Was it music? Talking? Humming? He didn't know how to describe it. Actually, there was no way to describe it at all. As he let his feet carry him, he found himself standing outside the Ancient Forest where he and AVALANCHE picked up useful items after Ultimate WEAPON died just by it, causing part of the cliff to crumble and create a rough and rather dangerous slope to climb up to the Forest. And why he was here now, he didn't know. Cloud looked around as he entered the majestic place, exotic plants surrounding him. Following the noise in his head, letting his feet take him to his destination, he hopped across a several crags and ducked under a stone structure until his path was smooth and fairly straight, several reddish plants hanging overhead. As he looked up at them, an insect flew over his head. Cloud ducked as it circled back, disappearing after so.

He made a small noise in response to the insect's action before continuing on, stopping short as he saw a flicker of pale green light. Curiosity could not have served him at a worse time as he approached the light, stopping dead when he saw what - or _who _- it was.

A woman that was far older than she looked, with pale hair that barely brushed against the floor of the Forest and striking pale blue eyes stood still, wearing a simple auburn dress that passed over her bare feet that hovered just inches off the ground. Though she appeared differently than he last remembered her, Cloud knew who she was just by looking her, knowing in his heart who she was.

"JENOVA..." was his low growl as he faced the woman, fists clenched. He cursed himself inwardly for not swiping back his sword, especially now when he faced _her_. Alone.

The woman smiled lightly, stepping forward until she was but a few meters away, tilting her head to the side slightly. And without opening her mouth, her voice rang in the air.

_**Ah, my son...**_

Cloud frowned deeply, partially confused and angry that she called him such. "I'm not your son."

The woman, just an inch or two shorter than the blonde, smirked slightly before falling back into her small smile. She vanished and reappeared in front of the Cloud, hands extending upwards to cup the sides of his face.

Cloud flinched, shrinking away from the woman's yet-to-be touch. "Don't touch me."

**_You refuse a mother's touch?_** She frowned slightly before continuing, again smiling. **_But then again, you aren't really him, are you?_**

"Him?" Cloud repeated.

_**No, not Sephiroth, though the idea is tempting, considering he was stronger than you. Or... rather, he was stronger than Cloud Strife. You are not him.**_

Cloud stepped back, putting a few more feet between them. "What are you talking about, JENOVA?" he demanded, eyes narrowing.

JENOVA laughed, covering her closed mouth with a hand, stepping back herself. **_Oh, don't worry, you ARE Cloud Strife, but not HIM. Ah, you are far more powerful, and you..._ **She paused to look him over.** _Yes, you have grown nicely, not as he was. But your battles must've helped you with that, I'm sure. Tell me, what was it like, on her Planet, struggling to live? Isn't life here more enjoyable?_**

"...Enjoyable? What?"

The woman twirled around, seeming to dance as she continued.** _Ah, you don't know the entire truth, do you? Hmm... Shame, really. If you knew, then you would understand and finally realize why it would be best to come with me._ **She stopped to face him, a small smirk on her lips. **_I could show you, you know. I could tell you the truth. Though he would be greatly furious with my action, he would be grateful if you knew. Though... I suspect he would want to tell you himself._**

"Who!" Cloud shouted for the first time in two years. JENOVA wasn't giving him a straight answer, always mentioning a 'him' and 'truth' that he didn't know.

**_Don't be so impatient, my child. All will be told when you are ready. When time is ready..._** She paused to tilt her head to the side, pursing her lips together in thought. After a long silence, she said, **... _Though, I could just tell you. I could bring you to the place where all truths are held and you will know everything that you want to know. Do you?_**

Cloud stepped forward, about to agree when he caught himself. Agree? To go with JENOVA to some unholy and unnamed land with who-knew-what lying around? No. Cloud wouldn't fall for the trick. Growling, he turned to JENOVA and clenched his fists at his sides. Though he wanted to know badly what it was that he was being held from, it was like she said: _All will be told when you are ready. When time is ready..._

_**Come, my child...**_

"No."

JENOVA frowned. **_What?_**

"No," he repeated firmly. "I will not follow you to some land where you will fill me with lies. You have toyed with me once and nearly killed me, JENOVA. I will not listen to you again."

JENOVA's frown deepened, anger flickering in her eyes for just a moment. **_Are you defying me, child?_**

Cloud stepped forward boldly. "Yes."

_**How dare you.**_

"I don't give a damn, JENOVA."

And without another word, he rushed forward, intending to show this feminine monstrosity that faked her innocence on him once before how much he didn't want her around.

He swept his leg in the air, bringing a fast uppercut before slamming his elbow back.

JENOVA hissed. **_You will regret this!_**

Cloud paid the woman no attention as he punched her several times, making sure to make his assaults quick and damaging, pouring his hatred for the woman into each hit. His body and mind screamed for her to die, for her to disappear, for her to eternally stay out of his life and leave him alone. It was because of her that he experienced so much pain and sorrow, gaining amnesia for the longest period of his life, all because of her and how she turned the Planet upside down with her sickening and insane plans.

With a cry of defiance and anger, he threw a hard right at the woman's face. JENOVA flew back several feet, hitting a nearby tree, sliding down to the ground slowly. It was a moment until she looked up, growling.

_**You are different than I thought, my son. Perhaps even stronger than I thought as well... But nonetheless YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!**_

Cloud rushed forward, yelling, "I WILL NOT LET YOU CONTROL MY LIFE, JENOVA!"

He dropped to the ground at the last moment, swinging his leg around. But as the woman flew, he punched his fist out in the air, casting a fire spell at the same time, sending it after her. The flame engulfed her body, seeming to incinerate it. But as the flame died down, there seemed to be nothing left. She had disappeared.

Cloud's mouth twisted into a snarl, turning around immediately to face the feminine monstrosity as she floated in the air just feet above him, glowering down at him. His hands formed into tight fists, shifting his body back into an offensive stance.

JENOVA snarled. **_You have won this battle, my child, but this is only the beginning. You will soon realize that you have made a grave mistake in choosing to defy me._**

Around Cloud's fists were flames created by the materia hidden in his gloves. His eyes seemed to be on fire as well, adding to its unnatural glow. But JENOVA did not strike. Instead, with a shriek, she vanished, thick green liquid raining from where she was. Cloud jumped back, barely missing the flow of liquid that acted like acid, burning the front of his uniform and the ground where he was. Leather straps fell, his shoulder guard sliding a bit. Cloud stared at the ground where the green acidic liquid ate the grass and dirt, bubbling. His ears were ringing.

"I am not your child..." he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

He glared momentarily at ground before lifting his head, anger melting as footsteps neared him. He looked up to see a tall silver-haired man approach him, hand warily at his side. Behind him were three others, all warily approaching him, though behind the silver-haired man, hands positioned over their weapons.

Cloud locked gazes with Sephiroth, setting his jaw.

"Cloud Strife."

"Sephiroth..." he responded.

AN: I was eating _Hapi Party Mix_ when I was typing this, and I have to say that it kinda got me hungry. I was also listening to _Wicked Games_ from some cd my bro got. Though it has nothing to do with the story, that's okay. I just wanted to share. So, what did you think of the chapter? Like? No like? Want more? Then please review and leave me a message! I'll bring more up soon!


	8. Chapter VIII

AN: After the long wait-- yes! Here it is, folks! The next, lovely chapter you've all been waiting for! Woo-hoo! Oh, and please send me feedback! PLEASE! smudgy hearty-happy face Ah, and yes, thank you to all me reviewers!

Warning: Spoilers, AU and C/S. As for language, of course, I will have no problem in cursing. So please be aware of that.

PS: School has started for me (Aug 12), and updates won't be coming a whole lot. I'm trynig to get used to the system, and with all the difficult classes I'm taking (At least they say they're difficult; I mean, I'm taking a fricken college course and I'm only in HS!), I'm pretty sure my teachers will send me with time-consuming homework. But don't worry, this still will still be up and running! In fact, it's probably the only one I'll really be working on. Heh.

**The Complete Opposite**

**By Kaz**

**Chapter VIII**

"Where is he now?"

"Zack and Red are with him right now."

"He certainly has raised many new questions, hasn't he? JENOVA claiming him as her child, him denying it, and then a quarrel between them? And you say that he had a Fire materia inserted in his glove? Where is it now?"

"I have it."

"Mind I see? Ah, and from the feel of it, I would say our friend has done quite some work on it. Mastered it, I'll say. Such power lying within such a small item..."

"What do you make of him, Bugenhagen?"

The grandfather of Nanaki shook his head, smiling a bit as he eyed the materia in his hand. "You may not agree with me, General, but I would suggest you take him to the President."

Sephiroth frowned slightly, looking up from where he stood against the wall of the elderly man's observatory room. "Junon?"

Bugenhagen nodded. "I think that would be your best decision aside from bringing him here. With their technology, you'll be able to find your answers."

The silver-haired man nodded minutely, frowned at his feet as he became lost in thought. Bugenhagen watched the man for a moment, deciding on whether to tell the man or not about his theory. He eventually shook his head before returning to what he was doing before the Ex-General came in to talk with him.

"He's been in there for a while, hasn't he?"

"Perhaps," the lion answered.

Zack looked down at the red lion at his feet, wondering how the beast could've taken to their enemy so easily.

Red looked up and an animalistic grin crossed his face. "If you need to, go ahead."

Zack blinked, slightly taken by surprise by the lion's perceptiveness. Running a hand through his hair, he said, "Well, I was wondering about..."

"Cloud Strife?"

Zack nodded. "He's..."

"Different?" Red finished again.

Zack threw the lion an irritated look for interrupting him, but brushed it aside, nodding. "Yeah. I remember you telling me that not everyone are as they appear, and that we should be aware of changes in our lives for sometimes, a change is good as well. ...You also talked about mirrors and images. What was that about, again?"

Red sat up, his tail curling around his legs. "I had once heard a story where people had twins, almost."

"Twins?"

Red shook his head, his mane swaying slightly. "Let me rephrase that. Every person has a double, someone exactly like him or her, only completely the opposite, or else with a few differences. There would be someone like you or me somewhere."

Black brows rose. "Another me?"

Red nodded. "Yes, but you wouldn't know where, for if there were two of you, on the same Planet, then chaos would certainly reign over. It is not possibly for two persons exactly alike physically, yet differently inwardly, to exist in the same place."

Zack frowned. "Are you talking about alternate universes?" 1

Red dipped his head. "That is a word for it. Yes, there would be another you on another Planet parallel to this one."

Zack lowered his head for a moment, thinking. He looked up and stared at the door they were supposed to be watching. "And him?"

Red turned his gaze to the door, hearing the rubbing of clothing against skin behind the door. "It's a possibility."

Before Zack could respond, the door in front of them opened, creaking slightly. Black brows rose slightly at what he saw before him. Cloud Strife was dressed in a different attire than before. At first, Zack was surprised to see the blonde in his old Shinra 2 uniform, but he didn't bother asking, for asking wasn't part of his concern. But just hours ago the man asked surprisingly nicely about where he could find the clothing department. When he brought it up, Zack would've busted out laughing if it didn't concern his enemy. But because it did, he simply stared, looking the blonde over. Before, after the encounter with JENOVA, he had lost his shirt and his pants were barely held up without his straps. Almost self-consciously, he asked for clothes. Sephiroth seemed to not care if the man wanted clothing, so he appointed Zack and Red to look after him and make sure nothing happened. It was nearly an hour before he came out. He was dressed in straight black pants that resting on his hips, new black boots upon his feet, while a sleeveless white shirt covered his chest, dark blue lining the edges. His gloves were still in place, but a band was added, replacing what he wore earlier. If Zack wasn't straight, he would've commented in how stunning the blonde looked.

But he was, so...

"Must you stare?"

Zack blinked. "Er, sorry." He looked off to the side and scratched the base of his head. "Are you done?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah."

He looked down at the bundle of clothing in his hands. The uniform he wore was indeed Zack's, but Zack's from his world. The Zack that was supposed to be dead, Zack. After getting shot down, he stole the man's clothes, stealing his identity with them. Eventually, his clothes were repaired, but it still reeked of Zack, constantly reminding him of who he wasn't and tried to be. And not only were they ruined now, he had no use in wearing them since the man he saw dead was alive here.

Here, on this Planet, it seemed, everything was better, technology and life far better than on his Gaea. The dead there were living here. Everything was the opposite. ...Almost. Sephiroth was still a block of ice on legs, Red was still a youth in his years and have decades to go through until he needed to pass his information onto the next generation, Vincent was indeed Sephiroth's father and carries the same curse, and all of AVALANCHE holds the same personalities as before. All the same... but the opposite.

Cloud wondered what could've been wrong with this world that Gaea saw as hazardous to his Planet to Sephiroth. (It was only obvious she was talking about Sephiroth now that he learned a bit about it and saw him killing JENOVA and Cloud himself had done.) He was appointed by her to help this Gaea, but as of this moment, he was seen untrustworthy and an enemy. It was understandable, yes, but he just wished that it was easier to gain their trust. He knew he couldn't get that from Barret, knowing the hotheaded man, but he hoped that someone besides Red and his grandfather would see him differently. Then, he could help in killing JENOVA once and for all.

But first...

"Where's my bag?"

Zack turned back to the blonde. "Huh?"

"My bag."

A black brow rose while the opposite eye squinted, mouth screwed into a lopsided frown. It was a strange expression of thought, but one nonetheless. Zack shook his head as he rose to his feet. "Dunno. If you really want it, it's probably back on the Highwind."

"Take me."

Zack shrugged and turned to Red. "Tell Sephiroth where we're going."

The lion dipped his head before obliging, disappearing out the front door of the store. The two men followed slowly after, Zack leading to the Highwind. He didn't want to bring the blonde to the airship, but Red's words were stuck in his head. Glancing over his shoulder at the blonde who kept his head down, miming his steps just a foot behind, he wondered if what the lion said could be true. Was this man the same Cloud Strife that they knew? If not, then how would that affect them? More over, how would it affect Sephiroth? During their journey in stopping Cloud from destroying Gaea, there was one time that the General broke down. It was the one and only time Zack had seen his superior actually shed tears. Anger was nothing new for the man, and happiness was a rarity. But broken and open sadness... Zack squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. He didn't want to see his friend like that ever again. He'd kill Cloud Strife himself if he ever saw that look on his face again. It didn't matter if this blonde was him or not, he'd kill him. And... if he _was_ Cloud Strife, the one they knew, then he had to be more careful then ever.

Zack opened his eyes and frowned.

_That didn't sound right_, he thought. Not just but several hours ago they witnessed the man beat JENOVA senseless, his _mother_. And the anger put into his actions weren't that of a displeased child. No, it was pure hatred. The man denied being her son and assaulted her. Was that the act of the Cloud Strife they knew, who always obeyed his mother's commands and did what she wanted, getting his very way up to nearly the very end? No, Zack figured, it was the act of someone who despised the feminine monstrosity. This man...

"Are you really going to leave me in there alone?"

The question brought Zack from his thoughts and he looked up to see Cloud- the blonde (there was no way he could tell or label him as the enemy after what just happened) standing in the entrance of the airship. His arms were crossed over his chest, hands seemingly clutching the uniform to his chest. Zack shook his head and followed the man inside. He again led to the room the blonde was staying in earlier, guessing that his stuff was still there since no one ever picked it up. Unfortunately, it wasn't there, so they ventured to the bridge, Zack going straight to the control panel to check how it was doing.

"Hey! Don't $#ing touch my ship!" 3

Zack immediately turned around to face an angry blonde pilot, cigarette smoke flying in his face. Zack coughed and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hey, Cid."

"Don't $#ing 'Hey, Cid' me! You were tryin' to touch my $#ing ship! Never touch my ship!" the pilot fumed.

Zack grinned and slid away from the controls and the pilot, looking over his shoulder to see the other blonde gone. He cursed and looked around, finding him nowhere. He was about to start a line of curses when he heard one of the metallic doors open and close. By memory, Zack knew it led to the bow of the ship. Zack turned to Cid.

"Hey, turn on the cameras for outside."

Cid blew smoke in the man's face. "What? What for?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Just do it."

Cid sniffed at being ordered by someone younger than him, but obliged and switched on all the cameras, adjusting to zero-in on the ones solely for outside. Zack stood beside the pilot and studied the screen, watching as the blonde walked out to the rim and peer over the side with his traveling pack hanging limply in one hand, the other still holding the uniform.

Cloud sighed and shook his head, dropping his bag and looking down that the uniform in the crook of his arm. He was not Zack. He wasn't the man he thought he was. He was just some brainwashed SOLDIER that barely made his way through things. At least, that's how he knew things. But here, on _this_ Gaea, there was more to it than that. Yes, he was in SOLDIER, but he had a feeling that something went on in the Academy 4 that he was missing. It was obvious there was a lot he was missing on the journey to save the Planet, but he felt there was something very important that he needed to know from Shinra. If only Zack or Sephiroth...

Cloud shook his head. What was he thinking? Ask Zack or Sephiroth for answers? Pfft.

_Yeah right_, he thought bitterly. _They would rather maul me than have a decent conversation with me. -Not that I want to talk to Sephiroth anyway._

Even if he was the savior of the Planet, Cloud could not see the man as a civil being. From what he experienced, from what he knew, Sephiroth was just as evil and a bastard as he thought Cloud was. He destroyed his hometown, nearly killed Tifa, killed Zack...

Zack...

Cloud held the uniform out at arms length. He may have worn it for days on end, but it still was not his; only Zack's. He couldn't wear it now with the man so very much alive. No, there was no need for it now. He did admit, he was comfortable wearing it, but that was because it was the only thing he worn. Cloud shook his head and retracted his arms, checking his glove. Once he felt the smooth round object hidden further in his glove, he summoned the fire, incinerating the clothes. He threw them up in the air and watched them flutter to the ground below in bits and pieces.

"Goodbye, Zack-made-Cloud. You are no longer needed," he muttered to himself. His eyes narrowed and flashed before he lowered his head and banished any reminiscing thoughts. He sat down and opened his pack, finding that he just needed to do something. His emergency supplies were still intact, and there was more room than before, when the flower case took up space. He rummaged through his things and found something that didn't belong to him. Well, two things, really. "What's...?"

Knitting his brows, he lifted up a piece of laminated paper wrapped in a circular object. Slipping the paper out of the object, he unrolled it to find it a picture. It was of himself, Zack and Sephiroth probably several years ago. Cloud knew there was no such picture taken in his Academy years. Was this Cloud in the picture the one that thought Gaea as a toy? Cloud raked his brain, trying to make sure he never took such a picture.

_No, with my memories back, I know that I never took a picture with them. I... I was just a lowly SOLDIER. It would be more convincing if it was just Zack and Sephiroth who were in the picture because Zack was only a rank or two behind the man._

Cloud studied the picture. He- this world's Cloud- was standing between the taller men, smiling like a happy child. To his left was Zack who grinned goofily, a hand signal flashed in the air at the last minute. His arm was around Cloud's shoulders. As for Sephiroth at the boy's right, he simply stood still, arms crossed.

"Always in black and silver, aren't you, Sephiroth?" Cloud snorted.

But then he noticed something different. The man's hands were bare. On his hand was a gold band. Cloud blinked, bringing the picture closer to his face. Band? He pulled away slightly after a few moments and looked over the rest of the image. His eye caught a similar silver band on the blonde's same hand. Frowning, Cloud pulled back and looked down in his other hand. The object that was keeping the picture rolled looked oddly like the band on both males' fingers. Only...

Cloud lifted the ring up and turned it over and over, looking for a sign. He looked on the inside of the band to find small writing.

"_My Angel_," Cloud read.

But who was this for? Cloud had a sneaking idea, but feared finding out. Still, he had to know. Swallowing and glaring at the ring, he pulled off his left glove and slipped the ring over his fourth finger. To his dismay, it fit. He turned the ring over with his thumb, trying to get used to the feel of the silver thing on his finger. His gaze returned to the picture. He bit his lip as his eyes focused on the ring on blonde's hand.

_Not mine... Not mine... There's no way in hell this is mine- his. Where the hell did I get it anyway? Not mine... Not mine..._

Cloud could only hope it wasn't his- Er, Cloud's. But with the way it fit on his hand, and how the picture couldn't possibly be fake, he feared what it could mean. His eyes shifted from the ring to the picture and back again, unsure of what to think.

He wasn't given much of a chance to anyway when a cold, low voice interrupted.

"Cloud Strife." 5

AN: Hey-hey! I know this is a filler chapter (once again), but it still gets things going and explained. Zack seems to be pulled into the small loop Red and Bugenhagen are in, and now we need the rest of them to believe dear Cloudy is an okay guy! (A total eye-stopper too, might I add. Hehe.) Well, more to come! Especially the mysterious ring and picture... Please review!

1 Don't you just wonder about those things and if they're really true? Okay, so maybe this note isn't important, but I thought it would make someone curious or something. (Sorry, I'm just weird like that.)

2 Just wondering- that IS how you spell it, right? Not ShinRa?

3 $#ing is, to the unsure, the F word. Really, I would put f and three asterisks and then -ing, but since those things don't work, I've settled with the less than satisfactory $#ing. Too bad cuss words can't be used on ffnet. Meh. Once again, I note that I dislike this update system.

4 I always get mixed up with what Shinra is, but I also have it as an educational place as well. Courtesy of Lady Yashodoa who sparked the idea. (Shinra being a half-military, half-scholarship school is an interesting and strange possibility...)

5 Yeah, I've been doing that a lot in this story, huh? Leaving the chapter with exchanged names and such. Tell me if it gets annoying, okay? (Oh, and it shouldn't be hard to guess who just said Cloudie's name. Heehee.)


	9. Chapter IX

AN: Please send me feedback! PLEASE!

And thank you dearly for the reviews, guys. I know you have been waiting patiently, so here's my latest chapter! I hope you like it. Heh. School kinda messes up with your writing a bit. (At least for me, anyway.) Maybe you can't tell, but you will later as I get to the harder parts of the year. Well, enjoy!

Warning: Spoilers, AU and C/S. As for language, of course, I will have no problem in cursing. So please be aware of that.

**The Complete Opposite**

**By Kaz**

**Chapter IX**

Cloud nearly dropped the picture, eyes wide while his face held an expression similar to a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar before dinner. Sephiroth glanced at the picture in his hand and the ring on his finger, his eyes narrowing as his gaze turned to Cloud's face. The blonde froze, hand taking hold of the picture again.

"Where did you get that?"

Cloud blinked. "What?"

"The picture," Sephiroth growled.

Cloud shook his head. "I don't know! I just found it in my things."

Sephiroth's gaze landed on the ring around Cloud's fourth finger. He didn't know where the blonde could've obtained the ring, or even the picture, but to have them both...

He had just come from speaking with Bugenhagen when he heard from Red how Zack had escorted their enemy to the airship and immediately came over. He didn't use the door leading to the bridge, but instead came out from the back, using a shortcut to get outside. He rounded the corner in time to see the blonde lift up the ring and read the words engraved on the inside. His heart paused for a moment when he heard the words drift his way and quickened his pace, steeling himself. The blonde had put on the ring and stared at it.

If what Bugenhagen said was true, then the man shouldn't know anything. He would be seen as a laudable ally, but nothing more. He would not have a need to know of the past, nor mix himself with the troubles of this life. He could just do what he needed to do, and then go home. Sephiroth didn't want him here, constantly in his sight, a pain in his side.

Cloud rolled up the picture and stuffed in back in his pack, closing it and slinging it over his shoulder as he stood. In the time that Sephiroth thought and hissed inwardly, Cloud had regained his composure. He was still vigilant around the man, but just because.

Sephiroth shook his head inwardly. He knew he shouldn't have appointed Zack as one of Cloud's guards... Turning his attention to the blonde, he said, "For the moment, you are not seen as a threat, but will be constantly guarded by one of us. Right now, we're headed for Junon. Got he the bridge."

Cloud scowled at being ordered, but didn't verbally complain. He silently made his way back to the bridge and waited under the watch of Zack, Cid and Red, the last having followed the Ex-General to the airship. It wasn't long until all the other members of AVALANCHE assembled, Cloud surrounded by them.

Sephiroth took the front, back facing the large wall of windows, workers under Cid controlling the ship for the pilot while he joined the discussion. The silver-haired man's left hand rested on the hilt of his sword. He looked around the circle of AVALANCHE members first. "We're headed for Junon."

"Grandpa suggested..."

Sephiroth nodded to the lion. "Yes. He discussed it with me." He paused to turn his attention to Cloud who stood solely in the middle. "He told me of how their methods would be more efficient."

Cloud glared at the man. He didn't like how the sentence sounded, but couldn't do anything against it. He could only stare into the cold gems of his eyes, knowing his own were flaring.

Sephiroth made no reaction to the glow of the man's eyes. "We should be there toward the evening, so if you haven't eaten, it would be wise to. The interrogation will be held immediately afterwards and may take some time," he continued.

Interrogation? Cloud took a deep breath and let it out in a hiss.

"But until then, go ahead and rest."

Cloud waited until only himself, Sephiroth and Red remained before turning to leave. Red automatically went with him and lay down in the room by the door as he fell back on the bed, riding the trip out.

"Do you have room for us?"

A string of slicked back pale blonde hair fell forward as grey-blue eyes met green. "Yes. Of course." There was a pause as the blue eyes roamed off to the side, several clicks heard before attention returned to the silver-haired man on the screen. "Are you already here?"

The man nodded. "I apologize for not notifying you earlier, but I wanted to make sure he was secured and asleep."

The blonde tucked back the stray hair, lifting a brow at the same time. "Him?" he repeated.

The Ex-General nodded. "Yes." He paused to push a button, sending an image to the blonde. At the widening of his eyes and sharp intake of breath, he said, "We believe he is harmless, but cannot be sure. I have already spoken to Bugenhagen and he told me that you would be contacted."

As if on cue, a _ding_ was heard in the background. The blonde on the screen sharply turned his head to view something to the side. As he scanned the lines, he sighed, closing his eyes. "I see. But do you really believe it, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth simply replied, "I only wish for the peace of the Planet. Gaea would know if it was meant to be."

The blonde lowered his face to one of his white-gloved hands, rubbing at his eyes. "This is not easy for me." He looked up and smiled wryly. "But I shouldn't be talking. Excuse me."

Sephiroth shook his head. "It's fine. Just... We wish to start immediately after dinner."

The other nodded, resting his chin on his hand. "Of course. But Sephiroth—"

Sephiroth waved a hand dismissively. "I don't care."

The blonde frowned. "Still... If Gaea, as you say, wished it, then I hope you end up happy."

Green eyes narrowed slightly.

But before the Ex-General could snap back, the blonde spoke. "You'll be able to land on Number 6. And head to Level 3 to Hall 36. Your rooms will be prepared for you and meet in Hall 12 for your dinner. We won't head for Room 112 till later, of course. ...I'll see you in a bit." And with that, the screen turned black, leading a well informed, yet vexed Ex-General to glare at the monitor.

But it wasn't long until the ship landed at Junon. Workers from Junon helped to tie Highwind down as AVALANCHE got off the airship. They took the elevator down to the third floor, reaching Hall 36 to dispose of their things before heading over to the private dining Hall meant for them. Cloud, who was forced to share a with Red and Sephiroth, was watched constantly by soldiers and guards set at almost every corner, hands consciously tightening their grip as he passed by, even though he was surrounded by the strongest warriors of the Planet. He was annoyed by the constant staring and hissing behind his back, but thankfully was relieved of it once they entered the dining hall.

Unfortunately, that was the least of his worries.

As soon as he stepped into the dining hall, his eyes met with silver-blue eyes 1 nearly identical to his. His breath caught in his throat, heart seeming to stop for just a moment. The assembly in front of him already gathered at the table was a group of people who were very well seen as dead in his world, with some added personnel here and there.

The blonde with identical eyes stood up, waving a hand in greeting, gesturing to the empty chairs at the long table. "Welcome."

Sephiroth stepped up and bent forward slightly, answering, "Thank you for having us and doing us this favor."

The blonde smiled. "Not at all." His eyes riveted on Cloud. "After all, it's for a special cause."

Sephiroth caught the younger man's gaze and nodded.

The blonde turned his attention back to the silver-haired man and continued. "If you would like, we can head straight into the meal. Or should we introduce our new members?"

Sephiroth shrugged minutely. Obviously, he didn't care. Really, he didn't think it mattered if Cloud was introduced to the members of the Force before dining with them when he would get a chance later at more appropriate times.

The blonde noted the man's bodily language and allowed them to sit down and enjoy the meal he had prepared for them. He noticed how the air of the room was tense, for several reasons. It was obvious that one of the main reasons was the supposed resurrection of their enemy, but it was 'supposed' because of a few voiced doubts. He would've liked to believe these comments and opinions were true, but only for the lighter note. If there was any negative to it, he would greatly regret ever thinking everything was fine.

_But it's always a habit to hope for the best in the worst situations..._ he thought absently as he glanced around the table, seeing how some AVALANCHE and Force, as well as one or two Shinra workers sent glares and negative looks toward the one known as Cloud Strife. He sighed and shook his head at the mannerism. _Not everyone has the same opinion..._

He looked up to catch Sephiroth cast a quick glance at the blonde before returning to his meal. The other seemed to have either caught the glance or sensed he was being watched for he looked up quickly, staring at silver-haired man before looking at his surroundings at those who didn't bother in looking down as they glared at him. Something flashed in his eyes before he bit the corner of his lower lip and bowed his head, refusing to look up for the rest of the meal.

He shook his head inwardly, raking a hand through his slicked-back hair. _You will never get over it, will you, Sephiroth? Hopefully, —_he paused to laugh— _everything will turn out all right. But first, we'll have to... Only you would want to make sure, my friend, only you._

After the meal, those of AVALANCHE, Force and Junon had a moment to rest and chat a bit before they would head to Room 112. The air was still tense and the conversation forced, but the noise was far better than the silence that would've occurred if no one spoke. Cloud kept his gaze lowered, staring at his hands folded in his lap. The ring was still around his finger, and if he rubbed his thumb over it, he would be able to feel it against his skin. He didn't dare take his gloves of for fear of the reaction he would get from Sephiroth or the others who saw it. Really, it was amazing that they didn't force it from him in the first place — especially the picture. The picture, he figured, would be taken from him in the least. But no, they didn't touch him or his belongings. They didn't do anything to harm him, nor rob him of his things. He was grateful, but slightly suspicious about the action.

And with the announcement from the Ex-General about heading to Junon, finding out that the prince of Shinra Inc. was alive... Speaking of, Cloud lifted his gaze a bit just to look at the blonde with silver-blue eyes named Rufus Shinra sitting at the head of the long table, hands clasped under his chin as he wore a small smile on his face while he conversed with those nearest to him. Rufus looked in his direction and their eyes met for a second before the blonde looked away casually. Cloud looked back down at his hands. Rufus Shinra was supposed to be dead to him. And yet, here, he was alive. Again, there was another twist in the world.

Cloud laced his fingers together and sighed quietly, slumping in his chair. _What more will be different? ...What did you want, Gaea?_

The sound of loud, sharp claps interrupted his thoughts, drawing his attention to the other blonde in the room. "If we are finished here, let us continue with the night's activities. But please, if you are tired or do not wish to participate, you are welcome to resign to your rooms or wherever you wish to be." His gaze landed on Cloud at the last moment. "However, there is a small group of people who are required to stay."

Cloud lifted his head and met the gaze of the blonde. The blonde stared back blankly before giving out short instructions and leading the way out of the Hall to Room 112. Cloud was positioned toward the front of the line of people, but not too close to Rufus alone. Two Force members flanked the blonde man while Red and Cid were in front of him. Sephiroth alone was behind him while the other AVALANCHE members trailed behind, a Force or Junon member in between.

Room 112 was a fairly large room, big enough to fit three-dozen people easily with all the equipment lying around. But just in case there wasn't enough room, another was fixed beside it, a large window that looked like a mirror in the original room. Most of the members of Junon and Force accompanied that room while AVALANCHE members, Rufus and a few other men stayed in the larger room.

Cloud sat down on the bed off to the right of the room as he was instructed, miffed at being ordered but still obliged. He sat on his hands as they worked and set devices on him and around his head, watching carefully. When they asked him to open his shirt, he couldn't help but growl slightly before nimbly working the buttons open and let them continue to work. He took off his right glove to let them attach something to his index finger and lied back when instructed to. He turned his head to the side to watch the men work before closing his eyes as a sudden drowsiness overcame him. His head rested on the pillow, lips slightly parted, chest rising slowly with each breath.

Sephiroth tossed the materia to Cid who caught it and stuffed it in the small traveling bag he had slung over his shoulder. He stared at the sleeping blonde before turning to the other with silver-blue eyes. "Is it ready?"

Rufus cast a look at his workers before nodding. "Yes. The large screen should show us what we need to know." He gestured to a large monitor the length and width of Sephiroth's body.

All attention turned to the black screen on the wall. Soon enough, they would all know what this man was hiding and what he thought.

AN: Thank you for staying with me! I'm sorry it's short too! I feel so drained from tiring work I just finished with. Saa- My legs are dead and my arms are like dead weights, especially my hands that ache. Not to mention I had to sleep on the couch in the most uncomfortable position ever because some wretched ants invaded my room through my window. Zax rolls his eyes. "It's your own fault, you probably left some kind of food item in there and they found it." I did not! I swear I didn't! T.T I feel so sad without my room! I have to wait for the fumes to die down before I can sleep in there again. sigh

1 There's proof that Rufus doesn't have silver-blue eyes when the office gets blown up and you see a close-up of his eyes, but as it goes in my story, where I have small twists and interesting differences, Rufus has those stunning eyes. ... shakes head I say 'stunning' because if you ever meet someone with that color of eyes (and I have, though it's hard to explain the exact color I used as a model), you'll understand.


	10. Chapter X

AN: Please send me feedback! You know it's healthy for you!

Warning: _SPOILERS FROM THE GAME AHEAD!_ And, of course: AU, language and C/S.

**The Complete Opposite**

**By Kaz**

**Chapter X**

"Whenever you're ready."

At the nod, the machine was turned on.

"If you would like, we can record this session."

"That would be best," was the low reply.

A button was pressed before the black screen displayed lines of black and white, static filling the room.

"Is there a specific date you want to start at?"

"Right when he left his home."

"Yessir," was a worker's reply.

The screen lit up, showing from a third-person point of view Cloud's discussion with his mother before he left.

"_Cloud?"_

"_Yeah?" Cloud said. _

"_Are you sure you're not going to change your mind?"_

_Cloud nodded. "I know you're not asking me this because you disapprove. I'll be fine, Mom."_

_The woman brushed back a lock of grey-tinted blonde hair, smiling a bit. "I know, I'm sorry Cloud, but it's hard for me to really believe that in just a week you're leaving."_

_He looked up and smiled back at his mother. "Don't worry, Mom, I'll make it okay."_

"After this."

"Yessir."

The screen changed to show a truck filled with young boys, all crowded around, chattering, duffel bags either next to them or sat on.

"_Ugh..."_

"_Hey, are you okay?"_

_Cloud looked up to see a boy with dark brown hair falling in his eyes. "Uh, yeah, I just easily get motion sickness."_

_The boy grinned sympathetically. "Sorry. But hey, we're almost there, so it'll be all right."_

_Cloud nodded in response._

"We can focus on the more definite clips if you would like."

"Go ahead."

_Boys all around the age of fifteen or sixteen lined up in front of several desks, men and women in plain uniforms handing each boy papers stapled together after each short interrogation and the clacking and clicking of computer keys. When Cloud reached the front of the line, a woman greeted him._

"_Welcome. Name please."_

"_Er, Cloud Strife."_

"_Age?"_

_There was a sign of hesitation, but the answer came as, "F-Fifteen."_

_The woman didn't even look away from the screen of the computer. "Hometown?"_

"_Nibelheim."_

_The woman looked up and smiled lightly, handing him the same packet she gave others before him. "Welcome to Shinra. Please read through the packet and fill out the needed information. The deadline for the information will be in five to seven days. Have it ready by that time. You may give your papers to one of the personnel in the office on your floor. Now, you will be assigned to a group where you will receive your next instructions and room."_

_With that, she handed him a piece of paper that just finished printing from the machine behind her. She handed him the paper and waited for him walk away before tending to the next person._

"...Why did he hesitate?"

"Must you be so blunt?" was a muttered reply.

The black-haired Ex-SOLDIER hissed before continuing. "Well, if I wanted to know, okay? When Cloud registered here, he said he was almost sixteen. In this man's memories, he states that he's fifteen, but sounds like he's hesitant in saying so. Was he lying? And why so?"

"Hush! Ask questions later," another growled.

Silence followed except for the noises from the memories.

_Cloud looked around, spotting empty hall after empty hall, all identical. "Geez..."_

_A pair of older men came in his direction and he stopped them._

"_Excuse me, but do you know where to find room 42 is?"_

"_On Floor 18? Just down that hall, to your left. It's the last door with no sign on it."_

_Cloud thanked the man who answered him and followed the directions to the room, opening the door at the end only to have a broom and mop fall on top of him. _

"_Ah!"_

_Having fallen on the floor, Cloud looked up to see that the room that he had thought was to be where he would stay, turned out to be the janitor's closet._

"_No wonder it doesn't have a sign on it. It's not a real room," he grumbled and brushed himself off, standing up and shoving the equipment that fell on him back in the closet, shutting it before trying again to find the room he was assigned to._

_It took him a while, but he eventually found someone to help him. Unfortunately, they were half dressed._

"Zack! What kind of man where you! Can't you be decent!"

The black-haired man shrugged, laughing as his cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"_Um... E-Excuse me," Cloud stuttered, unable to do anything but stare at the man who appeared with only draw-string pants around his waist, unruly black hair nearly falling to his waist. A blush crept up the boy's cheeks as he coughed and finally averted his gaze. _1

_The black-haired man turned to the embarrassed blonde. "Yeah?"_

"_C-Could you help me find room 42?"_

_The man blinked and stared at the blonde before nodding. "Sure. I'm in room 42 as well." He gestured down the hall. "It's that way." When Cloud gave him a questioning look and glanced to the door he just came out of, he explained. "Oh, I was just visiting a classmate of mine." He grinned and slung an arm around the blonde's shoulders, oblivious to how the boy tensed under the touch, turning him around and starting down another hall. "C'mon, I'll show you to another roommate."_

"Can we skip this? I do not wish to witness how embarrassing Zack can be."

Zack huffed. "Hey!"

"Yessir."

_Cloud shut his eyes for a moment, smacking himself in the face several times as he muttered to himself. "Agh, c'mon, Cloud, think! He's gonna be there like Zack said and you'll finally be able to see him. But you can't make a fool of yourself!"_

_Cloud opened his eyes and stared hopelessly at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He leaned his head against the cold surface and sighed heavily before leaning back and tugging at the towel around his waist, exiting the bathroom to find his clothes in the trunk. He didn't bother in looking over at Zack who was lying back with a hand under his head, holding a book in at air._

"_So, done giving yourself a pep talk?"_

_Cloud jumped, scowling at the older man. "And how would you know?"_

_Zack tapped wall with the edge of his book. "Walls are thin."_

_Cloud only narrowed his eyes more and returned to fishing through his trunk for something to wear. _

"_Just relax, it's not like the man will bite your head off."_

_Cloud looked up and straightened his towel as it started to slip. "When did you first meet him?"_

"_Ah, only a few years ago. It wasn't that bad."_

_Cloud smirked as he sat down on his bed opposite of Zack's, laying his clothes down on the bed. "Then why does your body say different?"_

_Zack shot the boy a look before returning to his book. "All right, I admit, he can whoop ass, but I'm trying to help you out here. If you don't want my help, that's okay, you can find out for yourself what he's like."_

_Cloud blinked several times, his face blank except for a hint of surprise and curiosity. After a moment's stare he stood up and started to undo his towel, about to let it drop to change when Zack sat up and waved his arms around in wide circles._

"_Aah! Don't do that here!"_

_Cloud paused and looked up at the man. "What?"_

"_Go back in the bathroom!"_

"_Why? Why, when you are the one who walks out of a classmate's room half naked?"_

_Zack blinked at him and laughed a bit, scratching the back of his head to cover up his embarrassment. "Ah, well, that's different. At least I'm not about to flash a roommate."_

_Cloud lifted a brow and stared down at his feet for a moment before snatching up his clothes and heading back to the bathroom adjoined to their room._

"Why are we watching this, now?"

"I didn't know you would act like that around another male's body, Zack."

"I didn't! Remember, these are his memories, not mine! I didn't— We didn't— That never happened!"

"Shut up before a certain someone loses his patience and kills y'all!"

"..."

"... Please skip ahead. This time, past the Academy."

"Yessir."

_Cloud groaned as the truck ran over a large bump in the road, his brain unable to comprehend most of what was happening. Someone was talking to him..._

_Who was it...?_

_Their voice sounded familiar, but a name didn't come to mind. _

"_Ugh..."_

"_You okay, Cloud?"_

"_Urgh..."_

"_We'll be okay."_

_Who was this person? ... Raven hair... Brown eyes... Jovial smile... Large metal thing by his side... Who...?_

_Cloud was pulled out of the truck just as it stopped, an arm coming around his waist to support him, a hand holding his wrist to keep him from slipping._

"_We'll get there, Cloud, don't you worry."_

"_Nng..."_

_He was set down by a rock and was leaned against it, head titled to the side. Words were spoken to him before there was the sound of retreating footsteps. He sat still and turned his head to the other side, eyes slowly closing and opening again. _

_Suddenly, the sound of gunfire and a pain-etched scream filled his ears._

"_Aaaagh!"_

"_Shoot him down!"_

_More gunfire... What was happening? He turned his head a bit to witness a man with black hair and dark brown eyes being sprayed with bullets, blood splattering the ground and even himself. Men in blue uniforms drew closer, firing until the man did not move, turning to Cloud next. They aimed their guns at his head, but one man came forward and bent over him, nudging him with his foot._

"_Let's not waste bullets. This one won't make it."_

"_But, sir..."_

"_Don't worry, he's experienced mako poison. He won't live past a few hours. Let's go."_

"_Yes sir!"_

_They left him be to lean on the rock, staring at the man they shot down. Blood... Glorious red blood mixed with the man's features... His once light-toned face was covered in red. Cloud blinked slowly as he stared. Familiar... familiar... Who was this man?_

"_Errgghhh..."_

_He shifted and crawled toward him, eyes never leaving him. Blood coated his front and made his hands slip every now and then as he crawled forward, stopping to hover over the man._

"_Z... Za..."_

_...? Who?_

"_Zaa... Zaaa..."_

_This name... It belonged to the man. Who was he? His eyes shifted to the large sword that had fallen and was splayed with blood on the ground by his feet. He reached over and picked it up, the weight odd but with a familiar feeling in his hands._

'_This? Oh, it's called a Buster Sword. Probably the damn biggest sword you'll ever see! Well, if you don't count Sephiroth's long Masamune.'_

_He turned back to the dead man, a smiling face flashing in his mind's eye. "Zack..."_

"Shit..."

"Damn, it's freaky to watch that, thinking it's me."

"Cloud!"

_The blonde stopped, turning around slowly, an irritated expression on his face. _

"_Are you going to walk out of your childhood friend?"_

_Cloud froze, blinking twice before lowering his head, replying, "Sorry."_

_A woman with long brown hair that reached to her knees smiled gently. "It's okay. But... you forgot our promise."_

_Cloud looked up. "Promise?"_

_The woman frowned. "So you did forget." She looked away._

_Cloud lifted a hand to reach out and comfort her and apologize, but stopped halfway. "Tifa..." he dropped his hand._

_Tifa managed a smile. "Remember? That night? When you called me out to the well?"_

_Cloud nodded and stared up at the ceiling of the bar, imagining the night. "Yeah, I was waiting for a while and thought you wouldn't come." He paused to chuckle. "It was getting cold."_

_Tifa giggled. "Yeah, I'm sorry for that."_

_Cloud shook his head and continued to recall the memory. It was hard, but with some concentration, he was able to remember what 'promise' she was talking about. _

"_Remember now? Our promise?" Tifa asked after a while._

_Cloud sighed and looked away. "I'm not a hero, I'm not famous, so I can't keep the promise..."_

"_But you were able to join SOLDIER and worked for Shinra. You got your childhood dream. C'mon, you have to keep the promise!"_

Cloud only winced and kept his eyes averted.

"...She mentioned that promise to us. But to think that instead of saving her, he tried to kill her, and nearly accomplished it too."

"Hush!"

"...Sorry."

"_Tifa?" Aeris said as she walked down the stairs._

_Tifa walked over to Aeris, adjusting her mini skirt._

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Aeris." Aeris smiled. "Cloud's told me a lot about you."_

"_...And you are?" Tifa said, frowning as she looked Aeris up and down. The flower girl was wearing a very flashy, rather skimpy red dress, her hair unbraided and pulled back into a high ponytail with her favorite pink ribbon. "Hey, you're the one with Cloud in the park..."_

"_Right, with Cloud."_

_Tifa looked away, looked rather dejected. "Oh..."_

_Aeris immediately noticed the look and shook her head. "Don't worry, we just met. It's nothing."_

_Tifa turned her attention back to the woman. "What do you mean, 'Don't worry'... about what?" She shook her head slowly. "No, don't misunderstand. Cloud and I grew up together. Nothing more."_

"_Poor Cloud, having to stand here and listen to both of us calling him nothing." Aeris giggled, sneaking a glance over at the blonde who stood a good few feet away from the both of them, trying to find interest in something else. "Right, Cloud?" she asked, turning toward him._

"_Cloud?" Tifa repeated in confusion._

_The blonde turned around and finally approached the two, a grim expression set on his face._

"HOLY SHIT! HE'S A DAMN TRANSVESTITE!"

"Shut up, Cid!"

_A blonde man in his late thirties was kneeling on the king-sized bed, arms outstretched in a welcoming gesture, hips swaying from side to side, mouth set in a sickening grin. At the foot of the bed, well away from the man with a mohawk haircut, was a young blonde in a simple, lavender silk dress, a red sash with flower patterns on it around the blonde's waist. The blonde's hair was twisted into a braid, several locks falling out of place. _

"_All right, pussycat... Come to daddy!" the man cheered, jerking his hips once more._

_The blonde tucked a lock of hair behind an ear and slowly approached the bed, stopping at the edge._

"_You're so cute, I never get tired of looking at you."_

_The corner of the blonde's eye twitched, jaw locking._

"_Do you... like me, too?" the man asked in false innocence._

_The blonde growled inwardly. "Of course!" came a forced answer._

"_You sure do know how to make a guy feel good!" the man named Don Corneo crowed. "Then, what do you want to DO?"_

_The blonde closed his eyes and gripped his hands behind his back in order to keep from punching the man, bending forward slightly. "Whatever YOU want, daddy," the blonde purred. _

"_Oh man! I can't stand it! All right, then..." He grinned stupidly and leapt forward, causing the blonde to back away slightly. "Give me a kiss! A KISS!"_

_That was the last straw._

"_Nope, no can do."_

"_Why? WHY?"_

_Cloud stepped back and pointed a threatening finger at the man. "Because I'm gonna have to use that mouth of yours to give me some information!" Without a thought or chance for the man to comprehend what he said, he threw off the dress to reveal his SOLDIER uniform._

_Don Corneo gasped and fell back onto the bed. "A man! You tricked me!"_

"Shit... He did that?"

"Cid, shut up. No one cares about your homophobia."

_Cloud walked away while Barret continued to mope. He didn't want to hear what the man was saying. Something else was occupying his mind..._

_He made his way out of the old park and back to the maze of rubble on broken streets, stopping only when he heard Tifa call him. He turned around and confronted them, agreeing to take Barret to Elmyra's._

"_There's something I want to know... It's about the Ancients."_

'In my veins flows the blood of the Ancients. I am one of the rightful heirs to this planet!'

_Cloud suddenly keeled forward, eyes wide as he gripped his head. He groaned and sat back, shaking his head as if to shoo away a fly. Tifa kneeled beside him, asking him if he was all right. Cloud nodded and stood up, multiple feelings mixed on his face. _

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed.

"_I'm searching for you."_

_Cloud frowned as he turned his attention to the pink-clad brunette as she stared out the window of the Gondola. _2

"_I want to meet you."_

"_I'm here," Cloud said._

_Aeris shook her head. "No, I want to meet the real you."_

_Cloud only stared off to the side. _

"My-my, such a secretive man, isn't he? ...Did you notice how he still looks young? And at this time he should be in his twenties, right?"

"Would you just shut up!"

"..."

_Cloud waded deeper into the water until his feet couldn't reach the floor anymore. He slowly swam to the center and was amazingly able to keep the upper half of his body above the water. In his arms was the pink-clad brunette, a gap in her dress the only evidence of her being stabbed by Sephiroth's infamous sword. Her hands were clasped together, eyes shut. Some of her hair flowed in the water, having escaping Cloud's hold. _

_He stared down at her with sorrowful eyes, jaw clenched. He wasn't able to cry for he didn't know how to. He only knew sadness and striking anger. The sounds behind him on shore were silent to his deaf ears as he continued to stare down at the woman's heart-shaped face. _

'_Aeris...'_

_He slowly withdrew his hands from underneath her, watching her body sink below, her hair fanning out beneath her. As she continued to sink, her hands unfolded and spread to her sides, her image looking like she was trying to comfort him. But it would be impossible for her to do so, now that she was in an eternal sleep._

_Something splashed on the surface of the water, disrupting the image of Aeris sinking to the bottom and becoming engulfed by darkness. Cloud touched his cheek and found it wet. With an inward growl he roughly wiped it away and made his way back to the group._

_Once on shore, Tifa handed him a towel to dry off. Cloud took it absently, choosing instead to address them. "Everyone, listen to me. I am Cloud, Ex-SOLDIER, born in Nibelheim. I came to settle things with Sephiroth."_

_Tifa frowned. "What...?"_

_Cloud silenced her with a blank look. "I cam here by my own free will. ...Or so I thought. However..." He paused to turn away from them and glare at the lake before him. "To tell you the truth, I'm afraid of myself. There is a part of me that I don't understand. That part of me gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, continuing, "If you hadn't stopped me, Aeris might've been... That's why I should quit this journey—"_

_AVALANCHE started to protest, but Cloud lifted a hand. _

"—_before I do something terrible." He turned around and faced his comrades with a face set with well suppressed anger and great determination. "But I'm going. He destroyed my hometown five years ago, killed Aeris, and is now trying to destroy the Planet. I cannot forgive Sephiroth." The name of the Ex-General was spat out with great detest, the tone of the blonde's voice and the clenching of his hands their only sign of his struggle to keep from screaming out in anger. "I must go on. ...I have a favor to ask you," he added, his voice softening. "Will you all come with me?"_

_One by one, the AVALANCHE members agreed, causing a small smile of gratitude to appear on the blonde leader's face._

"_Thank you. ... Thank you for being behind me the whole time and from now on. I trust you all will save me from doing something terrible. Well— we'll face it when it happens. I don't know how Aeris tried to save the Planet from Meteor, and I guess now we never will. But—" He stopped to grin, new excitement and determination welling in him, evident in his eyes. "We still have a chance! We must get that Black Materia back before Sephiroth uses it."_

_Yuffie grinned and whooped, jumping in the air and punching it. "Yeah! Let's go!"_

"We all followed him... Amazing."

"I wouldn't follow that madman if my live depended on it!"

"Fucking right!"

"...So, here, Aeris was killed?"

Zack hugged the pink-clad girl. "I'm damn happy that didn't happen here! Shit, that's awful."

"I'm sorry, Zack..."

"Nah, it's okay. It's just— You looked so lifeless... I wouldn't be able to bear it if you died and left me all alone..."

Aeris hugged the man back. "I'm sorry, I won't leave you."

_Cloud stood at the railing of the Highwind, leaning over it a bit. The airship was landing at the lip of the Northern Crater, AVALANCHE members gathering outside._

"_This is it..." he muttered to himself. _

_When Highwind landed, they split up into two groups and started their way down._

"_Uh, anyone got a fear for heights?" Barret questioned to no one in particular as he trailed behind the group, slowly making his way down._

_Cloud resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he made it to the bottom first, estimating the length of the path that spiraled down to the center of the Crater. He knew it would be dangerous, so he split the team again, this time with a maximum of three people per group to make sure each person would be taken care of and assured they wouldn't fall. Cloud's group went first, consisting of himself, Vincent and Red,_3_ cautiously making their way down._

_They worked their way through the cave, regrouping and splitting into two large groups. When they came to a fork, they changed around again, splitting down the paths. At the end, of each path, they waited for each other to make it and prepared themselves for what would be the greatest battle they would ever face. _

_Cloud emerged lastly from one of the paths, blood staining him and his weapon. Yuffie made a face while Tifa looked slightly shocked, wondering how he could've gotten so messy. But Cloud didn't pay attention to their expressions, simply wiping it with a cloth he pulled out from his bag and hefting it over his shoulder, back into its straps. _

_They prepped themselves, getting ready for the battle. _

"_Oh man, 'Materia Hunter Yuffie' sounds like the last chapter of 'Materia Forever'," Yuffie said to herself, switching hands to hold her Conformer._

_Cait Sith bounced, the cat waving around the microphone in its hand. "I'm glad I decided to join your side. You guys are the best fighters out there..."_

_Cid snorted. "Ah, you're just kissing up to us."_

_Barret swallowed and rubbed his gun arm absently. "Well, looks like this is our last big job and we ain't getting any pay..."_

_Cloud stared ahead, down into the pit where they knew their enemy was waiting. "This will be the end of it. Judgment Day is here."_

The screen went black.

"...Is that it?"

"...No, I believe I can get more. It will be after Judgment Day event, but still valuable information, I'm sure."

Sephiroth nodded. "Play it."

"Yessir."

_Cloud kneeled down in the rubble, picking up the pale yellow flower he knew too well. "Aeris... You really did it. Holy saved the Planet."_

"_Cloud?"_

_The blonde didn't look up as he recognized the presence of the other. "Reeve."_

_A man with short black hair, glasses hooked on the collar of his navy button-down shirt, stood just feet away from the AVALANCHE leader. "We finally meet in person."_

"_Yeah."_

_Reeve watched as the blonde sat down and delicately hold up the flower. He frowned. "I..."_

"_I know," Cloud interrupted. "But an apology isn't necessary." He stood up and turned to the man. "But tell me, what're you going to do? Shinra is destroyed, Hojo's dead, Sephiroth's dead; everyone's gone but you still live. You're probably the only Shinra employee living that helped the citizens of Midgar escape. Kalm is probably crowded by now, huh?"_

_Reeve nodded. "I apologize for abandoning you in the very last battle, but since you were fighting alone, I needed to do something back here. I was able to evacuate the city, but I admit that there were a handful of people who refused to leave, probably perishing under the rubble." He stopped to sigh and shake his head. "...What are you doing here? I thought you would go with Barret to see how Marlene is, or perhaps even rest. Are you here to help sift through this mess for any survivors?"_

_Cloud shook his head and gripped the flower in his hand, lifting it up to his nose. "Actually, I came to visit the church where she grew her garden."_

_Reeve didn't need to ask who Cloud was talking about. He nodded and noticed only a handful were missed by the fallen debris. "What will you do with them?"_

"_Give them to her, maybe? I can't keep them forever, but I'd like to grow them or maybe..." He shook his head, cutting himself off. "Never mind."_

_Reeve shook his head as well, but not at the idea. "If you want, I can put them in special cases that'll preserve them for many years. It's not something common, these cases, but for you, I'd be happy to hand them over to you to use for the flowers."_

"_What about growing them? I could always try at Kalm or something."_

_Reeve shrugged, reaching out taking the flower from Cloud. "It's a possibility. These flowers are pretty, but only if you can produce the seeds for them. I've never seen these flowers before, mostly because of the obvious. But if you can grow more, that would be great. You might want to save what you can, though, while I retrieve the cases."_

_Cloud nodded and took back the flower, swallowing before laying it down by his sword, turning to the other flowers that were still intact, working hastily and carefully to pull out the flowers._

"Getting dirty for flowers?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I find it damn weird. I mean, from what we know about him, our Cloud Strife would never mess over flowers."

The shift of clothing signified a shrug.

"Cloud? Are you going already?"

_The blonde nodded, brushing back a lock of hair that had grown and fallen even more in his eyes. "Yeah. It's about the time, anyway."_

_Tifa nodded and sat down. "I know. But... It's still hard to realize that you will leave for so many weeks."_

_Cloud frowned at her worry. "It's only at the most a month and a half."_

_Tifa nodded and rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she propped her elbow up on the table. "Yeah, but that means so little time with you when you come back. It's already been a year and it seems like I haven't seen you since Nibelheim. How long ago was it?" Before he could answer her, she shook her head and continued. "It doesn't matter, time has melded together and it seems like yesterday was two years ago, and the past is really the present. Events concerning Judgment Day and Sephiroth had messed up our minds."_

"_I'm sorry..."_

_Tifa lowered her hand and smiled at Cloud. "It's all right. It's because you were poisoned and went through such horrible experiments by Hojo that your memory wasn't too great and you thought you were Zack. Nothing is your fault, Cloud, so don't apologize."_

_Cloud stared at the woman and sighed, sitting down. "I don't want to leave you here if you feel like you're..."_

_Tifa patted his arm. "Oh, no, I'm not lonely. I'm fine, I assure you. I have Barret and Marlene to keep me company." She paused to laugh. "Marlene is a doll, and Barret is enough to handle with. I'm more concerned about you, Cloud," she added on a more serious note, her brows knitting. "You're wearing yourself down. I know how you are. I know after so many trips that you don't sleep much or rest as your body needs. ...That's why when you finally DO come home, I don't bother you or let anyone push you into doing any activities besides sleeping and resting."_

_Cloud snorted in slight annoyance but didn't comment._

_Tifa smiled again. "I want you to be happy, Cloud, and I have yet to see you smile. ...The last time I've seen you smile was back when you were talking about Sephiroth at the well, when we made our promise. You glowed like the innocent little boy you were. I couldn't help but smile back, even when I knew you would be gone for several years and might change once you left."_

_Cloud looked away. He didn't want to feel guilty, and knew she wasn't trying to make him feel that way, but it was hard not to feel a little remorseful. _

"_I know you feel like you have to do this for her, and I respect that. I won't get in your way, I assure you. After all, you made it clear that you weren't interested in me."_

_Cloud sharply turned back to her, opening his mouth to object. But Tifa only chuckled and waved it off._

"_And I know you aren't interested in her either. Don't worry, I don't feel heartbroken. I have Barret, you know." She smiled heartily. "But my point is, you don't have someone who's really close to you, Cloud. I don't mean as I am being a friend to you. I mean as a..."_

"_Lover?" Cloud finished for her._

_Tifa nodded. "That's exactly what I mean. You need someone to support you, emotionally and financially. You need someone who will keep you out of the gutter and will make sure to catch you when you fall. You need love, Cloud. Friendship is hardly enough. ...All I've seen from you these past few years is anger, sadness, rare excitement and determination (though that's not so bad). You are missing happiness, love and comfort. You have friends and allies, but only just that." She paused and laid a hand over his. "I don't mean to be rude or too bold, Cloud, but simply wish to show you the truth and help guide you. ...I'm sure she would try the same."_

"_She would want the same..."_

"_Of course she would," Tifa said._

_Silence passed over them for a long moment until Tifa pulled away and stood up, walking over to the bar. _

"_You should probably start going..." she said over her shoulder as she ducked under the counter to get something._

_Cloud stood up and gathered his things. "Yeah. ...I'll see you in a few weeks."_

_He walked to the front door and stopped a second to say over his shoulder, "Thanks, Tif'."_

He walked out, hearing her call out to him a "You're welcome, Cloud!" before he was out of earshot, exiting Kalm and heading north, starting his journey to the City of Ancients.

"...That's as recent as I can extract, sir."

"Turn on the lights. If we can't get anymore, I'm sure that's all right."

The worker nodded and flipped the light switches. He paused and said hesitantly, "But, Sir Rufus, I feel that I need to say that though we cannot extract more, there are still a few memories that are fresh in his mind. But... we cannot get to them. Some kind of power is blocking our access."

Rufus frowned. "Is if that important?"

Sephiroth glanced at the sleeping blonde on the bed near them. "Is it his own powers that refuse to let you in?"

The worker shook his head. "No. It seems to be something different."

Rufus' frown deepened as he turned to the blonde as well. "Could it be done by JENOVA?"

"We can't tell through machinery."

"He'll have to tell us himself."

"What if it's life threatening?" Rufus questioned.

Sephiroth only shook his head, his gaze trained on the blonde. "At the moment, we can't do anything about what information he holds."

"...Y'know, though I doubt this, I think he's as Red and Bugenhagen said. ...He's different. Maybe he's even..."

"Don't say it."

Zack swallowed at the order but continued anyway. "You know I don't mean to..." He shook his head, cutting off. "It would just be nice."

"It's too optimistic."

"And you're too cynical," Zack shot. "If it's true, you should give it a chance."

Cold, piercing green eyes caught dark brown, a glare passing between them. The owner of silver-blue eyes interrupted the match by saying, "We can discuss this matter later. Rest would be good medicine for all of us right now, wouldn't you think?"

Zack was the first to look away and shrug at the suggestion. Sephiroth's head dipped just slightly in a nod to signal his agreement. Rufus was glad for the cooperation, even though it was a bit forced, and let everyone head back to their room, Sephiroth and Red remaining with him and a few Force members to bring Cloud to his shared room. Sephiroth didn't like how he would have to be in contact with his enemy, but endured it, lifting the blonde in his arms and carrying him back to their room. Red trailed behind him, a Force member behind them. The other Force members followed Rufus back to his own room, thus only one Force member.

The Force member left as soon as Sephiroth entered his room, assured that the man didn't need help in anything anymore (though the Ex-General didn't need help in the first place). Sephiroth was glad to have ridden the shadow and set the blonde down on the bed in the room next to his, not bothering in helping him get comfortable as he exited and locked the door, heading for his own room, Red trailing behind. The lion lied down by the foot of his bed and made no comment as he undressed and got ready for bed. His body ached and his hands and arms screamed to be washed and cleansed after touching Cloud.

As soon as he lied down, though, all his pain and worries vanished, the softness of the bed under his body and the sheets around him felt so good that he allowed himself to be put off guard just this once, closing his eyes for a restful sleep.

AN: ; So much for thinking I would or could explain the machine properly. .; But that's okay, with much typing, this well, extended chapter of Cloud's life at the Academy and in Shinra are revealed somewhat (with a bunch of comedy, of course). Tifa's talk on love, I'll admit, was a bit of a spoof, kinda made up at the last second. I hope you still like it though. Different events are played here in this chapter, and if any of you haven't witnessed it, or do not recognize the lines (which applies to even myself), please understand that I used a story that novelized the game to get some of these lines. And where the author found the script, is beyond me. And hey, if you're not going to do all that and read it (though I think it's a nice C/S story), please replay the game. I hope I got the lines accurate, and please know that recapping all this is kinda hard. In my mind, sometimes, I see Cloud as such a girl, and suddenly type down "she" instead of "he". sweatdrop

If you enjoyed the story, no matter what weirdness and twists I've done, please lick the review button and tell me so! I'd love to hear your opinions about this story and the oh-so-cuddlable couple Cloud and Sephiroth! Weeeh!

THANK YOU!

1 Poor, poor Cloud. But hey, this doesn't mean here, in Cloud's memories, that he's attracted to Zack. Merely, instead, that he's embarrassed that the one person to answer him honestly is his roommate, who just happens to walk around half naked like my brother does. --;; Stupid men. But it's acceptable if they got the figure. (Heehee!) Zax rolls his eyes. "Oh, shut up."

2 I had some help with references and information about the game, as well as came across a story that novelized the game with a major twist to it. It's a nice story, and I everyone will look into the **Road to Damascus**. I used it for lines and basic plot of the original game. ; Helps, ne?

3 My favorite trio to use in the game. ;; Just to let you know. And hey, up until this point, with the lines and such, I got off of **RtD**, and if anything's inaccurate there, don't blame me. And besides, I don't think someone would pay that much attention to the speech — would they?


	11. Chapter XI

AN: Please send me feedback! I actually had the time to write this, (gasp!) so please take the time to show your appreciation. I thank everyone for their replies, and I'm sorry I can't reply to their reviews right now, but know that I still read them. (Heh.)

Warning: (the obvious, so I think I'll drop this if unless it's important)

**The Complete Opposite**

**By Kaz**

**Chapter XI**

**---**

_**Sephiroth...**_

Glowing jade eyes shifted from one place to another, trying the faintest of movements. So far, nothing...

_**Sephiroth...**_

He looked around once more, only to find exactly what he saw before: endless swirls of green, white and blue. There wasn't a top or bottom; left or right; inside or out. However, though nothing was definite, he was able to stand, and walk as if he was on the ground. If he wanted to, he could fall lower, or ascend; but it wouldn't matter if he did. Everything was the same.

_**Sephiroth...**_

There it was again. An ethereal voice that called out to him from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It surrounded him and was inside him. What the hell was calling him?

Sephiroth turned around again, slower this time. No one met him as he turned completely around, frustration getting to him. But he knew better than to lash out. The last time he did served him a scar under his collar bone, about three inches long, far too close to his heart...

Turning around again, Sephiroth came to a halt as he spotted something far off in the strange void. It was hard to figure out what it was, but as he moved closer, he realized just exactly what — or rather _who _— it was. His eyes widened a fraction as he came to a stop near the person. He watched as they slowly uncurled from their ball and turned toward him, a small smile creeping onto their face. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as that person came near him, locking blue eyes with green.

"What are you doing?"

_"Does it matter?"_ the blue-eyed one said instead. _"Does it really matter?"_

"Cloud..." he growled.

As the blonde started to circle him, Sephiroth followed his movement with his eyes, turning his head as the blonde passed behind him. _"Ah, Sephiroth... What should I do? ...What should I do now? Such a troublesome man, pursuing a hopeless love and stupid dream... Everything just shattered right before you, didn't it?" _Cloud stopped before him and his smile turned to a dark grin. _"Oh, I forget. It was supposed to be MY fault, wasn't it? Me, for submitting to your mother's wishes."_

Sephiroth resisted the urge to step back as this dream version of Cloud came closer, extending his arms and placing his palms on his chest. Sephiroth glanced down at the hands and noticed the ring on his left hand. Almost as if he see through it, he envisioned the engraving on the inside of the band. Cloud chuckled and wiggled his fourth finger when he caught the silver-haired man staring at his hand and drew his attention back to his face.

With a playfully evil look, the blonde spoke. _"You know... I hear that another blonde such as myself has found its way onto your doorstep. How so, Sephiroth? Did you pick up another lost kitten, or did it force itself onto you? Or... is something else keeping you from killing him? You know, you could always hand him over to me. I'm sure I'd have such fun with him."_

Sephiroth caught the blonde's wrists and pushed some distance between them. "What do you plan on doing to him?"

_"Why would you care? Is it because he reminds you so much of me?"_ inquired the blonde, tilting his head to the side and retracting his hands. _"What does it matter? I'd probably just play with him a bit before giving him to Her. After all, she certainly already misses her 'son'. ...You know?"_

"Don't touch him."

The sentence was growled in a warning. Though Sephiroth himself didn't know why he would care for the blonde he currently gave hospitality to, he at least knew that he didn't want him falling into JENOVA's clutches. Who knew what would happen if this new Cloud was seduced by the resurrected witch?

_"Why?"_

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as such a simple, yet complicated question.

Cloud laughed and turned around slowly, arms spread out. _"Oh, you always were such a difficult person to get straight answers out of, Sephiroth."_ He came to a stop so quickly and launched himself at the silver-haired man he didn't have a chance to react, especially when he whispered, _"That's why I love you."_ and leaned forward to kiss him. However, the blonde disappeared before there was any contact.

Sephiroth growled as his body felt the ghost touch of the other man's lips on his, and forced himself to waken. As his eyes opened to reality, he immediately met the face of a grinning black-haired man leaning over his bed.

"Howdy, neighbor. You up yet?"

Sephiroth sat up turned toward the younger man. "What do you want, Zack?"

The other man's grin widened. "Oh, just checking up on you. Thought you'd like some breakfast." His grin dropped as his expression suddenly turned serious. "Not to mention _him_. What are you going to do?"

Instead of answering, Sephiroth said, "How did you get in?"

"Red opened the door," was Zack's simple reply.

"He opened the door?" he repeated in half skepticism.

At the mention of his name, Red took the chance to enter the room, his fire-tipped tail swaying from side to side. "It's not that hard for me. But Sephiroth... Zack holds a good question. We have seen his side of things, and there is still that amount of information that was kept from us. We're lucky at this moment that he's sleeping and currently harmless, but he alone probably isn't the problem."

Zack frowned at the lion. "Are you talking about JENOVA's appearance? Back at the Forest?"

Red dipped his head. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. Her encounter with Strife alone raises questions, but when we saw what was in his mind, it all mixed into a larger mass of confusion and uncertainty. His behavior around her...? His memories of befriending us...? And you, Sephiroth, as the enemy...? We cannot know fact from fiction because we have no one to verify. Sephiroth, I know you doubt my Grandpa's and my words, and you have every right to. But... what are we supposed to do now? I have never heard of a materia that forces its victim to speak the truth."

Sephiroth shook his head. He knew the beast wanted to say more, but the more he talked, the more things became unclear and even more complicated, so he interrupted. "I know what you're trying to say, Red, and it's a lot to consider. However, if we're wrong, our lives will pay. I'm not willing to pay that price. Aeris nearly lost her life once; I don't want another tragedy like that happening again."

Red sat on his hunches and twitched his ears at the man's last sentence. The three of them took a moment to reminisce on the event, sharing different degrees of anger and sadness. Red was the first to recover and shook his mane, the ornaments woven into the long hairs clinking together. "Perhaps we should continue monitoring him a while longer?"

Sephiroth nodded and pushed back the covers, revealing that he only wore a pair of loose, black pajama pants. (1) Zack backed away from the side of the bed to let his friend get out of bed. He watched as the man untied his hair and shook his head, letting the silver tresses pool around his broad shoulders, his bangs framing his eyes.

As the taller man picked up a black shirt and pants and some underwear from a large dresser on the far side of the room, he took the opportunity to bring back a said inquiry. "Hey, Seph, what are you going to do with Strife? Don't you have an appointment with Rufus?"

Sephiroth was about to leave the room to head to the bathroom just outside his bedroom door when Zack had spoken. Pausing at the door, he responded, "Red and Vincent will watch over him while I'm gone. I'll see what to do after I come back."

Zack noticed how his name wasn't mentioned. "Hey, what about me?"

Sephiroth had already stepped out of his room. Calling over his shoulder, he said, "I don't trust you with him. You are to stay with the others or you can treat yourself to something in the city, but you aren't allowed near him." and shut the bathroom door behind him to block out anything Zack might have said to that.

In the bathroom, Sephiroth dumped his clothes on the cover of the toilet seat and started the water in the tub, pulling the plug for the drain. (2) He checked the temperature before stripping, waiting before stepping in. He shut off the water and leaned his head back on the side of the wide tub, wadding it up into a messy bun so that most of it did not trail in the water. It wasn't often that he took the time to relax in such a large bathtub with enough leg room for himself to lie down on the bottom with only his head crooked against the wall. He stared at the boring ceiling above him, the splatter technique of the painting making it look like the ceiling was melting and ready to drip down on him. He tried his best to distract himself in finding patterns amongst the dots, but his concentration was far too low, his thoughts wandering ever so often to the man next door. His eyes shifted to the wall that separated him from the room where the blonde was sleeping. Thoughts of the past came to mind, stirring something in him that he didn't want to be awakened again. It was hard to shake them away. He lifted a hand out of the water and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, his fingers slightly pruned from staying in the warm water too long. With an inward shake of his head, he sat up and worked at cleaning himself. When he was done, his hair had been cleaned and released; he ran it through a comb. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, everything from above the towel at his waist bare. Hovering over the sink, and with the water running, he splashed his face with cold water, the shock from the cold against his warm, damp skin waking him up from his brooding thoughts. Tendrils of water slid down his chest, a small shudder passing over his body.

Sephiroth dried himself off with another towel and dressed in the black pants and shirt. A knock echoed around his ears by the time he snapped the second button from the top. Gathering his things, he came to the door and opened it, stopping short as he nearly collided with a blonde head. Tilting his head slightly, he caught how the man before him had his head lowered, a hand rubbing at the corner of his eye. Sephiroth decided to clear his throat, drawing the shorter man's attention.

Unfocused, wide and pure blue eyes looked up at him, blinking several times. Once those eyes came into focus, they widened even more in shock and horror. The blonde man stepped back and took a moment to collect himself, eyes falling into slits. Sephiroth snorted faintly and walked past the man, noting how the other shuffled back to let him through. He knew he was being watched as he made his way back to his room, but made nothing of it as he spotted Red at the foot of his bed, curled on the trunk with his tail hanging over the side, and Zack sprawled across the bed, most likely trying to get the most out of his short stay in his room. Black hair fell over the side of the bed, touching the floor. As Zack lifted his head to acknowledge his presence, the hair still touched the floor, stating how long it was. A grin spread across the man's face as he sat up, shifting to sit with his feet on the floor instead of dangling awkwardly over the side of the bed. Sephiroth dumped his clothes on the chair in the corner of the room and turned to the two.

"So, did you run into Mr. Blondie?" Zack chirped with just a bit too much cheer.

The silver-haired man grunted in affirmation. "I'll be back later," he said after glancing at the clock on the nightstand. He bent down to slip on and adjust his boots. When he stood up straight again, he addressed Zack. "Get out. Vincent should be here in a minute."

As if on cue, a knock reached their ears, as well as the jingle of keys and the sound of boots against tile. Clad in black pants and a deep red dress shirt, Vincent appeared in the doorway, nodding to his son. To the other two, he merely looked at them to know he acknowledged them. Red dipped hi head in return, while Zack gaped at Sephiroth.

"_He_ has a key? How come he can walk in here at will while I need to have your pet open the door for me and I'm shooed away! Am I unreliable enough that I can't watch over Blondie?" he cried. Red snorted and gave an expression of resentment towards being called a 'pet'.

Sephiroth glanced at him askance. "Yes."

It was such a simple answer; one word. Still, the other two males in the room couldn't help but laughing in some way or other. Red gave an animalistic road or laughter, tossing around his mane. A small quirk at the corner of Vincent's mouth showed his amusement toward the situation. Sephiroth moved on to put his things away properly as if he hadn't made a crude joke. Only the small twitch, a slight difference in his body language told the black-haired man of his amusement. Growling and throwing his hands up in the air, he stomped out, nearly hitting the blonde man who had just come out of the bathroom. They glanced at each other, sharing looks of mild shock and apology, before moving on to wherever they needed to be. Zack slipped out the door with a last glance at the blonde before snapping the door shut.

Cloud stared at the closed door. He didn't know how to react. First he bumped into Sephiroth in his half-woken state, and then Zack nearly runs him over like a truck to a small tabby cat! With a shake of his head, he glanced around the room before heading back to the one he figured was his, guessing it wouldn't be liked if he stayed out. And it wasn't like he wanted to run into Sephiroth again, anyway. Just being around the man send a shiver down his spine, as well as that bottle of anger to shake inside him. Snapping the door shut behind him, Cloud slinked to his bed and collapsed on it, burying his face in the plush pillow at the head. After a moment, he turned over and sat up again to unfasten his boots. He kicked them off and fell back on bed again, this time across it sideways.

Sections of blonde obscured his vision, his hair long after two years of not tending to it. It still held its usual spiky-ness, but most of his hair drooped down because of the weight. When was the last time he cut his own hair, he wondered. Oh well, it wasn't like it mattered. Who would care here anyway? He closed his eyes and sighed, turning to his side and drawing his legs up onto the bed. He found the remote for the television against the wall facing the foot of his bed and used it, flipping to his other side to watch sideways.

He stopped on a channel displaying local news. There was an update on Midgar's situation: since the fall of Meteor, Midgar has been left in its state after being demolished. It was left as a reminder of what happened, and what may happen again if the people of Gaea were ever to be misled by greed and power like Rufus was, as well as his father before him. Given that Midgar was never to be touched, Rufus, the sole survivor of Shinra Inc., created a new "Shinra Inc." at Junon. To atone for his what he had done, Rufus started up a program and small army called Force to help with the needy. Force aided the homeless, the families and people from the Slums of Midgar, and all of those who required service. Rufus extended the Force all over the continent, and even expanded his offerings all over Gaea. Several large cities, like Wutai and Rocket Town refused help, a grudge against Shinra far too large to get rid of so easily. Even small places like Gongaga and Nibelheim were reluctant to accept his help. Other small towns and cities were more accepting to Shinra's change. It took them a while, though, to get used to the idea.

The television changed displays, showing a woman in a crisp suit reporting the weather. After a few minutes of that, the show ended, starting up another program of news, this time worldwide. A man sitting at a desk flipped through papers as he spoke, soon changing to another man who was standing in front of the Crater. Cloud blinked as he saw something appeared on the screen that he knew shouldn't have been there. He frowned and lifted his head for a moment. The shadow disappeared and he shook his head, pushing the thought aside. He lay back down and closed his eyes as he listened to the rest of the news. He figured this was the best way of learning about his world, about what's been going on lately.

In a matter of minutes, after consuming a great amount of information, he fell asleep, curled in a fetal position. The remote rolled off his hand as he shifted a bit, curling his fingers and opening them several times. With a sigh, he settled into a peaceful sleep.

Vincent crossed his legs, listening to the news on the television. Red was lying on the rug near him, watching it as well. Sephiroth had left more than an hour ago, and as soon as the hour struck, he checked on the blonde. He was surprised to find the man sleeping sideways on his bed, curled up with such a peaceful expression on his face. He couldn't help staring at the man as long as he did. When Red came in to see what took the man so long in checking the so-called enemy, he too stared in mute surprise. It took several shakes of the head to clear their thoughts and get back to their duties. Vincent had turned on the television to distract them from what they saw and the thoughts that came with it. It wouldn't be long until Sephiroth came back, he figured, so there was certainly no reason to back in there when the blonde was sleeping.

Red lifted his head and twitched his ears as he glanced back at the black and red clad man. Deep red eyes met his and another twitch of his ears was the only signal of sharing the same thoughts. Sitting up, the lion turned fully to the black-haired man and twitched his ears again. "What do you suppose Sephiroth will say?"

"About the boy? I'm sure you can imagine."

Red grinned and his tail flipped from side to side. Strangely enough, the flame at the tip didn't burn anything it touched. "I feel like a young, excited kit' at the thought of this man appearing so suddenly. What could it mean? Why is he here? Is he friend or foe? There are so many questions buzzing in my head!"

Vincent laughed inwardly at the lion's energy. "But you must keep in mind our General's feelings toward the man."

Red dipped his head in a nod. "Of course. It is a shame he does not see things our way." When Vincent lifted a brow, he continued. "'Our way' as in the theory my Grandpa made. I believe that this man is different. We still need to be cautious around him, yes, but I believe that he carries a strange and different aura about him. Maybe it's his scent that's caused me to draw this conclusion."

The man frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Do you not agree? Before he changed clothes, his scent reminded me so very much of our jovial black-haired Ex-SOLDIER. But not only that... I have been thinking since our Cloud Strife's quarrel with his mother, and the more I think about it, and the more I look at him, I truly believe he also has the air of someone who has been touched by Gaea."

Vincent leaned forward a bit. "You think that Gaea's protecting him, then? But why would she call back the very being that threatened to destroy her?"

Red stood up on all fours and paced a bit, circling twice before sitting in a different spot before the man. "That also brings up another issue. Grandpa and I imagine that this man isn't who we think he is. Remember my words on parallel universes and alternate realities?"

Vincent was silent for a moment. "It is a possibility, but still highly doubtful, Red."

The lion shook his mane. "I know. I plan on speaking with Shinra later today about my Grandpa's theory. It's something that should be discusses with him."

"Yes, but not entirely wise. The more you tell, the more dangerous it can be. Suppose we're wrong. All the people who believed you will be put in danger. If not by their peers, then by the man himself for their vulnerability. And worse, if we were wrong and Sephiroth accepted it as true... I'm sorry, Red, but I do not want my son is such pain again."

Red lied down, resting his head on his front paws. He twitched his ears twice before lowering his gaze to the floor. He knew, as well as all the others of AVALANCHE that Vincent Valentine was protective of his son, especially after handing him over to Shinra to be experimented on. Though Vincent had no way of objecting to the project, rendered helpless against the empire, he still regretted having put his son through all that pain. The one thing he didn't regret, though, was the fact that for a short period of time, his son had a chance at being happy. And strangely enough, it was all thanks to the man who tried to kill them all.

When AVALANCHE came across Nibelheim, ventured down to the basement, and came across Vincent in a cursed slumber, the so-called immortal immediately joined in helping his son do right. It wasn't too obvious, but Red and a few other insightful members recognized Vincent's fatherly instincts kicking in every now and then whenever they battled or discussed matters. When Vincent had first joined them, Red remembered how the man was a bit uncertain in his role as a father. If not for the age-defying curse, the man would've been nearly sixty with such a late start at becoming the father he should've been. But now, still, he looked like he was barely thirty.

Red peeked up at the black-haired 'immortal'. He could see the resemblance between father and son. They had the same facial structure, if only Sephiroth's eyes had a strange, gentle slope to them, given by his mother, Lucrecia. Now, if only the silver-haired man smiled and looked peaceful for once. Even in his sleep, Red has caught the General in a twisted nightmare. To say he was sorry was an understatement; Red felt deeply sympathetic towards the man and wished him complete and eternal peace. That didn't mean Red wanted Sephiroth dead — he just wanted the man happy.

And speaking of... When Red turned toward the opening front door, he spotted a tired and bothered Ex-General walk through. Red sat up and curled his tail around his legs. "How was the meeting?" he asked.

Sephiroth turned his gaze to the lion and shook his head. "It's fine. How was he?"

Red knew immediately whom he spoke of. "He's been silent the entire time you've been gone. Did you need us to stay?"

Sepiroth shook his head and turned to his father. "Did Knightblade come back?"

Vincent shook his head. "We have had no disturbances what so ever. I believe you would like a moment to yourself? I'll show myself out."

Sephiroth nodded gratefully to the man and made his way to his room, slipping off his footwear as he heard the front door close and lock. Vincent was the only AVALANCHE member with the spare key to his room. No one else was allowed to come in without his consent. As the son figure, Sephiroth thought it just to give his father a key to his room, if anyone. The man had his own room, but he was still welcome to come in to Sephiroth's dorm anytime he liked.

After a moment's rest, Sephiroth came out of his room and spotted the lion in the same place, his tail sweeping the floor around his hindquarters. Red didn't even look up when Sephiroth passed him to the blonde's room. He tried the handle before swinging the door open, pausing when he heard the television on. It barely took a moment to get his eyes adjusted to the dark room. The curtains were closed, he noted. He spotted the blonde on the bed, but didn't know whether or not his eyes were open. Flipping the light switch on, he found the sight before him shocking and marvelous at the same time. Sephiroth almost found himself letting down his guard. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the door, sure that Red wouldn't bother him.

_So angelic, don't you think?_

Sephiroth shook his head.

_So innocent... I thought you would take this chance in looking him over and ravishing him. Truly beautiful, no? Too bad he isn't a woman, or else you could've filled your life with more of him. Ahahahaha._

Sephiroth frowned as his eyes hovered over the blonde's face. Eyelashes impossibly long for a boy touched pale cheeks. Small lips that he had so recently been set in a scowl or frown were slightly parted. Sephiroth's fingers twitched as his eyes caught the sight of that halo of golden hair. It was longer than he remembered, but still held that bounce in it. When he first set his eyes on that hair at the Academy, he wondered what crackpot cut this boy's hair. He also wondered if the boy put any styling products in it to keep it so gravity defying. He remembered how surprised he was when he first touched that boy's hair. All his theories and assumptions were thrown awry. This boy... the Cloud he knew, and the Cloud here before him, were so different and yet so similar. And because this Cloud was so different, he wanted to start all over again. He wanted to touch, and poke, and explore, and examine, and study all over again. It was so strange...

_He has such an effect on you, don't you think? Ahaha. But remember, he might not be just as willing. You're going to have to work at getting him to trust you before you can call him to your side. ...Or should I say "bedside"? Ahahahaha!_

The silver-haired man sighed and located a chair not far from the foot of the bed. Before sitting down, he carefully reached over and picked up the remote and turned off the television. He couldn't get himself to leave the room when he had this perfect opportunity to watch him. With a strange, inward smile, he settled into the chair facing the bed and watched and waited, somehow half hoping for those perfect blue eyes to open, even if they were full of hatred.

---

AN: Gah, it took me a while to get something going for this chapter because I took a few days to think it through. It's still pretty choppy, but I'm sure you, my wonderful readers, still enjoyed it, right? Finally, we see the Sephiroth side of this C/S story starting! I was wondering when I'd get to it. Eheh.

But anyway — has anyone heard of "Advent Children" yet? Maybe seen the trailer? I heard that it was being sold on DVD or something in Japan (of course it's always in Japan first) the autumn of 2004. Though different, Cloud and Sephiroth look so _good_! _:wink:_ I don't know much about it, but I do know that with such good graphics, and on a preview I saw as well as a few pictures, I could see the Asian features on Cloud's new appearance. Does anyone ever notice those things? He looked like a killer blonde Asian! _:squeals in glee while Zax rolls his eyes:_ I can't wait to see it!

—Oh, but first of all, don't forget to review for this! Of COURSE you can't forget to review for this! Heehee. ;)

(1) Oh, the unimportant-ness! I see Sephiroth as a boxers man. Don't you? (Oops, another spat of useless drivel. Oh well, it's still nice to know, right? I think some of my stuff is interesting or stupidly funny. _:nods:_)

(2) This large tub seems a bit illogical, doesn't it? But Sephiroth deserves a nice, hot, long bath to ease his aching muscles and try and cool his head, right? Okay, yeah. Just sharing that this was just a put in for Sephiroth and story-ness, not logic-ness, because we all know that that doesn't exist in my world (or at least _I_ know that).

PS: I didn't do too much editing on this chapter, so please bare with the mistakes. I didn't have too much time writing this... (Forgive me!)


	12. Chapter XII

AN: Please send me feedback! You know it's good for both you and me! And after such negligence, I come to thank all my reviewers. I know I haven't been giving you much say, but I do hear your requests and take them to heart. I really appreciate all/any suggestions or words of encouragement you have given me and hope it continues. I'm surprised that so many people have put me on either their favorites list or author alert. Shame I haven't put up a strong impression to be on your favorites, but at least you still want to read my stuff, and I'm happy with that. (Since chapter 11, I've put up responses for your reviews.)

**The Complete Opposite**

**By Duchess of Darkness (DoD)**

**Chapter XII**

---

Red sniffed and got up on all fours. He padded to the front door of the dorm and walked right out as it slid open for him. Had it been a normal door, like back in Kalm, he would have had to use a few tricks in unlocking and opening the door. (1) He gave one last look at the door before heading down the hall. In their time at Junon, Red had plenty opportunity to explore the base and get a good idea of how things were arranged. He only had to travel by elevator once to get to the right floor, and when a member of Force boarded a floor above him, he received an odd look. Red was used to it, though. It wasn't often that one found a talking lion with a few tricks up its (imaginary) sleeves.

He exited the elevator and continued down another hall toward the President's office. At the door, a pair of guards outside greeted him. Inside, he met another pair, and a secretary at the far end of the first room.

"Please wait a moment," the woman said as she spotted the lion approaching her. She paged the President and gave a quick glance in the lion's direction. "You may go in," she said after a moment.

Red nodded and walked through the sliding door. He spotted a head of pale blonde hair bent over a small stack of papers. A white-gloved hand passed through the locks and held a few stray strands back as blue-grey eyes ran over the top paper. Red walked forward until he was a few feet away from the blonde's desk and sat on his haunches. It took a moment before the blonde realized his presence.

Rufus looked up as soon as he noticed a small flame dancing around his carpet. He frowned until he spotted the large lion sitting before him. He flicked back a bang and pushed his work aside. "Sorry, Red. What can I help you with?"

Red could've easily answered by commenting on the other blonde man, but instead said: "I see you're drowning yourself in work again?"

Rufus glanced down at his desk and saw it littered with scattered papers and reports. "Ah, yes, I am. Excuse me. But you understand that I have much to work on. Especially with all the strange activities going about, and JENOVA's sudden resurrection, I am waist-deep in work. Well, almost." The blonde laughed a bit at himself and leaned back in his chair.

"Strange activities? Other than JENOVA, what would that be?"

Rufus frowned. "Well, the obvious would be Cloud Strife's miraculous state of sanity. Also, there are these strange readings coming from both the Crater and Midgar. I have yet to figure out what each means, and if they're connected. I just spoke with Sephiroth and I noted about it briefly. I didn't go too into it because I'm sure his mind is far too occupied with a certain someone. ...Speaking of, how is he? I assume while Sephiroth was gone you and some other watched over him?"

"Vincent and I did," Red answered. He didn't even have to work the man into a conversation. "Amazingly enough, he posed no harm while our General was gone. In fact, when Vincent and I checked in on him, he was fast asleep. Quite amazing that he could pull off such a peaceful expression. I do not think it is an act, either, his innocence and strange behavior. I'm sure you know what I mean."

Rufus shook his head and sighed. "Bugenhagen is taking a risk in stating this. I would like to believe all this is true, but— (I'm sure everyone's told you this already.) It's a slim possibility. A sliver of hope."

Red puffed and swiped his tail around himself. "I'd still like to believe it could happen."

Rufus put up a hand in his defense. "Don't get me wrong, I'd like for it to happen as well, but... Cloud Strife as an ally? What would this do to everything we know? How would this affect your General?"

"I say that this would be a perfect second chance for him. And maybe a first try for Cloud Strife."

"You speak boldly, Nanaki."

Red snorted at the sound of his native name coming from the President. "Perhaps. But what do _you_ believe, president? How boldly will you speak?"

Rufus stared at the lion for a long moment before speaking. "You and Bugenhagen risk a lot in coming up with this theory and presenting it to the rest of us. If anything, I want to believe it, but since I am a simple man of only so much power, and my power comes from money and reputation, not insight or any sort of connection to the Planet, I can only go so far with things. It's bad enough that I have done wrong to this Planet and am making up for it at such a horrible time, because now that chaos has only started to fall over the Planet, I have barely stitched up the holes I have created. Say we were right; if I stated this to the people, I would either be hated once again, or highly doubted. ...As I said before, I would like to go along with this theory and state it true."

"But you cannot. I understand. Things are complicated for you, Shinra. I wish you good fortune. Hopefully, the people will come to see that you have truly changed. And perhaps, if we're right about this man, someday everyone will see it as well."

Rufus watched as the lion turned to leave. Just before he reached the door, he called, "You are still too bold, Red. But do look in to your theory. If you find proof or anything that makes your right, tell me right away."

Red turned back and dipped his head in acknowledgement. He opened his mouth to say something when an alarm suddenly went off. Alert and concerned, the lion turned toward Rufus and barked a question. "What does it mean?"

Rufus turned on the monitor for one of the computes on his desk. He frowned at the screen. "It's another reading from Midgar and the Crater. Midgar's signal seems to be pulsing. The radius is... Oh crap."

Red bounded to the blonde's side and rested his front paws on the edge of the desk to see what the problem was. He narrowed his eyes. "Ten kilometers from Midgar?" He paused to read the Crater's signal. He growled out the rating. "Nearly thirty to thirty-five kilometers! This is outrageous. What is causing these readings? They can't be the same, yet the act alike. We must scout it out. Shinra, assemble AVALANCHE here immediately. We must plan and set out at once."

Rufus didn't need to be told. As soon as he got over his shock, he started making calls. He had his secretary page all the AVALANCHE members and a few Force members while he made an announcement all throughout the base. He called for the AVALANCHE members and initiated a warning to the people. He assured the civilians that everything would be worked out, but they should still be cautious. Private messages to researchers and scientists were set immediately at work to give him an update on what the hell was going on.

It didn't take long for the members of AVALANCHE or Force to assemble in the President's room. What was strange, though, was the absent Sephiroth and Cloud. One would've thought that the silver-haired General would be first to be there with a small blonde dragged along, but they were the only two missing. Buzz of what was the matter and where the General was filled the President's office.

"Everyone. Is Sephiroth anywhere to be found?" Rufus cut in the chatter.

AVALANCHE members turned to each other and shared negative answers with a shake of their head.

Rufus frowned. This was unlike the General. If there was something wrong with Strife, the man would certainly be detained and could handle himself. But...

"Vincent. Get Sephiroth."

Red placed his paws on top of the desk. "I believe he is still in the dorm. Last I saw him, he went into Cloud Strife's room."

Vincent quirked a brow at the lion and received a twitch of the ears in response before he nodded and immediately started for the room.

"If something is the matter, page me," Rufus added just before the man left the room. "Otherwise, I'm sending half of AVALANCHE and a few Force members over to check out Midgar."

Vincent glanced over his shoulder to give a quick nod before disappearing, the door clicking shut behind him. He moved as quickly as possible, taking as many shortcuts to his son's room as he knew. Under the alarm, several Force members were running around in half panic, but full of purpose. It still amazed him in how many people still worked under Shinra. The man had power, that was for sure, but it was simply shocking how many from the original ShinRa Inc. company that moved over to the Force, and how many were regular citizens that used to be so frightened of the blonde. Vincent couldn't help but smirk a bit at this thought even through all this rushing. Rufus Shinra was just simply amazing. Controlling the people with fear, or else with trust and promising words — he was magnificent.

Vincent shook his head quickly. This was no time to get carried away with simple thoughts. He needed to get to Sephiroth's dorm. After a flight of stairs (the elevators were still too slow even after all the advanced technology), and down two halls, Vincent finally skidded to a halt in front of the sliding door that led to the dorm. He quickly pulled out his keycard and swiped it through. A soft ping and a green light from the machine on the wall by the door told him he had access. He stepped in and headed for the blonde's door. He checked the handle and found it unlocked. Pushing open the door, his brows rose to find the room empty. The sleeping blonde's figure was pressed into the sheets of the bed, and by the slight disarrangement of things told Vincent that there was a small fight or struggle between the two. He hoped that no bodily damage was done.

Just to make sure, Vincent checked the other rooms of the dorm and found them all empty. Sephiroth's boots were missing, as well as his Masamune, so that assured him that he at least had a weapon on him before he left to wherever. The door to Cloud's room was broken in one part. Vincent took a moment to look at the floor and saw where there was tile a small black line leading toward the door. He guessed Cloud was literally dragged out. And as much as the thought amused him, Vincent couldn't take the time to ponder some more or even laugh at the situation. Instead, he went for the videophone and dialed the number for the President's office.

Rufus picked up just after the first ring. "Yes? Vincent. What is it?"

Vincent shook his head. "Sephiroth and Cloud are not in the dorm." He took a quick glance behind him as he continued. "From the looks of things, they both left, if with a bit of fighting between the two."

Rufus frowned and sighed, shaking his head. "Do you have any clue of where they went or how long they've been gone?" When Vincent shook his head, Rufus replied with, "All right. Come back. We'll alert everyone and have them look out of a blonde and silver-haired man."

"Did you need me at the office?" Rufus shook his head. "Well, I'd rather be out looking for them, if you don't mind." Rufus gave his permission and Vincent nodded. "I have the PHS, so I think you can contact me easily. I'm not sure, however if Sephiroth has one with him, or one at all. Last time I remember having one, was before it got thrown at Zack's head over the ocean for making some stupid comment."

Rufus laughed at this and nodded in turn. "Yes, I remember that. Well, you'd better start your search if you want to find them. I'll contact you if I need you for anything."

"Where's Red?"

"I'm keeping him here with me to come up with any plans beneficial in our excavation through Midgar and finding the source of those pulses."

Vincent nodded again. "Roger."

The screen became blank as he disconnected. He left the dorm after once last look around and started his search for his son and their so-called enemy.

---

Cloud glared at the silver-haired man in front of him. He couldn't scream or curse at him due to the Silence spell cast on him. He had no weapons on him, not to mention any materia. He had one Fire materia stuck in his glove, but that was it. It wasn't even Mastered yet! That was how helpless he was to Sephiroth's power. At least back on his Gaea he had a few spells and a kick-ass weapon to use when he fought the man. Speaking of, he still didn't know where they had confiscated it. It was stupid to think that AVALANCHE would give him back his weapon, let alone know of its location. But still... as much as he found it awkward to admit it, he missed having its reassuring weight on his back.

Sephiroth turned a corner and Cloud had to speed up a bit to keep up with the man's fast pace. He didn't know where they were going, but had a feeling that it was either to Rufus's office or else to the Highwind. He went with the former and was rewarded in being right as they stepped through the door to the blonde's office. Rufus was sitting at his desk monitoring one of the three flat screens decorating his desk. When the President heard them come in, his eyes widened and looked them over before pressing a button to call his secretary. He ordered the woman to contact Vincent immediately and send him over, and she obliged.

"Sephiroth. Where were you?" Rufus inquired. He glanced at the blonde partially hidden behind the silver-haired man's tall body. "I sent most of AVALANCHE over to Midgar."

"Midgar? Why?"

The door behind the two slid open to reveal Vincent. "Rufus's scientists have discovered strange pulses from both Midgar and the Crater. Gaea's Wound is too far away to inspect, so we settled with Midgar. You would be surprised at the breadth of this pulse, Sephiroth."

When Sephiroth settled his gaze on Rufus, the blonde answered, "Ten kilometers from Midgar, and nearly thirty to thirty-five kilometers from the Crater."

The General's eyes narrowed marginally at this news. "How long ago did Highwind leave?"

Rufus shook his head. "You just missed it but a few minutes ago. I have a private plane you can use to get there. It's not as fast as Highwind, but it'll get you there a few minutes after Highwind. Well, that is if nothing happens, of course. You never know."

Sephiroth nodded. He looked over his shoulder at the disgruntled blonde looking off to the side, his lips set in a small pout. He couldn't speak, he knew, but it wasn't his fault that the man argued with him and refused to cooperate. It was childish to resort to cursing the blonde into silence, but it was the quickest solution if he wanted to get a few points stuck in his head and quickly head out for Rufus's office.

"We'll take it."

Rufus nodded and buzzed his secretary to call the hanger and prepare the plane. When he finished, he looked up and caught the other blonde's eyes. "Are you taking him with you?" he addressed Sephiroth while he kept his eyes locked on the other blue-eyed man.

Sephiroth didn't bother to look back as he nodded. "We cannot leave him here. He would better serve on the battlefield."

Though it wasn't direct, the other men in the room caught what the silver-haired General was trying to say. They stared at the man in silent shock, Cloud's expression the most expressive with his eyes opened wide. Had he not been silenced, he would have made a noise of surprise and caution. Instead, he quietly hissed as he sucked in a breath through his teeth.

Rufus cleared his throat and composed himself from his own shock before saying, "Very well, then. I have no objections to your decision, so please prepare yourselves for the trip. The ship should be ready any minute."

As if on cue, Rufus' intercom dinged. He pressed a button and his secretary's voice came through. "Sir, the airship is ready."

"Thank you, Delia."

The connection closed and Rufus turned back to his guests. "You may leave immediately."

Cloud blinked and turned his attention from the General to the President. He couldn't say anything, but by habit he opened his mouth. Rufus caught the action and turned his attention toward him again. He lifted his brows in question.

"Is there something you needed to say, Cloud Strife?" Rufus said with amazing ease, considering it was toward the (supposed) man who tried to kill him a few years ago.

Cloud shook his head and closed his mouth. He looked away, staring down at the carpet at an angle. Rufus was puzzled, but didn't say anything. He turned back to Sephiroth and nodded to him, dismissing the group. Sephiroth nodded back and exited the room, the other two men following silently behind him. The lion, however, lagged behind a moment.

Red got up on all four legs and swished his tail around his haunches. "That was most unexpected, don't you think, Shinra?"

Rufus looked at the lion with red-tinted fur. "I know. Maybe we can hope for the best. ...Do you think they are starting to get along?"

Red chuckled. "Most likely not. You can't tell as well as the others, but Cloud had a Silence spell cast upon him. That was why he was so subdued during the meeting."

"Still, Sephiroth said that he would 'better serve on the battlefield' instead of being locked up. What do you propose that means?" the blonde president asked as he leaned forward on his desk, resting his chin on his fist.

Red shook his head, the ornaments in his mane jingling as they hit each other. "Who knows? I would hope it means that the hatred is lessening. The fact that Sephiroth did not get rid of Cloud at the mention of having a chance to leave him here must mean something."

"For the better, I hope..." Rufus sighed. He sat up straight and smoothed the front of his shirt, clearing his throat out of habit. "Well, you'd better go. You will need to be the tranquilizer between the two. I would hate it if another war began just because they cannot understand each other or get along."

Red dipped his head and exited the same way the three men had, leaving the President to get back to his work. He trotted on his way out to catch up with the others, not at all surprised to find the petite blonde jammed between father and son. (2) Sephiroth led the way to the hanger; Cloud was a few steps behind him, hanging his head as if in shame, or to hide his face from any passersby; Vincent walked at a slower pace, almost as if he was watching the two. Red nudged Vincent in the back of his right leg, drawing the man's attention toward him. When their eyes met, Red twitched his ears and looked pointedly at the blonde. Vincent shook his head and looked ahead again, letting the lion quicken his pace and walk astride with Cloud Strife.

Cloud blinked and turned to Red with a slight frown. He was unsure of what the intelligent beast would want, but didn't know if he should ask. The lion looked up at him and gave an animalistic smile that was meant to be gentle. Cloud hesitantly reached out to the lion, stopping halfway. Red stared at the hand for a moment before meeting it with his nose. There a million words he could say to this blonde who radiated innocence and hidden power, but silence was probably the best. As he heard long when he was but a cub of one year, "actions speak better than words." When Cloud reached out to him, he felt no hatred towards or from the man. Accepting the gesture, he let the blonde run his hand over the top of his head and entangle his fingers in his mane. And, to his surprise, he caught the man smiling lightly. Whether it was directed at him or not didn't matter. It was a _smile_.

Vincent, from behind the two, cracked his own smile inwardly. The blonde's actions were indeed inquisitive, but they showed honest emotion. It was a minimal sign, something easily missed; however, after learning more about Sephiroth and watching him for so long, Vincent was able to pick up little signs that drew them closer together as family. He was surprised, though, that Sephiroth was ignorant to all these signs and the possible innocence of this boy's name. Shaking his head, Vincent simply continued to watch from his spot in the back, a strange, warm feeling awakening in the pit of his heart.

---

AN: Aaand, here we have Chapter 12! The ending was kind-of _mushy_, but so far, so good. I'll have you know warned and greatly shocked when I say that I didn't plan anything in this story. I never do, it seems. It just flowed out. I admit the ideas I create are kinda random and really off the top of my head when I start typing, but... I say for non-planned writing I'm doing pretty good. My "outline" is very broad and generic. There's a bunch of stuff I could put in here that I probably won't, or have it paced out and saved for later. Eh, who knows? Anyway, I would just like you to know that even though this thing is all scritch-scratch, you guys actually help more than you think. A little request of this, a hint of that... I answer all questions!

(1) Here, doors slide open for you. You just need a keycard to unlock it. Just like in the game. Bloody damn keycards. I hated the library part because it was the first time I actually had to use my brain! Nyoo-- You are not supposed to use your brain for games! There shouldn't be strategic games! They're supposed to render you brainless and turn all your knowledge to mush! (Okay, I take that back. I kind-of like strategic games every once in a while. Not too often, though. I don't wunna fry my brain just trying to kill some guy. My brain's lazy like that...)

(2) I've been contemplating this for a while now, and was debating over it with a fellow fan, and have yet to come to a conclusion. Is Vincent really the father, or was Hojo the father? I want to believe Vincent was the father, and when Hojo found out, he decided on experimenting on the baby, thus dubbing Sephiroth his "son," but I'm terribly confused and unsure. If anyone could find some facts for me and/or prove one of these theories right (or perhaps state the correct one if it's different from both), it would be greatly appreciated. Otherwise, we will be arguing until the moon turns blue (or red)!

**Review Responses: **(since chapter 11)

babymar-mar: freaky conscience indeed! I just _love_ it, don't you? Sephy without a side on crack (more than usual) is just not a complete lovely-wuvely Sephy!

Minako: another appearance? Hmm... I don't know... Hehe. Or will there be? Oh, the anticipation and dreadfully long wait! You'll ahve to read to find out. (A hint? Maybe.)

Terra: answers? Did I give you enough this time? More to come in future chapters! (Hehe. I'm so evil!)

schu: evil Cloud? No, no, I LOVE Evil Cloud! Such complications in Seph and Cloud's lives is very fun to write and read, don't you think? And yes! I'm dying, waiting for AC to come out! I need to snoop more. Oh, is he the guy in the wheelchair? Some say yes, some say no! (Oh, the insanity!) And, of coruse I know of Gackt. He's such a gorgeous pretty-boy! It's the exact definition of all those girly-pop-gorgeous-famous-droolable boys!

Shara: thanks for reviewing! (yip-yip!) I don't know about Cloud doing that... Esacpe? Maybe from Sephy's greedy clutches, sure, but... Escape? Hmm... so many ways I can answer that... (Hehehe.)

DemonSurfer: Eww! Sephy and disgruntled greasy woman! (_shrieks and collapses_) How can you say such a thing! Now I have horrible images stuck in my head! (Eyugh!)

Narcissistic-Fruitcake: ...Hun, you just make my world go 'round. (_snickers_) Tifa: Tour Guide Barbie! (_bursts out laughing_) Ahahahaha! I adore your reviews, thank you. Aaand, yes, here's your wish wiht a wonderful (yet peculiar) new chapter that you've been craving for!

_Hope everyone loved their personal letter from me. (Heh.) I do enjoy yuor reviews, once again, and I would love to hear for more people, new AND old! See you next time, and have a ..._

_HAPPY DUCK DAY!_

_(My family's not having a turkey, so hurray for killing other poultry!)_


	13. Intermission: A Wish Come True

**AN: **This is the TCO Christmas Special! Yes, yes, it's an intermission and spoof in the story, but hey, who are you to complain? It's more S/C! It took me a while to get this going in my head, and practically all day to pull up and smush together, but I hope you like it all the same. After all, it's something I put together for you lovely readers and reviewers! And yes, of course, everyone's ALIVE! (Duh.)

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I do not own Squaresoft/Enix so I cannot possibly rightfully own FFVII, nor do I own the luscious male characters. I don't own the female ones either, but the males are more important! (_drools_)

**The Complete Opposite **

**Intermission: A Wish Come True **

**By K**

**---**

Eyes of the purest blue stared deep into the eyes of a mist-like green. Cloud never imagined he would fall in love with those cat-like eyes and their owner. As a silver bang fell in front one of those gorgeous eyes, he gently brushed it away, finally feeling comfortable with the contact of this other person. He didn't know how long they had been together, but it seemed like an eternity ago when they were still fighting each other and getting at each other's throat whenever they were childishly giving the other the Silent Treatment. Cloud wished they didn't have to fight for so long and so childishly. He wished he could've understood his feelings earlier and realize what was right and wrong. But, alas, there was nothing he could do about the past and was glad for his present and future. How often was it that someone fell in love with just the right person on the first try? Cloud never tried to get into a relationship with Tifa, and didn't really find Aeris his "type." He was just... uninterested. It worked out fine, anyway. Tifa married Barret and they both raised Marlene, and Aeris had Zack. It was a wonder how the two ever got together, but Cloud didn't feel like concerning himself with something that wasn't really his business. Cloud remembered a long time ago when he was training for SOLDIER and studying at the Academy, and was (unfortunately) rooming with Zack. The black haired man spoke often of a sweet, yet strange girl that grew a garden in her backyard, always clad in a simple, modest pink dress. Zack would explain how he would always visit this girl and help her with her gardening, then fell in love with her and asked her to be his girlfriend. Cloud always had a hard time imagining how Zack was when he was younger, and before he became painfully perverted and terribly too cheerful for his own good. When he finally met Aeris, the sweet, pink-clad girl, she was not like he imagined. Aeris was a little on the adventurous side, and not at all like the quiet brunette Cloud mentally imagined. Still, neither Aeris nor Tifa suited his fancy. In fact, there was practically no fancy to begin with! During the time he traveled with the girls and the rest of AVALANCHE, there was no time for romance, and he didn't bother setting his eyes on anyone. How could he when an evil, deranged man was always invading his mind and killing him from the inside out, driving him to the edge of insanity, all the while leading him all across Gaea to search for him? Talk about a bad case of obsessive-compulsive disorder! Cloud was chased and pushed all over Gaea in search for a single man. To stop him, yes, but still... Why was he subject to such a mad goose chase? Cloud would rather have cut to the chase (pardon the pun) and dealt with the man first off instead of experiencing all that hardship and pain. At least... in the end, he captured that forbidden dragonfly and kept it forever under his watchful eye in a crystal glass that accented its beauty. Never, ever, would he let it go.

"_Cloud..._"

The stress of his name brought Cloud out of his reverie and back to those green eyes and velvet voice. He loved that voice now that it lost its harshness and always spoke to him in a loving and sometimes seductive manner. At first, he never would have thought that voice could sound like silk on smooth skin, far too used to the chalkboard-grating harshness it usually carried. But now, he didn't know what he would do if that voice disappeared for the rest of his life.

A gentle kiss on his forehead pulled his attention to something else.

Cloud tilted his head and returned the kiss, savoring the sweet smell and feel of his love. Each kiss, from his very first to the one they shared now, was different, yet equally the same. They were always gentle, almost as if the owner was afraid to break him or hurt him. There were rare times when those kisses were rough and bit into his skin with aching pleasure, but only when Cloud pleaded for it. Otherwise, they were all like feathers dancing on the surface of a lake, spreading all over his body in a taunting and agonizingly wonderful manner. Every time those lips touched him in a sensitive spot, he would inwardly cry out for more, undergoing a battle of patience and self-control. He would want more and more, but had to struggle to control himself when those lips moved over his body and tended and teased another part of his skin. And when those luscious lips met his, it was like he was melting, both hot and cool at the same time. Each kiss directly on his mouth was a gift from heaven and a curse from hell, leaving him breathless and temporarily dazed afterwards.

As they broke apart, Cloud wrapped his arms around the broader body and curled into him, resting his forehead on a smooth, broader chest. Lips lightly kissed the top of his golden crown and a hand found its way around his waist, the tips of fingers sneaking past the waistline of his pants. Cloud squeezed his giant teddy bear and smiled against the other's chest, the feel of his larger frame so natural and comfortable to him. He remembered scarring this body many years ago, and then so recently trying to heal them. Cloud had once touched all those scars with the tips of his fingers, exploring and trying to figure out the story of each one. It was so surprising that only two were from him. Well, one really, but they were still done by him and his better. Both carried a painful story, and both weren't completely healed. Every emotion welled up in that body was just waiting to burst out. Cloud knew he hadn't heard even half of what he wanted or needed to hear, and it would take some time before his love found it right to reopen his wounds and tell the tales of his horrible past and deathly experiences, and let Cloud heal them.

Cloud rubbed at the ring on his left hand, resting on his fourth finger. It shone silver, and the words embedded in it were ones he would cherish forever. He felt a similar texture of metal at the base of his back. Yes, they both had bands, but they were as different as they were similar. While Cloud's was silver, the other was gold. He chuckled at the symbolism. Cloud would never let his dragonfly go, and the other would not let his birdie Cloud fly either.

The ways of love were most confusing, yet so magnificent and fun and the same time. Whenever there were no troubles, they would act so giddy it was astonishing. Once at each other's throats, they now embraced each other with the rare kind of love that many people did not see this time and age. After so many years of suffering and pain, it was hard for anyone on Gaea to experience true happiness when you knew that somewhere across the city or over the seas someone was in the midst of battle and many others were dead.

Cloud was happy to set an example for those of Gaea, and was even happier to come to such a wonderful "end." But, no, there never really was a "happily ever after" since they still moved on and continued to develop and deepen their relationship.

"_Love..._"

Cloud looked up into green eyes and blinked in question.

"Cloud, we should get out of bed now. That busty woman-friend of yours will be expecting you to help her at the bar today."

Cloud laughed. Yes, this man was the one he fell in love with. Beautiful, strong, and a mouth like a crotchety old fart of a man. With eyes that could be gentle in one moment, seductive the next, then raging mad in another, this man was suddenly now as open as a book, so easy to read when they were in each other's presence.

With a smile, Cloud answered, "Yes, Sephiroth, I suppose we should before Tifa barges in on us. I'm sure she wouldn't like what she'd see."

"Like she cares. She has an oaf of a husband to live with. What's two more men in bed any different, especially one as lovely as you?" said Sephiroth with a cat-like grin.

Ah, Sephiroth, the name once feared by all. Never was it associated with the word "flirt" or "complimenting." Now, though, it was a simple name used often and lovingly by a mere blonde, young man every day, and Sephiroth himself was open and constantly tried to find a way in making the blonde blush. Of course, there were times Cloud addressed the man with a stern edge in his voice in response to Sephiroth's behavior, but never did Cloud spit his name with venom. Raw hatred was no longer present between them. Sure, they got on each other's nerves from time to time like normal couples, but only because of each other's annoying habits.

Cloud reluctantly drew away from his silver-haired lover and kissed the man before sliding out of bed. He quickly searched for a pair of clean clothes and climbed into them. He knew Sephiroth was watching him, so he made sure to be slow, yet quick about his changing. When he had gotten a belt through his pants, a knock came to their door.

"Cloud? I need your help today. Get up and quickly come out, okay? Dressed, of course," came a slightly muffled voice of a woman.

Tifa. Yeah, that's her. Didn't sound like her, as she usually had that sharpness and bounce in her voice. Now, with Marlene to take care of, Tifa had to practice in using a kinder voice when around the little girl and be a proper mother to her. Every now and then her gentle voice carried into her normal speech and sounded strange to Cloud, but he got used to her softer tones in speech when he realized her physical manner was still the same. Tifa could still drop kick a drunk out of her bar without a bat of the eyelash. She could even take down a whole gang without breaking a sweat. After what she went through, drunks in her bar were nothing but annoying flies on her hundred-gil chocolate cake. Really she didn't need Cloud to guard her at the bar; she just needed someone to help her serve everyone and keep the business going whenever she had to "take out the trash."

"Sure, Tif, I'm coming. I'm almost ready."

"Thanks, Cloud," Tifa said through the door. "I really need your help today since it's the day before Christmas and all these drunks are trying to snatch a drink and a feel from me."

The sound of the woman's boots on the polished wood came and quickly faded as she left to tend to her supposedly rowdy customers. Cloud smiled at the door and slotted the tail of his belt into the next loop. Looking around, he searched for his hair tie while he pulled out a clean white shirt and buttoned it up, leaving the top two buttons loose. Evidently, the shirt he picked up was nearly see-through, courtesy of Zack, the idiot. The black haired AVALANCHE member gave it to him on his and Sephiroth's anniversary. Because they were friends, Cloud didn't have the heart to burn the horrible article.

"Once you're done working, let's go out," Sephiroth suddenly said.

Cloud picked up a strip of leather and used it to tie down his hair. It took many months to grow it out enough to pull it back into a ponytail. There were still a few uncooperative spikes, but they just accented his forbidden look. There were a lot of physical changes Cloud went through since the Meteor incident, and growing out his hair was one of them. Looking around for socks, Cloud spotted his old gloves. It had been a while since he'd worn them, and never put them back on if unless he was wielding his sword. But the last time he'd picked up a sword was so long ago...

Sephiroth asked Cloud to keep his gloves off, especially after they got together. Cloud supposed it was Sephiroth's way of telling others that Cloud was "off-limits." There really was no need, and he felt rather incomplete without his gloves, but for his love, Cloud put them away and never touched them again. The same went for his sword. Though it stayed in the room at all times, like Sephiroth's Masamune, Cloud never had the need to pick it up to fight. Cloud could never go without his sword, but since he wasn't fighting anymore, it stayed in the corner, collecting dust, near the head of the bed. Masamune, likewise to Sephiroth, flanked the other side of the bed, a reminder to any thief or wander-in whose room they trespassed.

"Where did you want to go?"

Sephiroth smiled, something Cloud adored, and answered, "I want to take you out somewhere. It's a surprise for you. After all, it's almost Christmas."

Cloud put a bow in his tie and walked back to the bed where Sephiroth sat. Leaning forward, he kissed the man and smiled down at him. "Thanks. I don't know when they'll clear out, or when Tifa will let me go, but if I can grab a lunch break, how about you show me then? You can treat me to lunch."

Sephiroth chuckled and caught the blonde by the wrist and kissed him. "Is that an order or just a suggestion?"

Cloud pushed at the taller man and threw him a "no-no" look. "Don't tempt me, Seph. And yes, I want you to take me out if you can. Or do you have to go to the office?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I only need to turn in some paper work for Rufus. The rest of the day I have off."

Cloud smiled and nodded. "Good." He dug under the bed for his boots and pulled them on over his socks, lacing the twelve eyes. "I'll see you later, then."

As Cloud opened the door and gave a small wave before leaving, Sephiroth gave a quiet, "Bye, love," in return, catching the blonde off guard and a blush to form. Cloud didn't get to hear endearing words often, even though he knew Sephiroth loved him. The man's actions were enough to tell him how caring Sephiroth was. With an inward smile, Cloud made his way next door and immediately pulled two men apart that were starting to pull at each other's shirt. Tifa, on the other side of the bar, was picking apart another fight.

"Hey, break it up."

Cloud shoved the two men back into their seats and cracked a smile he always had whenever he worked in the bar. He had to "appear" pleasant, after all. Whenever Cloud had his bad mornings, he especially had to be nice around the others because if he wasn't careful, he could bite someone's head off, or hurt them far more than necessary. (Not like he cared or anything as long as he was happy in the end.)

"Cloud! _Finally._ Could you serve those two tables over there for me, please?" Tifa called when she heard the blonde's voice, nodding with her head to the two tables she had addressed.

Cloud tore away from the bickering men with a warning look and nodded to Tifa. The two tables she indicated were near the entrance, and remarkably, one of the few tables that didn't look like they were trying to start a fight. Heading for the nearest one, Cloud smiled and addressed the guests.

"Welcome to _Tifa's_ _7th Heaven: Restaurant and Bar._ What would you like to order?"

The table consisted of four persons: two men and two women. The women stared at Cloud in such an obvious manner that Cloud had to look at the two men first. The men were disgruntled that such a man was working here, and guessed it was probably why almost a third of the guests in _7th Heaven_ were females of various ages. Cloud didn't like the attention he got from the women, nor the glares from their husbands or boyfriends whenever he passed their table, but it couldn't be helped. This was probably why Sephiroth had him keep his gloves off. New customers didn't know he was already taken, and regulars knew not to touch him or else face the wrath of a certain silver-haired man. Cloud laughed inwardly at the thought, remembering the first time someone tried to grab his butt in Sephiroth's presence. Sephiroth was still trying to get used to the fact that Cloud was going to be working with other men and women that might try to make a move on him. And, that unfortunate day he had off, Sephiroth was standing behind the bar helping Marlene reach glasses and bottles out of her reach, and a drunk customer dared to grope Cloud. Cloud himself wasn't used to people touching him everywhere and yelped in surprise, nearly dropping his tray of empty glasses. Sephiroth was at his side in an instant, dragging the drunkard out of the bar before Tifa could even react, and beat the man so violently, Cloud had to run outside and stop his lover from killing the man. Now, thankfully, the regulars and those who were at the bar that day knew what territory they were crossing into if ever they upset the blonde or did something they would try on a whore on the street. Sephiroth, everyone knew, was not a man to be messed with, especially when it came to Cloud.

When the men ordered, Cloud turned to the two women and did his best to get their orders quickly without lingering too much as they tried to make conversation with him. He left with a smile and went to the bar to pick up his waiter's pad to write down everything they said. Marlene greeted him as she expertly twirled a liquor bottle and poured the liquid into a shot glass.

"Cloud, is Sephiroth going to help us today?" was the small brunette's voice. She was wise beyond her years and Cloud wasn't too surprised when it was her who figured out his feelings for Sephiroth first.

"I'm not sure. He has to turn in some paper work, so he probably won't be here for a while. Do you think your mom will give me an hour lunch break?" he asked.

Marlene shrugged and glanced at Cloud out of the corner of her eye. As the blonde tied his black waiter's apron around his waist, she said, "Maybe. But it all depends on how business goes then and if she can find a replacement for you in those few hours. Knowing you, Sephiroth will try to keep you away from work for more than an hour."

The two laughed at this, as it was true. Sephiroth tried a few times to pull Cloud out of work, which was very uncharacteristic of him. Always prompt with his work, Sephiroth was hardly the man to let Cloud slack. But, to everyone's surprise, the man tried and did his best to keep Cloud happy and his life exciting, taking the blonde to different places and riding with him on their chocobos. For White Day, Sephiroth gave Cloud a gold chocobo, raised by Sephiroth himself. Cloud couldn't have been happier that day; he named the oversized chicken Ashur, tribute to the bird's manner and his lover's past life. Every White Day, Cloud and Sephiroth went riding on their chocobos.

Cloud pocketed his waiter's pad and pulled out two beer bottles and uncapped them. Coming out from behind the bar, he gave the two men their drinks and told the women he would be right with them as soon as he visited the other table and got their orders. The women cooed over him and bid him a farewell that was best saved for when their lovers went to war. Coughing inwardly at his situation, Cloud ventured to the other table and was surprised to see all of them wearing some sort of hood to hide their faces.

Nonetheless, Cloud smiled and pulled out his pad, flipping to the next blank page to take their orders. "Welcome to _Tifa's 7th Heaven: Restaurant and Bar._ What would you like?"

The group at the table glanced at each other and silently showed him what they wanted to order off the menu. Cloud was a little suspicious of their hoods, but didn't say anything as he wrote down what they wanted and quickly made his way back to the bar. Someone (a drunk) caught him halfway and tried to touch him. Cloud automatically clocked the man and moved on, sliding the orders back into the kitchen where a grumpy man was cooking, a white cook's outfit a big contrast to his mahogany colored skin. The man's right arm was a prosthetic, replacing the arm gun Cloud had gotten used to in his first few years knowing the man.

"What the #&$ is this?" the large man in white said, staring down at the orders like they were aliens from the next galaxy over.

Cloud, used to the man's vulgar language, simply answered, "Two new orders from those tables by the front." He turned away before the large man could curse anything else at him and tended to the customers' beverages.

Cloud served the two tables and tended to the rest of the restaurant like Tifa, breaking up any fights and throwing anyone out when necessary. The hours went by quickly, and Cloud had seen neither hide nor glimmer of silver hair from Sephiroth all morning. He didn't expect to, because Sephiroth barely stepped into the bar. It was only when he had his rare days off and had nothing planned for the day that the silver-haired man set foot into the restaurant and helped Marlene behind the bar. Otherwise, if he had something to do (most likely), Sephiroth wouldn't go where Cloud worked for fear of seeing something he didn't want to see or worse. They both knew that Cloud could take care of himself, but in the beginning it was a bit of a struggle for Cloud to convince Sephiroth that he didn't need any saving. Yes, Sephiroth had a period where even he was the obsessive boyfriend. Hard to believe, but it was true. Cloud could laugh now at those times when they would argue and Cloud would end up being frustrated by the end of the day having to deal with Sephiroth's obsession "disorder."

Slowly, the customers cleared out, and by an amazing one o' clock, only a few customers were left lingering at the bar and eating. The same hooded group stayed through all hours, barely making any noise. It was a wonder as to why they would stay after they had paid for their meal and only ordered a drink or two every once in a while, but as long as they did no trouble, Cloud didn't complain, and Tifa seemed fine with their presence. Marlene took a break and Cloud replaced her behind the counter, tending to a few guests. It wasn't long until they left and tipped Cloud for his service. Cloud bid them farewell and started to clean up.

Tifa snapped her towel and smiled as she stood up straight from wiping down her last table. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it was. They cleared out pretty fast, don't you think?"

Cloud looked up from the glass he was cleaning. "Yeah. Are you closing for the afternoon since it's so slow?" He placed the clean glass in its proper place and picked up another.

Tifa threw her rag over Cloud's shoulder, the towel making a wet _flop_ noise as it hit the edge of the counter. "Probably. Why? Are you going out with that man of yours?"

Cloud nearly dropped the glass in his hands. "Tifa!"

Tifa plopped down onto one of the bar stools. "Like it's something new? I have no problem with you going out. I guess we can all take a few hours off."

Cloud composed himself and smiled. "Thanks, Tif."

"Does this mean that he's free to go?" a familiar voice interrupted.

Tifa casually looked over Cloud's shoulder and finger waved at the tall man in black standing there. "Already? That was pretty quick."

Cloud looked over his shoulder and smiled at his lover. He put away the glass and tossed his rag at the counter on his other side, his towel landing near Tifa's. "Are you back already? I thought Junon took longer than this."

Sephiroth stepped closer to the bar, but stayed outside of it. He noted the hooded group at the table in the front, and made sure to check himself. "Rufus didn't delay me this time. He just needed those papers and dismissed me."

Cloud lifted a brow. "Really? Huh. Well, are we going now or do you need to do something first?"

"Are you finished here?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud looked at Tifa who grinned and nodded. "Then let me get something from the room and we can go."

Cloud walked out from behind the bar. "Want me to grab Ashur?"

Sephiroth nodded and disappeared behind the door leading to the hallway that connected all their rooms next door. Cloud turned to Tifa and untied his apron. "Are you, Barret and Marlene going to have the day off?"

"We'll probably just take a few hours off. Do you want to open up this evening?" Tifa asked, brushing hair over her shoulder.

Cloud shrugged. "Did you need me at a certain time?"

"Oh, well, people probably aren't going to be coming in tonight, so we can open up a few hours later. We can open up around seven. Get here at six-thirty if you can manage it. I know how you two just _can't_ stay away from each other," she laughed.

Cloud threw his apron onto the counter and shook his head. "Same goes for you, Tif. I'll see you later."

"Bye Cloud!" Tifa called after his disappearing figure before sighing and turning around in the stool to face the hooded group. "Well, how's that for a warm couple?"

The ones who had their backs to Tifa turned around. The nearest one lowered his hood and grinned, shaking his head of black locks. "It's been a while, but they seem to be getting along fine," he said. "Can't wait until tonight, though. It'll be great! Thanks for lending this place out, Tifa."

Tifa crossed her legs and snorted at the man. "Just as long as you don't burn the place down, Knightblade. Otherwise, I'm making you pay for the whole thing: insurance and rebuilding and refurnishing the place. It'll come right out of your pocket."

The black haired man grinned and flapped a hand to assure her. "No worries, Tifa. While you're enjoying your afternoon with your hubby and that cute girl of yours, we'll be fixing this place up AND not breaking anything!"

"We'll make sure Zack doesn't touch anything, Tifa," a low voice said, coming from one of the other hooded figures. When the hood was lowered, the familiar shine of red eyes behind a curtain of long black hair revealed the character to be Vincent.

Tifa grinned. "Good to see you, Vincent. Glad there's someone to look after this idiot."

Zack protested but his argue failed as the others got up and pulled down their hoods, greeting Tifa and immediately setting to work. It would take them all the hours they had to get this place fit for a party and a certain couple. It took them a long time to get used of their two leaders of AVALANCHE in a relationship together. One was their official AVALANCHE leader, fearless and fearsome; and the other was someone who used to be their enemy, diabolical and deranged. ...Cloud and Sephiroth. Together. Who would've thought...?

Zack glanced at the door where Cloud disappeared and grinned. Well, at least _he_ knew way back then. He guessed it a long time ago, and had no doubt when they finally did. Now, he knew Cloud was running outside to quickly get ready for whatever Sephiroth had planned, whistling for his chocobo.

Ashur was nipping at a few weeds in the backyard when he heard Cloud's call. The bird trotted up to its master and nuzzled him. Cloud petted the bird and smiled as it cooed. Like the person it resembled, Ashur was kind towards Cloud and rough around everyone else. Only Sephiroth's bird, Sin, could control it, like how only Cloud could really stop Sephiroth from doing something stupid. How symbolic...

"Ready?"

Cloud looked over his shoulder to see Sephiroth approaching him with Sinclair. They looked so alike. Cloud chuckled at the thought and nodded to Sephiroth. "Yes. But where are we going?"

The corner of the silver-haired man's lip curled slightly upwards as he mounted his bird. "Somewhere familiar. Mount your bird, you'll see."

Cloud did as he was told and climbed onto Ashur. He followed Sephiroth out of Kalm and across the plains of Gaea. The gentle wind blew more quickly as they rode on their chocobos, the fast speed of the Black and Gold chocobo equivalent to a rollercoaster going down after the first drop. When the birds came to the edge of the continent, Sephiroth slowed them down to a trot, letting the birds pad their way across the water and over the several islands leading the way to the northern continent that was blanketed in snow and ice. Sephiroth slowed them down to a walk until they came upon the mine village. It was still small and the number of people there only grew so much over the years, and they still guarded the entrance to the Sleeping Forest, a forbidden forest that no one went through for fear of getting lost or dying. Only those who had traveled it before with the aid of the Lunar Harp could recognize the real path leading to the City of the Ancients. Cloud didn't know why they were visiting this place on such a day, but didn't object as they demounted and walked through the village toward the forest. An old woman near the entrance of the forest looked up from her work and smiled at the two. She automatically took their chocobos for care while they entered the forest.

Sephiroth took Cloud's hand once they were away from the entrance and kissed the back. "Do you know where we're going?"

Cloud looked up at the silver-haired man and nodded. "The City of Ancients. Monsters no longer linger here, but why are we here? I was expecting something not quite like this."

"What did you want instead?"

Cloud shook his head. "I'm not saying I don't like coming here; I'm just wondering why. This is the most unique place you've brought me."

Sephiroth looked forward and led the blonde through the maze leading to the City. "The City is a little different from what you last remembered. I wanted you to experience its beauty once more, especially on a day such as this."

"Christmas?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth nodded as he helped Cloud over a log in the middle of the pathway. It was unnecessary, but it gave him a reason to touch Cloud more without completely ravishing him. "I wanted to spend this day with you, as much as I could."

Cloud smiled in embarrassment. "Thanks, Seph. Too bad you can't. I have to get back to work around six tonight."

Sephiroth nodded. "I'll help you."

Cloud looked up at his lover in surprise. "Are you sure?"

Sephiroth threw the other man a snort. "If I have to suffer through your getting molested just to spend more time with you, yes. I won't stand still if a fight breaks out or someone starts harassing you."

It was almost a warning. Cloud laughed and nodded, quickening his step a bit to keep up with Sephiroth's long strides. "Well, we'd better enjoy ourselves and get to the City quickly if you're going to be grumpy later on."

"You make me sound crotchety."

"Well, you are," Cloud laughed. "It's hard even nowadays to get your to smile around others."

Sephiroth didn't supply an argument for that. He knew that he wasn't too friendly around others, much less _social_. He saved his smile for certain people and on certain occasions. Cloud was practically the only person who ever saw him smile so often (which really wasn't so much against normal social people who smiled at least five times a day).

"At least _I_ can see you smile," Cloud said quietly as they continued on to the City, following the stone path.

"Now _you_ sound like a love-sick girl not even in her twenties with her first man," snorted Sephiroth.

Cloud laughed. "Love-sick? Maybe I am, but I don't here you complaining with how I act."

Sephiroth shook his head and pushed aside one of the sea-like plants leading to the center of the City. Cloud ducked under Sephiroth's arm and walking into a haven full of colors and life. Light that seemed to appear out of nowhere radiated off the walls and the floor, bouncing off even the ceiling. Strange colors shone in his eyes as he turned to Sephiroth and drew the man into a hug. The silver-haired man returned the blonde's hug and led him down the colorful path to the opening leading to the lake and shell-like structure. By the lake, the two men took of their boots. Cloud dared standing in the water and was shocked to find it only slightly cold. He suspected the water to be cold like before when Aeris sank below, but now it was absolutely perfect. Cloud didn't bother rolling up his pant legs as he walked forward a foot or two, getting the hems of his pants wet. Staring down into the water reminded him of something he had done a long time ago, something he needed to forget.

Sephiroth stood up and came up from behind Cloud. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and rested his head against he blonde's shoulder. "We can't regret something from the past. We can only move forward."

Cloud overlapped Sephiroth's arms around him and tilted his head back. "I know. I can't regret, but I can't forget either."

"I never said to forget it. Just... let it go. I'll be here."

Cloud smiled and leaned against Sephiroth. "Thank you."

Sephiroth welcomed the man by kissing his jaw, turning him around to kiss him again. Cloud reached forward and entangled his fingers in the man's silver tresses, wrapping his arms around his neck. Forever gentle, Sephiroth kissed Cloud on the lips, slowly deepening it and making it something more. Cloud opened his mouth and soon was enveloped in a feeling so pure and great he lost himself in the kiss.

It seemed like an eternity before Sephiroth pulled away and drew them out of the lake. Cloud moved his arms and wrapped them around Sephiroth's larger frame, burying his face in the man's broad chest. When they broke apart, Sephiroth led Cloud away from the lake and into the shell structure, following the spiral steps until they reached the entrance to the City below. They descended the steps and followed the long path down to the crystalline city. Down below, they passed different buildings until they came to the secluded platform. The two jumped across the raised pillars onto the platform where Sephiroth finally let go of Cloud to pull something out of his pocket. Cloud wasn't looking when Sephiroth did this, his back to the entrance as he stood in the center of the platform and looked beyond to the emptiness that led nowhere certain. Sad and strange memories started to surface, and quickly dissipated when something obscured his vision. Taking hold of it, Cloud held it out in front of him find the item to be a single silver hoop earring.

"An earring, love?" he questioned, turning around to face the taller man.

Sephiroth smiled. "Remember when I got your ears pierced but never gave you earrings? A single earring."

Cloud snorted. "For Christmas? I expected something else."

"You don't like it?"

Cloud shook his head. "I'm not saying I don't. I'm just... skeptical. How sure are you that I'll wear it?"

Sephiroth took the earring from him and fastened it onto Cloud's right ear. "Because it's from me."

"You never know, I might reject your presents one of these days." Cloud tried to suppress a laugh when Sephiroth bent his head and licked at his ear. "It's so gaudy! I'm a walking jewelry case, thanks to you."

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around his lover to keep him from pushing away. Cloud tried his hardest to keep from laughing as Sephiroth kept attacking his ear, but failed miserably; the earring just added to his sensitivity. Sephiroth pushed the laughing man down until they crashed to the floor of the platform, trapping him. Expertly, he released the man's ponytail and lost himself in Cloud's unique scent. He nipped at Cloud's neck, flicking his tongue out at a sensitive spot under Cloud's jaw line. Cloud practically melted under his every touch. His chest was soon open for Sephiroth's attack as the man deftly snapped the buttons apart and opened the shirt to his liking. Cloud freed one of his hands and brought Sephiroth to him, kissing that vicious mouth that spoiled him.

"What did you expect instead of the earring?" Sephiroth asked at last after their tumble.

Cloud was still trying to gain his breath, splayed out on the crystal. "A baby," he joked, turning his head to catch Sephiroth's horrified look. He laughed and brought the man's hand to his lips, kissing the palm. "I'm kidding. No, we don't need a child. You're enough."

Sephiroth shook his head. "Cloud, for the first time in my life I nearly had a heart attack. Never say something like that again." He chuckled and cupped the smaller man's chin, drawing him forward for a short kiss.

"Actually, I didn't know what to expect. I'd still love you even if you didn't get me anything. I don't need anything but your love."

Sephiroth snorted. "You damn cliché romance novel."

Cloud grinned. "You crotchety old fart."

Sephiroth smiled and kissed the blonde before getting up, pulling the blonde up with him in one motion. "We're even. Now, let's get back before Tifa starts her motherly rampage for bringing you late."

Cloud nodded and they reluctantly left the City, walked through the forest, and retrieved their chocobos back from the kind old woman. They bid her farewell and set back across the sea to the eastern continent where Kalm was. They had a few moments to spare, so they showered and changed back home before making their way to the restaurant.

The lights were out and Cloud had to feel his way around the wall for the light. He bumped into a few things that he didn't remember being there, and cursed when he stubbed his toe on a chair.

"Why in the world is everything out of order?" he cried, grabbing Sephiroth's arm for support.

Sephiroth steadied his lover and he searched the wall for the light himself. He knew they were by the front door, but since he was never in the bar, he didn't actually know where the light switch was. After a few moments, he found it and flicked the switch. Almost immediately after the lights went on, there was a shout of "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" throughout the restaurant.

Cloud turned around in Sephiroth's arms to see his fellow AVALANCHE members wearing festive clothing and screaming joyously. Zack, dressed in red and white with a matching cap, sauntered up to them with a grin. "Look where you're standing, love birds," he crowed.

Cloud turned and looked up immediately and saw mistletoe just inches above Sephiroth's head. "For crying out loud! Zack!"

Sephiroth looked down at the blonde and let a smile show. Catching the blonde's attention, he cupped Cloud's chin and drew him into a kiss. Cloud closed his eyes in the midst of bliss and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. He was in _heaven_. It was only on special days such as this one that Cloud was showered with kisses and constant shows of affection from Sephiroth.

"Yeah! Show me action!"

The sound of a girlish giggle and the constant click of a camera shutter interrupted the kiss. Cloud settled back onto the heels of his feet, barely realizing he stood on his toes to kiss Sephiroth. He turned and looked over his shoulder to see Yuffie with a camera in her hand and video recorder slung around her neck.

"Yuffie."

Sephiroth nipped at Cloud's ear before turning to the young AVALANCHE member. "Shove that at us again and I'll break it," he growled.

Cloud chuckled and slowly dropped his arms. "He means it, Yuffie."

Yuffie wrinkled her nose and mocked a glare at the two. "Oh-! You wouldn't be able to catch me you powder puffs!" Despite her comeback, she edged away from them.

The rest of the AVALANCHE members laughed and started cheering. Zack whooped and yelled something about a party. Cloud and Sephiroth exchanged looks of pity and "Is Zack on more crack than usual, or what?" before they were dragged apart by the said man and forced to mingle. Cloud tried to get back to his partner many times, but Zack stuck to his side like rubber cement glue and made sure they didn't get too close to each other and escape the party. Surprisingly, Vincent was also helping with Zack's plot and kept to his son's side. There rarely was a time that Vincent participated in such a devious and moronic plot, but whenever he did, there was no hope of escaping if you were held captive. If you weren't scared to death by his appearance and dark demeanor, you were once he unleashed his demon. Vincent was a man of his word, and if he thought the good consequences outbalanced the bad consequences, he would apply himself to the cause. After all, he helped defeat JENOVA and save the Planet even after all the pain he experienced.

The party involved drinks, yelling, singing, and a bit of dancing. Eventually Zack and Vincent let the lovers go and escape the noise. Slightly tipsy, Cloud had to wrap himself around Sephiroth for support. Sephiroth didn't object as he slung an arm around the blonde's waist. He loved the other man's scent, and the sip of alcohol made his emotions just a bit more intense. The two walked out of the bar and detoured from their house to take a nightly stroll. On a day such as this, the Eve of Christmas, not many people were out and about. Even the homeless and troublesome children were asleep and curled in their beds. Cloud and Sephiroth passed by a few children that were sleeping together under a warm blanket, probably given by one of the caring parents for the cold winter night. Kalm was a beautiful place on a winter night, very few clouds in the sky as stars shined overhead. Sephiroth took Cloud up to the clock tower in the north corner of the town, leading the blonde upstairs to the top balcony. There, they stood facing the Northern Crater and the lights that seemed to come from the mountain itself. It was beautiful sight and perfect for Christmas Eve. Cloud held tighter to his lover and let himself be enveloped in that big, warm embrace. He forgave Zack for keeping him away from his lover, Tifa for helping Zack in hosting her bar, Vincent for keeping Sephiroth occupied, and Yuffie for interrupting their kiss. If not for them, he wouldn't have been able to enjoy the warmth that was Sephiroth and the love their shared; he wouldn't have been able to see the lights from the Crater blanket the sky with majestic colors that bedazzled the eye; he wouldn't have been able to share this blissful moment...

Just like a play and on cue, a star shot overheard. Cloud tugged at Sephiroth's shirt and pointed to it. "Make a wish, love."

Sephiroth hugged the blonde tighter and kissed the top of his head. "My wish already came true."

Cloud smiled and tilted his head to kiss the silver-haired man. "I made my wish."

"And what's that?" asked the Ex-General when he pulled away.

"A child," Cloud said with a grin.

Sephiroth froze before shaking his head. "I told you not to say that. What did you really wish for?"

Cloud kissed the man and breathed, "_You_."

Sephiroth smiled and leaned down to meet the man's lips. Behind them, the clock tower struck twelve o' clock, the start of a new day: Christmas, the most special day of the year. Well, the _second_ most special day of the year. Valentines was still a few months away, after all...

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE...**_

---

AN: At a stop of over 15 pages, I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I would've had it juicier, but I couldn't put it on this site. I just hope you like the TCO Christmas special. Happy Kwanza/Hanukah/and any other holiday out there that's similar to Christmas. I hope you get lots of love and presents from your loved ones this year. Consider this story a gift from me to you. Please, do share it with others; I want it to be loved by everyone. And yes, that last line was a hint for upcoming things. I just hope I can make it. Till then, please stay warm over the winter holidays and look out for the new chapter of TCO.

Thank you!

PS: Please don't confuse the intermission with the rest of the fanfic. Cloud may be with Seph in the alternate universe and everyone's dandy and all alive, but this snippet is not part of the story. Once again, please don't confuse the two. Thank you, and please leave a comment!


	14. Chapter XIII

AN: Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it. However, it appears that many fans are suddenly vanishing, and I'm very sad. How do I know you're there, enjoying this, if I don't hear from you! (_cries_) But for those who still do, I thank ye greatly. I love to hear that you love it, even if it's just a simple sentence that says, "Love it! Write more soon!" Gracias, people! Well, on with story. (Heh.)

PS: To the question about the other AVALANCHE members, yes, you will learn about them soon. Not this chapter, but soon, I assure you. Maybe next chapter? Hmm...

The Complete Opposite

**By DoD (K)**

**Chapter XIII**

The aircraft shook when it took off, the turbulence almost unbearable for Cloud as he was reminded of the times when he would easily get sick on almost any journey. He would hold onto anything nearby and wait for the bile to rise in his throat before he rushed to the side and bent forward, emptying his stomach of his breakfast. Many of the soldiers around him would look the other way so they wouldn't puke just by watching him, while a couple brave men came forward and helped him calm down. Cloud now could assume that was why he was always so skinny, not matter what muscles he built over the years and how strong he became. He barely contained any fat, and if a wild beast ever wanted to eat him, all they would get was mouthful of mako-infused blood and muscles to chew on. Cloud could bet even his brain wasn't that delectable.

For the trip, Cloud sat away from everyone, sitting on a crate that just happened to be there. He leaned against the wall and rested his head against it, closing his eyes and drawing up one leg to prevent himself from sliding. He followed sounds with his ears, watching people go by through the backs of his eyelids. It sounded strange, but it kept him busy, distracting him from things he should have been thinking about.

Something wet nudged his forearm. Cloud pulled away from his nonexistent thoughts and opened his eyes. He spotted the red lion standing on his hindquarters, staring at him.

"Mind I join you?" Red said.

Cloud shook his head. Out of all of the AVALANCHE members, Cloud felt like he could trust Red. The lion seemed to want to know him better, so Cloud let him. Back in his world, Cloud was probably closest to Red and Vincent. Vincent was harder to get along with, but because of their shared motives and "curses," they understood each other to some extent. But Red, Red was patient with him, despite his proclaimed dislike towards humans. (Or "two-legged creatures," as he put it.) Whenever he actually said something, apart from the others, Red listened and was patient whenever he paused for a long time, trying to overcome the multiple holes in his memory.

This Red, on this Gaea, was not that different. Maybe a scar or two more or less in different places, but other than physical changes, his mind was the same. Red was still patient, perceptive, and willing to learn and find out the truth in things.

Cloud stared at the lion for a moment as he climbed onto the crate beside his and stretched out, wrapping his tail around his haunches. The lion kept his one good eye on the blonde and flared his nose for no reason. He twitched his ears and looked away, surveying the small number of workers bustling about. Cloud noticed how none of them came anywhere near him and the lion. In fact, they didn't even _look_ at him. But, Cloud figured, it was to be expected since he was supposed to be evil, deranged, and dangerous here as Sephiroth would be back home.

"Open."

Cloud started and turned back to the lion with a questioning look on his face.

"You're rather open," Red continued. "If they cared to look, they would see that you were very open, compared to how you were earlier. I would probably have my tongue cut out, but I do not think you are who everyone thinks you are."

Cloud blinked. That was a first. He had a hunch the lion had a different opinion of him, but he didn't know how different or how strongly. Hearing those words from the animal's lips was refreshing and relieving, yet nearly frightening. Cloud was surprised, to say in the least, but he was also glad. And now... how long would it take to get the rest of the world to see he was innocent?

"Your actions are very different from the previous Cloud we know. They are... gentle."

Cloud looked away from the lion and let his words sink in. Was he that transparent? Or was this lion just that perceptive and observant? Cloud didn't want to think about it too much.

"Where do you come from?"

Cloud frowned and turned back to the lion. He carried a confused expression.

Red shook his head, his mane flying about. "Gaea must have plans for you if she sent you here when she knew you would be hated."

Cloud shook his head. "And how can you be sure that I'm from a different Planet?" he mouthed, the best he could do when he couldn't talk.

Red grinned, easily reading the blonde's lips. "Well, you aren't the same Cloud Strife, that I know."

At such an evasive answer, Cloud snorted inwardly. He could never win at a mind battle with Red, no matter what Planet he was from. "And these plans? Who's to say I was sent here for a reason?" he mouthed again.

"Has Gaea ever done something without reason?" Red countered, titling his head. When Cloud didn't answer, he continued. "The Planet has done what she has found necessary, and if she gave you to us after such a calamity two years ago, knowing the consequences, she must be expecting something from you, and has something planned for you. If Gaea was not confident in your success and your judgment, then she would not have chosen you. I would think the Planet has an excellent judgment of character, for she chose her savior to be the very man you hate and hates you in return. As for you yourself, what position you are given is undetermined. I would like to think it is something positive and good for this Planet. And perhaps... good for the General as well," he added quietly.

Cloud remained silent after Red's deductions. He didn't like the last sentence; he wished he didn't have mako in his blood and didn't catch the last part, but he couldn't deny what he heard. Was Red hinting at...? Surely this wasn't what Gaea meant when she asked for his help! Cloud shook his head inwardly and distracted himself by watching the workers mechanically work around him. Once, he spotted Sephiroth pass by, but the man didn't even glance in his direction. Was Cloud really supposed to help this block of ice on legs? How? Cloud didn't even want to get near the man, and yet Gaea told him of how this Planet's savior was "in pain," and that she needed him to "help him." It wasn't specified, but Cloud was able to put the two together. The only problem he had was figuring out what kind of "pain" Sephiroth was supposedly in. If Cloud was supposed to help, he hoped it wasn't something he couldn't handle. ...And there were a lot of things he could name that he couldn't handle.

Sephiroth stood at the bridge, a hand resting on the hilt of his Masamune. The legendary six-foot sword was encased in its polished, black sheath. Symbols were carved and filled with silver near the opening of the sheath scaling downwards. Sephiroth remembered when he first got this sword, and how angry and frightened the smith was when they met. Sephiroth was still a child; he was so happy when he received it, he nearly killed his guard just to test it out. It was the first time Sephiroth ever felt emotion in the dark, black and white days of his childhood. It wasn't until Zack came and messed with him that he saw the light of things, and it wasn't until a certain cute, petite blonde boy bumped into him that he learned what emotions were. Zack was his first true friend, and thanks to the idiot, Sephiroth got into trouble and was scolded a lot for hanging out with a troublemaker. But also, it was thanks to Zack that Sephiroth was able to fall in love and finally become _alive_. That's probably the only reason why Sephiroth hasn't killed Zack yet.

A gloved hand slowly moved to hilt of the sword and he used his thumb to click the sword out. On the side of the blade, just under the hilt, were small carvings, words that reminded Sephiroth of wonderful times in his past. Now that he thought about it, almost everything precious to him had something carved into it. His sword, his heart, his ring...

Sephiroth ran a thumb over his right ring finger and felt the band under the glove press at his skin wherever he touched it. Long ago, he used to wear it on his left hand, and later on, he strung it around his neck on a leather strip, but after losing it once, and then was asked nearly a thousand questions by Yuffie, the annoying brat, he decided on hiding it under his glove. As far as he was concerned, the ring would always stay on that finger.

But then... thinking about the ring on his finger reminded Sephiroth of Cloud Strife. The blonde was probably still wearing the other ring or still had it in his possession. Sephiroth didn't like this, but he couldn't do anything about it. Anything he did would mean coming in contact with the blonde, and he didn't want to even _see_ him. If Red, Bugenhagen, and Rufus thought he would befriend the man, they were dead wrong. There was nothing that would convince him to come to good speaking terms with the blonde.

Sighing inwardly, Sephiroth turned his attention back to his surroundings. Without thinking, he clicked his sword back into its sheath. They were minutes away from their destination, and with every passing moment, Sephiroth grew just slightly uneasy. Mentally he made a list of the things he had and might still need to grab before disembarking the aircraft. He was sure that everyone had weapons they could use, if needed. ...Well, almost everyone. Sephiroth was once more reminded of his burden that was purposely stripped of his mysterious weapon. Ever since they took him aboard and got rid of his sword, they kept it locked up in the Highwind. Surprisingly, the blonde hadn't asked for it back. If it had been his Masamune that had been kept from him, Sephiroth would've hunted it down, no matter who got in the way. He assumed that would be one of the first questions the blonde would ask, since the weapon radiated of power and... something else. When Sephiroth touched the hilt of the broad sword, it glowed faintly and thrummed in his hand. He dismissed it immediately, but now that he thought of it, it _was_ a bit strange that the sword acted as if it was alive...

The sword was probably still locked somewhere in the Highwind. Once they caught up, Sephiroth decided, he would take a look at it. And heaven forbid he say it, but if necessary he would give it back to the blonde. Not as a form of friendship, no! But... perhaps, in toleration and respect in strength? No, respect was far too precious of a word to grant the dirtbag. No, Sephiroth decided, he would just give the man a throwaway weapon if he really needed it. Otherwise, who cared if the man died? It wasn't like Sephiroth needed him, anyway.

But, as much as the silver-haired General hated to admit it, something deep inside him was hurt by that thought.

_Is because he reminds me of **you**...?_

Shaking his head slightly, Sephiroth turned away and made his way to one of the private rooms. He passed by the blonde and Red sitting on a pair of crates, but paid them no attention. He didn't glance or even appear to have noticed them. He couldn't. If he looked at that man's face, he didn't know what he would do, whether it was positive or negative. Most likely, he would chance killing the man. It would suit him better, but Sephiroth couldn't.

Once he was in the room, he closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair by the window. Looking out the window, he watched the scenery fly by. They were crossing the ocean now, the sound of waves humming in his mind. Too many memories rose at the thought of endless blue and the sound of a calm beach.

And just as he thought it, the sight of land and a narrow beach came into sight. Sephiroth could spot the Highwind not far from the great sands surrounding Midgar. The aircraft slowly descended to the level terrain near the Highwind and the silver-haired man got up from his chair. Exiting the room, he was just in time to see the blonde, Red, and Vincent make their way toward him. Sephiroth turned away from them and led the way to the exit. They filed out of the aircraft and stopped in between the ships. Sephiroth turned to the other three and frowned inwardly. When his eyes landed on the blonde who was staring around him, he debated once again if he should give the man back his weapon. It would be a risk, but if he wanted the man to stay alive and still in one piece, then he needed to give him a weapon he was familiar with.

With an inward sigh, he waited until the blonde met his gaze before he twitched his finger to get the blonde to follow him into the Highwind. He caught Cloud's bemused look before he about-faced. They noisily entered the ship with the clack of their boots, and continued to make noise all the way to where the sword was held. Sephiroth spotted the long and flat crate it was held in and pulled it down from its high shelf. Throwing the lid open with the nails still attached, Sephiroth revealed to the supposed enemy his sword wrapped in cloth. Even through the cloth the sword glowed faintly. And almost as if it sensed its master, the light pulsed a soft green.

Cloud stared at the silver-haired man's back. Was he giving his sword back to him? He though they weren't on good terms. What was with the sudden change? He raised a brow at the man when he looked over his shoulder and silently told him to take it. Cloud cautiously approached. Sephiroth was still holding the top that hosted all the nails that were used to seal the box. Would he ram his head into it and drive a few nails into his skull? ...He was probably just being paranoid. Sighing, Cloud picked up his Ultima Sword and slid off the wrapping. In the dull light of the room, the sword created a light of its own as soon as it touched Cloud's hands. With a small smile, he threw it over his shoulder and back into its straps. The glow slowly faded and Cloud rotated his shoulders as he got used to the reassuring weight once more.

Sephiroth dropped the lid of the crate and stared at the man for a moment after the glowing stopped. The sword was indeed alive, but in such a strange way. He had no way of studying it now that it was in the blonde's possession again, and he certainly would not ask the blonde to let him borrow the sword to look at it. With the way the blonde let a small smile creep on his face, Sephiroth was certain that he wouldn't let it go if unless he was knocked unconscious and had it stolen from him in his sleep.

Cloud opened his mouth to say something, but realized he couldn't talk. Sephiroth remembered as well and dug into his pocket for a small vial. He pulled out one that was filled with blue liquid and handed it to the blonde. Cloud drank it and waited before testing his vocal chords.

"Thanks," Cloud muttered, not looking at him.

Resisting a smirk, Sephiroth started heading out, noting how a second pair of steps purposely out of sync with his steps to show he was still there and not trying to mask his actions. When they were back outside, he also noted Vincent and Red's suppressed surprised expressions. When Vincent met his gaze, Sephiroth shook his head with little movement. The black-haired man only sighed behind the collar of his cape and broke eye contact.

"Once we enter Midgar, we'll split into two groups. Vincent and Red, go together. Find any other AVALANCHE members scouting the premises. I don't have my PHS, so you'll have to be lucky if you want to find us. Got it?" After glancing at the other three, he turned toward Midgar. "Let's go."

The four set out across the rocky territory surrounding Midgar. It would take them at least half an hour to get there by buggy. But they took a pair of chocobos instead; Sephiroth didn't trust Cloud on his own bird, and since they only had two, they paired up while Vincent took the other one and Red ran between them. On the black chocobo, Sin (1), Cloud sat in front of Sephiroth while the man held the reigns. Sephiroth didn't trust the blonde to sit behind him when he was liable to fall off or try something while he was concentrating on steering the bird. The position was awkward, and Sephiroth kept being graced with the scent of Cloud's hair, but it couldn't be helped. At least he didn't have to be tortured for long as they neared the entrance of Midgar. The surrounding wall was half gone because of Meteor, and weeds were starting to grow. It would take a century or more for the whole place to grow grass again, but already Gaea was starting to heal herself.

The chocobos slowed down to a trot before coming to a complete stop a few feet into the dead city. Sephiroth let go of the reigns with one hand to let the blonde descend before climbing down himself. He commanded the bird to stay put until they returned, and with a nip at his hand, it turned around and started snapping at the weeds growing around the gate. Vincent did the same with his chocobo and turned to Red to see if he needed any assistance. Once Red had regained his breath, the four split up, Sephiroth and Cloud heading deeper into the city first while Red got a bit of water down his throat after such a fast run.

As they passed destroyed homes, Cloud felt a wave of sadness and remorse. Midgar back home was in worse condition. Was it because there, Sephiroth had so much more power than the Cloud Strife here did? What were the differences between good and evil, him and Sephiroth, the two saviors and knights of Gaea? When they passed Sector 5, Cloud spotted the remains of a familiar church. Without even thinking, he steered clear of the path and headed for it. He stooped over dead and crushed flowers, memories playing in his head. It wasn't until another shadow overlapped his did he realize what he was doing. Half turning, he saw Sephiroth standing just a bit away from him, staring at him.

"Aeris' church," Cloud explained, feeling that he somehow needed to justify his actions to this stoic and silent man. "After Meteor, I visited this place and took as many flowers as I could to give to her. Every few months I would visit the Ancient City and present them to her, like a reminder that she wasn't forgotten and we still... loved her."

As Sephiroth flinched inwardly, he responded, "Aeris wouldn't think you had forgotten about her, she's not like that." When Cloud stared at him, he continued, knowing he was going to feel awkward after doing this whole counseling session. "She's a narcissist and not very trusting with other people, but once she believes in you, she won't forget or think you have forgotten her."

True, Cloud thought, but strange. "Aeris in my world was not a narcissist. How different is she here?"

Sephiroth glanced down at the flowers and walked away from them, continuing down the path they started on. "How is she there?" he asked, his voice nearly out of earshot.

Cloud quickly caught up to Sephiroth's wide and quick stride, staying a few steps behind and away from him. It was strange to get into a conversation about a dead AVALANCHE member with Sephiroth. Just having a conversation with him that wasn't psychotic was an impossible feat in itself. Cloud didn't know if he should back away and check his pulse and really see if he was in another world and not dreaming, or take it as an opportunity to stop the fighting and break the ten-foot barrier between them. Risking, and hoping, Cloud chose the latter. "She was quiet and kind. She asked me for help and I chose to be her bodyguard against the Turks. How did you meet her? What was she like?"

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder at the petite blonde. "She was quiet, but more reserved. She didn't trust others too easily. I was the only one she came to trust easier than the others. It took her a long time to get used to Zack."

Cloud let a chuckle escape before he clamped his mouth shut, partially horrified that he nearly laughed in front of Sephiroth. Clearing his throat, he supplied his side of the conversation to distract the silver-haired man from his mistake. "Aeris enjoyed everyone's company. Whenever she was skeptical, she voiced her concerns. She had a young and innocent air about her."

As the two passed into Sector 6 and the remains of the Wall Market, Sephiroth said, "She wasn't too different. She was innocent, as you say, but she was also stubborn and almost as annoying as Yuffie. She didn't get along with everyone, and probably seemed to dislike the whole lot, but everyone tolerated her and cared for her like each other. Sometimes she was a bit _too_ outgoing."

Cloud dared picking up a step and walk beside Sephiroth instead of behind him. It was a slow progress, but Cloud dared to hope that they were getting somewhere, perhaps even to the point of not killing each other at the first sign of anger or annoyance. But, if he wanted this progress to stay, and maybe even get better so that he would ease his mind, and perhaps even understand his enemy (or ally?) better, he had to take things one by one. Setting his teeth down on the inside of his cheek, he looked around at the debris of Sector 6 and spotted a lot less damage than he imagined. They passed by familiar stores, though flashier and probably just slightly cleaner than when Sephiroth was gone and insane, as well as bent on destroying the planet. Cloud recognized the clothing shop where he bought that wretched dress. He grimaced inwardly at the memory. He didn't want to cross-dress ever again.

The two passed the stores and moved on to the other Sectors. Eventually, they made it to ShinRa headquarters. The space around it was remarkably empty if they disregarded all the debris of chunks and pieces of the upper levels of the building. Cloud craned his neck to look up at the very top where Rufus was supposed to have died. He remembered fighting the President up on the roof and how the other blonde got away with a ride from an observing helicopter. If Cloud hadn't been too concerned with Rufus, he would've shot it down with a lightning spell. He wasn't too generous or concerned at that point and time. He just wanted to get back at the man for kidnapping an innocent girl, especially one who was nice to him and was his charge.

Cloud stopped his thoughts. ...Did he just think that? Was that him? Cloud didn't expect himself to be so cold. He didn't think that really was the reason behind his actions, but... Everything was such a blur in his head, he couldn't remember which was which, what was what, and what went where in his memories. Shaking his head, he followed Sephiroth a few steps before stopping. He found a piece of a wall nearby and leaned against it, resting his hand on the wall as if to make sure it was there.

_What's wrong with me?_

Cloud couldn't explain it, but he suddenly didn't know or understand his surroundings. He knew up and down, left and right, but that was basically all he could comprehend. For some reason, something was mixing all the information in his brain.

"Strife."

Cloud looked up from the ground, just realizing he had been staring at it blankly, and met green eyes. He blinked a few times, though not to clear his vision. He hoped blinking could somehow clear his brain, but it didn't get better. Clutching his head, he slowly dropped to the floor, the hand on the wall clenching as it dragged down and came to the side of his head. He squeezed his eyes shut as he bent over himself, nearly resting his forehead on his knees.

Sephiroth frowned. Half of him wanted to comfort the man, and the other half just wanted to watch in strange curiosity. "Strife."

_**He looks so vulnerable curled up like that, don't you think?**_

Sephiroth looked up, away from Cloud to spot a familiar entity sitting atop the wall Cloud was leaning on but moments ago. "JENOVA... What did you do?"

You should know messed with his mind, made him woozy, brought him to his knees. Hahaha!

Sephiroth glared at the Calamity of the Skies. "Leave him be, JENOVA."

JENOVA's mouth curled into a Cheshire grin, full of mischief and relishing the torture both men were going through. **_Why, my boy, I am only showing you what joyous pain you could inflict upon him and what you did back there._**

Sephiroth frowned inwardly. "I didn't do anything to him like this."

Oh, not here, but THERE, on that pathetic Gaea that he called his home. Didn't you see it? I'm sure you dissected his brain, right? Did you not see the pain he had to endure and the happiness you received plaguing it upon him?

Sephiroth only shifted his position and laid a hand on his sword. Of all times and places, JENOVA had to appear here. Why? Was it her that the pulses were coming from? But what about the Crater, where they caused by her as well?

Dear child, I could take him any time I want. Persuasion is much easier and faster, though.

As soon as she had said that, Cloud jerked and slowly rose halfway. His eyes were riveted on JENOVA with a deathly glare. "No, JENOVA, I will not be your toy!"

JENOVA's smile widened. **_Dear boy, you are naïve. You may not be my true son, but you are at my beck and call. You may not be as you were two years ago in fact, you are better! but I still hold power over you. Don't you know? You have JENOVA cells swimming inside you._**

Cloud's eyes widened at this. "No. Why would I have your cells in me if Gaea chose me to save her and help her?"

JENOVA's mouth gaped open in a silent laugh, no sound coming from her at all as her shoulders shook. **_You thought just being her knight would save you from me? No. Remember seven years ago? I have to congratulate that wretched man, Hojo, for making it so easy to get into your mind. Then, and now, it's not different. The glow in your eyes tells me exactly how much you were exposed to. Come, don't you realize it's futile to resist? I want you by my side, Cloud Strife, my dear child._**

Cloud shook his head and shakily stood up. The last thing he wanted as to surrender to JENOVA, the damned woman. There was no way he would go willingly or peacefully. The thought of her invading his thoughts again made his anger rise. He didn't want to be used as a puppet again. He didn't want her to mess with his memories. He didn't want to become the enemy.

Sephiroth only watched this for a few more seconds until he took action. As much as the encounter was interesting, he didn't want JENOVA drifting around. Pushing Cloud aside, he drew the Masamune with great speed, cutting the air in front of JENOVA. The feminine monstrosity faded before she could get hit and reappeared near Cloud, hovering over him like a worried mother, her hair spilling around him like a curtain.

Cloud quickly pushed away from her and swung his sword out. JENOVA wasn't given enough time to fully get out of the way and was cut along the length of her arm. She hissed and cradled it. Glancing at it, Cloud saw the arm start to sprout bubbles and turn a sickly color. The Ultima Weapon thrummed in Cloud's hands and he forced himself to his feet, holding the sword in front of him.

JENOVA dropped her arm. **_You were given a weapon made from Gaea herself? Perhaps I didn't give her enough credit when she gave you that thing for killing her children._** JENOVA hissed and floated away from the blade a bit. **_You won't always have that with you. When you are vulnerable, you will realize how much you need me, and the answers I have. You will not get the answers you seek from them..._**

Cloud raised the sword over his head and drew back into his fighting position. The Ultima Weapon glowed; Cloud quickly swung the sword over his shoulder, dropping the tip to the ground. As soon as the ground cracked, the air around it was pushed forward, creating a razor that cut through the air, aimed at JENOVA. The cut narrowly missed her as she tried to dodge it, leaving a sickle-shaped cut on her other arm.

Hissing, she echoed in their minds, **_You will regret this, Cloud Strife. How dare you refuse me._** Spewing her acidic blood, she vanished in front of them.

Cloud wedged his sword out of the ground and stood up straight to sheath it. He dared to face Sephiroth again and was graced with an emotionless stare, the man's sword still held out in his right hand. Though the tip faced the ground, Cloud was wary of it being out of its sheath and so close to him.

"You are not her son?"

Startled by the question, Cloud jerked his head up to meet the cold green gaze of the tall General. "No. I never was."

Sephiroth stared at the blonde before lifting his sword. When he saw Cloud twitch at the movement, he made note of it as he sheathed Masamune. "What happened seven years ago?" he managed to ask despite his hatred.

Cloud was once again taken back by the man's openness. With a small stutter, he answered, "I-I was taken by Hojo and put up for experiment. I was placed in a case filled with Mako and was tested almost daily. Physical development, mental development, everything. I was an animal to them. I think Hojo was trying to make me into another clone of you." He paused to meet Sephiroth's gaze. "It failed, though." He placed a hand on his arm, just below the shoulder. "I wasn't given a number. You were 01, the first and the original. Hojo made you JENOVA's perfect toy."

The two stared at each other for a long moment, the silence interrupted when the sound of footsteps reached them. Turning in that direction, the two spotted the AVALANCHE team approaching.

Zack lifted his brows at the General once they were all together. Some of the other AVALANCHE members had their weapons brandished and ready, in case Cloud Strife wanted to attack them. Noticing the weapon as well, Zack tossed Sephiroth another quizzing look.

Sephiroth met the look and inhaled, turning to the others. "Put down your weapons."

Barret glared. "Why the hell should we? He's got a weapon! This #!& should die why's he got a weapon, anyway!"

"Yeah, Sephiroth! I thought he was an enemy!"

"B'll kill us!" Barret shouted, aiming his gun arm at the blonde.

Cloud didn't move. His hand twitched, almost rising to grasp hilt of his sword, but he stopped himself from the instinctive defense position. Sephiroth glanced at the man and addressed the group again.

"He's not a threat. I gave him his weapon and he has yet to attack me. He..." he paused as if he was bracing himself for what he was about to say. "He's a laudable ally. Until he raises his weapon at us, lower yours."

AVALANCHE stared in great shock at the General's statement. How could this be? Was Sephiroth brainwashed too? Did he really think this man, Cloud Strife, was an _ally_! It was impossible to imagine, yet here it just happened! Even Cloud turned to stare at the silver-haired General. He couldn't believe his ears either.

Zack was the first to recover, laughing in the silent and tense air. He did the impossible, adding to everyone's shock as he approached the blonde and slung his arm around his shoulders, ruffling his hair. Cloud widened his eyes and ducked under and away from Zack's touch. When was the last time Zack had done that to him? Seven years? Eight? He couldn't remember the last time he truly laughed and felt the warmth of another person beside him. When was the last time he felt innocent, free and without worries or difficulties plaguing him? It was far too long...

Cloud touched his nest of hair as if he was unsure if something lived there and was waiting to bite off his fingers. Zack chuckled and extended his hand, sneaking a glance at Sephiroth who had his eyes trained on the blonde. "Welcome to AVALANCHE! Glad you aren't an enemy. One of these days you gotta let me see that sword of yours. It's damn mysterious."

Cloud cracked a small smile at Zack openness. Who would expect anything less from the man? And... what about the others? Cloud looked at the others and saw them grumbling and muttering, some more at ease with him than others. What would it take to get them to realize he was different, Cloud thought, And how long?

The blonde looked at Sephiroth again and wondered a thousand more questions.

Zack threw his arm around the blonde's shoulders again. To Sephiroth, Zack gave a wink. "Did you find anything on the pulses yet?"

Sephiroth shrugged with one shoulder. "No. We haven't had any encounters yet." He glanced down at Cloud, expecting a reaction from the man.

Cloud met the gaze only for a moment before looking away with a slight flush on his face. Sephiroth inwardly laughed at this, but couldn't verbally note it. It was too long since he'd seen a blush sweep across those fair cheeks, blue eyes glowing in embarrassment. Turning back to his comrades, he gave them an order to go back to the aircrafts since they had yet to find the source of the pulsing. Vincent supplied that he felt the earth be at peace just moments before they all gathered together and found the two men. With silent agreement, AVALANCHE headed back to the aircrafts, all of them boarding Highwind, the other aircraft free to take off immediately back to Junon.

Cloud retreated back to the room where he was held captive earlier, and laid down his sword and pack. Sitting down on the bed, he leaned against the wall and pulled off his left glove. The shine of silver against his pale skin was odd. With a sigh, he leaned his head against the wall and ran his thumb over the ring, imagining in his head the words engraved inside.

AN: A bit of a different tune for this chapter, don't you think? Terribly sorry the story's slowing down, but I need to get a few emotions and things across, so now, the chapter number has just increased! Oh well. I sapped with drama toward the end and now I'm swimming in it! My, I really must stop. I was going through different moods when I wrote this, so it's probably not as good as the others... I hope you still liked it. Well, next up: what some Cloud-Sephiroth action? _FINALLY!_ Hope to see you again. _:grin:_

(1) Sin doesn't come for FFX. Actually, Sin is short for Sinclair, which means "saintly; shining light." Interesting name for a black chocobo owned by Sephiroth, no? I have a ratty old Name Your Baby book and wanted something like "Silver," but not something so bland. I'm so glad I pulled this book out, or else everyone would be stuck with such a blah name for such an amazing bird. (Hehe.)

PSS: I was looking over my earlier chapters and I realized that during my first chapter, in the dream sequence, I kept referring to Sephiroth as "the man" instead of "he" or "him" or any other pronoun. Well, Sephiroth is indeed "the man," but I didn't mean to be so straight and narrow in how I referred to him. (Haha, how funny that I did that.)

_Kumagorou flaps his ears and rolls his eyes. 'She's insane, isn't she?'_

_Zax, from his COMFY LOUNGE CHAIR, nods. 'Very. And hey, new guy, don't go giving her any sweets.'_

Shut up, you two! I'm working as hard as can be! And Zax, get out of that chair, you have no right to sit in that if I have to sit in this uncomfortable, demonic, computer chair typing my butt off!

'_Bite me, K. You have to finish your work first.'_

(Grr...)

_Kumagorou bows, his pink ears flopping in his face. 'Please remember to review, or else she'll shave Zax's head!'_

_Zax immediately covers his head. 'Hey!'_


	15. Chapter XIV

AN: Argh, you cannot imagine how mad I am. Not only was that previous chapter so odd and far from my usual style of writing, my computer decided to fail me and delete my file of this chapter. I was very mad because I had to rewrite a good lot of my chapter again. And since I didn't have a backup of it anywhere, and didn't remember what exactly I wrote (I started this chapter a few days back), I had to practically start from scratch again. And we all know how I don't plan anything, so here we have an (semi) all-new chapter for you. Many apologies, and I hope you like a few (unexpected) surprises. (Heh.)

**The Complete Opposite**

**By K**

**Chapter XIV**

**---**

Cloud shifted in his chair as people bustled around him. It had been more than an hour since Highwind had landed just outside of Kalm and AVALANCHE had escorted him to a house where they would all stay. Strangely enough, this house was next to a bar, so more than his share of people had stared at him, spat at his feet, and hiss and mutter in disgust. He supposed he couldn't blame anyone, since he was supposedly a famous and godly criminal of all Gaea. Still, it didn't keep him from flinching inwardly whenever someone started shouting at him, threatening and saying how someone close to him or her had been lost.

When Sephiroth finally took notice of their jeers, he ordered Red to take Cloud into the house next door to the bar and keep watch on him while he went into the bar. Cloud didn't know what the man could possibly do in a bar, but obliged to his orders and followed the lion inside. He sat in the living room, staring at the fire, listening to what went on outside while the other AVALANCHE members slowly filed in, settling down, going in and out, doing their own business. To his luck, Barret didn't bother Cloud as he sat staring at the fire.

Glancing at the clock, Cloud shifted again before leaning back against the back of the chair, his head bumping with the flat of his sword. He was bored and nervous, wondering when the Ex-General would get back, and if the owner would ever show up. How would they react to him when they saw him sitting in their home like it was his? If this person had a gun, Cloud would probably lose his head in a second.

_That would be horrible_, Cloud thought absently, brushing a bang out of his eyes. He glanced at the clock again and waited until the minute hand clicked under the twelve, signifying another hour gone. _Two hours... This is probably just about the only amount of peace I've had in one session while being here, and WHILE I'm awake and about. _

The front door suddenly opened and the sound of two people coming through told Cloud that Sephiroth had finally come back, and probably with the owner of this house. He stiffened his shoulders, anticipating the sound of someone reaching for a weapon, but it never came. Instead, the sound of a surprised and confused gasp was heard.

"Mom? I closed up the..."

Cloud started, recognizing the small and feminine voice. Slowly turning, his eyes caught with a set of brown, wide with horror and paralyzing shock. Cloud slowly stood and shifted his glance to the owner of the small voice, meeting the youthful face of Marlene Wallace. She was frozen too, but more in loss than horror. She looked back at Cloud before turning back to the woman whose face was slowly darkening with anger, her hands forming fists at her sides.

"Mom..."

The woman suddenly launched forward with remarkable speed and threw a hard right at the blonde's face. Cloud saw the punch coming, but was focused on the angered and hurt look on the woman's face and didn't block. Letting himself stumble and fall back from the blow, he looked up at the woman who was so familiar to him. She drew back her leg as tears formed in her eyes, ready to kick him in the side, but Barret rushed forward and jerked her back.

"Tifa, stop!"

The woman struggled silently, her face expressing all the emotion and words she ever needed to say. Aeris stepped forward quickly and took the other brunette's hands in her own, willing her to calm down. Cloud gingerly touched his bruised cheek and got up off the floor.

"Why! Why is he here! Sephiroth!" Tifa shouted when she had stopped struggling against Barret.

Sephiroth looked at the woman who gripped painfully at Barret's arms as he held her to him. "He's not a threat, Tifa. I'd like for you to hold a place for him for the night."

Tifa inhaled deeply. "No. I don't know what you mean by 'he's not a threat,' but he can't stay here. I've been hurt, Sephiroth. I won't let him stay! And why is he alive?" Swiveling in Barret's arms, she tried to launch herself at Cloud again. "I'll kill you!"

Cloud stared at the woman that was once his comrade. He didn't know what to say to her, if say anything at all. While Barret held her back easily, Cloud looked past the two at Sephiroth and other AVALANCHE members. Sephiroth met his gaze indifferently. Cloud didn't know if he was supposed to act, and if he was being judged on how he acted. Turning back to Tifa, he was just in time to duck another punch as she had somehow wiggled herself free of Barret's grasp and pounced on him. He jumped back from her swift kick and skirted her. She spun around and made a move to run at him when she suddenly collapsed. Cloud reached out and caught her just before she collided with the coffee table. Gently, he set her down on one of the sofas and backed away before Barret could inflict damage upon him as well.

Sephiroth put away his materia and met the blonde's gaze when he turned his way. Without delay, he assigned Cid to take the blonde upstairs to the room he would share with Sephiroth himself. The elder blonde man nodded and snatched up the boy's weapon as he led the way. Cloud glanced at the sleep-induced woman on the couch. His visit in Kalm was definitely off to a bad start.

-

Tifa downed a glass of water as she shook of the effects of the spell. She glared at silver-haired man sitting across from her at the table. As soon as she had woken, and Cid was away with Cloud, they had decided to gather around and explain a few things with her. She didn't like what they were saying, especially what came from Sephiroth's mouth, but she did her best in controlling her temper. Two years of not fighting to say the world had made her sensitive about a few things, while her fighting strength continued to prevail as she worked at the bar. She was surprised when Cloud had actually stumbled backwards and fell to the floor when she first punched him. She had expected him to take the blow as if it was nothing, seeing as he was god-like figure, and all. She was so mad and hurt from previous issues that she didn't know how to act around him. Being the warrior that she was, she only knew how to act through fighting, pouring her emotion into each hit.

Pushing back her short hair, (1) Tifa set down the glass and looked around at her comrades that she hoped weren't insane. "I can't believe it."

"I know, Tifa."

Brown eyes shifted to meet gentle green eyes. "Aeris, what makes you believe he's really okay? You can't just believe on Sephiroth's word alone."

Aeris frowned slightly before answering, "There's something about him, Tifa. Mother keeps giving me signals, warnings, messages that all revolve around him, but for some reason, I can't sense any hate or fear directed _to_ him." She clasped her hands over her ears, as if to block out the rest of the world. "I can't tell you right now, what Mother says, because it's too noisy here, but ever since we've encountered him, he hasn't done anything to harm us, Sephiroth especially."

"But he could just be pretending!"

The green-eyed brunette lowered her hands and smiled gently at the other woman. "I would know if he was threatening, Tifa. Mother wouldn't allow him on her earth if he was meant to kill us."

Tifa shook her head. "But you just said that Gaea was sending you _warnings_."

Zack wrapped an arm around Aeris as he addressed the other woman. "Tifa, we don't know exactly what those warnings are about, but it's not necessarily about Cloud."

Tifa turned to the black-haired man with wide eyes. "You speak about him as if he's a friend."

"Not a friend," Sephiroth interjected. "An ally. We think he's true enough that he can be a useful ally. Not long ago, while investigating some trouble at Midgar, Strife and I ran into JENOVA."

The AVALANCHE members turned to Sephiroth in surprise. "You never told us this," said Vincent with a raised brow.

Sephiroth shook his head. "JENOVA attacked Cloud and me, trying to twist Cloud's mind and pull him to her side." He glanced at Vincent, Zack and Red. "You remember when we first saw him fight her by Cosmo Canyon."

While the three nodded, Tifa waved a hand for attention. "What do you mean by seeing him fight JENOVA by Cosmo Canyon? What happened?"

"It was a morning when Zack was appointed to watch over the blonde when he suddenly left his room and walked out of Cosmo Canyon to the Ancient Forest," supplied Red as he sat up straight so to be heard. "There, we saw him come across JENOVA. The monstrosity tried to woo Cloud to join her, saying that she had all the answers to his unsaid questions. To our surprise, he fought against JENOVA."

"Are you sure it wasn't some kind of illusion or spell he put upon you without you knowing it?"

Zack looked at the other three men and nodded. "Yup. We're pretty sure. All spells have side effects or something or other that affects the recipient of the spell. I'm sure that if Cloud had placed a spell on us, we would be experiencing something like blurry vision seconds after the spell was cast or finished. There's always something like that that happens..."

Tifa looked at the four and shook her head. "And what about Midgar? Sephiroth? What happened there? Are you sure you weren't put under a spell then?"

The Ex-General nodded affirmably at the woman who had once fallen head over heels for him. "I'm certain. Rather than attacking me, JENOVA pushed Strife enough for him to attack her." He paused before adding, "Before she disappeared, she mentioned how his weapon was a gift from Gaea."

Vincent frowned. "That large sword he straps to his back? Then... how can he be JENOVA's child if he has a weapon from Gaea herself?" He turned to the Healer and looked at her in question. "Is it possible there could be manipulation at hand?"

"Maybe he's been lying to us all along!" said Yuffie with a huff. She had surprisingly been silent for a majority of the conversation, having matured (some) and learned to pace out some of her comments.

Aeris shook her head. She leaned into Zack's embrace when he pulled her to him. "I don't think so. I had noticed the strangeness when I first saw it. Mother would not allow her enemy to brandish a weapon she made at her. Her enemies, especially JENOVA, cannot touch or be near her blood and what she has specially created."

The group thought over this. If Cloud Strife was holding a weapon that Gaea had created, and let him use it to fight, then... was Cloud Strife the Infamous God With One Wing simply, now, Cloud Strife the Unknown? If this man that they had picked up was truly not the same man that they had fought two years ago, then where... Where did he come from? Who was he? What connection did he have to JENOVA and this world?

"I think he is an innocent man."

The adults turned to the small girl facing the kitchen as if she was originally heading there. They had forgotten Marlene was in the living room, doing her homework, probably listening to their conversation.

Tifa frowned. "Marlene, honey, what do you mean?"

The petite brunette turned to face the crowned table with a serious face that she didn't wear often. Tifa knew that her adoptive daughter meant what she said, with wears of wisdom and experience on her small mind and body. Innocent, yet dirty with knowledge, Marlene was like another Aeris in her earlier years, only far more serious than the older brunette had been at her age.

Marlene inhaled and shook her head. "That man upstairs... I don't think he's really ad bad as you say he is. Miss Aeris, you said that he didn't do anything to harm you guys, and he hasn't done anything to us at all, even when he was by himself here in your house, Mom, waiting for everyone to come in. He could've run, could've destroyed the place, could've done all kinds of things, but he didn't." She lowered her head and stared at the tiled floor as she continued. "I think we should give him a chance."

"Marlene?" Barret said, staring down at his daughter. "You know what you're sayin'?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. I do. And I want to believe it."

Reddening in embarrassment from her sudden claim, she quickly made her way to the kitchen and rushed back out to the living room to continue her work.

"I can't believe even my daughter believes he's innocent," Tifa said, almost to herself. "He can't possibly be- He's not! No. I've been hurt too many times by the likes of him to just give up everything I've grown up on to this sudden change. I won't believe it until I see it."

"But Tifa," said the lion from her right. "Perhaps he's not who we think he is. What then?"

"Are you talking about those parallel universes again, Red?" inquired Zack.

"What? You mean _he's_ from another planet?" Yuffie said, sitting up in her chair.

The red lion dipped his head in affirmation. "You have all heard me talk about it before. I still stand by my theories."

"But, with Cloud...?"

Red turned to Zack. "Remember when you and I were watching over him after the battle with JENOVA? You had hoped that my theory was true, that Cloud Strife, that man we have confined upstairs, is truly innocent. Do you still hope so?"

Zack frowned in confusion. "Well, of course. Where are you going with this?"

"I'm simply saying that with all this evidence that we have gathered thus far further proves that Cloud is not our previously known enemy. He's not the same," Red said, shaking his head. "As they say, machines do not lie, but what's been programmed into those machines can make things seem like a lie. When we extracted memories at Junon, they could not possibly be a lie, and no spell could have been cast upon it, since spells do not work on inanimate objects; there's no brain or nervous system to manipulate and something it's not told. It has to be programmed in, as I said."

"So you're saying that we should befriend him, then?" said Barret with a growl.

"Not everyone will accept this, you know, Red," supplied Zack.

"It's a hope and wish not everyone will be willing to go after since it's too risky," Sephiroth said with a slight narrow of his eyes.

"I know," Red said with a twitch of his ears. "I know that not everyone will welcome him with open arms, or even give him a chance to be welcomed. However, if we can gain his trust, and perhaps - yes, Barret - befriend him, get him to relax around us, then maybe we can bridge gaps and change the way life is today."

"And the rest of the world?" Yuffie added.

"That," Red answered, "is something we cannot control. For now, we should focus on just getting Cloud to trust us."

Sephiroth shook his head. "It's easier said than done. Not to mention the sudden uprising of trouble and possibly another Crisis. JENOVA must be stopped, so we can't just drop everything and play twiddle-dinks with a man who can't just come out and express himself."

"So says the man who's a human block of ice," snorted Zack.

Sephiroth turned sharply toward the black-haired man and lifted a brow in question.

"Zack..." Aeris said quietly, squeezing his hand on her arm.

Zack looked down at her and sighed, shaking his head at himself. "Sorry." He didn't mean to throw that out there with such attitude. Turning to Sephiroth, he said, "I just think that maybe _you_ should start with breaking the ice, Seph. You're the one he's most cautious around, especially since you two act too much alike. I think _you_ should make the first move." Shaking his head again, he added quietly, "Sorry, I'm just tired of all this. It should've stopped a _long_ time ago."

Aeris hugged Zack and smiled reassuringly. "I know, Zack. We're all tired. We all want it to end. It will. Soon, hopefully."

-

Cid started when the door behind him suddenly opened. He looked over his shoulder to see Sephiroth in the doorway, a tired look in his eyes. The old blonde knew that even though he was a block of ice on legs, every once in a while he let his mask slip a little bit. Nodding to the leader of their group, he got up from his station by the door and let the man enter while he exited. He paused to warn Sephiroth of the younger blonde's slumber, so to be quiet.

Sephiroth nodded as Cid left, leaving him with an angelic blonde curled up in bed on the far end of the room. He longed to caress that wiry body, but forbade himself such fantasies. _That was a long time ago_.

Unbuckling his sword, he rested it against the nightstand next to the bed before collapsing into a chair and shedding his armor and outer layers of clothing. He tried to do this a quietly as possible, so not to wake the other man from his slumber, but he doubted he was doing a good job. Turning away from the bed, he moved over to the closet and opened it. As usual, he found some of his less formal clothes hanging there to greet him with the smell of a slightly musty closet. AVALANCHE and himself came back to Kalm so many times that they practically lived together. Sephiroth wasn't too keen on the idea, but couldn't fully object when Tifa and the other women started moving some of his stuff into the room. They were so surprised when they found some of his old clothing, and even some new articles that just smelled of sophistication. Even though there wasn't a lot of color in his wardrobe, the man still had _class_ with what he had. Heck, even his pajamas were snazzy!

Sephiroth remembered how giddy they were when they picked apart this outfits, asking him too many questions of what came from where, who gave what, etcetera, etcetera. To keep them off his back, he let them stuff the closet with his clothes, stating that he would visit often and wear all his outfits (eventually) as long as they shut up and stopped bothering him. Amazingly, it worked, and almost immediately, he regretted his deal after wearing the first of his casual outfits.

Sighing, he pulled out a set of pajamas of black silk pants with an elastic waist so he could slip into and out of them with quick precision, and a button-down silk white shirt. Ironically enough, there was an outline of wings on the back of the shirt; one wing was outlined in black, while the other was outlined in a cream color, so it was still able to be seen, but still paler than the black.

Now, Sephiroth wasn't a man who adored or even liked imprints or symbols on his shirts or outfits, but for some reason, he liked this shirt as his night shirt, wearing it as often as he could without wearing it out. There was no other shirt like it, as far as he knew, and he didn't want to lose it.

Slipping out of his battle garments, he dressed into the feather-light and terribly comfortable clothing. He draped his clothes over the chair he had just gotten up from, and turned back to the bed that was already occupied. Damn. He really didn't want to get into that bed right now. _Besides, he's already in it, and taking up al that space. Why should I disturb him and move him?_ Making that his excuse not to climb into bed, he moved over to the window by the foot of the bed. He pulled back the curtains and peered outside. There must be something that could distract him... Something... Anything...

After many failed attempts and an eternity of trying, the silver-haired man gave up. Sephiroth shook his head and turned back to the bed. He was tired; it was a long day. He had his fears, and his uneasiness, but above all that, he wanted to sleep. His body disobeyed his mind and approached the bed. He stared at the figure it in for a while, waiting, he supposed. To his luck, the blonde rolled over in his sleep, leaving enough room for the silver-haired man to ease in. Knowing he would hear a scream or get murdered in the morning, he dared and climbed into bed, stretching out and turning away from the blonde.

-

Cloud groaned and stretched as best he could, uncurling from his position on the bed. He did not know he could have such a good night of sleep since coming here, but he certainly enjoyed his slumber. Why, he did not know. Slowly shaking himself from his stupor, he opened his eyes, curling his hand tighter around his pillow. It was rather silky, and... were there tassels on the pillow? He didn't remember. Lifting his hand, he brought forth silver hair as his "tassels."

_What the?_

Cloud pulled away from his "pillow" and propped himself up on his elbow. His breath hitched when he saw who it was. Quickly, he dropped the lock of hair and scooted back from the other man. In a panic, he scrambled for the edge of the bed, easing himself off and over the foot of the bed with as much silence as he could. He hissed when he nearly tripped over himself in his clumsiness. He looked over his shoulder at the man still sleeping in bed, a peaceful expression on his face that was almost convincing. Cloud took a deep breath and looked away, straightening himself out. What was he worrying about? The man was still asleep. It wasn't like he did anything, right?

_Damn nerves. Why was he in my bed? ...Or, was I in HIS bed? Why do they keep sticking us together!_

He couldn't believe that he had just spent the night **in the same bed _with his enemy_**. If he was that weak-hearted, he could've had a heart attack. But, no, he wouldn't fall apart. He couldn't. Adjusting his pants, he looked for his boots and snatched them up slipping out the door, daring to meet the wrath of Tifa Lockhart. He was surprised to say in the least about how she looked. He couldn't imagine her with shoulder length hair, yet here, in this world, she was.

So_ many changes..._

How many times had he told himself that already? Five? Ten? Ah, shuddup, Cloud. Shaking his head, he put on his boots, tapping his toe against the floor while he looked around the hall before descending down the stairs. He heard the sounds of dishes and utensils clanking together, and smelled food cooking. Apparently, several people were already up. Drawing himself, he headed in that direction.

He saw Vincent and Cid seated at the dining table, and Marlene and Tifa cooking in the kitchen. He passed by Red who was curled up on the sofa. The lion twitched his ears in his direction as a greeting, and nodded in return. The lion was always friendly with him, and for that he was grateful.

"Go ahead and sit at the table. Tifa and Marlene will make something for you. Don't worry," Red added, sensing Cloud's doubt, "Tifa won't try to hurt you."

Cloud nodded hesitantly, then walked in. Vincent looked up from the newspaper before him, while Cid turned around with a mouth full of food and his cigarette still hanging off the corner of his mouth. Vincent lowered his paper a bit to gesture to a seat by them.

"Join us."

Cid grunted in agreement as he turned back to his food. Cloud glanced at the kitchen to find Marlene staring at him. He didn't know if he should've smiled or waved at her, and she didn't give him a chance to act when she quickly hid behind Tifa and continued to help her cook. Cloud frowned slightly, but didn't bother with it too much. He didn't want to kill himself over such a matter and sank into a chair on the far end of the table, facing away from the kitchen out to the living room, not exactly in view of either Cid or Vincent, or anyone who might come through the doorway. He stared blankly at the room, not noticing the stares he got in return, coming back to himself when a plate obscured his view and was placed down in front of him, along with a set of utensils. Cloud looked up at Tifa who stared down at him with the shrewdest expression.

She snorted and rested her hand on her hip. "I'm not doing this solely for you. Sephiroth just wouldn't like it if his... _ally_ ended up dying just because I didn't want to feed him. You had better not try anything, you- Control yourself." With that, she turned around sharply and went back to the kitchen.

Cloud watched her go, catching little Marlene's round eyes before Tifa blocked his view from her. He looked down at his plate and saw before him a wonderful homemade meal. He couldn't remember when he had last eaten a good homemade meal, and hesitantly reached for his fork. He was so stupid in his envy, he almost couldn't eat it. Mentally smacking himself for being so stupid, he dove into the food, relishing each and every bite.

---

AN: So, how was it? I tried to make it as normal as possible, but after such a long time, I don't think I even remember what "normal" is anymore. Well, I _will_ say that I recently bought **Bleach**. It's so funny. (Hehe) I've only started with volume one right now, but so far Strawberry's family kind-of reminds me of mine. Anyway, I left this story off with an unusual breakfast incident. Are the other members of the team finally warming up to the blonde after that talk last night? Who knows? Maybe, maybe not; either way, stay in tune for another chapter. I await wonderful, glorious, and LONG reviews from everyone!

(1.) Different from Cloud's Tifa, this AU Tifa has hair just past her shoulders. I'm trying to keep up with the differences, and one is Tifa's infamous hair. More on that later...

Review Feedback: I thank Jade Tatsu for that review on Chapter 13. Don't worry about sounding unsupportive about my story, because you are more supportive than you know. You give me long, lengthy and thoughtful reviews that make me have to jot down notes for future chapters in my story, or else fixing the ones I have already. Thanks for that warning on the language... I don't think I even remember why I didn't bleep it out like I usually do. (Hmm.) Oh, and I'm working on the other AVALANCHE members and taking in your suggestions. The one with Aeris and the sword was really nice. I didn't think about it when I first wrote about it...

Also, as for in Chapter 13 when Cloud is "speaking" with Red, no, he's not actually making noise. If you go back and reread it, Cloud _mouthed_ the sentence in quotations. I know he was still silenced at that time. I was certain to at least get _that_ correct in my peanut-ty brain. (Mmm... peanut butter...)

PS: Yay! Cloud's back to his normal and ridiculously angst and confused self again! Am I back on track? Don't worry, better things to come, I assure you!


	16. Chapter XV

AN: Welcome again to another installment of TCO. Like it so far? This is probably my longest fanfic, and who would've guessed it would be for Final Fantasy VII? Hurrah! Well, a small reminder about the disclaimer, and one with the story!

**The Complete Opposite**

**Chapter XV**

Cat-like green eyes stared up at the ceiling of his room. They strayed to his right where the blonde man was curled in a chair again that night, trying to be comfortable in his sleep. Sephiroth didn't know why Cloud didn't just come to bed, but he supposed the main reason would be waking up next to him again. Sephiroth remembered starting awake when someone pulled at his hair. He saw the blonde curled at his side, his fingers wrapped in several locks of his hair while he used his side as a pillow and source of warmth for the chilly night. When the blonde had woken, Sephiroth forced himself to feign sleep, keeping still when he heard the blonde strangle a noise of horror and fall out of bed. Sephiroth had dared a peek at the blonde and found him messing over himself, probably trying to clear his mind. He couldn't blame him, though. He would probably act the same way if he hadn't previously harbored feelings for Cloud.

Well, the Cloud that _he_ knew, not the one before him. This Cloud was different in many ways. Though the blonde man still had the same physical features as the one Sephiroth had fought and carried the same mannerisms, _his_ Cloud and this _other_ Cloud were different, simple as that.

_No, it's not that simple. _Sephiroth frowned as he looked over the blonde that resembled so much like a cat. _There's more to it than just that they're different. This Cloud is more built than my Cloud. He has more scars... How much pain has this man gone through that has turned him almost as cold as myself, masks upon masks and a cold reserve to fence off the others? Still, he carries a similar kind of innocence and purity that the Cloud I knew had. It's not the kind of innocence that's like naivety or inexperience, but a kind of innocence that even through the hardships and pain he's still as normal and himself as he can be. ...Is that possible? I've changed over the years. Zack would know, he laughed at me a few times back when I was still The General. _

Shaking his head, the silver-haired man sat up and ran a hand through his hair. His fingers caught a few tangles, and he frowned at this as well. Bringing those longer silver tresses of his shoulder, he raked through them to comb out the knots, giving his hands something to do while his eyes and thoughts stayed riveted on his roommate.

For some time he sat there, watching the blonde and running his hands through his hair, continuing to do so mechanically after he undid all the tangles and knots. He listened to the other man's breathing and waited for more than an hour, simply staring at the man without really looking at him, not really thinking, before he got up from the bed. He moved silently to the chair the blonde occupied and absently braided his hair. The blonde had fallen into an uncomfortable sleep, and if Sephiroth left him there, he would make up with kinks and cramps all over his body.

Unable to resist, Sephiroth gently picked up the blonde and carried him back to the bed. He wish he could do more, but restrained himself, simply laying the man down and covering him with the sheets. Sephiroth didn't climb into bed as well, but instead went back to the chair the blonde had just been sitting in and sat down in it. He continued to stare at Cloud with a blank expression and blank mind. In time, he drifted off to sleep, unmoving in his chair until morning when the lights from the window shone on his eyelids. When he awoke, he felt something covering him, and found the bed sheets draped around him. Who...?

Scanning the room, Sephiroth found Cloud missing from the made bed, as well as the man's boots. Assuming the other man had woken earlier and gotten dressed already, Sephiroth did the same, changing into a pair of black slacks and a white button-down shirt. He tediously laced his boots and headed down the stairs, greeted be the smell of breakfast and the sight of AVALANCHE members scattered around the house eating and doing their own business. It had been several days since they first arrived to Kalm, and everyone was enjoying their few moments of peace and relaxation, going around the busy yet moderately quiet town, buying whatever provisions they needed.

Cloud, he noticed, was getting used to the quiet lifestyle in Tifa's home, and Tifa herself was getting used to him being there. She went through her normal routines as best she could, adding a bit here and there to accommodate for the extra person in her house. Marlene had a taking for the blonde man, and kept him company most of the time. Barret wasn't too keen on the idea, nor was Tifa, but they let the girl play with the man since it kept both parties out of trouble. Cloud seemed to enjoy her company, and was often caught with a small light in his eyes, or a small twinge on his lips. Not everyone knew what they talked about, but some of the more at-ease members found Marlene smiling and laughing whenever they passed by the two.

Today was not different, as Marlene took Cloud by the hand and led him to the corner of the table in the dining room, pulling out some sheets of paper and pencils. One would guess Marlene would be asking Cloud to come and draw with her, but that would be until they figured that Marlene loved to learn and display her talent.

Sephiroth picked up his breakfast and ate in the living room with the rest of his comrades, walking in on a conversation about what to do next. Red saw him coming and got down from his spot on the lounge chair, allowing him to sit there while he curled up at the man's feet.

"Well, Rufus hasn't come up with any leads on those pulses around Midgar and the Crater. His research team has been as stupid as ever and can't seem to find out a damn thing," growled Cid.

Vincent shook his head. "Perhaps, but there isn't much to go by. These incidents are sudden, and with JENOVA"

"JENOVA outta die! That damn &# should just rot in hell!"

"We'd all like for that to happen," Yuffie interrupted, "but that's not gonna happen soon if we don't even know what she wants so we can stop her."

"We do know what she wants," said Red. "Cloud."

Hearing his name from where he was at the table, the blonde man looked up and stared at them for a moment before ducking his head and concentrating on what the little brunette next to him was saying. Sephiroth glanced in his direction and added, "We don't have to worry about him converting to her side as long as no one hurts him."

Cid snorted and took a drag of his cigarette. "Tch. And how long are we supposed to play footsie with the kid and wait for him to trust us?"

"Until he can learn to trust us," Aeris said quietly. "Most of all, until he can trust Sephiroth."

"Geez, Seph, but right now, I wish you never had that mean streak with everyone," Zack whistled. "It'd be a lot easier if you were friendlier."

"And you think my being more open would ease his mind?" Sephiroth rose a brow.

"Well, I guess not, but still."

Yuffie laughed. "If Sephy" she put up a hand in defense for using the nickname "was all nice and happy, I think everyone would go crazy!"

"Indeed," was Red's reply from the floor.

Everyone laughed at this thought, Sephiroth the least amused out of all of them. The silver-haired man wanted to roll his eyes, but simply shook his head at the group. As the conversation continued, it slowly shifted to lighter matters, eventually questioning what they would be doing that day. Tifa had to work, and Barret was helping her. Some of the AVALANCHE members volunteered to help her throughout the day, while the others concentrated on getting anything they still might have needed for their trip to who knew where... The group volunteered Sephiroth to stay at home to "watch over" (Uh-huh, baby-sit was more like it, Sephiroth thought.) Cloud and Marlene.

When the team left to do their own duties, Sephiroth lingered in his chair before heading over to the dining room where Cloud and Marlene were still together, the girl drawing figures for something while Cloud watched in mild fascination. Cloud didn't sense his presence when he entered the dining room and silently made his way to the kitchen. The little brunette noticed, but paid the taller man no attention as she started talking about her pictures.

"You know, Dad is really very kind. You can't really tell, but he's got a good heart." She smiled and held up her picture for Cloud to see. It was a picture of Barret with a bunch of lopsided hearts around him. The image was cute, in a suicidal kind of way. Never would Cloud even _imagine _Barret with such a demeanor or appearance with a smiley face drawn on him. "Kind of like Mom, but she's more protective than mean-looking. Mom's got a big heart; so big, that she made me her daughter and married Dad. Isn't that cool?"

Again, the little girl lifted up the paper to show Cloud a picture of Tifa on the paper, holding hands with Barret. Cloud couldn't help but smile a little bit. Alternate universe or not, some things weren't that different. Tifa together with Barret was not a surprise to the blonde man when he sneaked a look at the two while Tifa was making dinner one night.

"Mr. Cloud, do _you_ have a Mom and Dad back home?"

Cloud looked up from the paper over to the innocent brown eyes of the little girl. Feeling a little uncomfortable, he sat up from where he was leaning over the table. He didn't really want to talk about his family... or the lack thereof. Still, those probing eyes caught him and made him ease into his story telling, reviving some of his old memories.

"Y-Yes, I did."

Marlene put down her paper and pencils. "Did? What happened to them? Did they die?"

Cloud was silent for a moment before looking down and answering. "My father died when I was very young, and my mother was murdered."

"Who did it? Murder is bad. Kalm doesn't have a lot of crime problems, so I don't get to see a lot of deaths and funerals. All of our neighbors are pretty nice."

Cloud smiled at the girl's purity. Hesitantly, he said, "There was a man that burned the whole village."

Marlene stared at Cloud with a deep frown on her face. "What happened to this man? Did anyone capture him and put him in jail?"

Cloud lifted his head to smile emptily at the girl. "No. He wasn't. After the massacre, he disappeared, hopefully dead, but five years later, he reappeared and caused more havoc, spreading his insanity and violence across Gaea."

"Your world must have been terribly sad. Mother Gaea was very sad and angry when JENOVA attacked her several years ago. It's very scary whenever the spirits cry."

Cloud stopped when he heard the calm and saddened voice of the little girl. He knew the brunette was smart, far smarter than most kids her age, but he didn't know that she was in tune with the Planet as well. In fact, he couldn't remember Marlene at home was like this either.

"You think I'm from another Planet?"

Marlene nodded immediately. "Mom, Dad and the others were all talking about it earlier. I overheard them say something about how you weren't who they thought you were. They... they don't think you're bad."

Cloud shook his head, not able to believe that he was having such a conversation with this girl, not even half his age. But, with her pre-mature wisdom, he found himself at ease with talking to her about these kinds of things. To her, he was far more open than when he was with Zack many years ago.

"That doesn't mean they trust me, though."

"I don't see why you would be so scared if they were. I think you should be more open like with me. I like talking to you, Mr. Cloud. I believe you're different, and that Gaea wants you here. Gaea welcomes everyone with open arms. If she didn't want you, you wouldn't be here. As for JENOVA, she's a pain that Mother Gaea cannot get rid of. That's why she assembled her warriors and knights to fight for her. Kinda like an immunity system in the body, attacking a virus or invading bacteria. Hey, did you know that viruses never go away? The body just takes the invader and becomes immune to it so that it can't harm the body anymore. Isn't that neat? I wish Gaea had something like that for JENOVA..."

Cloud raised his brows at the girl's statement. An immunity against JENOVA? Was such a thing possible? To think of that witch as a virus or bacteria invading the body of Gaea was certainly a light way of putting things, and to think of AVALANCHE as Gaea's defense mechanism was certainly creating a whole new definition to the whole situation. Cloud admired the girl's optimism, but being the practical person he was, and a bit of pessimist, he doubted the girl's words.

"You know, you should make friends with everyone. I know Red and Vinny and Zack like you," the girl continued, smiling with a shine in her eyes. "And I think the others are starting to warm up to you too. You should do the same to them. Especially Sephy!"

"Sephy?" Cloud questioned, throwing the girl a confused look. He knew who she was talking about, but the nickname was just... irksome. It was too strange and cute for the man it belonged to.

"Yeah, you and Sephiroth would get along great! You're so much alike, with your indifferent masks and kind and gentle hearts, you should really get to know each other. Y'know, I think Mom is working late today, so the others will be gone a while, so you and Sephy can have a lot of time together to get to know each other."

Was _everyone_ conspiring against him? Cloud shook his head in amusement and horror. Spend time with Sephiroth? _Have a conversation?_ The thought was too ludicrous. No, it wasn't possible... was it? Cloud's train of thought strayed back to his conversation with Mother Gaea before he got dumped here. Passing the obvious, should he really make a bond with Sephiroth? It was far better than being enemies, and since Sephiroth made the first move to see Cloud as an ally, shouldn't he do the same and accept the hospitality? It would mean knocking down his barriers a bit, but it was all for the better, right?

Staring at the happy little brunette, certain there was a bit of mischievous thoughts swimming around there as well, he nodded at her suggestion. "All right, Marlene, I'll try."

"No, you can't _try_, you gotta _do_." Her smiled broadened. "You gotta promise to get closer to him and be his friend, okay? You have to at least talk to him, right? He's really good and gentle, I promise. ...Deal?"

She held out her pinky and wiggled it at him. Cloud stared at the offending appendage before wrapping his own pinky around hers, shaking his head as he did so.

"All right, I promise I'll be more open to him."

"And the others."

"...And the others."

"And become their friends."

"...Aand, become their friends."

"And"

"Marlene, this is a lot to promise on. I can't guarantee all of it."

"Yes you can! Now, you gotta promise to be closer to Sephy. You gotta treat him nice. You two are a lot alike, so he'll probably get easily hurt if you offend him. Hehe. He's got a funny sense of humor, though. You need to promise me that you'll get on his good side, and hear his jokes at least once. Once! Now, promise!"

Cloud stared skeptically at the girl before sighing and nodding. "I promise."

Marlene's smile brightened to its fullest. "Yay!"

Cloud chuckled and shook his head for a final time, having a feeling that he wouldn't be left alone for a long time with this little girl at his heels. It wasn't that he minded so much, though, because this Marlene was very similar to the Marlene in his world, so could easily get along with her, but he just couldn't believe he was backed into a corner by a little girl, promising her things that he didn't know he could keep. He would have like to, but not everything in the future was so bright and hopeful. There was still JENOVA o think about, and the fact that everyone and their dog hated his guts, that didn't lighten the situation. Cloud could hope for everyone to see that he didn't mean any harm, but sometimes, hopes were thin strings on their last thread, ready to snap.

"You know what, Mr. Cloud? I want to take you out for a stroll around town and get you to see how well we're doing. We can bring Sephy with us so nothing happens, if you want."

Cloud returned from his thoughts and nodded at the girl. "Sure. Why don't you go get him? I'll wait here and clean this up."

Marlene nodded and hopped down from her chair, nearly running out of the room to search for the silver-haired man. Cloud smiled after her and gathered up the scattered papers and pencils on the table. He picked up the crumpled ones and made toward the kitchen to toss them. He was surprised to find the ex-General standing by the window, staring out like it was a natural thing for him to do. The silver-haired man heard him come in as he threw away the trash, and turned around.

Cloud wiped his hands on his pants. "Marlene wanted you to join us for a walk around the city."

Sephiroth regarded the blonde with a look over before nodding. "It's not wise to go out there alone, especially since people know how you are, or who you're supposed to be. Where did you plan on going?"

"Sephy!" came Marlene's cry, bouncing into the kitchen. "Mr. Cloud and I are going sight-seeing. I wanted to show him how well the town's doing, so could you come with us?"

Sephiroth nodded to the little girl. "Will we leave right now?"

Marlene smiled and took Cloud by the hand, leading him off. "Yup. I first wanted Mr. Cloud to see the church."

Sephiroth followed behind and walked with them out the door and into the bustling streets of Kalm, a growing town with many hopes and possibilities. Many people, as the trio passed, skirted around them, certain to avoid Cloud at all costs. The blonde understood their wariness, and their hostile looks, but just because he understood didn't make him any less uneasy to be surrounded by these other people and under their watchful stares like their were waiting for him to do something drastic or uncharacteristic (or rather, 'characteristic' on the insane Cloud's part).

Marlene squeezed Cloud's hand when she saw the look in his eyes and the nervous glances about him. She knew what would happen if she brought Cloud out into the broad, open day, but still, she carried on with her faux tour and brought Cloud to the church. It was made in remembrance of an old friend of theirs, and a valuable member of the AVALANCHE team. He died when saving the President of ShinRa, Rufus. No one really understood why he acted the way he did, or what brought the man to think the way he did, but they all appreciated his help towards the safety and restoration of Gaea.

Stepping into the sanctuary, Cloud was in awe as to how simple, yet extravagant the inside of the small building was. Mosaic windows created a kind of kaleidoscope fell to the room, and as a person softly played the piano in the by the altar, the feel of tranquility surrounded the room. Cloud felt his shoulders and body relax as he continued to look around, drawing back to reality when he felt Marlene squeeze his hand again. He looked down at her with a questioning look.

"This place is Allan (1) Church. It was built barely a year after Meteor. A lot of people come here day after day to pray. Mom lets me come here every once in a while whenever I can't help her at work and Dad's away with the rest of the team." Marlene smiled up at Cloud. "Do you have a church back home?"

"Yeah. There was one I liked especially."

"Whose was it?"

"Aeris' church." He paused to look about the church again. "After Meteor, it was destroyed and the flowers she grew there were crushed by the debris. I saved some of them and ritually visited the City to give them to her."

Marlene lead the man back outside to continue the conversation without disturbing the prayers. "What happened to Aeris? Why did you go visit 'the City' to give her flowers? Wouldn't she be nearby for you to give them to her?"

Cloud shook his head. "Aeris died in the City of Ancients, so I visited her grave every three months to give her my respects." He paused as a long thought came to him. "...Just before I came here, I gave her the last flower I had saved."

And that reminded him of Gaea once again, along with the task she had asked of him. He still didn't know if he could fulfill the favor, but he could try... He just didn't know if he could really help in easy whatever pain Sephiroth was going through. Killing JENOVA was easy. Coping with Sephiroth and being his confident or whatever he's supposed to be was a bigger challenge.

"Mr. Cloud?"

Cloud looked down at the girl again, realizing he was thinking too deep again. He looked at her questioningly.

"Did you like Aeris?"

Cloud blinked at the little brunette. Where did this question come from? "What do you mean?"

"Were you in love with her?"

Cloud could almost laugh if a certain man wasn't behind them. "No, not in the way you're implying. When Mother Gaea was in trouble, I had no time for romances, and even if I was given the leisure, I wouldn't fall for any of the women in my group. So, no, I don't love Aeris. In a sense, she was like a sister-in-law to me since back then, I considered Zack like an older brother when we were in the Academy."

"You didn't like anyone else? Not even men?"

Cloud tripped on a rock and stumbled back upright, a siren running through his head as he laughed inwardly at the absurd question. "No. I held no attraction toward anyone. At the time, I was too busy and focused on my mission to think of anything else, really. Nothing could distract me."

"What made your mission so important that you couldn't think about anything else?"

Cloud stopped and looked down at the girl for a long moment. After a long moment of silence and staring, he slowly shifted his gaze to the ex-General nearby. The two made eye contact when Cloud finally answered, "Sephiroth. Nothing in the entire world would divert my mind from chasing down the man and stopping him from his mission. After he murdered Aeris in the City of Ancients, I was driven more to chase after him and fight him."

Sephiroth stared at Cloud with a blank expression on his face. He didn't want the younger man to know how his heart skipped at the news. For an instant, he had actually hoped that Cloud felt toward him like Sephiroth himself felt toward Cloud on their journeys. But, of course, Fate seemed to love laughing at him and letting him hope against hopes just to flick him in the forehead and tell him he was wrong.

Stupid... How could I think such a thing? This man is different from the person you knew. Keep that in mind, he is not the same.

Cloud was the first to blink and look away, turning down to Marlene and asking her if there was any other place that she wanted to show him. Marlene took the hint and continued to lead the man down the street, glancing over her shoulder at the silver-haired man who automatically followed after, his eyes locked on the blonde, though not exactly looking at him. She sighed and shook her head, knowing that it would take more than just her efforts to bring them together for the two to cooperate and get past their differences and blocking thoughts of the past. She knew that it would take real effort on both men's parts to get to know each other and become even the slightest of friends. Whatever it took, though, she would make it happen. Mother Gaea did not send Cloud here to Sephiroth if she did not want both of them to embrace with open arms, and Marlene was fixated on helping Gaea's wish.

---

AN: Ta-daa! Welcome to the end of another beautiful chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it because I know I did. Just a reminder: none of these chapters are edited or beta-ed, so any mistakes seen throughout the whole thing is because I didn't catch it while I was writing it. (Oh well.) I'm happy to say that I'm glad my Spring Break has started and I got another chapter done so quickly after the last one. Don't be surprised if another one might (emphasize on the "might") come out by the end of this week as well, because I don't have anything else to do over the short holiday but type and prepare for A-con. Yay! Sewing. Boo! Well, wish me luck on my costume and on another chapter! Please review for this chapter and tell me what you think. All people interested in when exactly I'll be updating my work should visit my livejournal. My username is Unboundsoul and I tend to put my new chapter up there first before I update it here. Also, some of my works that can't be published on FFNet is updated there as well. Come, be my friend! (Haha. Okay, so maybe that sounded like a stalker kind of saying...)

(1) I don't know id his name was ever mentioned in the game, but I gave Reeves a first name. Allan Reeves! ...Oh, and just to make sure, is it Reeves or Reeve? I've seen it done both ways and I don't remember from the game... (_twitch)_

PS: Here's the thing I've been thinking about how far I've been going with this story and I've realized... Something's missing. What is it? Why, Sephiroth/Cloud action, of course! Sooo, I'd like a simple vote of people who would like to see that pretty soon. Go ahead and add it with your review and give me something to rave about because I'd like to know how eager people are for S/C romance.

Please remember to ADD A **REVIEW** WITH YOUR VOTE. Thank you!


	17. Chapter XVI

**The Complete Opposite**

**Chapter XVI**

When Cloud, Marlene and Sephiroth came back from their trip around Kalm, it was surprising that no one had started hyperventilating or worrying excessively when they found them missing. No note was placed in their absence, so when the trio came home to a quiet house with half of the AVALANCHE team assembled and continuing with whatever duties they had started. Vincent was closest to the door and simply turned his head briefly to acknowledge them before turning back to his newspaper. Cloud found it peculiar for the vampire-like man to enjoy reading the local news since he just didn't see him as a newspaper-reading kind of person. But, Cloud supposed, there were so many strange habits and characteristics about the man, both on his world and this one, that he really shouldn't be surprised at the new things he picked up. Glancing around the living room, Cloud spotted Cid and Yuffie talking to each other on the sofa by the stairs, each with their weapons in hand and pointing at some detail on them.

Marlene took Cloud by the hand and led him away to the kitchen and dining area where Cloud spotted Zack with... What was Zack doing with his sword? Cloud approached the man, causing the black-haired Ex-SOLDIER to look up as he sensed his presence. Throwing the older man a questioning look, Cloud let Marlene push him into a chair while she gestured for Sephiroth to do the same in one of the available chairs.

Zack grinned and laughed. "Ah, sorry about that. When I came home I noticed you were gone and had left your sword behind. I picked it up and started looking at it. Whoo, I was surprised at how heavy it was! And that glow? What is it?"

Cloud looked at the sword that he had been carrying for the past few years. "The Ultima Sword came from Gaea." When he looked up to see Zack's expectant look, he continued. "Well, when Ultima WEAPON was killed, from the carcass was the rough structure of the sword. With a bit of work, we got it into the shape of a sword fit for my handling and I've been using it since."

"You killed one of Gaea's WEAPONs? Man, how strong are you?" Zack whistled and looked down at the sword laid out before him on the table. He had a strong urge to poke it, but figured it would look as ridiculous as it sounded so he refrained from doing so.

Cloud shrugged at the questions and saw the engrossed expression on Zack's face as he looked at the sword. He remembered being just as interested in the sword when he first saw it too. At the time, though, they were so fixated on pursuing Sephiroth that it didn't matter what he was carrying, as long as it did the job in stopping JENOVA and Sephiroth's plans to rule over Gaea.

"So, if this is from the remains of Ultima WEAPON, then this must really pack a punch, huh? Just how powerful is it, anyway?" Zack thought aloud, raising a brow in Cloud's direction. _And how powerful is he...?_

Cloud shook his head in response. "It's a very powerful weapon, but no one can wield it easily other than myself. When the sword was forged, none of my comrades could swing it properly, so that was why they gave it to me."

Zack stood up and picked up the sword with a frown on his face, shifting his hands and gripping it tightly as he lifted it to where it was level with his shoulders. He grunted at the effort and then dropped back into his normal fighting position, shifting ever so slightly until he was dragged down to almost half his normal height. It was an uncomfortable position to hold, so he lowered the tip of the sword before dropping it, working strained muscles into the relaxed and more comfortable standing position.

"Golly, that thing's heavy. How in the world do you hold that thing?" He rubbed at his wrists and flexed his fingers as he eyed the blonde. Well, now it made sense as to why the man was more built than what would have been his normal body size. Still, the fact that the man still appeared slim was a surprise with all the muscle he probably carried.

Cloud got up from his seat and picked up the sword with one hand, compared to Zack holding it with two hands, and swung it into its straps, snapping them close. The movement was so effortless, probably easier than it seemed since he was so used to the sword.

The black-haired Ex-SOLDIER laughed at the motion. "Well, that just made me look stupid. But you said that none of your friends could hold it? Why is that?"

"The sword is probably meant for only you," Sephiroth said, directing the statement toward the blonde.

Cloud nodded. "I think so."

Zack sniffed and ran a hand through his hair. He studied the blonde man and the way he lightly kept his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. The posture seemed a little uncomfortable and perhaps even intimidating to people who didn't know how unthreatening and calm he really was. The pose seemed so natural on his body that the man probably hadn't even realized he had kept his hand raised to his sword.

"Hey, Cloud, can I borrow your sword?" said Zack. When the younger man turned to him in question, he answered, "I wanted to look at it longer. I'm sure you sleep with it close to you, but if you don't mind, I want to hold onto it for the night."

Cloud gripped the sword and hesitantly unlatched it, handing it out to Zack to take. He wasn't too bright on the idea of being separated from his sword for a whole night, but... well, it was Kalm and he shared a room with Sephiroth, after all, so nothing should happen, right? ... Cloud mentally shook his head. Sharing a room with Sephiroth without a weapon at his side...? He was very skeptical on the idea of being safe, but if nothing had happened to him as of yet, should anything happen without the security of his sword nearby? Maybe... he would just have to sleep lightly tonight just as a precaution.

Zack grinned and took the offered sword. "Great! Don't worry, I won't mess with it or break it. (I don't think I can, anyway.) You'll have it back in the morning. I'll probably be done with it by then."

Cloud nodded and rubbed his hand on the side of his pants as inconspicuously as possible, strangely feeling a little incomplete without it. "Ah, sure. Just don't leave until I get it from you."

The black-haired man nodded and patted the other man on the shoulder, reassuring him that the sword would come back to him just as it left. On cue, Marlene appeared from the kitchen and informed the group that dinner would be ready soon, so it was best to tell everyone else in case they were hungry. Cloud was army-volunteered into doing the job while Zack escaped with the excuse of having to put up Cloud's sword in his room while Sephiroth was simply deemed too high for the duty of errand boy and escaped to his room on his own. Cloud couldn't say that it was a bad thing, but he wasn't too comfortable with everyone enough to just go up to them and tell them dinner was to be served soon. Still, he did his job and gathered everyone around the table for a (somewhat) normal meal.

Cloud was one of the first few to excuse himself from the table that night, and was very itchy and edgy to an unexplainable extent. He supposed half of it was because he hadn't showered yet that day, but as for the other half... Well, he reasoned with himself, it could have been because he didn't have his sword with him. Even though he didn't have it with him while with Marlene and Sephiroth, he knew it was there at Tifa's, waiting for him. It shouldn't be different now with Zack having it stored in his room, but somehow, Cloud had an unnerving feeling about being separated from it, even if it was just down the hall. The Ultima Sword was too much of a part of him to let go, he figured, since he felt and was (practically) acting like a headless rabbit, jumping about all over the room, trying to calm himself down.

_Haha, at least the thought of a jumping, headless rabbit can make me laugh._

The blonde sat down on the bed as he got himself to push away most of his ridiculous fear, and looked around the room in an attempt to find something to think about. He didn't have a lot of possessions with him, and none of them were interesting enough to look at for an excessive amount of time. In fact, he didn't even have clothes he could gawk over and plan what shirt he would where with what pants or vice versa. It wasn't that he needed new clothes, but that he didn't have anything to distract him or occupy his empty mind.

Throwing his eyes across the simple room, he caught the sight of the closet jarred open. On the handle of the door hung Sephiroth's pajama shirt. The shirt had a wing print on it from what he could tell, which he thought ironic for the man to wear. The One Winged Angel... he could almost smile at the title. After all, he had to admit, though the man was threatening to destroy Gaea, he was magnificent in all this glory. Frightening and powerful... that was the phrase he was looking for. Sephiroth was a frightening and powerful man, both with and without his God-like identity to back it up.

Though, Cloud thought, he could never see the man as loving or excessively kind. He was sure that that was not possible on any measure. After so many years of being pulled through all that pain and hardship, how could such a hateful man suddenly be gentle and _human_?

_But_, another part of him argued, _this Sephiroth is completely different from the one you knew. You are in another world, Cloud, so you can't connect the two and say that just because you hated one you can hate another._

Why not? Why should he not hate this man? What did Sephiroth do to benefit him?

_He named you an ally..._

Oh, yes, that's right. Cloud snorted and fell back onto the bed. He supposed he _could_ give the man credit for that. ... But, what did that mean? _Ally..._ It was almost close to 'friend,' a word he wasn't quite sure he wanted to honor the man with, or be honored with. They could fight on the same side but as for everything else in between, that was a mess he didn't want to deal with.

"Strife."

Cloud sat up at the sound of his name. It had rolled off the man's tongue so easily that Cloud found himself curious as to why he faintly liked the sound of his name as he was addressed.

Sephiroth held a rolled up bundle of clothes under his arm. As he approached Cloud he handed the bundle to him before moving off to the closet to pull out a shirt, which he held out to the blonde as well. "Here. Go clean yourself."

Cloud stood up without question and took the shirt from the man. He had borrowed clothes from him before, when they had spent the night here and his clothes were covered in dirt, but do borrow once again without reason was strange. If anything, Cloud could just stay in the outfit he was in right now, simply letting them air out while he showered, but he guessed that Tifa would be vexed if he walked around in pre-used clothes in her house. So without a complaint, he found his way to the bathroom and shed of his clothes to shower. He loved the feel of cleanliness, even if it was just that of his body. It was hard to think of why, though... Still, he ran soap over his body and generic shampoo over his hair, limp from the water and some of it reaching just past his shoulders.

When he stepped out of the shower, he toweled off and looked at a foggy mirror. Wiping it with his hand, he stared at himself, not exactly thinking as his eyes ran over his features in the mirror. _JENOVA cells..._ He didn't know how that thought crossed his mind, but looking at himself made him think about what JENOVA had told him back at Midgar several days ago, in how Hojo had messed with his body and made him what he was today. Scars, body, face and all...

What was worse, he wondered. Knowing JENOVA had a piece of herself inside him, or the fact that he couldn't live without his sword? The latter was actually more comical than frightening.

Shaking his head, Cloud flung water everywhere as he banished his thoughts. He turned to the clothes that Sephiroth had given him and saw it was a pair of dark pants and underwear, as well as a large shirt. He had a feeling that the pants and underwear were from Zack or someone somewhat smaller than Sephiroth, but the shirt was obviously from Sephiroth, and he knew that the sleeves would probably fall past his hands, and the length nearly down to his knees.

With a raised brow, he slipped into his borrowed clothes and found himself nearly falling out of the pants, even with the provided belt that was hidden in the bundle. And the shirt... Cloud turned back to the mirror and wiped away more of the fog, staring at his half-naked form. He buttoned some of the buttons and even so, with just the first two open, it nearly slid off his shoulder. He looked ridiculous! Laughing quietly, he finished dressing and gathered his laundry, snagging the hem of his pants while he was at it. The legs were made for someone taller than him (_everyone _was taller than him!) and he stepped carefully as he emerged from the bathroom, wiping a hand through his hair after he switched off the light and closed the door behind him.

After just a few steps, he ran into Zack who was whistling on his way upstairs, stopping when he spotted the wet blonde. "Hey, Cloud. Squeaky clean?"

Cloud nodded and hefted up the pants. "Yeah."

Zack looked over the smaller man and grinned. "My pants a problem for ya?"

"A little."

Zack took the bundle of laundry from Cloud. "I'll take these from you and get them washed." He laughed. "You might want to put that in on the last hole and roll up the legs if you don't want to keep holding it and tripping over it."

Cloud thanked the man for the advice and shuffled his way back to the room he shared with the Ex-General. He didn't find the man inside, and took the opportunity to drop the pants he had been holding. He had already inserted the belt on its last hole, as small as he could go, and it still didn't hold them up. The best they could do was barely keep them hanging off his hips, and just thinking about sleeping with the belt on was as uncomfortable as it sounded. With a sigh he folded up the pants and set them aside. The shirt was large enough to cover him decently, so there wouldn't be a problem there. As for sleeping like this with another man in your bed...

_Well, as long as we don't touch each other, I'm fine... Thank the lord for elastic!_ Experimentally, he tugged the hem of the borrowed underwear and snapped it. It was obviously made for someone slightly larger than him, but thanks to whichever genius that made elastic, it snug to his waist, determined not to come off if unless pulled off. Now, for the sleeves, Cloud folded them a couple of times to at least let his fingers poke through. He had to button the shirt from top to bottom to keep it on him, but there was just a _bit_ too much air flowing through...

Shrugging it off, he made over to the bed and dropped his shoes at the foot. A glance around the room did nothing to interest him, and his previous thoughts were pushed underneath him. In truth, he really didn't want to think about anything but if he could not distract himself with something to look at, he would have to occupy his time by thinking about something. He drifted over to the window and opened it, leaning outside. The wind caressed his skin and fluttered through his damp hair, slowly drying it. Night had passed over the sky and multiple stars winked in the sky. Cloud remembered looking up at the same sky seven or eight years ago at Nibelheim. He had made that promise to Tifa that when he became famous, he would come and save her whenever she was in trouble, like a knight to a damsel in distress.

"_I want to experience that at least once."_

And that never really happened. Though Cloud came to her when she was hurt, he couldn't save her. Not really.

"_You promised... You promised that you would come... when I was in trouble..."_

The image of blood pooling around Tifa's body made him shudder, sticking his head back into the room and wrapping his arms around himself. He didn't want to think about that now, but the scene was already playing in his head.

"_Sephiroth! My family... my hometown... How could you do this to them!"_

"_Ahahaha. ... They have come again, mother. But they... those worthless creatures are stealing the Planet from Mother. But now I'm here with you, so don't worry..."_

"_What about my sadness? My family... friends... the sadness of my hometown being taken away from me? It's the same as your sadness!"_

"_Ahahaha. My sadness? What do I have to be sad about?"_

Cloud leaned on the bottom frame of the window, bowing his head.

"_I am the chosen one."_

Sucking in a breath, he closed his eyes and curled his fingers around the frame of the window.

"_I have orders to take this planet away from you stupid people for the Cetra. What am I supposed to be sad about?"_

Opening them again, he stared up into the night sky as if it should tear open and strike him with a mighty fist.

"_Sephiroth. I trusted you..."_

"...I trusted you."

Shaking his head, Cloud felt his heart calm as the memory faded back to the depths of his mind, hopefully never to rise again. He made his way to the bed and threw himself upon it, smothering his face in a pillow. By accident, he had picked up Sephiroth's pillow and inhaled his scent, his smell memorized in his head as he slowly fell asleep.

It was amazing in how quickly he started to slumber, never even realizing his one-man audience pressed against the door to the room. Sephiroth had come in as Cloud was looking out the window, wrapping his arms around himself. He was surprised that the other man had not detected him, but stayed silent in hopes of discovering something that would help him learn more about the man, perhaps as leverage into gaining his friendship. However, what he saw instead was the feeling of fear and emotional pain, one that he was familiar, yet alienated to at the same time. When the smaller man, appearing so small in his large shirt, had said quietly, "I trusted you," there was a hint of betrayal coating those words.

Green eyes had silently watched the man fall onto the bed, drawing a pillow to his face as he unconsciously curled slightly as his body turned. A fatigue not caused by labor had washed over the smaller man, and Sephiroth felt like should react, but knew better than to do so. Though, he considered, he could draw up a chair and just sit by the bed. It should not disturb the blonde in his sleep, so he could do it without guilt of being too open.

Hah. Just keep telling yourself that, Sephiroth. One way or another, you're getting far too comfortably with him so quickly. One of these days, you're going to do something you're going to regret, and it'll take a million years to fix that mistake. Just like you did two years ago...

Sephiroth frowned as he sat in the chair. ...He sure as hoped not. He couldn't afford another mistake.

_Cloud looked up at the world, folding his feet underneath him. The sky was beneath him, and felt solid and nonexistent at the same time. He reached out to touch the world, but as soon as his fingers grazed over its surface, it shook and liquefied as if it was about to melt under his fingers. He dared to touch it again, but when the world shook again, he laid his hands on his lap, settling on just looking at it. _

_The sun was nowhere to be seen amongst the endless sea of sky, but as if it was, he could see from its light. Stars danced around him, mesmerizing and endless. They spoke to him threw whispers, each movement spelling out to him to touch the earth and hold it in his hands, telling him it was okay. Cloud knew not to touch it, because it started to melt away every time he did, but the stars kept whispering to him and urging him to touch it, that instead of melting the world, he would solidify it and heal it. Still certain that he could still hurt the planet, he kept his hands where they were, curling them in the fabric of his large, borrowed shirt. _

_The stars danced more quickly, drawing his attention toward them as they weaved patterns around him in a hypnotic manner. It was very difficult to turn his head away, and it took everything he had to look away and stare at the planet instead. Like a dull flashlight in the dark, it radiated a small, shimmering light. He wondered if like a battery, he could touch it and make it glow brighter until it outshone the stars and pushed them away. Hearing the stars crowing around him, he gently reached out and touched the world. It shuddered under his touch, but then stayed still, glowing just as he had hoped, slowly shining brighter until it shone in absolute brilliance. _

_Never closing his eyes, he saw the stars back away, letting him cradle the world. But then, in great surprise, its brightness faded, slowly at first, then almost at once, returning to its dim glow. It shuddered in his hands and became more violent with every second he held it. Even when pushed out of his reach, the world shook like it was cold, the blues of its surface slowly draining and turning a murky brown, eclipsing the entire planet in a hideous, dark color, eventually turning black like ash. Cloud reached to touch it, maybe he could heal it, but before he could even come in contact with it, it crumbled, falling past him into nothingness. _

_The stars returned and danced once more, trying to comfort him, but with each word, instead of being relieved, he became sad. Lowering his hands, he spilled silent tears, bending his head back to stare up at the stars that danced around and above him. They cooed and crowed, directing him to look at another world not far away, appearing into his vision only because the other world was gone. He wanted to go to it, perhaps he could try again and not destroy this one, but something told him not to. Something told him to ignore the stars and stay where he was. _

_He wanted to call out to that voice, because it was different from the voices of the stars, but he didn't know if he should, or how to at all. The stars hissed at him and danced more wildly, arguing with him to not listen to that mysterious voice. But that voice was too comforting for him ignore. It was better to listen to that one voice than all the little stars. Closing his eyes, he raised one hand, calling out to that mysterious voice, determined to find it. He knew it would make everything right again. _

_He reached out and closed his hand around another, entwining fingers. Drawing the hand back, he let another hand brush over his eyes, holding his head back as the hand entwined with his let go and looped around his shoulders. Fingers grazed over the fabric above his heart and a palm laid there. Echoing in his ears was his own heartbeat, rhythmically pounding. The hand over his heart pressed against his chest before snapping open his shirt and sliding over his skin to rest over his heart again. His heart began to beat more quickly, going faster and faster until it ached in his chest. The hand pressed against his skin again, sinking into him and clutching the beating organ. _

_Pain seared through his body and he cried out for the end, but the hand squeezed and pulled, wrenching out his heart in one piece. The action threw a spasm throughout his body, and tears wet his eyes, falling past the fingers over his eyes down the sides of his face. The heart in the other person's hand still beat quickly, but soon returned to normal, beating in time with the pounding in his head and echoing in his ears. It ached, the feeling mirrored in Cloud's body. The hand squeezed and he cried out again, feeling the emptiness in his chest. The void was too big; he wanted that wholeness back. _

_With a final squeeze, the heart was destroyed, causing another violent spasm to jerk his body. But then the hand smoothed over his chest, resting once more over emptiness where the heart had been, and pressed there. Hot tears soon diminished, and spasms depleted. A new kind of wholeness filled the cavity of his chest, replacing the broken heart and radiating a new kind of wholeness throughout his body. He placed his own hand over the other, keeping it there, never wanting the wholeness to disappear. There were no stars, no world, no pain. _

_He didn't want the wholeness to go away... _

Sephiroth laced together his fingers as he watched the blonde roll in his sleep and continue to hold his pillow to him, his hand tightening after a long moment. He averted his eyes to the open window to see the night sky gathering clouds over the area. He got up from his chair and settled his sword against the back before he moved to the window and looked outside like Cloud had done earlier that night. The moon was still visible amongst the clouds, but its shine over the town was slowly fading.

He wondered what the blonde man could have been thinking about to cause such reactions of pain and exhaustion. He wanted to ask, yet he felt like he should hold off because he would feel like he would be too forward if he did so. Cloud was an ally. He had yet to be labeled as a friend in everyone's eyes, and by far he could not be seen as a lover to any. Zack was more accepting to the change, as well as Red and perhaps even Vincent, but all of the other members of AVALANANCHE had yet to see the proof of his innocence. Sephiroth himself found it a little difficult to see the light of things, but he was a little more hopeful then the rest of his team because of his tragic past and blind wish to have another chance.

The rest of the hour passed by quickly as Sephiroth lost himself in his thoughts and stared up at the sky absentmindedly. By the time he pulled out of his thoughts, it took him a while to realize the sky was covered with dark clouds, threatening for rain. He withdrew back inside and shut the window as droplets of rain started to fall, splashing against the pane. Thunder rolled about in the sky and lightning danced amongst the clouds.

The storm had come rather quickly, he noticed, continuing to watch the sky. One could think of it as ominous. Glancing back at the bed, Sephiroth saw the blonde clawing at his chest, having completely discarded his pillow. Sephiroth quickly came back to the side of the bed and sat down in his chair, reaching out to the man as he was caught in some kind of painful nightmare. He opened his mouth to cry out, but nothing came out.

Sephiroth gently laid a hand on his shoulder and shook him. The blonde continued to clutch and pull at the shirt, always in the same place. Sephiroth tried to pull his hands away from his chest, but Cloud fought him.

What is wrong with him?

Sephiroth settled with pressing his hand over the spot that Cloud was clawing at, feeling to see if anything was wrong with him physically. When he found nothing wrong, he stared at the other man's sleeping face, confused yet relieved to see him relax. He wrapped his hand around Sephiroth's and pressed it there to his chest, hugging and keeping it there like a child with a doll.

The silver-haired man raised a brow in confusion as to what he had done to chase away the nightmare and why the blonde man was holding his hand, but he was grateful that the other man had stopped trying to hurt himself in his sleep. Whatever was wrong with him was pretty powerful, powerful enough to affect him outside of his dream as well as inside.

"Cloud?" he dared to whisper. But the blonde made no sign of wakening.

Sighing, Sephiroth turned his attention outside and watched the rain flutter against the window and bounce right off. The patter of raindrops was almost rhythmic that he couldn't look away from the image outside as he kept his hand enclosed in Cloud's. The atmosphere was almost serene if not for... He frowned as a dark flash passed the window just as lightning flashed across the sky. It was strange, but it was probably a bird trying to find some shelter, he assured himself. Hopefully, it was just a bird.

Cloud squeezed his hand and held it closer. Sephiroth glanced back at him awkwardly and wondered if it was okay to slip his hand out of the other man's, but as he looked at the way he held it, he decided otherwise. He could probably stay like this a little longer...

AN: Terribly sorry for the wait. I got distracted. ...Badly distracted. Heh. So, come back, I started to write. However, it seems that I will have to split my chapter in half. I'm not entirely finished with the second half, but I thought it would be best to go ahead and give it to you even though it's horrible and more like a filler chapter than a real chapter because all the action is in the second half. I agree with many readers that I've been lacking in some real butt kicking, so you'll have that soon, as well as more answers and more questions as to how well Sephiroth and Cloud are getting along. I really want to jump the gun, but I won't, don't worry. Sephy and Cloudie-boy are gonna have a lot of time to spend together and really work around the obstacles and get to _know each other_. (_wink wink_)

See you again real soon! Please remember to review. Thank you!

PS: (_growl_) I dislike FFNet... I came back and fixed some of the messed-up formating, but not much else. If anyone finds something else wrong with it, please tell me.


	18. Chapter XVII

**Note**: Holy cripes I'm late! (And _that_ was the understatement of the year!) Totally sorry, guys. I completely lost my groove with this story, and having to start from the beginning again as noted, well... Yeah. Let's just say that I haven't had much time lately to write my stories. It bothers me a LOT. If anything, I blame school for my troubles. Being at the grade I am with my "important future ahead of me," I have to put priorities first and... well, the result on the other side hasn't been so enlightening. (Kill the homework!!!)

So, I hope that I get the chance to write more, even if it takes me longer than normal. Well, let's see what several years of absence will give us, 'ey?

By the way, the supposed "second half" of the previous chapter that I made? Lost it when I wiped my work and started over. I'm a very bad person, I know. I should probably be shot, because I screwed up everything... (_cries_)

-----

**The Complete Opposite**

**Chapter XVII**

-----

Inhuman blood-red eyes darted toward the window, narrowing at the scene outside. It was dark, impeccably dark. It was as if someone had cast a blanket over the town, blacking out the sky. And strangely more so, even though it was nighttime and darkness would thus be natural, and even though the stars and moon were visible, there was a strange quality to the night sky that seemed almost... artificial.

The more he studied the sky, the more he realized the absence of any wind or clouds ...which made it even more abnormal because it was raining outside. Gaea, it would seem had suddenly decided to magically create rain without rain clouds.

But Vincent knew better than that. He _knew_ that Gaea would not -- COULD NOT accomplish such a feat. He strained his ears for any cry from her, for any sign of what the cause of this distortion was. He tuned in to Chaos, but the beast was silent. That was dangerous. Very few times was Chaos absent from Vincent's conscience, each happening foreshadowing an event of destruction.

Feeling the hair on the back of his neck prickle, Vincent slid off the bed and approached the window, studying the sky intently. He unlatched the lock and slid the window open, inhaling deeply. The air didn't smell any different; and when Vincent stuck out his tongue, he noted that it didn't _taste_ different either. It really did seem like nothing was amiss. Frowning, Vincent drew him mouth into a tight line and stepped back from the window. He didn't know what it meant. He didn't know if he needed to confront Red or Sephiroth about this, or if either would be available to engage him in a discussion.

Both weren't necessarily hard to find; Red was below in the living room, probably with Cid, Tifa, Zack and Yuffie. Sephiroth was down the hall with Cloud, probably guarding him like a hound. Vincent knew those two wouldn't get along, especially if they would be sharing a room together, even more so a _bed_, but he didn't think that either man would do anything _extreme_. Cloud, from what Vincent could see, was... sane and almost _pacifistic_. Sephiroth, despite his piss and bile towards Cloud, was also rationally calm and would never act without reason, especially around a dangerous character like Cloud Strife, a JENOVA's child. If anything were really to happen or be caused by Cloud's mischief, Vincent knew Sephiroth would react immediately and would instantly forward the situation to the rest of the team. So if Vincent dared to exclude Cloud from the abnormality, then he didn't have a clue as to what was going on above. It unsettled him terribly, his palm was itching to grip the Death Penalty.

"Vin."

Vincent startled, jerking as two arms wrapped around his torso. He sought out the identity of the person behind him and physically relaxed when he realized it was only Cid. The man pressed himself against Vincent's back and wound his arms around him more tightly. Vincent could feel the man's chest rise and fall with each breath, could feel his breath near his ear. He felt as if he should mold himself into the embrace and succumb to the man's simple, subtle show of affection and comfort, but his mind was still on edge and had to restrain himself from breaking away.

"What's got you worked up?"

Cid's voice was rough, it always was, but in that one question, Vincent heard it smooth out just slightly in concern. He would've smiled, had the time been right, but something about the air, no matter how calm it seemed, was chaotic. It was distorted by some unknown, unseen force that he could only guess about and not quite comprehend or decipher.

With some difficulty, as Cid was rather reluctant to let him go, Vincent stepped out of the man's hold and approached the window again. He looked up at the empty sky and squinted at it.

"Chaos won't speak to me," he said quietly, a sentence that should've answered all of Cid's questions. Unfortunately, it only caused more to spring forth.

"For how long? Since when?"

"I don't know." Vincent frowned.

"Well, did the beast give you any warning?" Vincent could hear Cid's clothes rustle as the man moved closer. "Is it that punk, Cloud Strife? Is Sephiroth with him?"

Vincent's gaze dropped to the side, his head tilted slightly in a move to look behind him, but he didn't quite look back, his gaze stopping at the edge of the window sill. "He is, you know he is, and I don't think it's him." He looked out again. "There is something different about the air. I don't know what it is, I can't seem to understand the pattern it's creating, but it isn't coming from Cloud."

Cid exhaled heavily and shifted his position again. Vincent felt him move closer, to his side, and stand with him at the window. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Cid staring out at the sky. He doubted the man could even pick up what he felt, but it touched him to know the other man cared enough to at least fake it and try.

"I say we haze the little snot just in case," Cid said offhandedly, and Vincent knew he was only joking. "You never know if he's secretly casting some forbidden JENOVA magic while we're on our asses relaxing."

"I don't think it's him," Vincent repeated. "It's something from the outside, something that could be coming toward Kalm, yet I can't see it or sense it."

He studied the sky again, shifting his gaze to edge of the town where he could only half guess the enemy would come from. Cid shifted next to him and followed his gaze. Vincent felt a hand wander to his shoulder and squeeze it gently. He looked away from the outside to peer in a side glance at the blond man. He saw his brows wrinkle together in a frown, his face expressing perplexity.

"I don't know, Vin," Cid said, sucking on his front teeth, "I think your inner demon is cuckoo." But even though he said it, his expression was serious as he turned his attention toward Vincent. Vincent returned his gaze.

"I cannot hear Gaea," he said quietly, voice deadpan.

Cid's hand on his shoulder froze. The man's eyes widened at the news. "W-What about Aeris?" he stuttered to question. "She hasn't said anything."

Vincent shook his head. "She probably already knows and has only yet to inform us. She probably doesn't understand it any more than me."

"Shit," Cid cursed, tightening his grip on Vincent's shoulder. "I'm not doubting you, Vin, but maybe you should go and talk with her or Red about this. I can't help you any more than the others, but at least those two can. Hell, even checking up on Sephiroth and that punk Cloud will help if it means reassuring yourself he really isn't the cause."

There was a pause before Vincent laid his human hand over Cid's and nodded. He stepped away from the window and turned to leave. Cid's hand left his shoulder as the man stayed by the window; he knew that there was no need to follow the man just because he was worried, he would instead stay and wait for him to come back once he was calm again. He watched Vincent headed for the door to their room, grinning to himself as his eyes were ensnared by the movement of the other man's body.

Vincent felt Cid's eyes on him, but was only half aware of it when halfway across the room, he felt a sudden tightening of his chest. He stopped as it strengthened. It was a familiar twist of his heart.

_Vincent..._

Chaos. Vincent immediately turned around to look out the window. It was seconds before he saw bright, fiery orange mass plummet toward the window, and evidently, toward the second story of Tifa's house. Vincent dashed forward to Cid and yanked him to his body, rolling him to the ground a split second before the fireball crashed into the house. Cid barely knew what was going on until he felt Vincent jerk him up to his feet and shout his name. He was surprised when he saw Vincent's paralyzed face just before the explosion. He dragged himself up and looked behind him at the hole in wall and the monster beyond that caused it.

"Cid!" Vincent called out to him again, gripping tightly to the man's arm. "Get the others!"

Cid jerked his attention toward Vincent for a split second, then shoved away to grab his spear. "Hell no!" His hand brushed over the materia laid in it, out of the corner of his eye he saw Vincent already poised with the Death Penalty in hand. "I'm not running just to get those lazy asses, let them come themselves. I ain't leaving these bastards to you."

Vincent smiled inwardly at Cid's impossibly motherly concern. He would never understand it, not even to the day of his death, but he was satisfied and comforted by it. Certain his smile didn't creep unto his features, Vincent moved forward, to the hole in the wall and the beast outside. Chaos echoed in his head once more and roared in anticipation of an upcoming battle.

"Fine," Vincent said, eyes trained ahead as smoke and debris started to settle. "Let them come." He shot at one of the monsters that waited beyond the house.

----

Cloud gasped as he was jerked out of bed and sleep, and thrown to the floor. A very _hard_ floor. He felt something press at the back of his head as he shook himself awake and started to move out from under the weight when said weight pressed him more firmly into the floor. Cloud wanted to protest when a nearby gunshot caught his attention. It came from the other side of the wall, yet it sounded so clear...

Cloud turned his head to see a giant hole in the wall, right where the edge of the bed used to be. Now, it was no more than half of a lump of mattress and debris, pieces of the wall still crumbling away. Beyond the smoke and gaping hole where a room-dividing wall used to be, Cloud saw the source of the gunshot. Vincent held the Death Penalty trained on an opposite building; atop the roof perched a Diablo, crescent fourteen foot wings unfurled behind it like a massive cape. In echo, Vincent's own bloody cape wrapped around his tall wiry frame much like Chaos' sixteen foot wings. Cloud awed Vincent's deathly appearance, but didn't have the time to fully capture it and be enthralled. He shifted under whoever was shielding him; he turned his head and looked to see---

_Sephiroth!_

Cloud immediately jerked his head away from the man's touch. Green eyes bore down upon him; Sephiroth stood up and pointed outside.

"If those aren't your doing, then fight them," he said.

Cloud stared at Sephiroth before standing up as well and looking out of the hole in the wall. The Diablo tilted its head and looked at him, its eyes glowing. Cloud clenched his fist as the demon shifted on its perch and pulled its lips back in a snarl. Twin wings swept up in the air and the Diablo poised for launch. When it pushed off the roof, Cloud braced himself. The demon flew threw the air, extending its claws as it tried to land inside the house. Vincent shot at it, aiming for the head, but the Diablo surprised him when it let out another fireball. Vincent was forced to dodge, ducking to the side with Cid. Cloud shielded himself as well, though his bare arms didn't provide him with much.

When the giant flame burst into Vincent's and Cid's room, the explosion blasted both parties. Cloud, underdressed and without his Ultima Sword to help shield him, was thrown back. Sephiroth caught him and they both crashed to the floor. Smoke rose everywhere, and wherever the fireball touched was set afire. Cloud gasped for breath and coughed when he accidentally inhaled some of the smoke. His eyes watered and he blinked away the tears as he pushed himself up off the floor. He turned toward the other room, not surprised when he saw the hole there even bigger than before. Pressed against the opposite wall were Vincent and Cid, both men just getting up.

Cloud shook off the dirt and pieces of wall that flew with them, glancing around the room wildly for his sword. He usually kept it right next to the bed for incidents like this. He didn't see it amongst the rubble and smoke, and glancing behind, it wasn't next to the door either. Where was his sword?

_Zack!_

Crap, Zack still had his sword. Damnit!

Cloud cursed under his breath as he focused his attention on the Diablo. It snarled and snapped its teeth together several times. Its wings were folded against its body like a shield, its attention turned toward Cloud like he was the only thing worth looking at. Cloud shifted back, ready to run. He wasn't stupid, he couldn't possibly fight the beast barehanded. He didn't trust Sephiroth or the others to care enough to help him if he was the only one the demon wanted, which he was pretty sure was the case, so if he had the choice of risking himself to run out of the room to get his sword, then he would do it.

The Diablo growled from deep within its throat and started toward Cloud. Cloud rued lending Zack his sword. He shifted back again, ready to bolt. Next to him, Sephiroth stood up, catching his attention. The silver-haired General didn't bother to brush himself off as he stood, simply unsheathing his sword.

"You're no use without a weapon," he said without looking at him. "But if you can stay alive without running away, then distract it."

Cloud was insulted. He glared at the tall man. He was told to get up and fight, and now he was being called useless! He bit back a retort and refocused his attention on the Diablo. He shifted to the side, away from Sephiroth. The Diablo followed his movement, tilting its head to the side as he crept farther away from Sephiroth. When Cloud stopped moving, the Diablo moved toward him some more, blind to the movements of the other three men.

He stood perfectly still and waited. To his right he saw Sephiroth with his sword at the ready; to his left he saw Vincent and Cid also trained on the demon. He didn't quite trust Sephiroth to help him, but he wasn't going to risk moving anymore. The Diablo looked feral, and with each step closer its claws dragged into the floor, scraping and making hideous, high-pitched sounds in his ears. Cloud tried not to wince at the screeching. It was horrible to hear, almost distracting, and he wished the noise would cease. The demon was relentless, though, as it continued to drag its claws across the floor and make that awful sound.

Cloud was forced to close his eyes and distract himself from the pain. He clenched his teeth together and balled his hands into fits. He opened his eyes a moment later, cursing the squealing in his ears. He was surprised to see the Diablo suddenly charging at him. Cloud threw himself to the side, just as Sephiroth moved forward and sliced through the Diablo's head, its blood spraying all over the room. The Diablo screamed, clawing at its surroundings. Cloud cringed at the horrible sound of the beast dying and its claws scraping against the floor. He clenched his teeth together more tightly, ignoring the blood splattered all over his body.

"Seph!"

Cloud looked out of the corner of his eye to see Zack crash through the bedroom door. He had Cloud's Ultima Sword strapped to his back, his Buster Sword clutched in his hands.

"You're f-cking late, Zack!" yelled Cid from across the gaping hole in the wall. "It took you long enough!"

Zack snorted, caught between defending himself and cracking a joke. "Well, I'm here now," he settled for, lamely. "And by the looks of it you didn't even need my help." He grinned and lowered his sword, reaching behind him to unfasten Cloud's sword from his back. "By the way, I brought Cloud's sword, just in case."

He laughed and turned to Cloud. Cloud pushed off the wall to meet Zack as the man approached him. He still couldn't get the ringing out of his head, but the worst of it was gone. He held out his hand to take his sword.

"I guess you don't really need it right now, though, do you?" Zack joked, giving Cloud the handle. He turned away once the blond picked it up, and looked across the room toward the hole. "Jeez... And this was from just one monster?" He approached the hole and waved across to Cid and Vincent, greeting them.

Vincent shook his head. "Two."

Sephiroth sheathed his sword. "Not only were you late, Zack, you make jokes about the mess without thinking of cleaning up."

"What was it – whatever 'it' was - doing here?" Zack asked instead of responding to Sephiroth.

"It was after Cloud," Vincent answered, approaching the other side of the hole.

Zack looked over his shoulder at Cloud. His browed knitted together in a frown. "Really," he said quietly.

Cloud approached the hole in the joining rooms near Zack, staring outside. His sword, loose in his grip, was almost dragging as he shuffled. The rain outside was heavy, and Cloud noticed for the first time that there were no clouds overhead. He stood at the lip of the hole, at the edge of the room, and looked up at the sky, frowning at it. A small breeze touched his drenched skin and brought some of the rain toward him, extinguishing the small embers created from the fireball, and washing away some of the blood from his skin while most still clung to his clothes and scalp. He shook his head free of water and blood as it started to run trails down his face, closing his eyes when he felt the foreign liquid burn at the corners.

Behind him, Zack was inspecting the damage. "I'm surprised that the floor didn't totally give way." He knelt before the hole in the floor, the diameter about the length of Zack. Below could be seen part of the living room. "Hey, down there!" he called, waving.

From the first floor, Aeris looked up at Zack and gripped her hands together in front of her. "Zack! Zack, is everyone okay up there?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, everyone's okay. How about you? Where's Tifa and Red? And Marlene? Is she okay?"

Aeris nodded. "Yes, they're all okay. No one is hurt."

"That's good." Zack stood up. "Tell the others to stay down there, Aeris. We'll take care of the mess up here, okay?"

Aeris nodded, hesitantly, and let Zack disappear from her sight as he moved away. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around at the other occupants of the two rooms. Over Sephiroth's shoulder he could see Cloud staring out at the sky. The blood running off his hair was making blood tears around his eyes. It was hideously beautiful.

"So why did the... _whatever_ go after Cloud for?" he asked quietly. The sound of the rain splattering inside the rooms echoed in the silence.

"A Diablo," Vincent replied. "There is no definite reason why, but... it _is_ Cloud Strife we are talking about." He said it as if saying the blonde's name explained everything. Sadly, it did.

Zack stared at Cloud's back. He knew that the others were looking at him too, though he wondered if the blond could tell, since he was so engrossed with the unnatural weather outside. The name "Cloud Strife" was the reason for everything. The destruction of Gaea; the death of millions of civilians, innocent and crook alike; and the birth and continuation of their despair. Just saying his name explained all that has happened this past decade or two.

Zack wondered what _this_ Cloud Strife, this seeming innocent, was feeling, stuck in a world where everyone hated his guts. ...What was it like to be everyone's enemy, when you weren't at fault, yet every being and essence was evidence against that?

Cloud gripped at his sword. He didn't lift it, but it seemed to thrum within his soul and warn him of...something. He looked up at the sky and searched for the answer. He frowned when he couldn't find it, and closed his eyes as more of the blood stung at the edges of his eyes. The rain was harsh and biting at his skin. The thrumming in his body sounded faintly like the hymn of the Ancients, their voices tangling together into one single voice that echoed nonsense in his brain.

His expression tightened as he tried to push past the gibberish, tilting his head up a bit as he did so. Whistling accompanied the voices and humming. It was high-pitched, irritating. It whined in his ears. Cloud snapped open his eyes and looked sharply to the right. A dark blur was heading straight for him. Cloud brought up his sword just in time to block the swipe of a massive claw with six inch nails.

The force of the blow, though blocked, sent Cloud flying through the air, out into the street. From the second floor, he faintly recognized someone shouting his name. He twisted in the air and landed on his feet, his heels scraping against the concrete and he slid to a stop. He gritted his teeth at the pain, and pushed it aside as the monster before him descended.

It was another Diablo. Cloud dodged another swipe at his head and scanned his surroundings for other fiends. Three more demons: a Behemoth, an Ironite, and a Valron. Cloud clicked his tongue, shaking his head at ringing between his ears, and held up his sword, shifting back into a familiar fighting stance. The fiends eyed him from their stations, silently, cautiously. The Behemoth twitched from its perch above someone's rooftop. They were ready. They were waiting.

Cloud heard above him his name. He knew it was Zack; no one else up there would care enough to call out to him in worry. But Cloud ignored Zack, shifting against as the Diablo focused its attention on him. Now that the Ultima Weapon was in his grasp again, Cloud didn't feel so weak and helpless. A smirk played on Cloud's lips; he was waiting for this.

The Diablo let loose a roar and reared back before charging forward, its claws scraping against the concrete. It opened its jaws, its fangs dripping with saliva, and leapt for Cloud. Cloud met the beast halfway and thrust his sword up at underside of the demon's jaw. The Diablo swiped at his sword, but Cloud deflected it, rolling his body with the momentum of his joust and sliced through the beast's shoulder, dislodging its whole arm. Then, pivoting on the ball of his foot, Cloud continued to swing, bringing his sword around to sever the demon in half, lengthways.

Behind him, Cloud felt the ground shake when the Diablo collapsed in a clumsy fall. Cloud turned around. The air prickled his cold, wet skin, and the slightest brush of air difference didn't go unnoticed on his sensitive skin. His ears were still numb from the constant ringing in his head, but he could hear perfectly the cries of the beasts surrounding him. The Ironite swooped down from overhead, spreading out its web-like wings. Its thin and elongated body was made perfect for zigzagging through the narrow street, his extended claws just barely brushing the outer walls of the buildings.

Cloud frowned and pushed back into a fighting stance, ready. But then, he felt the prickling on his skin again. From behind him. Cloud jerked and looked over his shoulder just in time to see the Valron make its descent. Cloud could feel the Ironite speed closer, but also the Valron. He would have to choose between the two of them which to attack.

The Valron dropped on him like a rock, quicker than the Ironite. Cloud cursed and was about to launch himself into the air to cut it when a person leapt through the air and separated its head from its shoulders. Cloud had enough time to see a wave of black hair before he was forced to spin around again. The Ironite slammed into him, its jaw hanging open as it dared to devour him. Cloud blocked with the flat of his sword, trapping it between the fiend's teeth.

The two flew, the Ironite pushing Cloud up off the ground and into a nearby wall. Cloud was slammed from both sides, one side by a brick wall, another by the underbelly of the Ironite. He groaned as his skull cracked against the wall on impact. Stars swam in front of his eyes, and he didn't have the time to shake his head to clear his sight. The Ironite trapped him against the wall; its mouth still trapped around the sword. It breathed heavily on Cloud, each puff a hot stench against his body.

The demon's breath quickly became intolerably hot. It almost burned Cloud to be so near it. Looking around his sword, Cloud saw the starts of a flame from deep within the Ironite's mouth. Cloud jerked and pushed against the Ironite, struggling until he could wiggle his sword in the demon's mouth and pull it out, slicing up and through the demon's upper jaw.

The Ironite shrieked and pulled away, dropping Cloud as it writhed and started to die. Behind it was Zack who had come down to aid him, and he thrust his sword into the heart of the demon before it could even think past the pain to counterattack.

Cloud fell to the ground, catching himself as he dropped to his knees. He blinked furiously at the patches of white in his vision and suppressed a groan as he felt the mako in his body fight the pain flowing through his spine. He stood up as quickly as possible and looked around for the last beast: the Behemoth. It disappeared from its perch on the rooftop, but it was still lurking around. Cloud sighed heavily and focused on his surroundings.

"What in the world is going on out here?"

Cloud jerked as he heard a neighbor's door open and an older man poked his head outside. He cursed and rushed toward the man, knowing that the noise and smell of the man would attract the Behemoth right away.

As if on cue, the beast burst out from above, from a different rooftop. It leapt out onto the street and charged toward the man. Cloud cursed again and nearly ran into the man as he stopped in front of him, roughly grabbing him by the front of his clothes and pushing him back inside, slamming the door close after him. The Behemoth crashed right into him as the door clicked shut, scraping the bottom of his teeth against his side as he tossed him in the air.

Cloud hissed at the pain, but twisted his body like before and dropped back to the ground on his feet, soles of his feet scraping and sliding against the wet concrete. Cloud could barely control his movement in all the wetness and being half naked. Still, he bent his legs like a spring and waited until he slid to a complete stop before he rushed forward, bringing his sword forward as he darted back toward the Behemoth.

He passed Zack who could only stare at him -- in wonder, in appall, in horror, he didn't know -- and continued on to meet the demon halfway. He slid across the concrete, sweeping his sword through the air to deflect a blow from the Behemoth's claws. He pushed back against the Behemoth and prayed he wouldn't slip against the wetness.

The Behemoth roared and pulled back only to ram forward again, making a swipe with his massive claws again. Cloud held his breath as he jumped out of the way and leapt into the air. He swung his sword forward and manipulated gravity to send him plummeting back to the ground faster than natural, slicing clear through the Behemoth's head. The demon screamed and jerked back, shaking to and fro, its body going through a seizure before all functions ceased and all nerves shut down.

Cloud was slow to standing up and pulling his sword out of the ground. His ears still ached with high-pitched squealing, but it was considerably less than before. He hoped that it only had to do with the monsters that had showed up. And the edges of his eyesight were blurry from injury. Blood pooled down his side, but his body was too cold and numb to really notice the throbbing.

Gingerly, he touched his wound. It wasn't deep, but it wasn't shallow either. It wasn't something a good mako-enhanced body couldn't fix in a few hours --- cut that in half with a Cure spell ...if someone was kind enough to either give him back the rest of his materia or else cast the healing spell on him.

"Cloud!"

Zack came to his side with an odd expression on his face. Cloud frowned at him, not exactly sure what to do with the other man.

"Are you okay?" the taller man asked.

Cloud nodded. "I'm fine."

"I wish I came down sooner. I thought you could've handled them all by yourself..." He sounded so guilty...

Cloud shook his head. Even in another world, he realized, certain characters could still act the same. "I could've; but they caught me by surprise. I didn't expect to be at such a disadvantage in the rain."

Zack's violet eyes wandered down to his bleeding side and gave him a sympathetic look. "Yeah. That looks pretty bad." He put his hand on the man's shoulder and pulled him forward gently. "Hey, let's get you inside. Aeris can fix that for you in a jiffy." He grinned in reassurance.

Cloud was grateful to know that Zack would help him, though he couldn't help suppress the shudder that ran through him at the thought of a _dead girl_ dressing his wounds. ...No. He couldn't think of Aeris that way. She wasn't dead in this world. She wasn't dead. She _isn't_ dead.

_You're in a different world now, Cloud_.

He silently berated himself as he followed the tall man back toward the house. From the second story, the blond could see the gleam of Sephiroth's silver-white hair, the man's cat-like green eyes bearing down on him. There was something in those eyes that unsettled Cloud, but he couldn't get himself to look away as he approached the house. He was drawn by those eyes, and he couldn't understand why.

Zack interrupted his gaze as he led him inside the front door. Inside, nearly all of the occupants of the house were gathered around the living room, even Marlene, who was curled up next to Barret, fighting sleepiness. The only ones missing were Vincent and Sephiroth, both men probably still upstairs in their rooms. Cloud suppressed a sigh as he met the gazes of those in the living room.

"Aeris." Zack urged Cloud forward, more into the center of the living room. And the center of attention. "Can you heal him?"

Cloud slumped his shoulders, dragging his sword. The Ancient stood up and came toward him. She touched the green materia at her wrist, making it to glow, and extended her hands toward him. Cloud resisted the urge to freeze; she had extended her arms out like this once before, in the Forest before her death.

Her hands were gentle, barely brushing over his side as she worked her magic. A tingling sensation crept through Cloud's body; the bleeding staunched, and his skin began to stitch together. Cure, no matter how lifesaving, good or convenient, still made the injured feel ill and nauseous as their body worked in overtime, closing their wounds and stilling the blood flow.

The backs of Cloud's eyes burned with the mako in his body, the mixture of JENOVA cells and Gaea in his blood fighting against _this world's_ Gaea's magic. Cloud narrowed his eyes as he felt his body begin to try to resist the curative spell. He prayed in his mind that his body would relax and let the healing be done and over with, it was taking far too long already.

Aeris frowned as she willed the wounds on Cloud's skin to stitch close. She too didn't like how his body was resisting the spell. It wasn't hurting him, it was just... not working as it should. It was taking twice as long to heal him, and she couldn't understand why.

_Mother Gaea, why don't his wounds heal as they should?_

Aeris sighed as she pulled back. Cloud's body wouldn't allow her to heal him anymore. She had stopped the blood from flowing, and closed most of the cuts, but she couldn't fully heal him. She tried not to frown as she stared down at the man's side and sat back down in her seat. He looked so small in his tattered, oversized shirt. The tail of the shirt reached mid-thigh, just barely long enough to leave the man somewhat decent. But just under his arm she could see the gashes where the Behemoth tore at his shirt and skin, and how the wounds were still raw and tender.

"What happened out there, Zack?"

Cloud spotted Red as he sat up to speak. Zack, beside him, shook his head. "Fiends were targeting Cloud. We don't know why."

"JENOVA."

Cloud looked up at Vincent as he descended the stairs. The focus of the rest of the occupants in the living room shifted to black-haired man.

"What do you mean by that?" Zack questioned.

Vincent's red eyes settled on Cloud. "Cloud Strife, Son of JENOVA, is being called by his Mother, to either join her, or meet the same destruction as the rest of Gaea."

Eyes of AVALANCHE were drawn back toward Cloud as Vincent's words sank in. Join. Or die. Wouldn't Cloud, as the Son, logically join his mother in wreaking havoc on Gaea? Or was this man before them really not the Son of JENOVA, just a person with the same face, the same destructive power? What would Cloud choose? And how would they adapt to either choice? He looked unbelievably sane and vulnerable, underdressed and weary from not just the battle but something else entirely.

Could this 'Cloud' really be different? Is he really not the same person as they once knew?

What would they do?

"I will kill you before you even think of rejoining JENOVA."

That single, cold sentence cut through the silence, drawing attention to the silver-haired Ex-General that stood at the foot of the stairs. His piercing green eyes were focused on Cloud, and Cloud could barely suppress the urge to flinch under the gaze. It burned him; there was so much emotion in those eyes, he couldn't comprehend how well Sephiroth spoke with his eyes. He wasn't insane; he wasn't deranged; he wasn't cold and unfeeling. He _was_ merciless, but behind his stony face was a pool of feelings and emotions that Cloud couldn't stand, that he couldn't bear the weight of.

Cloud swallowed as he struggled to discern the strange feeling that ran through his body. He stared back at Sephiroth, trying to understand the emotion that ignited the mako in the other man's eyes.

What was it? Why was Sephiroth looking at him like that? What was in his eyes that glared at him so?

Cloud clenched his jaw tightly. He didn't know.

What was it?

Cloud felt his heart freeze. The glow in Sephiroth's eyes changed, _softening_. That was impossible. 'Soft' and 'Sephiroth' didn't go in the same sentence!

But then Cloud understood. Like a light bulb suddenly coming to life in his head, he recognized the look in Sephiroth's eyes.

Concern...

... and...

_love_.

It took all of Cloud's sheer, desperate will not to drop like a rock or run like hell was on his heels. ...And if he wasn't wrong --- _Dear Gaea, let me be wrong!_ --- then Hell was definitely bearing over him right now.

----

**Afterwards**: I'll never promise to "be back real soon!" again. That has _got_ to be the worst lie I've ever told in fanficcing history.

But hey, how doest thy chapter suit thee? We got some angst; some huggling, love and fun; some Cloud kicking butt; and scary enlightenment at the very end! ... Poor Cloud. I feel so sorry for him. I really screwed him and all the other characters up. But him especially. At least Sephiroth's still semi in character... I think? Hehe.

Well, please keep an eye out for my bio because I still post up random updates on what I'm doing with my stories and my how far along I am with certain chapters.

Until then (whenever "then" is...),

DoD out!

Completed 02112007


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Note:** And thus I am back again. Last chapter was whacky, but don't expect anything less. Thanks for the reviews, as always, guys. I always feel bad whenever I leave you hanging after a chapter. And all you nags, I love you. I call you "nag" with love because your constant reminders keep me from forgetting this story. Checking my email at school and seeing I have a review from you guys, telling me to get a move on, always lifts and sinks my heart because they are my little e-inner voices that tell me to start ficcing. Thanks again, guys. Keep throwing your rocks at me. I notice.

**----**

**The Complete Opposite**

**Chapter XVIII**

**----**

Overwhelmed by the secret he had just found out, hidden by his greatest enemy to make it worse, Cloud do little but be dragged by the fact. ...The fact that Sephiroth -- _Sephiroth!_ -- had feelings for him. _Feelings!_ He couldn't understand how, or more importantly, _why_. It just didn't make any sense to him. Of all things for Sephiroth to harbor, it was _love_ that had birthed in the steel-natured man. Normally known for his negativity, perhaps even impassiveness towards everything in general, it simply boggled Cloud's mind to witness, nay even be the target of the man's fluffy emotions.

It felt like a curse! Was _this_ what he was meant to do? Be subject to some mad-man's fantasies? And probably sick, perverted fantasies at that. He was supposed to _help_ this man, not become his sex toy! Gaea _must_ have had her bolts screwed in wrong when she decided he would be signed up for this mission.

Why? _Why?!!_

Of course, no one could or would provide him with an answer. No one, except Sephiroth. He was the only one who could possibly hold the answers and Cloud was certainly not going to confront the man on it. What would happen when they actually talked about it? Would Sephiroth take Cloud's curiosity as an invitation and take advantage of him? Would Sephiroth instead decide that he, not the same as the man who was born of this world, was not worthy enough to be labeled his lover and kill him? Would Cloud be fed to the wolves? Whatever the result was, that's exactly what he would be doing to himself: signing his own death wish.

So here he was, sitting at the edge of Zack's bed, drowning in his own thoughts while the man riffled through his closet for something to wear. The man was always kind, no matter the world displacement, and this time he was generous in offering more clothes. Once, he pulled out a large yellow shirt with a bunch of little chocobos running around it in a haphazard pattern, and Cloud loudly rejected, probably the only violent reaction Zack received.

And it didn't unnoticed by Zack that Cloud was a little too quiet. Before, he got even just a little noise from the blond man, but now, it seemed like something was holding onto his tongue, keeping him from speaking whatever it was that was on his mind.

The only way to make sure that Cloud was even partially mentally here was to brandish that ugly chocobo shirt. It was a gag gift from his time in SOLDIER, the only thing that could get on his or Cloud's nerves. Well, at least _this world's_ Cloud; though it seemed even alternate worlds couldn't keep certain nicks out of people's character since Cloud reacted just as he predicted: loudly and very much against the idea of wearing the shirt.

But other than that small peep, Zack barely got a grunt as response. It bothered Zack; no matter what world this guy came from, because he looked and reminded him so much of his comrade and best friend in the barracks, he felt the need to interfere. He felt that old need to be concerned, especially when that familiar frown settled on the man's lips and a crease formed unconsciously between his brows. Perhaps it was this brotherly instinct that had grown within him since the day he first met that scrawny little kid named Cloud Strife that made him act this way toward what should've been a stranger, but instead felt like the same person he knew all those years ago. Or perhaps it was his heart telling him to treat this character named Cloud the same way and forget all the technicalities. Whatever it was, it stabbed his insides repeatedly and demanded compliance.

Biting the inside of his cheek. Zack tried to instead focus on just simply getting Cloud some clothes. The man needed them, and soon, before the blood completely dried and tried to stick fabric to wound. Aeris had yet to return with the bandages for dressing the blond's wounds. Without her medical expertise, they couldn't really tend to Cloud's other needs. But at least, Zack figured, while his gentle girlfriend took her time finding everything, he could hand over some pants or whatever bottoms that fit the skinny man.

Looking over his shoulder to reexamine him, Zack was once again reminded of Cloud's physique: tiny. Sure, he was not the same stick he was several years ago, and in no way the same boy, but some of the same traits still remained. He was still small boned and wirey. His muscles, though well defined and perfect evidence of the man's hard training and days of fighting, still did nothing to buff up his image.

If he dared to guess, Zack would say that the man could still fit into a small tee, medium at the largest. The only difference was that an extra-small would no longer fit him.

Zack chuckled at the memory, almost forgetting to stifle the noise. _Wouldn't do to confuse the kid more._

He pulled out the smallest shirt he could find, another old shirt he kept from his days in the past. He held it out for Cloud to see, but the man barely noticed. Quirking a brow, he tossed the shirt onto the blonde's head.

Cloud made a noise of protest and pulled the offensive object off his face. He would've thrown the shirt back, had he been in the mood, but instead he just looked at it blankly before he tossed it to the side and stripped of his other shirt in order to put the new one on.

Zack watched over his shoulder for a moment then turned his back on the man again to look for some bottoms. He heard the shuffle of clothing, and the soft hiss from Cloud when he accidentally brushed against his open wound.

"Careful," Zack told him without looking. "Aeris would be mad at me if I let you mess up your wound even more."

"... Ah."

That was probably as close to a "thank you" Zack was going to get, let alone response. But it was improvement, so that made him happier. Just... not quite happy enough.

_Little by little, though, I'll get it._

Hiding the beginnings of a smile, Zack shoveled through his closet for more clothes, preferably those pants the blond needed. Everything would be too long, even the small stuff from back in the day, but if he could just get something that was much more suitable than the first pair (that Cloud didn't even bother to keep on, he noticed) then if ever they went into sudden battle again, the man wouldn't be half as embarrassed as he was when eh was flying through the air with naught but a loose shirt on.

If Zack had a choice he'd just send Cloud out like that, with just a shirt, but not only would the small man clobber him, Zack highly doubted anyone else would enjoy his humor. Gee, was he really to blame if he thought the guy looked pretty nice with that big wet shirt clinging to him? It wasn't like Zack held any discrepancies toward sexy men, even best friends or best friend look-alikes, in this guy's case.

Go out with a bang, he figured.

But then again, not everyone agreed with him, most especially Sephiroth. The man disliked his little quirks the most. It was a wonder why they were such good friends sometimes. Maybe it was because they were polar opposites. Well, it was the only explanation Zack could hazard to guess.

...And speaking of, Zack wondered how the man was doing right now. No doubt he was doing the same thing as Cloud, drowning in his own sea of thoughts.

What with that last weird occurrence and all... What were they going to do with Cloud now that they had a better understanding of what was going on between him and the Planet? And what more: what was going on between him and JENOVA. Everything they had come across pointed against their original theories that associated him with the witch. Cloud was powerful, just as they originally feared, but he did not harbor alien powers like he did when he was the puppet of JENOVA. And his eyes told the story of a wary, weary warrior that traveled down his own river of trials and hardships very much _un_like the childish Calamity Son that they knew of.

Everything was wrong. Or maybe, everything was right. Maybe, Cloud was actually on the side of good, and they should appreciate and take advantage of it.

_If only... Not everyone is so accepting. Most especially our leader. He'd be the least resilient of us all. Jeez..._

Zack paused in his thought when he came across a small -- well, small to him -- pair of pants. He pulled them out and held them up. Well, with a little cutting and hemming at the bottom, they just might fit Cloud.

Turning back around to face the blond, now sporting the new shirt, he held up the pants, whistling to the man for attention.

Cloud looked up from his lap and saw the pants in Zack's possession. He barely studied it before he shrugged in acceptance. He really wasn't going to choose to be picky at a time like this.

"If it's too long, we can just cut off the ends," Zack informed him a little too cheerfully for his liking.

He was in far too stuck in his mental and emotional turmoil to go along with the older man's bucket of cheer. He only nodded and stood up to take the pants.

Zack grinned at him and snapped the pants in his direction playfully. "Oh, c'mon, Cloudy-boy," he said, "put a little smile on your face. You're getting free clothes! If I could, I'd just send you out like that. Or better yet, _naked_."

Cloud frowned deeply at the man. "No."

"Well then? I'm not handing these over until I see a genuine smile. And I mean I need to see some teeth."

Teeth? _Okay, fine._

Cloud sneered at Zack in contempt.

"... Well, that's a start," the violet-eyed man laughed. "But seriously, Cloud, you need to pull your head out of that hole called depression. You look like you just found out your worst enemy is in love with you or something, geez."

Cloud actually groaned aloud at that. _I swear, Zack, you and your irony. If only you knew..._

...Actually, he probably did. Cloud stopped and looked up at his former SOLDIER comrade look-alike. It was a wonder why Cloud didn't connect with Zack earlier. Out of all the people he would trust first in this gang, it would be Zack. The man was like a brother to him; their pinkies were probably tied together with a string. And if they lived in the same village, they would probably have been neighbors, talking to each other in the night through handcrafted, cup-and-string telephones. If Zack relationship with this world's Cloud was anything like _his_ relationship with the man in _his_ world, then Zack probably knew the ins and outs of his whole life. There were practically no secrets between them whatsoever. And if Cloud opened up to this man, and befriended him just as much as he did with the original Zack, then perhaps he could confide in him these strange feelings that were coming from Sephiroth, and what they meant. He didn't want to surrender himself to mental trauma over this thing; it was the last thing he wanted to worry about, he could swear on it.

"Zack..." he said before he could take it back.

Zack lifted his brows in question. "Yeah?" He was all ears.

Cloud frowned. He wasn't sure, though, if he really should get cozy with Zack. If he was anything like the one he knew then this guy was also great friends with Sephiroth. He would also know Sephiroth's secrets and blab to him. Befriending him could backfire on Cloud and instead of just simply getting this thing off his chest, it could draw the green-eyed man _to_ him and make the confrontation that much faster and that much worse.

"May I ask you something?"

Okay, apparently his mouth was going to decide for him before his brain thought up a logical conclusion.

Zack smiled. "Sure. Do we need to sit down for it?"

Cloud paused, then nodded. Any answer Zack gave him would be better taken with his body solid against something, not standing when he could very well keel over in an embarrassing faint.

The two went to Zack's bed and sat at the edge. Zack leaned against the headboard with one hand behind his head, the other still holding the pants in his lap. Cloud returned to his spot from the moment before.

"So, what d'ya need, Cloudy-boy?" he asked, smiling.

Zack's jovial and near-carefree nature almost softened Cloud's panic. The man could command a depressing crowd to laugh if he wanted to, and at this moment, Cloud appreciated that little trait.

...Just... if only his mouth would move and say what he wanted to say.

Zack watched him struggle with his words. Just like the boy he knew, he still had the same habits of looking like a fish whenever he wanted to say something important but couldn't get the words out. His tongue would always be tied in a not and Zack would have to probe around for the right question in order to start the conversation. He wondered if he had to do that with this man? His reaction could very well be just as negative as it was positive for the boy he knew in the past. In fact, it surprised him when Cloud relaxed, if only just slightly, when Zack put on that idiot act. Just like his mother told him, a smile could make a person's day better. Just a smile. So when he used it on this man, just like he used to for old Cloud, it caught him off guard that he could react just the same. All it took was a smile and a laugh and Cloud would feel better, and that much more open to talking.

"Wait, let me guess." He was going to try and old tactic. "You... found out that you like wearing skirts instead of pants, right? That's why you didn't like wearing the first one."

Cloud looked up sharply and glared at him. "No."

Zack chuckled. "Then... You want to dye your hair black, like mine, and finally decided I'm so dashing, you want to imitate me in _every_ way!"

"No!" That last thing Cloud wanted was to be a bumbling idiot like Zack, no matter how good of a friend and fighter he was. His attitude sometimes irked Cloud. This world or the next's, they were all the same.

Zack pretended to think and brought his hand up to tap his chin. "Hmm... then, did you find out you were gay? That's always really shocking for people. One of my roommates, Joshie, he found out he was gay and was always afraid he'd attack me in my sleep so he quickly requested to switch rooms. Gee, I miss that guy, he was fun to talk to. So, if you just found that out--"

"NO!!"

Zack looked at Cloud and laughed. The man's eyes were wide and leering at him like he wanted to kill him. Zack figured he wasn't far off from that guess. He flapped a hand at him. "Okay, okay. No joking. What is it? I promise, I won't make any weird comments."

Cloud glared at Zack, reminded once more how ridiculous the man could be. His heart pounded at Zack's last comment; that was the last thing he needed running through his head right now. No, he just wanted to know about Zack's relationship with Sephiroth. He needed to know if the man was just as tight with him as he was in the other world. If he was, then Zack, if he valued this friendship that Cloud was trying out, would know about Sephiroth's feelings, and if they talked about it Zack could keep their discussion a secret.

This little setup he threw together in not even a second in his head sounded like some pathetic girls-only secret. He despised the idea of making this out to be some kind of sleepover, tell about your crushes, teenager party or whatever they were, but that was exactly what it felt like.

Taking a deep breath and letting out slowly, Cloud tried to compose himself and look at Zack seriously. He hoped the man would be serious as well once he saw how uncomfortable Cloud was.

"H... How close are you to Sephiroth?" And hopefully, Zack would take the question the right way.

Zack blinked. Twice. Four times. He was silent for a moment until a chuckle escaped his lips. He held up a hand when Cloud looked at him dangerously. _That was it? He just wanted to know about Seph? Well that's easy enough._

"We're buddies, really close buddies. Ever since I was stationed under his personal command and worked with him on a couple of missions, we've been like this." He crossed his index and middle fingers. "But, y'know, depending on what kind of relationship you're talking about, I can tell you two different things. If you're interested in our sex lives--" Cloud shook his head. "--Okay, then you're not. But just so you know, we're not. Curiosity died a long time ago. Hehe. Anyway, we're like brothers. We're comrades, through and through. We've always looked out for each other's back. Even if Seph sounds and looks like a pole's always stuck up his butt, he's decent enough, even around a goof like me."

Zack grinned. "Did that answer anything for ya?"

Cloud hesitated a second before he nodded. "Yeah."

Zack closed one violet eye and some sort of wink. "Now, my turn: Why 're you interested in knowing?"

Cloud startled, though he should've seen in coming. "W-Well, I was wondering if you..." A knot formed in Cloud's throat. He almost couldn't continue and it bothered him. It wasn't a hard question, or really that embarrassing. The only thing he was actually worried about was the answer and what happened then on. "Does... Does Sephiroth ever tell you what he's thinking or feeling?"

Zack paused before he answered. _Gee, this kid is just like I remember him. How cute._ "Well, sometimes, when he feels like surrendering to my insistent ways. I never leave him alone, so yeah, I guess by now he's learned to come to me instead of me having to chase after him and try to yank out a few words from him. Why, think he wants to kill you or something? I mean, I can understand that, considering who you are and what sides you were on once upon a time ago. A guy can be suspicious, y'know."

"I know that. I would not expect Sephiroth to treat me any other way. In fact..." Cloud swallowed. "I would fear it if he felt anything other than hate for me."

"What?" Zack couldn't believe his ears. What made the blond think this way? If he allowed the theory of parallel realities to play here, then something must have gone on with the two in the other world for Cloud to act this way. If this was the real Cloud, then Zack could call it weird and wonder if the boy was running some fever or something because last he remembered, the little blond was head over heels for their General. But this wasn't the same guy; this was someone entirely different. For all Zack knew, Cloud and Sephiroth could've been worse than mortal enemies (if that was possible).

And what more: what made Cloud so fearful and jittery about Sephiroth showing emotion? What _kind_ of emotion did Cloud see from the normally stony-faced man that caused him to freak? ...Zack would have to confront said man later to see what was going on.

Sephiroth would probably be the only one even slightly willing to speak about it. Cloud's silence sure showed he didn't want to talk about it.

Zack shook his head and tossed the pair of pants at Cloud's chest. "Y'know what? When you feel like it, talk to me. In the meantime, let's see if these fit you before Aeris comes in. I don't want her rethinking about being with me."

Cloud looked up at Zack and gave him a weak smile before he took the pants and stood up.

"A-hah! See, I knew there was a smile in there somewhere!" Zack exclaimed behind him while he wiggled his legs into the pants. Once he fastened the button and pulled up the zipper, Zack spoke again. "You probably still need a belt but it's not as bad as the other ones, is it?"

Cloud shook his head and turned to face Zack, careful not to trip over the bottoms of the pant legs. They were long enough to cover his feet.

Zack got up from the bed and pulled off a black belt from his rack on the back of the closet door. "Here. As soon as Aeris comes back in, I'll go out and get some scissors for those pants."

"I'm here now."

Zack turned to the open doorway and smiled at Aeris as she came in with a first aid kit. "Perfect timing, Aeris. I'm gonna go grab some scissors. Keep this fella company for me, please?"

The flower maiden nodded. "Don't run coming back," she teased lightly when Zack bounded out the door. And when she turned to Cloud, she nodded at him as well in greeting. "Could you sit down and remove your shirt, please?"

Cloud stared at the woman he knew originally to be dead but did as he was asked. He put the belt off to the side, dumping his newly borrowed shirt on top once he got it off. In silence he watched Aeris get to work, opening the small box full of medical supplies. She was gentle in the way she touched him, like a faerie with magical powers. But one thing that was not the same between her and the deceased Aeris in his world was her face. Her eyes were less bright, darkened by sorrow and contempt, scars from previous battles and hardships evident. Her mouth, as well, did not hold that cheerful smile, ever so present like Zack's in _his_ world. It pained Cloud to see her this different, this foreign. He only knew of the young woman who was always optimistic, no matter the dilemma; and whenever she was traveling, even if she came across a big scary monster that was beyond her skill of fighting, she would always have a glint of excitement in her eyes. She had no fear or regrets whenever she traveled with him and rest of the AVALANCHE. She knew sorrow and pain, of course, because of her connection to the Planet, but she always looked forward for a better solution. Only one decision brought forth her death, and even then it was the better solution, something she anticipated and welcomed with all her heart. If she had to do it over again, she probably wouldn't change a thing.

However, this woman was not the same. Whatever battles or pain she has experienced has stuck to her, killing her soul yet making her harder. She was a different woman, a warrior of her own kind. She probably had some regrets that she wished she could do over, and she probably was not so bright and cheerful in battle either. She probably worried more and worked harder than was necessary, a great aid that always sickened herself with overload. But she was still very much the same woman, in many of her characteristics, no matter how differently she handled each situation, and that was what bothered Cloud.

It was difficult to look at her because of all the standing similarities she had to the other Aeris. And when she looked up at him suddenly, he had to look away.

"What is it inside you that doesn't allow the Cure materia to heal you?"

"I don't know."

"You do." Unlike her gentle tone from earlier that she used on Zack, this time her voice was slightly edged. "Even if you do come from another Planet, the magic of Gaea would still bind your wounds close. Yet when I tried to earlier, your body rejected it. Why?"

Cloud shook his head and forced himself to look at the woman. "I don't. Perhaps my chemical structure has been altered by the events that went on in my world, but I don't know that for sure, or why for that matter. I don't know why the materia here cannot heal me. Maybe only my own materia can do it."

Aeris stared at him another moment before she returned to her task.

Cloud relaxed when she retreated from the verbal bombardment. The last thing he wanted to do was have an argument with her. All her questions couldn't be answered anyhow; he didn't know more than any of them, besides the mission that Gaea gave him. That was probably the only thing they didn't know about, as far as he knew. But then again, he couldn't speak with this world's Mother. Maybe the few who could knew. Did this world's Gaea even know why he was there, or did she see him as a threat? Perhaps that was why Gaea's magic did not agree with his body.

"I'm back!"

Cloud looked over Aeris' head to see Zack burst into the room with a pair of scissors in his hand.

"And lookie what I found: scissors! Almost done, Aeris?"

Aeris looked over her shoulder at him and nodded. "I just need to close the end of the gauze then I'll be done," she replied and then turned around to do just that. Then she stood up, putting her supplies back in the box. "There, I'm finished, Zack."

Zack grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a light hug before he let her leave. once the door closed behind her, he looked back at Cloud and grinned, playing with handles of the scissors. "Yay, cutting time! Looks like you're all taken care of anyhow, so surrender the pants!"

Cloud snorted at Zack and got off the bed, shedding his pants. He handed them over to the taller man as he sat back down. He pulled his shirt back over his head and waited for Zack to do screw up the pants.

Zack sat down on the bed and started snipping at the fabric. He was only guessing the length he needed to cut off, never mind actually measuring the man for proper height. While he worked at the heavy-duty material, he spoke. "You know, I was thinking. You should hang out with Seph some time. I don't know, just spend the day together and get to know each other." He paused to glance at Cloud who stared back at him with bewildered eyes. "Well, you seem so interested in the guy -- he is an enigma, I know -- but instead of asking me, you should just ask him yourself."

Cloud shook his head. "I can't." He accepted the pants back from Zack and put them back on, slipping the belt in the loops while he was at it. Instead of smothering his feet, the frayed edge (courtesy of Zack's bad cutting skills, surprising as that was considering the man was a swords master) only touched the top of his feet, leaving him better mobility.

Zack grinned. "Hah! Am I good or am I good? Just stick on those boots of yours and you'll be fine. You'll have to wait for your other clothes a little longer until the house is fixed." He slid off the bed and kneeled at Cloud's feet, checking the length. "...Why can't you? Seph may be a prick sometimes but in all seriousness he is a good listener. He's probably the most blunt of us all, so he'll set you straight if you're confused about anything."

_Actually, that's what I don't want. I don't want the truth from Sephiroth. Because if he does lo-- ...if he does have -- feelings... for me... I don't want to know what that means. I don't want to know what I'll have to do in response. I'd... I'd rather not hear it._

Cloud bit the inside of his cheek. Talking directly to Sephiroth was the last thing he wanted to do. "D...do we even have the time to do that?" he changed the subject instead. "What of JENOVA?"

"JENOVA?" Zack repeated, looking up from his spot on the floor. "You mean fighting her? Why? Are you willing to fight your mother?" It was a weighted question to ask, because the answer Cloud gave would show what side he was on. If Cloud hesitated and showed that he was not so willing fight against the alien witch that once again threatened to bring havoc upon the world, then Zack would have to fight against his best buddy once more and forget any hope of establishing ties with this stranger. But if Cloud instead proved he was supportive of their fight and would aid them in the battle, then... well, heck, that meant a whole new range of possibilities between them! It would mean a dream come true if Cloud worked with them, just like the old days in the Academy. But Cloud's answer...?

Cloud's expression twisted into one of hatred. "That monster is _not_ my mother; she never was and never will be. Of course I fight her. I will not let her poison this earth any longer."

Zack stood up and stared at the man before him. He studied his expression, and when he found no holes in it, no signs of deceit or doubt, he threw his arms around the man and gave him a big hug. "Whoo!" he cheered. "I knew you would, Cloudy-boy! Welcome back!"

Cloud protested and pushed away from Zack. "S-stop!" It had been many years since he had last received such affectionate and bodily contact. He couldn't take it now after such a long absence. "And what do you mean, welcome back?"

Zack relented and let go of Cloud. "Ah, sorry. That's right, you're not the same kid."

Cloud saw a twinge of sadness in Zack's eyes as he remembered the boy named Cloud Strife of this world. "No, I'm not," he said, frowning.

Zack chuckled, though it held an undercurrent of remorse. "Ah, yeah, you're right. ...What's your world like? Anything like this?"

Cloud stared up at the Zack in question. The question caught him off guard. Did Zack believe him to be from a different world, not just any world, but another Gaea? Did Zack guess his origin? And what more: did it matter if he did? Would it hurt to tell?

Nothing told Cloud that he couldn't, so he did. "It's similar, but certain buildings don't exist, or maybe they changed, and the people... they're different too. The faces are the same but their state of being and attitudes are different. Not everyone, though." He paused to smile at Zack. "You're still the same."

Zack looked at him with a frown. "But here I'm alive. There, I'm dead." He watched as Cloud's eyes darken at the memory. When the man stuttered out a question addressing how Zack knew about that, Zack only gave him a sympathetic smile and said, "Because of that memory machine back in Junon. Remember? We used it to look inside your head and see your memories."

Cloud's eyes widened.

"It's one of the few ways we can accurately dive into a person's conscience and extract images of the past without messing too much with a person's brainwaves. Without resorting to hypnotism or some sort of mind-numbing magic, we used technology. Usually, it's used on criminals."

"And am I to be considered a criminal?"

Zack placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder and shook his head. "No. To those of us who know, you are a friend and ally. The others, meaning the rest of the world, may not accept this change, because you -- or at least a person with the same face and name as you -- were once considered the Son of the Calamity and a harbinger of destruction. Because of your relation to JENOVA, many will reject you and become hostile toward you. I'm sure you know this already."

Cloud nodded. "But now? How am I supposed to convince everyone that I am not that same person?" he asked, that frown deepening on his face.

"Well..." Zack sighed, "we haven't quite figured that out yet. And until we do, you should just think about playing friendly with the rest of the gang." He shook his head sadly. "Though I say you're an ally, some of them are still adjusting to the idea so not everyone is all that accepting yet. But you can handle it, right?" He gave Cloud's shoulder a squeeze. "You're strong, I know it."

Cloud only stared back at Zack, unable to say yes or no to him. Dropping into this world, learning about this new place, and suddenly living this new life... It would be hard for him to adjust as well. Never mind those strangers whom he'll never meet, if he couldn't even get these people who he once knew as his friends and greatest comrades to accept him, then he had no hope of redeeming his image before the rest of the Planet. And so far, against all of them, perhaps three persons as most had the least problem with him, Zack included.

Speaking of, Zack gave his shoulder another squeeze. "Hey, c'mon, let's not think about that right now. 'Later' always sounds good to me. For now, let's go downstairs and see what needs to be done."

Without waiting for a response (which most likely would've turned into a protest), Zack led Cloud out of the room, smiling at the man as he shuffled his socked feet down the hall and a flight of rickety stairs.

Once they hit the first floor, Zack called out to the rest of the patrons in the room. "Hey, lookie what I found! It's another warrior waiting and willing to kick some alien butt! And also, he's been wanting to lend a helping hand around here so if someone needs it, holler before he gets snatched away."

"Shut tha hell up, Fair," Cid grumbled from the broken wall. He had a share of nails in his mouth instead of his cigarette, and a hammer in his hand. He was putting up support boards for the wall.

Zack chuckled. "I guess Cid doesn't need your help, Cloudy-boy, so let's try someone else." He nudged the blond through the living room and into the kitchen. Marlene was at the stove, tinkering with something or other. "Mm-mm-_mmm!_ That smells great! I swear, who makes a better breakfast: you or your Ma?"

Marlene laughed lightly and glanced at Zack. "Don't let Mom hear you say that," she told the raven-haired man. "She'll hit you for sure." She flipped what looks like some sort of fluffy, eggy substance before she turned her attention to the two men, noticing Cloud for the first time.

"Oh. Hi," she smiled at Cloud. "Good morning, Mr. Cloud."

Cloud smiled back. Aside from Zack, she was the only other person he knew to completely be at ease with him. After she spent her time with him and began conversing with him, sometimes at different times of the afternoon, or sometimes after dinner up in his borrowed room, he had come to appreciate her presence and become comfortable around her, even if it was _only_ her at first.

"I heard Zack yell that you want to help out? Or is he just pushing around?" she asked, turning her attention back to her cooking.

"A bit of both," Cloud replied, which caused a scoff of disagreement to rise out of Zack.

Marlene laughed sweetly and nodded. "Okay. Well, I guess you can help me here, then." She handed Cloud a spatula and set him to work, smiling over his shoulder at Zack who winked at her in thanks.

Marlene was one of the few people who harbored little animosity toward Cloud and was more than willing to bend her ways to accommodate to his special needs. In the years that he'd come to know the spirited girl, he saw her grow and mature into a wonderful young woman. She still had many more years to go, but already she was like a gentle maiden, optimistic and always searching for the right route. She was Aeris is almost every way, just younger and with a lot more smile despite her own set of hardships.

Trusting her to keep the blond occupied and comfortable, he left the kitchen, promising Cloud he'd be nearby, and ventured back to where Cid was hammering and hugged the man from behind. Cid shrieked madly and nearly dropped his hammer, holding onto it at the last second to swing at the other man's head.

"ZACK!!"

-----

_Swish swish. Swish swish._

Red's tail made lazy arcs in the air as his single good eye watched the movements of a certain green-eyed ex-General. The man did not move around so much in a pace, but he was so obvious in his restlessness that Red picked it up like a truck heading straight for him.

"It has been a while since I've seen you this worked up, Sephiroth," he commented.

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder at the talking lion. "...Perhaps."

Red's lips pulled back in an animalistic smile. "Did you let something loose by accident?"

Sephiroth stopped his jitters to stand still, turning his attention away from Red. "Yes. It is probably the worst mistake I have made yet."

"And how is that possible?"

The ex-General frowned. He trusted the mountain lion with his secrets, just as he did with Zack, but it was the embarrassment that welled within him that kept him from saying anything. It was hard to believe that such a little thing like embarrassment would hold back his words and keep his worry bottled. And yet, that's exactly what was happening: he felt that knot in his throat rise and halt his speech, all due to his embarrassment of the matter.

"I wonder, does it have to do with our fair-haired captive?" Red inquired as he scooted up next to Sephiroth, looking up at his face. He could sense the strain in the man, so he hazard a guess. It was a confident guess too, because there was little that ever bothered him so deeply.

Sephiroth looked down at Red and sighed silently. He nodded.

Red nodded to himself. _I thought so..._

"I believe I have gotten ahead of myself this time." He did not say much more than that, but for Red, as he looked in the man's eyes, he understood well enough.

"And do you know how he feels in return?" the lion asked in return. They both knew who he was talking about.

Still, Sephiroth had to reiterate. "Cloud? ...No, I do not. But I am certain it is not the same way."

Red sat up and shook his head of the dirt that accumulated from the ground. "Are you sure about that? You have not even seen the man today, let alone since after the attack. Perhaps he is taking it better than you think."

"Useless optimism," Sephiroth snorted, "but thank you." He paused a long moment before he shook his head. "...He will be more cautious around me, whether he believes it or not."

"But with watching eyes he may see quickly the difference between you and whom he _thinks_ you are. You can see it, can't you? The thick layer of fear in his eyes. He uses indifference and silence as a guard, just as you do, but he has yet to control the emotions in his eyes." Red chuckled and whipped his tail around to hit the back of Sephiroth's leg. "You are not that much better but at least you are not like the glass case he is."

Sephiroth returned with a light chuckle of his own. "You're right," he admitted. "But..." His expression fell to seriousness. "If, when we fight JENOVA again, he chooses to flee from me and the rest of AVALANCHE instead..."

Red used his head this time to hit Sephiroth in the legs as chastisement. "It will not be your fault. It will be his own undoing if he chooses then to side with Her. But I don't think we will have to worry about that; Cloud Strife -- this new man we have come to live with now -- does not have any warm feelings for the Calamity. He does not see in her a potential mother or source of comfort. His actions up until now have proved that."

The man nodded, surrendering his worry to Red's logic. He was silent as he stepped back into his thoughts again, his eyes staring out at nothing in particular. The wind from the valley played with his hair, making it shine under the noon sun. The grass of the open field before him tickled the edges of his boots. Compared to last night, today seemed so much brighter and full of hope and new horizons and all that corny stuff.

For Sephiroth it was another trip into the past and a dream of sweet lips against his in a long, heated kiss. The bright sun overhead reminded him of perfect golden locks of hair, pushed up in a disarrayed fashion that no one could copy. Soft and brilliant... he loved touching that precious head.

A smile dared to show on his face as he fantasized about a lithe body under his, arching into him as they shared a moment of passion.

...But it was only a dream. Sephiroth couldn't even hope to share another one of those again until the day he died and finally moved on to the world where his true love was waiting. Not the replica that he now had to become accustomed to, and not the puppet that JENOVA had pulled the strings of; no, his real lover, already waiting on the other side of the Lifestream.

There were many times when he wished a monster could take his life, or his foot would slip on the side of a mountain cliff and immediately end his life, but he knew in the end that forcing his own end wouldn't make either of them happy. He had to keep living; he would die when the time was right, and then -- only then -- would he receive reprieve and be reunited with the person that mattered most.

Sighing, he pulled himself out of his thoughts as they started to take a turn for the worse. He looked down at Red and the lion met his gaze. He nodded at him and they both turned away from the peaceful scenery to return back to Kalm and also home.

The walk was quiet and relatively short. Sephiroth enjoyed the small moment for as soon as they got near Tifa's house, he could hear uproar from within. Cid's back was to the partially covered hole he was supposed to be patching and was currently yelling at someone.

Sephiroth shook his head in disappointment, feeling strangely like a mother walking in on her children fighting. He was about to enter the house when his PHS vibrated in his pocket.

"Yes?" he said into the receiver.

"_Sephiroth._"

Said man recognized the voice to be Rufus ShinRa. He gave the greeting back. "Rufus. What is it?"

A tired sigh came from Rufus' end. "_Well, You may have already seen evidence of this but there has been a sharp increase of monsters. Some of my men have been saying that they have been coming from the Northern Crater, coming out in the dozens. It started last night._"

Sephiroth sighed in return. "Actually, last night a handful came to attack Cloud here in Kalm. We believe they were after him, probably to take him willing or not to JENOVA. If She really wants her son back, then we can't stay here any longer. I don't want the town in danger if those monsters come for Cloud again."

"_I know what you mean. ...Well, if you're leaving (and you're probably going to do this today, aren't you?) then where are you guys planning on going?_"

"We won't go until we at least fix up most of the damage to Tifa's house, but once we do, anywhere that isn't populated will work for the time being. Just until we sort out the details of JENOVA's plan and can perform a counterattack."

Red looked up at him from the side and cocked his head as he listened. "No matter where we go, the monsters will come to us, searching for Cloud. JENOVA will know when we move and will follow us. Being in an unpopulated area is not necessarily a better choice."

"_...Was that Red?_"

"Yes."

"_Well, in a sense he's right, Sephiroth. Why don't you guys come back to Junon? At least here you have a navy and working militia to back you up if things turn out rough._" There was scuffling on Rufus' end of the line. The man was probably pacing around his desk. "_Besides, I would like to talk with you personally to discuss these plans for a counterattack. And... if Strife needs to be retrained we will be able to do so more effectively here than anywhere out in the open that you might've gone to instead._"

"Alright," Sephiroth agreed. "As soon as we are done here we'll head back for Junon. I'll call you when we're on the way."

"_Sounds like a plan. Bye._"

Rufus disconnected the call before Sephiroth could even think of responding with a courtesy return farewell. He closed the PHS and pushed it back into his pocket. When he heard another yell from Cid inside the house, he frowned and shook his head.

"It sounds like they're destroying her house rather than fixing it."

Red chuckled. "Indeed."

Sephiroth opened the front door and entered his comrade's house, that frown still present between his brows and on his lips as he witnessed the mess his allies were making.

"You know I don't like you hugging me, Fair!" Cid screamed. He swiped at Zack's head again.

Zack made a quick duck, laughing as he moved out of range. "But it was a friendly hug!" he protested, holding his hands up in a surrendering fashion. "I told you this already, it's _friendly_!"

"Friendly my ass! Now get over here so I can brain you!"

"Guys, please don't mess up Mom's house," Marlene pleaded from the doorway leading to the kitchen. Behind her stood Cloud who looked on with an amused expression. It was the first Sephiroth saw on the man's face since his arrival.

"I ain't letting go until this idiot gets his head bashed in. Ya don't ever come up behind me and hug me, fairy!"

Zack jumped out of the way again and danced around the sofa, dashing over to Marlene and hiding behind her.

"Zack," Sephiroth warned, stepping into the living with Red behind him.

"What, what?" the black-haired man whined. "I didn't do anything, Cid just started hyperventilating, is all."

"I'll show you hyperventilating!!" Cid roared and swung the hammer again. Only, this time, he lost his grip and the tool flew through the air, right where Zack, Marlene and Cloud were.

Marlene yelped in surprise and ducked to the floor. Zack, who had made his way behind her, dove to the side as well, leaving Cloud wide open. The blonde's eyes widened, but he too knew to move. However his reaction was slightly delayed with Zack's interference and got nailed in the chest, despite his attempt to at least shield himself from the flying object.

"Shit!" Cid cursed and hurried over to Cloud who doubled over and rubbed at the spot on his chest where he was hit.

Cloud wheezed out a breath. It _hurt_, the dumb old fart! If his rib and arm weren't broken then they were at least badly bruised.

_But, ugh, I think my arm's fractured..._

Zack scrambled to his feet and immediately came to Cloud's side. "Cloud, are you okay? Jeez, Cid, temper much? We're lucky it didn't hit him in the head!"

Cid was red with anger and embarrassment. "He should've known to move!"

Zack opened his mouth to argue back but then Sephiroth chose the moment to step in. "Quiet, Zack. It's both your fault." He looked at Cloud who cradled his arm and struggled to catch his breathing. Despite the differences he knew were there between his beloved and this man, a spark of concern overtook Sephiroth as he came forward and gently straightened Cloud, looking down at his injuries. Over his shoulder he glared at the two men who caused it.

"Cid, Zack, you two are responsible for cleaning up and finishing fixing the house. I don't want anything out of order when Tifa comes back. And where's Aeris?" He had expected the woman to be here to control them.

Cid made a face at the order he was put under and answered, "She went out to go buy some things for Marlene."

"I asked her to get me a few groceries," the girl explained when Sephiroth looked at her. "She should be back in about half an hour."

"Not soon enough." He turned back to Cloud. "Come, let's fix your wound."

"Wait, wait, let me," Zack offered. "I'm responsible too."

"That's why you're going to clean up this mess," Sephiroth returned, irritated. "I'll take care of Cloud."

Zack glanced at the mentioned blond and looked at him in worry. Cloud shook his head, too caught up in his pain to really say anything to Zack.

"Well... alright," Zack surrendered and stepped away from Cloud. He was worried about leaving the two together on top of caring for Cloud. He hoped the smaller man could handle himself for the time being.

Sephiroth led the willing blond to the upstairs bathroom where he knew a first aid kid to be. He motioned the blond to sit atop the toilet seat cover while he opened the cabinet and pulled out the little box.

For the second time today Cloud had to be bandaged. He waited and watched as Sephiroth pulled out the necessary materials. Once it was all scattered on the sink counter, the silver-haired man turned to him and fiddled with the band at his wrist, pulling out a green materia.

"Your arm," Sephiroth said, holding out his hand as he stood before him.

Cloud complied and lifted his arm. He half expected Sephiroth to break his arm further, but the man surprised him when he was gentle and carefully massaged his fingers over the tender skin, searching for the worst of the injury. Then he activated the magic in the materia, weaving the Cure into Cloud's arm and wrapping it around the fractured bone.

Cloud winced as the bones moved on their own and tried to settle back together. But just as before, the magic only did so much and instead of completely healing like it should've, a black bruise still colored Cloud's skin while underneath a very weak bone lay unfixed.

Sephiroth frowned inwardly as he felt the magic fail where it should've worked. Aeris told him briefly of this last night, but he didn't quite believe her. Now that he had tried it himself, he saw her to be right. Cloud's body rejected the healing magic. Why? It was another mystery that Sephiroth had yet to figure out about the man.

He pulled back and set the materia back into the slot of his bangle. He pretended not to notice anything wrong as he touched the sensitive skin again, measuring the damage that was still unfixed. Then, without warning, he touched Cloud's chest and pressed lightly at the bruise there. Luckily, no bones were damaged there -- the head of the hammer probably hit Cloud's arm rather than his chest -- but it would still need a bit of salve to quicken the healing.

"Take off your shirt," he said as he pulled back and went back to the countertop to retrieve the things he needed. He glanced over at Cloud when he heard the man shuffling.

He saw Aeris' handiwork around the man's torso. And soon, Sephiroth would be adding another bandage onto the man's body.

Once Cloud shed his shirt, he returned and continued to tend to the injuries.

He was surprised that the man did not protest to each touch, or even their close proximity. He knew it was uncomfortable for him, even Sephiroth himself was unsettled to some extent. But while he worked at Cloud's wounds, the man did not so much as make a peep, only watching his hands as he pulled off his gloves and applied the medicine.

It was no doubt the man saw his ring, but he made no comment about it. In fact, except for his quick breathing and faintly stained cheeks, probably a reaction to the medicine and the overwork of his body (but could easily be something else), Cloud just simply sat there.

Once Sephiroth was done wrapping up Cloud's arm, he laid it down in the man's lap and quickly turned his attention to the blooming bruise on his chest. The man tried holding his breath while he worked in the medicine, but it didn't hold out long.

Cloud's breath gave out after a minute and returned to quick breathing. His bright blue eyes shifted to look at his face, and Sephiroth caught that gaze with his own. His hand automatically did its job as he stared into those conflicted blue eyes.

"It will take a few days until your arm will be fully healed," he said to beat the silence that threatened to fill the room awkwardly. "Also, soon we will be heading back to Junon. If the attack from last night is any indication of what may happen in the near future, then to avoid involving civilians, we'll be leaving. Probably later today."

Cloud's mouth opened and held there as he worked out his sentence. "And... what will you do with me?"

Sephiroth stared into those familiar, yet equally foreign crystalline blue eyes. "For now, nothing. We will just keep a close eye on you -- you will be at my side most of the time -- until we find the need to constrain you. Hopefully it won't come to that." His hand stopped its final circle around Cloud's bruise and stayed there against his chest.

Cloud stared back at him. Just as Red said, Sephiroth could see the man's whole world in his eyes despite the impassiveness of his face. There was practically nothing he could hide if Sephiroth stared at him long enough. There were many emotions and visible thoughts swimming in his eyes and if he wanted to he could drown himself in those pools of life.

But Sephiroth blinked and pulled back, dropping his hand from Cloud's chest before he did something stupid. He retreated with the excess medicine and wrapping and put everything back in the white box before he washed his hands. Cloud pulled on his shirt as he did so.

Sephiroth had a feeling that they wouldn't have to go to great lengths to keep Cloud under control or out of most trouble. But until JENOVA was defeated and this matter between them was straightened out, he would have to stick close to the blond. ...Perhaps even let him into his personal world if that was necessary.

_And... it would be much more pleasant if I didn't have to feel like I'm watching out for a knife in my back all the time..._

Glancing at Cloud, he nodded to the blond after he put the box back in the cabinet and headed for the door. Cloud followed him out, looking up at him and meeting his eyes once before he looked away and simply stared at his shadow as they descended the stairs back to the living room where the others were.

Sephiroth spotted Zack helping Cid with the wall, Aeris accompanying Marlene around the living room as they sweeped and rearranged the furniture that had been moved during the men's roughhousing.

Zack looked over his shoulder when he heard Sephiroth and Cloud coming down and half waved at them with a fist of nails. "Hey, Cloudy-boy, feeling better?"

Cloud, from behind Sephiroth, looked up to meet Zack's gaze and nodded.

Sephiroth glanced at the blond before speaking his turn. "We're leaving this evening. Once everyone comes back and the house is fixed we're setting out for Junon."

"Huh?" Zack garbled out.

"Why 're we heading back there?" Cid complained, turning his attention to Sephiroth as well.

Sephiroth regarded the two men. "I'll explain once everyone returns. So once you're done fixing the wall, call them up."

Zack frowned and looked at Cloud who was barely visible behind Sephiroth's tall frame. He immediately guessed it had to do with him. _Here we go again..._ Shaking his head he turned back to the broken wall and continued to hammer in more nails, not wanting to figure out what was going on just yet.

_For all I know Seph could just be overreacting. ...Yeah, right. I just hope it's nothing too drastic._

-----

**Afterword:** I cannot believe Zack's real last name is "Fair"! Of all the words you could pick, Square, you had to pick "Fair"?! (_cries_) And how did I find this out? Well, duh, looking up Zack on _Crisis Core_ which is soon to come out in Japan, yay! I can't wait to buy it, even if it means I also have to buy the console, too, since I don't have one. I might buy both Japanese and English version, just to hear their pretty voices in Japanese. (Lord knows I hurl whenever I hear dubbing. Very few animes / games have not grated on my ears.) Or maybe if people complain enough, they'll make it an option to hear the Japanese voices on the English version. (I'm praying for the possibility...)

But anyway, there's the end of the chapter! I hope I caught all my spelling typos and whatnot, but hey, we're not all perfect. Hehe.

-----

**Request: **Y'know, I had to keep glancing at the previous chapters to keep this one straight and I must say, once again I am unsatisfied with everything up to this point. I feel the huge urge to revise the whole thing over again, even the stuff I revised already. Haha. If I solely worked on just rebuffing this thing you guys would probably kill me, so I won't. But I am In dire need of someone to help me go back and edit my work. I need suggestions and notes on consistency. Seeing as how I'm making this up as I go (I think I originally planned it out once upon a time ago but after cleaning my house, I think I accidentally threw out my notes... I know: stupid.) I need to see where the holes are so that when I actually do go back and fix everything, I can fill those holes. If anyone is up for the job and is willing to deal with my irregular schedule and stick with me through and through, then please step up. Give me an email if you think you want it (check my profile for that bit of info). And I'm serious about sticking to me; I don't want a beta that'll suddenly disappear when I finally need them to check a late chapter. Oh, and a nagger wouldn't be too harmful either; I tend to forget myself so if you could prod me periodically that would be nice too. But anyway, like I said, drop me a line if you're interested. I'll pick whoever based on how they rip apart my first chapter (since, logically, it's the first thing I want fixed).


	20. Chapter XIX

Note: (_ducks_) Ah! Don't kill me! (_hides_) I'm sorry everyone for abandoning you for so, so long. I'm sure you're all salivating at the mouth like rabid weasels by now, but look! Your wait has proved to be well worth it. Here it is, after a very extended absence:

**The Complete Opposite**

**Chapter XIX**

----

The engines rumbled, shaking the earth in a steady but gentle thrum as the propellers spun to life, blowing grass about in the air. The_Highwind_ was preparing for takeoff, the metal wire mesh lifting up off the large window panes like eyelids on a waking child. Yet unlike the bright early morning a child would wake to, the massive airship opened its eyes to the afternoon with the sun poised halfway between midday and sunset. It would not be long before its passengers came aboard and started for their destination: Junon. No, the passengers would not wait long to take this trip; it was essential that they make the journey to Junon as quickly as possible before more attacks upon one Cloud Strife came. It was too worrying to delay; they didn't want to risk further damage upon the town and its people.

Tifa made the proper arrangements to assure her bar still ran without her supervision, leaving the maintenance under Marlene's care while Yuffie and Barret stayed behind as a precaution. Barret, she expected to stay behind; between juggling AVALANCHE and being a father, oftentimes he made excuses to stay at home to stay when them. On those days, he took over much of the work, giving her a much needed vacation every time. However, she had an inkling that instead of allowing her a break from the bar, Barret was avoiding Cloud. Barret was always a hard-headed person, rival to Cid's own stubbornness, so it wouldn't surprise her that despite all the talk of Cloud possibly being innocent he didn't fully accept the blond. In fact, even she still had trouble accepting the theory presented by Red and the others.

But Yuffie? Yuffie wasn't like Barret or Tifa in the sense she loathed Cloud with utmost passion. Though the man Cloud Strife had aided in the political destruction of her people, she knew that chasing after a dead man for something that probably would've happened eventually was useless. She old Shinra's dictatorial ways more than she hated the weapon used to enforce his beliefs. So why was she staying behind, letting Tifa to take her place on the trip? Tifa didn't know the reasons, but she did trust the younger woman with the care of Marlene. Yuffie had become, over the years, like an older sister to Marlene; the two connected well enough that sometimes Yuffie's maturity showed through, causing strangers to wonder if she was actually blood related, even if somewhat distantly. Still, Tifa hoped that she wasn't using this moment to escape Cloud as well. It would be unlike her.

Well, whatever the reasons, Tifa was glad someone was able to stay behind in order to let her leave without worry and join the others on the trip. It had been quite some time since she last boarded the_Highwind_, and never before did she do it with a mortal enemy aboard as well. Regardless of the precaution the others were making to keep Cloud under their watchful eye, making sure that no one left his side, not even to make a trip to the restroom, Tifa was still skeptical of Cloud's innocence. Certainly, she was grateful to the man for saving Kalm's people from being massacred in the middle of the night, but at the same time she wished he didn't exist, because if it weren't for him the attack wouldn't have happened in the first place. All the strange occurrences that were happening lately were all his fault. Though she was never there to witness each incident, she knew through the others' tales that Cloud was at the center of each one.

Even if Cloud didn't so much as harm another innocent being, he still wasn't clean in her book. Not yet.

So that was why she came along. She was going to leave her duties here at home to solve the riddle that was Cloud Strife. She needed to see with her own eyes not Cloud defending himself in battle, supposedly for the sake of the townspeople as well as himself, but Cloud being _human_. She knew she wouldn't be satisfied until she saw better, more validated proof that Cloud wasn't insane and wasn't eating out of Jenova's palm.

"Hey, is everyone ready? I'm leaving you asswipes if you're not on the airship in two minutes!"

Tifa shook out of her thoughts as Cid's loud, rough voice drifted through the air. The man, just as she remembered him, didn't see any need to hide his business, always shouting like someone was deaf and couldn't hear him otherwise. She rolled her eyes at him and walked past him, continuing to load up what little belongings she needed for the trip and whatever time afterwards she would be staying. She almost felt estranged to walk into the carefully manicured hull of the ship, knowing that it had been far too long since she last traveled -- truly traveled. She had gotten used to the civilian life, laid back with naught but taxes and business and a family to worry about. Rarely did Kalm experience attack from the wildlife roaming about its backyard, so rarely did she feel the need to dawn on the gloves, slot in her materia, and kick butt. The only time she ever got violent these days was to break apart brawls in her bar and threaten against thieves. But even then, those moments were too scarce to even give her a good exercise.

Knowing she would have to be near someone as dangerous as Cloud Strife almost made her nervous. She was out of practice; a _mother_, not a fighter. Should something worse than what happened here in town happen while they were in the air or else in Junon, she worried she would be more of a detriment than a help. Still, she couldn't go against her need to follow the group. She needed to figure out a few things for herself before she finally decided enough was enough.

Sighing, shook the thoughts from her head and focused instead on the task at hand, helping the other mechanics and workers under Cid's care to load and make the final adjustments for takeoff. As she worked, she paid little mind to those milling about her, following her example to speed up the process to take-off. She did not even glance and flinch when Cloud came aboard, accompanied -- though more shadowed – by Sephiroth. The two were stuck to each other like glue.

Cloud didn't really like the idea of being under Sephiroth's ever-watchful eye, yet he couldn't do anything about it. Though he inwardly squirmed at being so close to the other man, he had to steel himself and just play along with this game. Yes, he thought this was a game, cruel and suffocating. He didn't was tangled in a mix of emotions, unsure of what to do as he remained at a crossroads with Sephiroth's emotions and his true intentions. Never mind the man was acting for the benefit of the planet; what Cloud didn't understand was his personal motives.

Why did Sephiroth even _bother?_ To go so far to prove his innocence and keep him out of the clutches of Jenova... surely this wasn't influenced solely by Red's theories. Sephiroth wasn't the type of man to act on conjecture alone. He wouldn't dare risk the whole world just to save one man who only_possibly_ was innocent. And though Cloud preferred being alive and having to go through this security nonsense, to being dead and stuck like a suckling pig on the end of the Masamune, he was still bothered by the enigma that was Sephiroth.

How was he supposed to treat him after all that had happened? It was hard enough on him the first time to make that mental shift from Hero Worship to Mortal Enemy. Five years disappeared from his life, his dreams were shattered, and a ghost of what he _should_ have been remained in the shell that was his body, deformed as it was. To even try to make another shift, to change his view from Mortal Enemy to... _Friend?_ It was impossible! And yet, somewhere deep inside him, he hoped madly that he could accept it, dare say even press its development. So far, he was able to eliminate the idea of labeling Sephiroth as an enemy, and the possibility of calling the man an ally were taking root in both his mind and heart, but no way was it anywhere near calling him a friend or more.

No way was he even going to _think_ about calling Sephiroth something more intimate like... a lover. No, certainly not. He may have known that Sephiroth liked him, or more accurately that he liked the person he reminded him of, but that didn't mean he was obligated to return the feelings. That was one step too far for him.

But one question floated in his head since the moment knew and understood the love that filtered into the old General's eyes: What if Sephiroth pursued him, and asked he return that love? Really, what if Sephiroth misconstrued his silence as acceptance and take advantage of him? The thought was frightening, though a more logical part of him denied this fantasy. Sephiroth would never force his hand. He would never throw him down and rape him. He wasn't that type of man. ...Was he?

In reality, Cloud didn't know a thing about Sephiroth. As much as he liked to pretend he did, the person he "knew" was actually dead, hundreds of feet buried in the Northern Crater _on HIS world_. This was not his world, nor was this the Sephiroth he had come to know. This man was what Sephiroth could have been, should the Fates have decided to tip in favor of humanity. For all he knew, Sephiroth could have some sort of fetish or other strangeness about him that couldn't be explained. Whatever it was, if there was something there to begin with, he didn't want to know. He refused to take that inviting step forward in their... "relationship" and give Sephiroth the opening he needed to molest him.

That was easier said than done, however. Sephiroth refused to leave his side, keeping ever watchful of his actions and where he went. It was as if he was always looking for some sort of break in his character that would reveal the taint in his soul and prove all his previous actions an act, and give him reason to cut him down. Or maybe he was looking for a crack in his defenses and was simply waiting for an opening so he could attack. Cloud couldn't tell, even as he glanced up at Sephiroth's eyes, catching his unwavering gaze. Apart from that one time he slipped and silently showed him his feelings, he couldn't read the dark swirl of thoughts and emotions that echoed in the man's eyes. He didn't know what to make of the constant shift, if he should be worried or just perplexed. He could only avert his own gaze and hope the taller man couldn't read him any better.

However, try as Cloud might, Sephiroth could see, just as Red pointed out, the thoughts that were swimming around in his head. His eyes, more projective than the scarlet woman painted on the side of Cid's_Highwind_, told him enough about what was going through the man's mind to see that he was uncomfortable -- to put it lightly -- with their new proximity. It was unavoidable, this near hip-to-hip closeness that supposedly would prevent further attacks. Or no, rather, it would at least guarantee a longer survival and better attack force against Jenova. It couldn't keep her at bay completely, but in the very least it could prevent unconditional surrender on their half.

It was hardly a plausible defense, especially when they would be out in the open like a lone duck in air, a perfect target for a hunter. Yet this was all they could hope to manage. The situation wasn't entirely hopeless; the _Highwind_ wasn't completely defenseless against airborne attacks, but it and hopes only a person so far. Should a barrage of enemies follow them in the air, Sephiroth only hoped Cid had the skills enough not to crash them into the side of a mountain.

Speaking of, Sephiroth risked taking his eyes off Cloud to look for the other blond in their entourage. He spotted the older man at the front, growling out orders at his workers for last minute checkups before they took off. It seemed that lift off was only moments away, and a quick inventory and attendance check was in order. Glancing about, he spotted the other members of AVALANCHE milling in and out of the control room, doing their share of the preparation work. Aside from himself and Cloud, and Cid who remained at the controls, only Red stayed put, lying down in a corner as was his habit.

Cid grabbed up the intercom microphone and switched it on. "Hey, you lazy bums! If you're not the airship then I'm taking off without you. If you got a problem, go cry to yer f-ckin' mother, I ain't waiting any longer."

He roughly returned the mic to its cradle and turned off the PA system. He proceeded to instruct his team, barking out orders for take off. He wasn't going to wait any longer, as he said; they were going to get away from Kalm right away and head to Junon. Glancing over his shoulder, he stopped Sephiroth and Cloud nearby, standing within inches of each other. A scowl curled his lips as a memory of a tale flashed in his mind. A bittersweet tale, it was, and it certainly wouldn't do good remembering it now, especially when it was nothing but a dream. Whatever, he had no time to mull over it now.

----

Approximately five hours would be how long it took to reach Junon. These would be the longest, and most awkward five hours of Cloud's life. For half the trip he was obligated to stay near Sephiroth, and that meant in the control room, in everyone's view. The ex-General always stood near the front, looking out of _Highwind's_ large windows. He was always within speaking range of Cid, conversing with the older man in low tones as though to prevent anyone from overhearing. The only reason, it seemed, that Sephiroth allowed Cloud to be more than five feet away from him was because Red was nearby. In fact, when Sephiroth had moved off to speak with Cid, Red automatically got up and came closer to Cloud, lying back down to curl at his feet.

It wasn't exactly Cloud's idea of a fun ride. In fact, every time he traveled in this world he was under arrest, chained down as if he was a runaway child. It was tolerable up to a point, then it was just aggravating. Still, what could he do about it? Any resistance he presented would label him as dangerous, and then what? He would be put under more constraints and treated even more so like the criminal he was trying to prove himself _not_ to be. He didn't need to make the situation worse.

Thankfully, somewhere after those first two and some hours, Cloud was allowed to wander out of Sephiroth's line of sight. A call was patched through from Junon, and Sephiroth had taken it in private. To keep Cloud from overhearing, Red escorted him to that same bland room he was first trapped in when he was first aboard the _Highwind_. Upon coming back to it, he assumed that the rest of the trip would be just as dull as the first time, with him doing nothing but staring out the window.

On the contrary, a surprise awaited him in his room. Or rather, just outside it. Tifa was standing out in the hallway, just by his door, fiddling with her hair. He still couldn't get used to the woman having short hair. Even when she was little she always had long hair; to see her familiar face in this unfamiliar world with short hair was astounding to say in the least. It was almost distracting enough to keep Cloud from staring into her distrusting eyes and feeling guilty for something he never did.

But why was she standing right outside his room? Cloud's steps slowed as he drew near, stopping when Tifa lifted her gaze toward him. She regarded him with a cool, calm gaze, just looking him up and down before a small frown creased the edge of her brow. She didn't say anything as she opened the door for him, standing against the wall to let him by. He didn't know if that was something to be cautious over, but he still entered his room, glancing at her sideways as he passed her.

Once he was in the room, Tifa followed after, closing the door behind her and Red. She didn't really know why she was outside Cloud's room. She only felt the need to get closer to him, to figure him out, and when it was too late to forget the idea, she was already standing in front of his room, waiting for him. When she tried to walk away, her legs automatically took her into the room, and her fingers brushed the keypad to close the door behind her.

She leaned against the frame, watching Cloud as he slowly turned to face her, sinking down onto the bed as if he was wary of her attacking him. She didn't want to hit him this time, though. She already tried beating him up to assuage her pain and it didn't work. All it did was leave her tired and more anxious around him. In fact, were it not for the doubts placed in her head by the others, she probably would be going after him right now, hurting him in the misguided hopes that it would solve something.

"This is a surprise," Red spoke up, drawing attention to himself. Tifa almost forgot he was there as well, sitting against the wall, almost between her at Cloud like a physical barrier. He looked up at her with his one good eye, an ear twitching in her direction.

Tifa shrugged a shoulder in return. She wasn't quite sure if she was ready to tell them what she was doing there.

"Is there... something you need?"

She turned her gaze on Cloud, who spoke to her. She was surprised he was even talking to her; in all the time he spent in her home, he barely spoke to her. It was almost as if he too was afraid of confronting her.

"...Or something you want to talk about?"

She stared at him a moment before shaking her head, looking away. Really, this was stupid...

But Cloud didn't think so. To be approached by her without her threatening to end his life was a miracle. He much rather preferred her kindness then her wrath. If he could get on her good side, then maybe this trip would be that much less difficult. "I'm willing to..." He let the rest of his sentence hang, opting with simply returning her gaze when she looked back at him, surprise written on her face. Of course she wouldn't expect him to be friendly. But was it a crime to try?

Tifa looked at him, brows raised, before her expression changed, darkening in thought. Cloud didn't dare move or speak as she stared at him, scrutinizing him for whatever reasons. He held his breath when she pushed away from the door frame and came close, reaching out with both her hands. For a moment he was afraid she would take hold and smash his skull into the wall, but when her gloved fingers gently wove into his hair and tilted his face up, he relaxed, though he was somewhat confused by her actions.

She turned his head every which way, studying his features like a sculpture with her model. For some reason, he had a feeling Tifa wanted to memorize every curve and line on his face, and compare it with what she knew and grew up looking at. He felt she was weighing the differences between him and the Cloud Strife of this world, maybe in an attempt to separate them, maybe to prove his innocence in her eyes. Whatever the reason, she did this all in silence, holding him still, keeping him just as silent until he could no longer stand it and opened his mouth.

"...Tifa?"

With that one word, her name, she looked straight into his eyes. Her lips pursed as if she was irritated he had used her name. Cloud forced himself not to blink as he held her gaze.

"What ar--"

"Your eyes are different."

Cloud blinked, surprised when she suddenly interrupted him. Tifa frowned as she continued to stare into his eyes, looking more at his irises than peering into his soul. At the very least he was grateful for the privacy, but he still felt uncomfortable with her close proximity and her intense stare. Cautiously, he lifted his hands to grasp her wrists and gently pull them away from his face. She didn't fight him when he leaned back and blinked at her again, confusion written on his face.

"His was blue -- pure blue. Yours, though, have green," Tifa spoke before he could ask another question. Her hands clenched into fists, startling Cloud into letting go. He almost thought she would hit him this time, but instead her arms just dropped to her sides and she held them there, making no move to indicate she would initiate physical violence. "They're like Zack's, tainted with the Lifestream. He didn't have that because Gaea rejected him."

_Who?_ Cloud mouthed, his voice failing him.

Tifa shook her head slightly. "Cloud. Our Cloud," she answered, surprising him when she verbally acknowledged the difference between the versions. "He always had blue eyes, even after he joined SOLDIER."

"Mako...?"

The question was only half formed but Tifa still understood. She herself was a little surprised at how easy it was to communicate with him. This man, Cloud Strife, so familiar yet completely different from the man -- _boy_ -- they had all chased down and killed, didn't possess the same threatening aura this world's Cloud did. This man was friendly in comparison, holding no malice towards her, just fright, and underlying curiosity. He reminded her of the Cloud she thought she knew, the one before the accident. The bright child that wanted nothing more than to have friends and things to play with. Maybe this new Cloud Strife was someone her childhood friend _could've been_, if that accident and every event thereafter didn't happen...

"I don't know... I know he took the test like everyone else, but he always had blue eyes when I saw him."

Tifa shook her head and turned away for a moment to grab the only chair in the room, pulling it forward to sit across from Cloud. She could've very well just sat next to him on the bed, but she wasn't ready for that type of closeness. She was just barely getting used to him being in front of her without weapons involved; she was in no shape ready to sit next to him as though they were buddies. Of course, she would try to remain civil -- being hostile wouldn't accomplish anything -- but friendly... not yet.

She looked at his eyes again, catching the swirl of green and blue in his irises, mixing together as though they were alive, vibrant with emotion. They were like two finely cut jewels, made of crystal so unique and rare, there was only one of its kind. A 100Kgil worth, if she ventured to pretend they were real stones. His eyes were probably more beautiful than Sephiroth's...

"Um..." Cloud blinked, nervous that Tifa would still stare at him so. To be caught in her gaze was just as discomforting as being in Sephiroth's or Aeris'. Each one of them greatly influenced his actions and feelings during the journey. Being in another world didn't change their continual influence on him.

Tifa sat back and crossed her legs, loosely folding her arms over her torso. "I'll be honest: I don't trust you." These words, so blatantly spoken, shocked Cloud. Though he knew how Tifa felt about him, and how -- in this reality -- they were enemies, but that didn't change the fact he wasn't prepared to _hear_ her tell him she didn't trust him. "But... I do want to know something. I want to know what it was like, the relationship between you and the other me, the Tifa of your world. I'm not asking you to persuade me to befriend you; I'm just curious. I never got to know Cloud Strife, not here, but I bet the Tifa Lockhart of your world was different."

No more than he was prepared for her abrupt comment of distrust, was he for her request. For a moment, he was stunned silent, able only to stare at her with wide eyes. When he composed himself and gathered his thought, though, he was more than willing to tell a story about two best friends who helped each other through hardships even after many years apart. Swallowing, he licked his lips and forced his heart to calm before he began.

"Tifa and I--" He had to admit, it was strange to talk about Tifa in third person when her double was sitting right in front of him. "--grew up in Nibelheim together. We were neighbors ever since we were born..." When they were little, they were each other's confident. Cloud was always the runt, almost an outcast amongst the town boys. He was slight in frame, never really one to participate -- or win for that matter -- in heavy sports. Always the odd duck, it was strange that he found confidence and comfort in the prettiest girl of all Nibelheim, not to mention the most popular and forbidden. Tifa was the apple of every boy's eye, that cute girl next door you just wanted to get to know better and maybe on a more-than-friendly level. In no way possible was she available for the taking, though. She was combat ready as daughter of the martial arts master of the town, and not just anyone could ask for her hand. That was why it came to the surprise of everyone when Tifa willingly befriended Cloud. The two were nothing alike, at least on the surface, but they drew to each other like past life lovers.

"She and I met in secret a lot of times. The town square water tower was our meeting place. We'd go out after dinner, climb up the ladder, and sit, sometimes looking toward the mountains, other times out to the plains." They were honest with each other, good as friends could be, and close like two peas in a pod. If one ever knew of their relationship, they would note that the two were potential girlfriend and boyfriend, though their young age would forbid they do anything beyond kissing on the cheek. However, despite this, Tifa and Cloud were nothing more than best friends. Though they were close, they were not lovers. They simply knew what the other was thinking or feelings; two sides of the same coin.

"When I met up with her again, after I joined SOLDIER and returned to Midgar, hardly a thing changed." This... wasn't entirely true. In the first few months of Cloud's occupation in the rebel group AVALANCHE as a mercenary, Cloud and Tifa were at odds with each other. Things were awkward between them because of the holes in Cloud's memory and Tifa's startling change in life. It was hard being open with each other again. But upon the inexplicable resurrection of Sephiroth, all barriers and differences were put aside for a common cause. Cloud's meltdown brown Tifa back to his side, restoring that deep friendship they feared was lost.

"Even now, she's my confident and friend. She is a sister in almost every sense of the word." The same couldn't be said about this world's Tifa, though. Cloud didn't know a thing about her, nor did he hold any warm connection to her. To call her a friend, or anyone else on this ship, something more than an mere ally (when in his _home_ they were so much more) was impossible at the moment. Cloud couldn't better call this world's Tifa his 'sister' than he could call Sephiroth his 'lover.' It couldn't -- it wouldn't, especially in Sephiroth's case -- happen. They just didn't have that connection.

There was no special bond between them.

Tifa sighed and leaned back in her chair as she let Cloud's tale sink in. It wasn't exactly what she was expecting, but in the very least she knew he was sincere. It felt like a part of her had hoped he would tell her a full tale of lies, maybe prove her suspicions right, that he was nothing more than a monster in the guise of a blue-eyed angel. But just like all those theories the others had thrown at her, Cloud really seemed to be genuinely human, compassionate and capable of caring, with a brain to go along with that strong body.

Looking him over, she admitted to herself that this Cloud Strife was... different from the other one. This one could probably be a friend, if one cared to close that gap and approach him in such a fashion. He didn't look like a mentally disturbed individual, prone to killing anything that stood in his way -- and kept him from his "_toys_." But would Tifa herself try and do the job?

Probably not. There were just so many _things_ that Tifa still was doubtful of. She needed more time.

Silence broke between them, naught but the soft rustle of Red's fur as he lazily flicked his tail to and fro could be heard. Turning her gaze to the window on the opposite wall of her, Tifa stared outside. Moments between them stretched until at last she opened her mouth and broke the silence.

"Strife was... an illusion. Something godly -- unreal. He... was something that was unfathomable. More than a dozen times did we -- or at least I -- wonder just what it was we were chasing. Was he really the famed 'Boy General' whose image was splashed all over posters and wall scrolls promoting ShinRa's SOLDIER program?" Tifa's voice was soft, almost distant in her voiced thoughts. "Was he that child we saw on the television during commercials? From the time he was in Nibelheim, to when he was in SOLDIER climbing ranks and spreading his image all over advertisements, to when we were chasing him all over Gaea... Which one was him? I never knew Strife very well, not even during our time as neighbors in our hometown."

She shook her head slowly and narrowed her eyes as she continued to stare out the window. There really was no reason why she needed to tell this stranger before her her feelings about the boy whom she supposed she could've loved, even if just as a friend. However, nothing stopped her from saying it anyway.

"I remember... the day I fell during my climb in the mountains." Her brows furrowed. "I was just a child, then. I twisted my ankle and broke my wrist. No one saw me all afternoon. I heard some of the adults had come to look for me, but the paths winding Nibel were too many, too confusing. The other children were forbidden to try and rescue me themselves."

Here she paused to glance back at Cloud Strife, tilting her head to the side just slightly as though seeing another person in his place.

"But Strife didn't listen. He snuck past the adults and searched himself. It's true, the children of the town knew the mountains better than the adults -- we played there almost every day. He was no different. And yet, he never found me. At least... I never saw him that day. One of the adults heard me when I called out to them and I was carried home. But Strife..." She shook her head. "Since no one ever knew he was out there, they didn't realize he was missing. Not until his mother came out looking for him. I heard it all from my window.

"It was late at night and she was pacing very heavily in front of the house. One of the men -- Mr. Broker, I think? -- asked her what was wrong and when she explained that Strife wasn't home yet, another panic for a missing child went up. But what could they do? It was late. How could they find a child in the dark if they could barely find one in the daytime?"

Cloud's heart grew heavy and darkened by the shadow cast by Tifa's story. He stared at her, earnest for reasons he couldn't name at the moment, for the rest of the story -- for the tale of the other him that somehow turned bad.

"Miss Strife never went to sleep that night. I saw the light from her windows through mine and listened to her. ...You know, Strife didn't come home for two days. No one could understand what had happened, only that all of a sudden there was Strife, scratched, bloody, and dirty, walking back toward his house during dinner hours on the second day as if nothing had happened. I saw him through my window. The adults in the town all asked him what happened, but not even he knew. Strife..." Tifa's gaze turned inward as she recalled the image she saw so many years ago. "...he seemed to have had a spell of amnesia. He couldn't recall what happened between the time he climbed the mountains looking for me, and the time he was coming down on his way home. There was just this hole in his memory."

She remembered: everyone was worried for a while. The neighbors kept and eye on Strife for a few weeks, just to see if he'd do something unusual. No child spontaneously lost their memory just after spending a day and a half in the mountains. People got lost in the paths before; but no one ever lost their memory while there were there. Some of the adults thought it to be the witchcraft of one of the few but potentially dangerous beasts lying in the various caves in the mountains. But eventually, after seeing no reaction from Strife in those weeks they watched him, they all chalked it up to a little bump on the head and small memory loss spell that would eventually go away as time passed on. Even Miss Strife, after being so worried, got over her anxiety of letting her son out of her sight.

"JENOVA."

Tifa jerked out of her thoughts when Cloud suddenly spoke. She looked back at him with a blink. "What?"

Cloud shook his head. It was his turn to give off a distance look as he mulled over his own answer. "JENOVA," he repeated. "It had to be her."

He looked at Tifa again. She had her brows raised, a peculiar expression on her face. For a long moment, they shared a calm stare. It wasn't until Red, forgotten in their sharing of tales, cleared his throat and drew attention to himself. The large feline rose up on his haunches, curling his fiery tail around him.

"If your assumption is correct," he contributed to the conversation, "then that would explain why the Cloud Strife Sephiroth and Zack came to know turned out so different. It would also explain just why he reacted the way he did when returning to Nibelheim."

Cloud remembered the scene he saw through the strange machine Bugenhagen had strapped onto his head and recalled the photo memories of the other Cloud Strife's history. It was an incomplete history, with so many holes and possibly biast perspectives, but he still remembered the stricken expression his counterpart had on his face as one of Hojo's failed experiments broke from its capsule and essentially committed suicide by being over exposed to oxygen. He looked so sick, as if he was remembering something from long ago, of a nightmare he wished he could forget.

Cloud understood that that moment was when the last wire holding together the other Strife's mind snapped and the teen this world had come to know disappeared.

Swallowing down the sick that was starting to rise, Cloud steeled himself against the flood of memories and images that crashed into his mind at the reminder of that moment. Both his and Strife's memories entertwined and Cloud felt he could almost relate to the dread and panic that rose in the boy, and the paleness of his brow as sweat broke out and his body trembled. It was a horrible feeling, enough to make a person empty the contents of their stomach on the floor at that very moment.

_**You're starting to understand...**_

With a jerk, Cloud jumped to his feet, startling the other two occupants of the room. Tifa and Red stared at him in alarm as he looked about him, searching for something that wasn't there.

_**But you still do not know of the pain he endured...**_

_--JENOVA?_

The voice echoing in his head didn't reply in either denial or affirmative. Instead, it continued:

_**...When you do, will you finally see what salvation I brought him? Or will you continue to be obstinate and give me no choice but to force your hand?**_

Cloud frowned deeply. He broke away from the bed and the other two to approach the window in the room. He leaned close, looking outside. Nowhere could he see JENOVA or her beastly pets. Nothing obscure or unbelonging occupied the sky with them. Yet, who else could have spoken to him? What other ethereal, effeminate voice talked to him through his mind? Suddenly, he was on edge.

"_Attention please!_"

Cloud jerked in surprise. He turned around to stare at the speaker wired into the room. His heart hammered in his chest at the surpise, and he didn't miss the curious -- even wary -- looks Red and Tifa both shot him.

"_AVALANCHE members, please report to the deck. I repeat: AVALANCHE members, report to the deck._" There was a pause before the voice, probably one of Cid's assistants, spoke again. "_Cloud Strife, please come to the deck as well. Again: Cloud Strife, come to the deck._"

The intercom cut off as the mic was returned to the cradle. Cloud turned his gaze to the both woman and lion. Tifa returned his gaze with caution. She was still wary of his sudden moments around the room. Red stood up, ignoring the scare for the moment, and drew attention back to himself.

"We'd best go," he said with a nod toward the door.

Tifa nodded and got to her feet. She opened the door for them, heading out first whilst Cloud automatically followed after, Red bringing up the rear. As one they returned to the deck where the other AVALANCHE fighters were assembling. It almost felt natural for Cloud to join them, standing in a loose circle for what probably was a briefing. It only Sephiroth wasn't standing right across from him, staring at him so intently, he could've fooled himself into believing everything was normal again.

"We are half an hour away from Junon. Rufus just contacted stating there has been more eradic activity near the Northern Crater." Straight to the point. Attention was immediately drawn to Sephiroth. "We are to head to his office at once; he has video footage that may prove vital."

AVALANCHE nodded in response. From his part of the circle, Zack turned to Aeris and asked softly, "Have you heard anything?" He had spent the whole time on the plane with the young woman yet she didn't make a sound about this.

Aeris shook her head slightly. "Nothing. She hasn't spoken to me this entire flight." Lightly she cupped her hands over her ears, blocking out the noise of the plane engines. After a moment, she looked back at Zack, shaking her head again. "I'm not sure if this is a bad sign or not..."

Zack bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't know what to make of it either. ...Then again, he was the last person to be contemplating that kind of thing anyway. Still, judging by the worry wrinkle across his girl's brow, and the pensive, almost frustrated look in her eyes, he guessed it wasn't a good thing.

"Jeez..." he muttered and scratched the back of his head. "I wish everything was a lot simpler."

Briefly recalled the most recent passing of events, he realized just how quickly the rise of activity was. Between the incident at Cosmo Canyon and the arrival at Junon, not a lot had happened. But once they got to Kalm, everything exploded, and now it felt like they were riding an unstoppable landslide. There was no end, and there certainly was no safety guaranteed in this ride. Zack wondered what was in store for them next.

-----

The_Highwind_ slowly descended onto the landing dock, buffeting air as propellors cushioned the land. Like a swarm of ants toward a picnic sweets, Junon workers rushed to secure the airship and direct the pilot and flight assistants onboard in opening and unhitching doors and ramps and the like. Cid cursed more than once at the fools who were trying to give him orders. He'd landed there time before; he didn't need instruction like some newbie pilot.

Once the airship was properly parked, AVALANCHE unboarded, descending quickly to make their way to where Rufus awaited them. Only Cid stayed behind to care for his ship. Cloud walked close to Sephiroth who led the way, still a little nervous at the unexpected contact from whom he was certain was the Calamity. Before he could stop himself in his wariness, he drew close to the silver-haired man, comforted by standing in his shadow.

Such an action didn't go unnoticed by Sephiroth. He glanced at Cloud in mild curiosity, wondering what brought on this behavior. He knew the younger man didn't particularly enjoy being glued to his side, and probably would've rather walked with someone else -- anyone else -- and yet here he clung to him like a child to his mother at the sight of the boogeyman. Were it in any other situation, with any other person, say Zachary, it could've been comical. Yet it only perplexed Sephiroth how differently Cloud acted with every passing day, every passing hour. It bothered him, that he couldn't quite figure out the blond.

But Sephiroth couldn't let his thoughts be too overwhelmed by this development. He was still at odd ends with the man, awkward as their... relationship was. Not to mention, there were more important matters at hand. Rufus' urgent call took priority.

The ShinRa successor met them in his office, standing erect in expectation. He had been informed of their arrival the moment his security had been. Already he had waiting for them the video his Research And Development Institution employees had caught during their expedition on the northernmost continent where the Northern Crater lay on one of his computer monitors. He swiveled the screen to face the group just as they entered and gathered round.

Addressing them with a nod, he gestured to the screen. "My researchers caught this on tape." He played the video, drawing all eyes to the image.

There before them was a staticy video of the crystalline cavern that opened to many different pathways inside the mountainside just below the actual crater itself. The image shook slightly due to being held by human hands. At first, nothing of interest or concern happened as the researchers climbed out of the cavern and broke out into the open where wild gusts of wind and snow tore all sound away from the camera mic and pushed the researcher off balance. It took a moment for the image to steady and a voice could be heard.

_"Mathias! Mathias, quick! Get a shot of that!"_

The camera swiveled to catch the direction in which the other researcher was pointing, turning up the side of the mountain. It was a little hard to see at first, but then it became clearer as the camera zoomed in: at the lip of the crater, just before the researchers was a row of people in cloaks, covered head to foot in white clothing with an overly large white hood obscuring the face.

_"Shit! Who are they?"_

_"Hell if I know! But keep taping them, we'll send this to the boss."_

The cloaked figures were ignorant of what was happened just below them. In fact, they ignored the very weather that whipped wildly around them, threatening to toss up the fabric of their covers and expose them to the world. In unison they reached out, arms stretched skyward in beckon. If they spoke, the wind took away their voices, yet it almost seemed as if they were crying out for something.

Rufus stilled the image. He drew the attention back toward himself with his question: "I don't know what to make of it. Do you?"

Sephiroth didn't have to meet the other man's gaze to convey his answer: No. And he doubted the others knew any better than he. Except... maybe Cloud? Sephiroth glanced at the blond and found him staring still at the group assembled on the screen. His brows were furrowed, his expression confused and contemplative.

Cloud didn't know in the slightest what it all meant. He didn't quite know, were these his-- no, the other Strife's followers? Were they Strife's cloaked men? Did they have tattoos burned into their skin like animals? Were they lost souls, mindless pawns to do JENOVA's bidding? If they were -- if they were the same as Sephiroth's black-cloaked followers, then shouldn't they have died when Strife died? Sephiroth's followers died with their master, perishing with all the other evil incarnates and experimental mistakes that haunted the earth. Yet here they were, these white-cloaked humans with no face, no personality, no soul, just purpose, springing forth from the Crater, calling for something unknown.

Were they searching for JENOVA, their mother? --Or him? Were they calling for him, the Cloud Strife that was their master?

_**They cry... like lost children. Save them, my son. Show them salvation! Lead them!**_

Cloud twitched and tore his gaze away from the screen, looking away to stare at anything else. His sight landed on Sephiroth who stared back at him. It was not with concern, per se, that the taller man looked at him, but question -- though he couldn't deny there was some wonder in that gaze.

Cloud shook his head. He didn't know if it was to dismiss the voice in his head or tell the other man nothing was wrong. Well, not yet anyway. He didn't know if he should've been scared to hear JENOVA's voice in his head without her being near. He probably did, considering what she was trying to do to and with him.

Looking away, Cloud turned his attention back up front. Rufus was still addressing the rest of the group. Cloud hoped the man could distract both of them away from the unease that coursed through him.

"--nder the impression you will be staying longer this time. I suggest you hold fort here. We don't know what this new development means, be it bad news or not, but if an attack like at Kalm occurs again, at least here you have backup. Sephiroth," Rufus drew the retired General's gaze back toward him. "I assume you and he will be sharing again?"

It was no question of which 'he' Rufus was talking about. Sephiroth nodded in affirmation. None of them could risk Cloud receiving an entire living quarters for himself, such an idea was mere suicide. It risked the security and safety of not just Cloud himself but those around him. Of course they would be rooming together.

"Right. Then AVALANCHE, you're dismissed." As the group scattered, Rufus added, "A moment, Sephiroth. I'd like a word with you."

Sephiroth nodded, glancing over his shoulder to catch Vincent's gaze as he lingered. The dark-haired man nodded back and lightly touched Cloud's shoulder. "I will walk with you," he told the blond.

Cloud gave one last glance at Sephiroth before following Vincent out of the office. The two of them proceeded in silence, not entirely comfortable on Cloud's part. His mind was still wandering, trying to decipher what occured of late. He tried to make sense of it, to determine the meaning of JENOVA's unexpected direct connection to him, but he only drew up a blank.

He recalled their last encounter at the ruins of Midgar. She had spoken of the Cells that he carried, the DNA that connected him to her. He had denied her the fact, just to spite, but deep down he knew. Why else would Sephiroth -- the Sephiroth of _his_ world -- try to coax him into joining the Reunion, to dawn the same black cloak of his brethren and follow his master into oblivion? Why else would Hojo call him a 'failure'? Because he was a symbiote, one of the many servants under JENOVA by mere mistake. And thanks to all that mess that happened in his life, he was hearing her in his head. Just like Sephiroth probably heard her in his when he went insane.

Sephiroth couldn't get rid of her. Cloud didn't know how to banish her from his mind either. Did that mean he was destined to fall under her power? No! He wouldn't allow it. But he needed to figure out how to counter her. ...How?

Cloud rubbed at the bridge of his nose, forgetting he was in company. He was startled when Vincent addressed him in his deep, low voice.

"Do you feel ill?"

Cloud looked up at the man whom he always trusted as a companion. Though he was in a different world, looking upon that familiar face and trusting the man hadn't changed much (if even at all) comforted him. A tiny quirk at the corner of his lips changed his expression, discomforted though open to aid.

"No, not really," he answered, shaking his head slightly. "But-- Vincent?" When Vincent returned his gaze he continued. "How do you get rid of voices in your head?"

"Voices?" Vincent repeated with a small tilt of his brow. He didn't expect such a question.

"Yeah." Cloud felt like he talking with the same old comrade again. The knot between his shoulders from the tension caused by his mood slowly loosened. "I know it sounds stupid, but I want to know how to shut up the voice in my head. You'd know, wouldn't you? With Chaos?"

Vincent was taken aback at the mention of Chaos. Cloud -- at least the Cloud he came to know -- should not have known about Chaos, his name, anyway. Thankfully, his battles thus far for the sake of the planet not once required his relying on the demon's strength. There was no guaranteeing he could control the monster completely while borrowing its magicks and brutal powers. He did not even call upon Chaos during the battle in the Crater, against the childish Cloud Strife who now was dead.

Yet here this other Cloud, this alternate Cloud, knew about Chaos. He probably knew about the other beasts sharing rent in his body as well. Did that mean the other Vincent told him about the monsters? Did the two share a companionship like he and Sephiroth did? Did this mean Cloud was trustworthy? --More importantly, did this sudden talk of inner voices prophesize trouble for both Cloud and the others?

...Too many questions. Not enough time to sort out the answers.

Vincent looked ahead, breaking eye contact with the blond. "It is impossible to do," he answered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cloud's face fall, disheartened by the reply.

He continued regardless, "I have not once succeeded in blocking out the suggestions of the other inhabitants of this body, merely come to a sort of correspondence." He touched his breast. "For many, many years the voices twined around one another, sounding like nothing but an indistinct mass of garbles in my head. One could say it was what drove me to isolation."

This Vincent, much like the other one, was sealed in a coffin in a secret room in the basement of the ShinRa Mansion overlooking Nibelheim. He spent many years there, willingly drowning himself in a sea of nothingness as he sorted out the different identities that shared his body. For a long portion of his concealment he thought himself mad -- insane. He once thought the voices to be different aspecs of himself, intent on driving him away from sanity and reality. He thought them humored by his disposition: imprisoned in himself. It took a great deal of energy and time to push them all away, into prisons of their own to truly leave him alone. He dulled the threat they posed and the madness they incurred. But never could he stop their voices.

"But perhaps... meditation would alleviate some of the stress?" Vincent cast Cloud a glance, arcing a fine brow. "Or perhaps you can confide in me your troubles. I'm willing to listen."

The blond looked up at him with such a grateful expression, Vincent nearly smiled. It was like seeing the bright face of a lost child after being promised shelter and care. With a light pat on his shoulder, Vincent continued with Cloud to Sephiroth's quarters, where the two of them would wait and talk like civilized humans, cousins in their problems.

The two occupied the main living area. Cloud sat upon the couch, Vincent taking up seat on the other cushion. Turning to each other, Vincent asked, "Ready?" and Cloud nodded.

----

"...I still do not understand why you are avoiding him."

Sephiroth met Rufus' gaze. They had just finished discussing the plans on dealing with -- or rather, _not dealing with_ -- the White Cloaks (an impromptu label for those robed and anonymous followers of JENOVA's son), and true to Rufus' nature, the blond had swiftly changed subjects, drawing them to the one subject Sephiroth wasn't too keen on discussing. Certainly not with Rufus. Holding back a small sigh of exasperation (it seemed that no one would leave him alone about it, many people already so convinced he should jump the hurdle without hesitation), he shook his head.

"I am not avoiding him," he denied. And truly, he wasn't... not really. He was just preventing accidents like the one in Kalm. He didn't need to unconsciously spill out his heart before the other man again.

Rufus threw him a skeptical look, one that he was very familiar with. In addition to their boss-and-employee relationship, a sort of cousinly bond formed between the two, through means and for reasons that still remained unknown. Neither man was particularly close to the other, but they shared rare moments of confiding in secrets and small troubles (and, on occasion, big troubles), sometimes advising the other man, though oftentimes just listening. "Oh? Last I remember,Sephiroth , you were one of the few of AVALANCHE who were eager to accept him -- embrace his possible innocence, in fact. What now? What caused you to quickly change your mind?"

"Nothing has changed. I am still willing to suspend disbelief and see him as an unfortunate victim in JENOVA's games rather than my enemy."

"Then...?" Rufus pressed, leaning forward slightly as he stood on the other side of the desk. "What were those glances I caught you giving him during the meeting?"

"Glances?" Sephiroth repeated, lifting a brow. "I did no such thing."

Rufus had the urge to laugh. He shook his head and gave the taller man a sideways grin. "I was standing right in front of you," he reminded him. "And I so happened to see the look _he_ gave you, too."

"And what would that be?" he said despite himself. He didn't expect that to come out of his mouth.

At it, Rufus actually laughed, a sort of chuckle that shook his shoulders and drew him back down to his seat. "I can only increase security so much," he said, dodging the question. "While I understand without it you and he would be just fine -- your adventures in Kalm told me that at least -- but out of precaution... Not to mention, if we are confronted with both monsters like the one in Kalm , or the White Cloaks, or both for that matter, any attack will most likely be a decisive battle. We only have so many warriors, you understand; I don't have my SOLDIERS anymore, just what few Force members I have working directly under me." He shook his head, the smile slowly fading from his lips. "Them plus AVALANCHE... against JENOVA's demons... You can't tell me that's not at least trying."

Sephiroth nodded. It took so much out of them the first time, would they make through a second assault? War didn't happen so often for a reason. "Citizens will be involved if we stay here."

"Your strongest defense is here."

"I wanted to be secluded so that damages would be minimized."

"And risk Gaea losing her best warriors in a single blow?" Rufus shot back incredulously.

"It is better than losing the Force _and_ innocent civilians as well. At least on our own, we can control what pain is suffered between us. We cannot guarantee others' safety if the fight really gets out of hand. Your Force members will have their hands full just protecting everyone here without trying to halt JENOVA from snatching Cloud right under our noses. She's tried it before; she'll do it again."

Rufus watched as the irritation rose in the long-haired man. He could see how frustrated the other one was at the situation. So close after the previous Armageddon, this second wave would be twice as traumatic. The world was just barely starting to heal, her wounds still fresh and raw; she would hardly survive a second rape. "...Let's continue this another time," he said after a moment of silence passed between them. It was heavy with Sephiroth's uncontrolled emotions. "Hall 12 and 13 will be open until eight tonight, if you plan on having a late dinner. Myself and the other executives will be dining about half past six in Hall 12; you're welcome to join us."

Sephiroth met Rufus' gaze again and shook his head. "We'll see. I'll inform the others about the arrangements, however." With that, he took Rufus' dismissal and turned about, making his way out of the room.

Just before he made it through the doorway, however, Rufus spoke one more time: "Ah, Sephiroth...?" He paused to look over his shoulder. "I'm may be wrong, but that look he gave you? I say it was hope, and perhaps even desperation; a silent call for help." _I suggest you go to him and answer that call._

Sephiroth turned back around and continued down the hall. He shook his head, certain Rufus was just saying that to mess with him and stir up old feelings he wasn't too keen on reviving. He wasn't going to take the bait, regardless of Rufus' (and everyone else's) encouragement. The situation between he and Cloud Strife was personal; it was a completely different battle zone than the one concerning JENOVA and the end of the world. He didn't need the others to encourage either of them to initiate any sort of action. Sephiroth already made the first step, and look what it did? Rather than he was avoiding Cloud, the man was avoiding him. How could anything start between them if the idea of being in any way intimate with each other scared Cloud off?

Ridiculous. And pointless. Sephiroth wasn't going to push the matter. If it really mattered, Cloud could come to him on his own. In the meantime, he would just concentrate on continuing this "keep away" game with JENOVA and saving the world... again.

How tiring... it practically made him feel old.

Sighing quietly, the ex-General paused before the door of his room to gather his nerves. Once he recovered, he opened and passed through the door, greeting Vincent who sat on his own on the couch in the living area. When he looked around for Cloud, for his presence was absent from the room, Vincent pointed to the room the man occupied during their last stay.

"Asleep," Vincent told him, before pushing up to his feet. "He was tired from today's events."

Sephiroth nodded and allowed Vincent leave before he turned his attention to the closed door of Cloud's room. _Confront him_. _Talk to him._ That crazy, nonsensical part of him was promoting Rufus' suggestions.

_...Later._

He retreated to his room.

-----

**NOTE:** And that concludes the chapter. Took me forever... AGAIN. Guh, I cannot tell you how many times I wrote and rewrote half of this thing until I was at least halfway satisfied. Blegh. I'll admit it; I hate this chapter, yet at the same time am glad to just have it written out, regardless of its cruddiness. It didn't quite end like I wanted it to... and for that I somewhat feel wrong about putting it out before I fix it. But I figured, if I can just get through this and finish the story, then when (if) I go back and revise the whole darn thing properly, I'll have forgotten all about the bad feelings and just concentrate on the good stuff. ...Kinda like how Seph is right now with Cloud and this whole pending war thing going on. (Root for me?) Keh... well, there you go, guys. A longer chapter to kinda-sorta make up for the lateness.

Happy White Day, everyone.  
(_Date of completion: 03/14/08_)


	21. Chapter XX

AN: Okay. There's a valid reason why this chapter is super late and the way it is. I have CTS. Plain and simple. It hit me hard and rather unexpectedly, and for a while now I've been battling hindering, relentless, and sometimes even unbearable pain in my wrists, hands, and forearms (sometimes all the way up to my elbows). It's a bee-yatch to deal with and absolutely frustrating. I dare say its impact on me has greatly influenced this chapter. Hopefully not for the worst. --Anyway, please and thank you for being patient and enjoy the chapter. (_twitch_) I hope you like it.

--

**The Complete Opposite**

**Chapter XX**

--

_"AAAAAAAH!"_

_"Cloud-- Wait!"_

_He shook his head, his pace quickening. He had to leave. He had to get out. He couldn't stand to be there any longer. Those eyes, so dead, so dark, haunted him. They burned in the back of his eyelids, searing pain into his eyeballs._

_He looked around wildly, looking for something to ease his pain. Anything -- preferably sharp, so he could just gauge his eyes out and get if over with. But nothing but rock surrounded him. Not even dead trees or twigs could aid him._

_"Shit! Shitshitshitshitshit!" He tripped, stumbling until he collapsed against the mountainside. He screamed, wishing he could squeeze his eyes shut and banish the images._

_"Cloud!"_

_"Spike!"_

_He jerked, looking behind him. They were there, at the the end of the path. They were following him. NO! He pushed off the rock and stumbled into a run, his heart hammering in his chest._

_"Stop it. Stop it stop it stop it! Not again!"_

_He could hear their voices, shouting at him, begging him to stop. They were fast approaching him-- he had to keep going._

_Eyes darting about for an easier route, nothing but a straight jump down proved to be his only option. He glanced behind himself, spotting the three chasing after him, one lagging behind the other two._

_"No. I won't give in. I won't. It's not true!"_

_"Cloud!"_

_He kept running, constantly glancing over the edge to gauge the drop down. "You can't make me! I'm not--"_

_A hand snatched his wrist, jerking him back. He cried out in surprise more than pain and struggled as two arms wrapped around him, trapping him against a large, powerful body. "Cloud..."_

_"Stop! Let me go! No!"_

_"Control yourself!" There was a shadow of a plea in that command, growled low._

_Tears threatened to spring from his eyes as he thrashed, shoving away from his captor. "Don't touch me! Don't speak to me! I want nothing to do with you!" His eyes darted about wildly between the three before him._

_"Hey... Spike... it's okay. We're not going to hurt you."_

_He didn't listen. He couldn't hear him. He threw them each a dirty look. "Screw you! You've tried it once, I won't let you do it again! I refuse!"_

_They looked at him oddly. He didn't care. He pushed off to the side without warning and jumped off the cliff._

_"CLOUD!"_

_"SPIKE--?!"_

_"NO!"_

_He dropped quickly, dirt flying everywhere as he landed roughly, ending up on all fours as momentum caught up with him. "I won't. I won't believe it. I won't remember. I won't. I won't!"_

_He broke into another run, speeding down the last stretch of the pathway. He heard the loud rustle of clothing behind him and knew he was still being followed._

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"Not until you calm down!"_

_"Go away! Let me think! I want to be left alone!"_

_"You're too unstable!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_He tore through the small town, trying to lose his pursuers. He knew he couldn't return to the local inn, but he couldn't stay out in the open. He couldn't leave himself bare for attack. The townspeople squawked in surprise when he flew by, some of the older women dropping their baskets of food and laundry._

_"Cloud!"_

_"No! I want to be ALONE!"_

_He quickly turned and raced down between two houses, squeezing past the two walls till he popped out on the other side and made a beeline for the ShinRa Mansion. He hurdled a dog and crashed into the gate, forcing it open. He slipped inside and shut the gate closed behind him. he didn't stop to plead safety yet; he kept going until he collapsed inside mansion, panting with his face pressed against the aged wood._

_"You can't have me. You can't. I won't... No."_

_Tears fell down his cheeks, splattering against the dusty, dirty floor. He forced himself up onto his elbows but his head hung, misery sagging his body. He felt cold and helpless, a familiar terror striking his heart._

_Pushing himself up into a siting position, he swallowed down his pathetic noises and fought the uncontrollable shaking of his body. He wrapped his arms around himself, wishing he could erase the images and the memories. There was a darkness in his heart that he feared; he was scared it would swallow him whole; he didn't want to lose himself and get eaten by the black monster with wicked eyes and overly friendly smile._

_"Leave me alone... Don't take me back... I don't want to..."_

_Hate welled within him, but it was hardly enough to overpower the cold fear that imprisoned him body and soul._

_"Please... Mother..."_

_**Come**_

_"Cloud!"_

_He swirled, looking over his shoulder. With a cry he shot to his feet and scrambled to get away. He ran up the stairs, but a hand jerked him back. He gasped when the world slipped under his feet, certain he would fall hard, but a chest cradled his fall and gentle arms slipped around him._

_"Let me go!"_

_"No!" was growled into his ear, and as much as he struggled, he was not released._

_"Let me go!!" he wailed. No matter how hard he tried, he only seemed to be getting weaker, losing to the powerful, comforting hold. "No... don't touch me... please..."_

_By now he was sobbing, every bone in his body collapsing under his weight. He trembled, gripping tightly to the leather under his fingers._

_"I can't. I won't."_

_"Seph... please..."_

_"No," was another growl, but there was a mix of emotions in his voice, too many to identify. "I will not lose you. Not again."_

_He looked up over his shoulder. "...Again?"_

_He was turned around and pressed against a broad chest. Green eyes bore into his own. "I won't let it happen." A swear. A promise._

_He stared at the man with wide eyes, confused, shocked. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped him when lips were pressed against his own in a kiss. It wasn't needy, nor desperate, but he knew how wild the man's emotions were underneath the cool exterior. He understood the bright swirl of color in his eyes, and the meaning behind his look._

_No..._

_**Come**_

_No._

_**Come**_

_No!_

_**COME  
**__  
NO!!_

_**I WILL SAVE YOU**__  
_

--

Rufus was in the middle of a conversation when his phone rang, dancing across his desk. He exchanged a look with Red before snatching up the device and accepting the call. He barely got a "Hello?" out when a frantic voice cut him off.

"_President! It's bad! We've been monitoring the activity of monsters and all of a sudden a swarm popped up on the radars! A good number of them are heading in this direction!_"

Rufus' brows shot up. "What? How large of a group are you implying?"

"_Sir, we have over a dozen large clusters showing up. I can't give you a number, but it's huge, sir, it's huge._"

"Sound the alarms. We're going into full battle mode."

"_Yes sir!_"

Immediately the call was cut off. Rufus didn't pause to make a few more calls of his own, barking out orders for all AVALANCHE and Force members to be ready for combat, and for civilians to be evacuated to their designated area. They had to protect the town as much as possible.

"Are you going to use the cannons?"

Rufus turned his attention back to Red after the calls were done. "We'll use whatever we have to however we need to," he answered. "Make sure all of AVALANCHE is armed and ready. If they're here because of Cloud Strife, then we need to make sure nothing happens to him, kidnapped or dead or otherwise."

Red nodded and bounded out of the room, set on locating Sephiroth and his charge. Along the way, a loud siren broke the silence of the halls, screaming and flashing red. Overhead he could hear a voice announce the emergency. Soon, if not already, all of Junon would be in a flurry of actions, from evacuating innocents to setting up the war weapons. Rufus didn't want to leave room for mistakes.

Pounding down the halls, Red weaved past Force members running by with their various weapons of expertise in hand, darting to their stations. Red ducked obstacles until he came to the residential part of the base, making his way to Sephiroth's quarters.

It didn't surprised him, upon nearing the room, to find Zack just ahead of him, skidding to a stop in front of Sephiroth's door.

Zack fumbled with the key in his hand and shoved it in, unlocking the door. He ran into the room, yelling, "Seph! Cloud!" To his surprise, no one answered him.

Red followed up behind him, sniffing the air. "Room." He paused, starting forward. "Something's wrong."

"You got that right." Zack followed quickly after, knocking down Cloud's door to bust into his room.

He faltered, stopping abruptly when he saw Sephiroth on the bed with a bundle of blond in his arms, muffled noises coming from said blond.

"What--"

Sephiroth looked his way. "He's trapped in a nightmare."

"A regular nightmare? Like boogeymen?"

Sephiroth shot him a look. "If it were so simple, he would be awake by now, yet no matter how hard I shake him, he won't respond."

"A spell, then. JENOVA?" Red guessed.

"Most likely."

Zack huffed. "Well that makes sense. Seph, there's a load of monsters heading our way. No doubt they're after Cloud here."

Loud, just beyond the room, the alarm still screamed. Sephiroth had heard it first go off.

"Rufus has already issued for the civilians to be evacuated and warriors to prepare for battle," Red reminded them. "Cloud's safety is our top priority over the safety of Junon and its people."

"But we can't just focus on him. The people's lives are important too."

Red looked at Zack. "He knows. But it is a hard decision. Risking all to keep safe the Son of Calamity from his mother may save hundreds of thousands more." He turned his attention to Sephiroth. "Yet death may be a wiser solution than saving him. We cannot dawdle. We need everyone fighting."

Sephiroth nodded. He turned to Zack, catching his attention. "Go back. Stopping the wave before it gets here will be far better than risking maximum damage by loitering here."

Zack made to protest, but Red cut him off. "Good luck," he said to the retired General. He then butted Zack in the back of his legs and steered him out of the room.

Once they left, Sephiroth turned his attention back to the blond convulsing in his arms. A familiar chill grabbed his heart and he couldn't help but be reminded of the past when he was in a similar situation, with a different blond-haired man of the same name held in his arms.

--

_He shuddered at the cold air brushing against his skin. Ice encased his heart, freezing his chest, knocking his teeth together in a quiet chatter. Though he hated this place, he had to keep going. The path before him sloped downward slightly, branching off to lead to different sections of the underground laboratory._

_He kept going straight, heading for a large, old door that was heavy when he pulled and creaked loudly. It was dark, but once he found the switch, dusty but working lights flickered on, bringing to life various colors that were both beautiful and sickening._

_Bile rose in the back of his throat but he chocked it down. He felt sick, but forced himself to ignore it. He walked into the room, determined._

_The room split into a library and study area. He went in, convinced he was supposed to be in this disgusting place._

_Not a soul knew he was here, yet for some reason or another he felt naked, as if he was being watched by a pair of hungry, greedy eyes. It was a strange, familiar-yet-unfamiliar sensation that shook his very skeleton. His head hurt from a dull but consistent headache._

_**Take a look at the truth**_

_**Witness it**_

_**Lies they have told you my child**_

_**Lies they have fed you**_

_**I will show you the truth**_

_**I will lead you properly**_

_**I will save you**_

_...From what? What did he need saving from?_

_Horrendous images from not but a day ago flooded his mind. The creature that couldn't be called human. A familiarity in foreign, dead eyes. The scent of blood and bile. A pain both physical and spiritual that pulled him... pulled him two different directions._

_He didn't understand. But he wanted to find out. He needed to find out. He had to._

_Hours passed -- too many to count -- and soon piles of books appeared everywhere, transferring from the shelf to the floor around the study, living little space to move except walk one designated path._

_The chill that settled in his heart consumed his whole body, making him numb. He faintly noted the blue of his lips and the pain in his bones, but for the most part ignored them for a purpose._

_**Together we will**_

_**save Death to the traitors**_

_**Bright is the path we**_

_**Salvation**_

_**They have abandoned**_

_**you Are **_

_A hand, warmth and familiar, touched his cheek. It caressed him gently, lovingly. He looked up into green eyes._

_"My child, you are lost. Lonely. Do you want company?"_

_It was the wrong voice. That voice... didn't belong to that face._

_But he felt comfort from this person. This stranger._

_"There is a reason why I chose you, and not him. You, my precious little one. You need me more than he does."_

_He had the feeling he should be turning around, running away, but no part of him is eager to withdraw from that gentle grasp._

_"Be my shepherd. Be my leader. Show these lost sheep the purpose of their being. Teach them the rules of our game."_

_He wasn't interested in a game. He just wanted to know the truth. He wanted to know why he was cursed with this blood. He wanted a reason for staying close to his loved one. He didn't want to play a game._

_"You must understand, only you can free them. Only you can lead them to away from the danger. Be with them always in your safe playground. They will love you. They will always keep you company. They will adore you. You will not be shunned."_

_All he had to do was... follow this person's orders? And people would like him? They would be with him? ...It was kinda lonely as a SOLDIER. But he had--_

_"Don't you want more? Don't you want them to stop staring at you strangely? Don't you want them to treat you normally? Don't you hate being so alienated by them?"_

_...Yeah. He guessed so. Maybe... But was that really what he was worried about? There were still two people out there that cared for him. They were enough. Right?_

_"Sweet child, you cannot rely on just them. One day, they will alienate you too. Then where would you be? Friendless. Loveless. Alone. You need more. You need others. They will love you. They won't abandon you. You will be cherished. Forever and ever."_

_That sounded really nice. Really really nice._

_"And you can play as much as you want. You can love as much as you want. You can be who you really want to be. You can be the innocent child you never were. No more bloodshed. No more hate. We will purge your soul of their evil, clean you with Our loving embrace, and set you forth to gather all your precious friends for you to play with. Forever."_

_Friends..._

_"We will make the world your beloved playground. You will have all the friends you want. You will have all the love you want. You will be their leader, their precious older brother. We will clean the world of evil and hold close the precious innocents. You will be their innocence in the flesh, the child they long to be, the child you were meant to be, the hope for them all. We will lead them, my shepherd, my sweet innocent child, and bring them forth into Paradise."_

_Yes..._

_**Together We are the tool**_

_**the hand that Is**_

_**pure**_

_**My child We must lead them**_

_**To Eden**_

_**Strip them off the evil that**_

_**has ensnared them and bound them**_

_**To The Wicked Earth**_

--

"They've broken through Section C!"

"Where is AVALANCHE?"

"Most of them are fighting on the outside, sir."

"Well, shit, what about the rest?"

"I-I don't know."

"Shit! Well they ain't doing a good job out there if the monsters have broken through!"

"There are so many, sir! They can't possibly--"

"Bullshit!"

"Sir..."

"F-ck the outside, we need some--"

The sound of flesh hitting metal interrupted them, drawing their attention to Tifa. She had a fierce, fiery look in her eyes that was reminiscent of her fighting days. Even though she was naught much more than a mother and a bartender now, her fighting spirit still roared underneath her soft features.

She dawned on gloves, braced with a metal guard. She also wore her old attire from her traveling days with AVALANCHE. Those who knew her from those times were relieved to see her geared up again. Though she deserved a good rest to take care of her family and business, she really was a fighter first in their eyes.

"I'll take care of them."

"Thank the gods you're around, Tifa."

She shook her head. "Don't thank me just yet. Where did they break in?"

Back to business. "From the southwest. Section C. I don't think they know where the General and Cloud Strife are, else they would've gone further in. Still... I doubt they're here for anything else."

"Who's there right now?"

"Where? With the General? No one. As for Section C, we have men counterattacking, but we're a new group, ma'am. We hardly have enough experienced soldiers on the field."

She nodded. "All right. No one else?" At the shake of their heads, she sighed, giving another nod. "I'm on it."

Tifa turned around and quickly left, darting down the hall to enter battle.

--

Rufus shoved slugs into his shotgun and snapped the barrels in place. A deep crease marked his forehead. He was agitated, pissed at the development of things. He didn't think it would progress so quickly, so violently. He believed that they would be given more time to sort things through, but apparently JENOVA was leaving no chance for retaliation.

They were hardly settled in Junon, and in no way prepared for such a large wave. Perhaps it was a mistake to invite AVALANCHE and the Son of Calamity here. But in truth, it would've been worse for them all if either party was staking out in some field practically begging to be ambushed. Defeat would've been absolute then. Here, though, they had a slightly better chance of winning, or at least not losing. They couldn't lose.

They wouldn't lose.

Shoving more ammunition into his coat pocket, Rufus watched critically the monitor on his desk. The video he'd earlier viewed with AVALANCHE was looping on the screen. He couldn't stop thinking about it, and had since yesterday been watching it over and over. He was certain it meant something.

The reappearance of the White Cloaks _had_ to mean something. Was this it? This attack on Junon, on Cloud Strife and the rest of them, was that it? Was JENOVA finally saying she would take back her son?

But Cloud... this stranger Sephiroth brought with him, was not the same Son of Calamity. He wasn't the same deranged child that brought hell to their planet and its people. He was some alien from a different planet with the same face and same name.

Still, if JENOVA believed him to be her son, or at least a good enough substitute, then it was just as bad as having the real one. They had to be careful. There would be death, either on their side, or JENOVA's. And if it was theirs, Rufus would rather sacrifice the Son than anyone else. He couldn't afford to let another war start again.

_"Mathias! Mathias, quick! Get a shot of that!"_

Blue eyes focused on the figures covered from head to foot in white. Not a spec of their skin was exposed. Arms reached out toward the sky in a silent call. Like slaves to a master. Unfortunates to a messiah. Rufus watched the video, a seemingly perpetual frown darkening his features.

In the background, far different from the noises coming from the monitor, were the heaving poundings of feet, far too many to be considered human. A grim smile worked its way onto Rufus' features.

"So, you're coming after me now, huh? Flushing us out until you find who you're looking for?" He brought the shotgun up to chest level, his gaze trained on the door. "I'll play that game."

There was a cracking sound, and pounding. Loud yells and fires being shot. The office door was broken down, part of the wall ripping off with it. Rufus fired without prompt, reloaded swiftly, and repeated the process. The large window behind his desk was smashed open, and immediately, he knew he was surrounded, put at a disadvantage.

"Don't expect me to step aside so easily, JENOVA," he smirked.

_**That child will be Mine**_

_**IN DEATH OR AT MY SIDE HE WILL BE MINE!  
**_  
Rufus snorted. So maybe killing Cloud wasn't such a bright idea after all. "Over my dead body, then."

_**I will grant your wish**_

--

He screamed at the top of his lungs. He thrashed, fighting Sephiroth with all his might. Were he some normal twenty-something year old man, subduing him would've been easy. However, this man was battle hardened, and fighting him without hurting him was a difficult task.

A hand swept out and smacked Cloud across the cheek, startling him into momentary paralysis. Sephiroth threw him onto the bed and forced him down, constricting his movements. Cloud panted heavily, his face pressed into the mattress. When he looked over his shoulder at Sephiroth, it was hateful but not deranged. In the very least, Sephiroth could be glad for the retained sanity in the blond.

However, he could not afford to celebrate such menial victories. Cloud may have been awake now, but he was still in danger.

"Do you understand what type of situation you are in?"

Cloud didn't answer.

"I will let you up. Take your sword. We are under attack, and since you are capable, you will fight. I will not sit still for JENOVA to come to us."

He nodded slowly. Sephiroth watched him a moment before releasing him, allowing the blond to reorient himself with reality. Cloud pushed up into a sitting position, pressing the heel of his palm to the side of his head. He had the worst headache he'd ever experienced, and with little to explain it. He had an idea of the reason behind his muddled brain, and if Sephiroth's words meant anything, that meant JENOVA was playing with him again.

He just couldn't understand how. He knew why, it didn't take a genius to figure it out, but how was the real question. This world's JENOVA shouldn't -- or so he believed -- be able to control him so well. ...Or was he wrong? Maybe he had some stronger bond with this one? Or maybe she was just stronger herself? Or was he just that weak?

Cloud didn't know. And at the moment, he couldn't take the time to ponder it. He slid off the bed and grabbed his sword, turning to Sephiroth to see the man on his feet as well, staring at him as he always did.

"Come. I will explain on the way."

Sephiroth led the way out, Cloud at his heels. They followed the growing noise and destruction, speaking along the way. When they drew near the heart of the fight, they heard several screams and shouts.

"Save him!"

"The President--!"

"JENOVA!"

Sephiroth glanced at Cloud. The blond returned the gaze and nodded. "Don't get in my way."

He hid a smirk. "Don't leave my sight."

Without stopping, they abruptly turned down another hall and headed straight for Rufus Shinra's location. Right into JENOVA's palm.

--

AN: I **DIED**. And the more I have to look at this chapter, the more I hate it. Hate hate hate it. But no way in hell am I rewriting it. It took me way to damn long to do it thanks to my dumb handicap. (_grumbles_) ...Anyway, thanks all of you who are still around and plan to continue sticking around. I think I've officially run out of valid excuses for my all around lameness. I think it's safe to just sum it up to _I SUCK_. Well, I guess this means there's definitely no guarantee when I'll next pop out a next chapter and if it'll be even worth looking at. (Excuse my cynicism. This CTS business has been aggravating me for quite some time now.)

...Wish me luck? I guess? I just hope you guys still like it. (_slinks away_)


	22. Chapter XXI

AN: Wow, over three hundred reviews? I just realized this and I must say I am quite shocked. Who'da thunk it? And happy birthday TCO! You're so old! --I finally got it this time. (_rolls eyes_) Haha.

---

**The Complete Opposite**

**Chapter XXI  
**  
---

Rufus coughed, choking on the fluid caught in his throat. He brought his hand to his mouth to cover up the noise, a habit he guessed. He wasn't surprised when, as he pulled his hand back, red smeared his palm. His gaze traveled up to the woman standing before him, elegant in figure, innocent in features, a seemingly beautiful and pure young woman. ...That is, until one looked closely at her face. Behind that sincere looking smile was a wicked grin, a dark tint to ethereal looking eyes that glowed with power.

Rufus sneered at her, cursing her beauty and her grace. She was the greatest sin known to man. She was the harbinger of darkness and the reason why all the world went to heck in just a few years. Humanity was hardly back on its feet now, and already she was making her encore.

But he wasn't going to let her. He'd already made a mistake once; he wasn't going to make another. "JENOVA," he spat, glaring up at her.

JENOVA smiled down at him. "_**Rufus Shinra**_," she returned, her greeting much milder and coated sweet.

"What do you want?" It was a rhetorical question, something given automatically, but Rufus said it anyway.

"_**That's simple. Humans must be put in their place.**_"

"And you're going to use Cloud Strife to do it? Again?"

JENOVA's smile widened. "_**That would be the basic idea.**_"

"He's not even your son this time. He doesn't follow your orders. He's not even from here!"

"_**True. But regardless of where that child came from initially, he will always be mine. Like a slave, he is owned by all of the 'family.' He is useful enough, if not more so.**_"

Rufus frowned at her, confusion bleeding into his expression. He didn't fully understand what she meant. But despite this, he did not let it disrupt his thoughts, firing back at her. "Where he came from, you-- the other you bid Sephiroth as her servant. Why not just take him instead?"

JENOVA have a snort, a sneer upon her lips. "_**My sister was foolish. She chose the weaker of the two to be her tool.**_" She looked down at Rufus and stepped forward, reaching out with her slender claws to grab his face. She tilted it up toward her, the tips of her nails pressing into the man's cheeks. "_**I know you are aware of his journey. He seemed weak, did he not? It made sense to use the other child, didn't it? But who won in the end? Him. My darling Cloud Strife.**_"

She paused, then let him go roughly, slicing his skin as she jerked him away from her. Rufus flinched at the pain, feeling blood rise to the cuts upon his cheeks, but he did not move to wipe the trails away. He merely stared with narrow eyes at the demoness that was so graciously explaining things to him.

"_**It is... regrettable,**_" she muttered, half to herself, half to Rufus. "_**In this world, young Sephiroth came out the victor. But... only due to certain circumstances. My child would have won had certain factors not taken place.**_"

She shook her head, turning away to look out the shattered window, now a gaping hole in the wall with flimsy frames holding it together. She approached it, sauntering as though she meant to attract the eye of a lover with the seductive sway of her hips. With her many forms, she could seem just as lascivious as a hooker from Midgar's slums, or as innocent as a newborn.

JENOVA stood before the hole she'd made in the wall and waved her hand in the air, elongated nails slicing the air. "_**Common sense would bid me take Sephiroth next, my other child whom I've adopted from those 'scientists' who thought it fit to steal a piece of my essence and implant it in a human. But Cloud Strife was and will always be my one true son. I marked him as my own, willingly gave him a piece of myself, and so I will continue to use him.**_"

There was a crash behind her, the door being torn from its hinges and tossed aside. An agonizing, bestial scream echoed in the room, as did the sound of metal ripping through flesh and bone, a pitiful creature being shredded. JENOVA smiled wickedly, glancing over her shoulder to look at the mess that had become the office just behind her.

As expected, her two children stumbled forth, both at the ready, both surveying the situation and inching toward the "President" whom she had struck up a conversation with. Rufus was glad to see them and allowed for Sephiroth to help him to his feet.

"Are you..."

Rufus nodded, wincing at the protest of his body. JENOVA did not play nice with him when she came crashing through his window.

Sephiroth's gaze turned to the "woman" who slowly turned to greet them, smiling as though she were a mother welcoming back her family at home.

"_**Ahh, you've finally arrived,**_" she crooned, beckoning. "_**I've been waiting. But I can only wait for so long. Come, child, what's taking you so long? Don't you want to come home to me?**_"

Cloud snarled quietly, angling his sword just so to tell her just how much he wanted to "come home." She had tried before, but he wasn't going to let her win. Not this time, not ever. Even if she gave him that look, so genuine looking it could make a man falter, he would not.

"_Never_."

JENOVA gave a displeased sigh, seemingly disappointed at his answer. "_**My child, you will never learn, will you? You may rebel against me now, but I will have you return with me. Soon enough, your recess will be over. You may play now, but do not think you can keep running away forever.**_"

There was the sound of roaring outside. Even from where they were, they could hear the screams of dying men as they were attacked. The heavy pounding of clawed feet shook the floor, steadily, quickly heading in this direction. The mad flutter of wings could be heard, pushing something higher into the air toward the window.

"_**Prepare yourself, Cloud Strife. You want to continue this game? Then I shall give you playmates.**_"

There were more screams as something crashed into the call, bulldozing through. It zoomed right through, skidding to a halt just before the busted doorway of the office. Cloud sharply turned, bringing his sword up to block the kicking hooves of a Doorbull, a fusion of two creatures both humanistic and bestial. The force of the kicks almost threw him off balance, forcing him to dive to the side and out of the way as the man-like creature atop swung his mighty arms in hopes to strike him across the head.

Just outside, the swirl of emerald green and pale gold came into view. One of JENOVA's fabled Dragon Riders knocked an arrow to a bow and aimed it through the window as the dragon flapped its wings to remain steady. It hardly gave Cloud enough time to push up to his knees before it let loose the steel weapon, the arrowhead sharp and serrated, with twines at the end to make it difficult to pull out.

Cloud brought his sword up in time to deflect the shot, but only just barely. Near him, he could feel the crackle of electricity, powered by a materia. Sephiroth shot the bolt at the Dragon Rider, only to miss when the beast suddenly dived, flying out of the way.

JENOVA smiled at them, laughing in amusement. "_**Come now, is that all? We've only just begun, my child. I have more friends for you to play with.**_"

Just where the Dragon Rider had disappeared, a Thunderbird and Tonadu, both avian-like creatures, came to take it's place. As if the Thunderbird knew it's dragon cousin had been attacked with lightning, so did it retaliate by gathering electricity in its mouth. Like shooting a stream of water, it shot the lightning into the room, hot as fire and burning a line in the carpet as it headed straight for the men.

Sephiroth dove, taking Rufus with him as they dodged to the side, the blond man eliciting a painful gasp as they tumbled to the floor. Sephiroth was aware, just by touching him, that internal damage had taken place, probably during the short time he was facing off JENOVA.

Rufus winced and trembled on all fours, his hand to his side. He hurt. Sephiroth pushed his hand away to feel the injured spot, frowning when he felt something wrong. Rufus had cracked his rib, maybe even broken it.

"Let me h--"

"No! Just-- ugh-- get rid of them first. Then worry about me."

He was reluctant, but Sephiroth nodded, quickly standing up. He stepped before the President, shielding him as he shifted, pulling his sword back over his shoulder. With a swift swing of his arm, the air was sliced, compressed so tightly it was like an extension of his blade. The attack was aimed at JENOVA, who stood before the avian monsters, but she dodged it, letting the two birds take the hit and crumple in the air.

To his side he heard the simultaneous roar of man and beast, Cloud fending off the Doorbull. The blond rolled to the side, jumping to his feet and twisting around as the monster dove at him again, claws and fists both poised to strike him down and tear him apart. Cloud pulled back the sword and swung it quickly, imitating Sephiroth's attack by slicing the air.

The man half of the beast lost a portion of its body, a howl of pain coming from its mouth. Blood splattered from the gorey wound, the "man" now one-armed and missing a part of its skeleton. it almost lost its neck, but the beastial part of it had pushed to the side just in time. Sephiroth made a move to finish the job for the blond when steel flashed past his gaze, turning his attention back to the hole in the wall.

The Dragon Rider was back. It knocked two arrows and let them fly, zipping through the air towards their target. Sephiroth swung his blade, cutting down the arrows. He started up another spell, but cut himself off as more arrows zipped through the air, one after another. He twirled the Masamune again and again, deflecting the arrows. From the corner of the broken wall, two Scissors creatures dug their claws into the edge of the wall, looking in on the fight. Without hesitation, they came for him, charging with their sharp, scissor-like appendages slashing at him.

Sephiroth did not budge as they came at him, merely twisting to angle his sword and slice them in half. But just as expected of these creatures, they split up their bodies, never once being a single creature in the first place but two stacked together to seem larger and more formidable than it was. Now four Scissors -- or rather, two halves -- moved to surround him and go behind to attack Rufus.

He could not move from his spot as the arrows from the Dragon Rider continued to assault him, hoping to peg him at least once and bring him down a notch. He could hear Rufus behind him struggle to stand, hands searching his coat for his emergency pistol. in his state, abused by JENOVA already, he would not be able to defend himself against more than one of the Scissors.

Sephiroth's jaw clenched, his feline eyes narrowing as he kept the monsters at bay, looking past them to the mistress who had summoned them here. JENOVA looked on with a childish glee, her mouth stretched wide into a grin of superior knowing as she surveyed the room. Her bottomless eyes met his gaze, her elongated nails stretching longer until they were the length of her forearm.

"_**You will not stop me this time.**_"

He tensed, ready for an attack, but instead of coming to assault him, she turned toward Cloud, her "child" instead. Cloud's sword struck through flesh, fur, muscle and bone, cutting the creature in half as the heavy blade was pushed down, the force so great it cut into the floor.

In moments the Doorbull died, but Cloud was not given a moment of peace. Just as he pulled his sword out of the ruined, stained carpet, two needle-like blades sliced the air just by his head, mere centimeters away. As the blades separated, forming what he immediately recognized as two long, razor-sharp nails, Cloud ducked, twisting out of the way to avoid getting his head cut off. He brought his sword up during the tug of momentum and made to dismember that dangerous hand, but JENOVA quickly retreated, daring not to block the blade with her bare hand, the poison of Gaea's essence too strong for her to handle after just a few seconds' contact.

A sarcastic laugh left her lips as they curled even further into a black grin, her hand coming up and out of the way. She wiggled her fingers slowly, her long, sharp nails waving in the air, taunting him, blatantly telling him just how dangerous she was with them.

"_**I will save you...**_" she murmured, her voice sweet and alluring.

Cloud faltered for a second, startled by her words. He shifted back, holding his weapon at the ready. A deep frown creased his brow, that one sentence reminding him of that awful dream he had. He didn't understand it all that well, but he remembered the fright that had clenched his heart when he heard those words, and the calling that bid he answer.

Though the voice was sweet and endearing, there was something about the tone, a subtle, second meaning that was sinister and dangerous. Even though he should've been more startled, more wary of the image of Sephiroth embracing him, it was that single voice that seized him.

And for whatever reason, he was almost weak to it. As if the vision of Sephiroth, endearing, loving, holding him close, was so great a distraction that he couldn't put up his defenses quick enough. As if Sephiroth had been his drug, he couldn't make sense of anything else, left wide open for attack.

That sort of feeling made Cloud shudder. He didn't like feeling so weak, especially in the presence of a man like Sephiroth. Even if this man was not the same alien son that aimed to bring about his destruction, his name and face was enough to rekindle those time-old emotions in him.

JEVONA smirked, her gaze upon his face, catching his gaze and reading him like a book. "_**Ah, you're remembering, aren't you?**_" she teased, giving a laugh that was suspiciously like a giggle. She tilted her head to the side just so, tapping her cheek with the finger of her other hand, those nails not as long or menacing as the other hand.

"_**Well, actually, remembering wouldn't quite be the right word, would it? Those weren't your memories. It felt like a dream, didn't it? But that's not entirely the truth.**_"

He didn't like her word games, her vague answers, leading him on and then holding back the most important part. Like a hook with bait, she was egging him on, reeling back just when he was about to bite. Cloud hated that. He made a hasty, angered dash toward her, his blade cutting air as he attacked.

She dodged, dancing back a few steps out of range before immediately feinting to one side and twisting around to slash at him with her claws. He spun out of the way, swinging his sword to catch her in the side. The edge of the blade struck at her side and bled her. JENOVA hissed and jumped back, her hand coming to her side where her body burned and oozed unnatural blood. Her wound bubbled and foamed, her body healing it in a violent fashion.

Cloud stepped back, sliding into a ready stance as he narrowed his eyes at her, so blatantly expressing his hate for her.

JENOVA have a sarcastic laugh. "_**Do you not want to know the truth, my child? There is reason behind your weakness towards that man. If he lives, you should ask him. Though I am displeased to say it, there is authenticity in those emotions you shared, despite the twisting of the memory you saw.**_"

Her mouth turned downward into a sneer, disgust written in her expression. She didn't like the fact that her son had crafted himself an Achilles heel. It sickened her that he would willingly do such a thing. Such was that horrible, repulsive emotion called love, the _conqueror_ of all. Bah, what ridiculousness.

"_**Well... at least that is not the case here,**_" she said with a sudden smirk, pleased with this fact in the very least. But then her gaze trailed down to his hands, clenched tightly around the hilt of the Ultima Sword. "_**Once he is dead, there will only be one thing left to sever that bond between you, my child. And I will have it.**_"

She launched herself at him, claws slashing at him. The nails of her other hand grew rapidly to match the first, extending to an alarming size as they jabbed forward, missing him by mere millimeters, cutting through his shirt.

Cloud jumped back, dancing on nimble feet as she chased him, dodging and parrying his blows to get a piece of him. She aimed for his arms, cutting and slicing his sleeves and shoulders, hoping to catch a tendon and make useless that appendage. He managed to miss more damaging blows, twisting his body and bringing up his blade to deflect her claws from piercing him somewhere lethal.

Over her shoulder he could see a flood of beasts and monsters creeping in through the broken window. He was wary of them, certain they would come to attack him, but they paid him little attention, going instead to Sephiroth to distract him. They were doing a good job, forcing him to back up so that Rufus could not be attacked from behind. Though he was just one man, he was an important figure, the only ShinRa living and the only powerful enough and trusting political figure that could lead the people of Gaea on the mainland. With him dead, there wouldn't be anyone to step up to take his place. Sephiroth had to protect him, and so he did, cutting down his enemies one after another, increasing the litter of bodies in the office.

But soon, it would become too difficult to move around in such a small, enclosed space. Both Cloud and Sephiroth knew that as they just briefly caught each other's eye across the wreckage.

Cloud hissed as his shoulder was pierced, JENOVA's claw sinking into his flesh, twisting, and pulling out again. He dodged to the side, rolling back to his feet. She was fiendish, chasing after him as she did. With so little space in the office, and that remaining quickly becoming less and less with the littered bodies, too many for the earth to absorb quickly enough and take back into its womb, he was having trouble fighting.

He dared to look off and glance around him, searching for a quick exit. There was very little to choose from. And the more he dawdled, the harder it would become to escape to somewhere where there was more room. Cloud's gaze snapped back to JENOVA, twisting out of the way as she stabbed, aiming for his gut. She would be the end of him if he allowed himself to get more distracted as is.

"_**Give up, my child. I will have my way.**_"

He sneered at her and jumped back. "Over my dead body."

JENOVA sighed. "_**If that's how you want it...**_"

She dove for him. Cloud jumped back again, getting dangerously close to the broken window. The monsters there slashed with their claws, hoping to snatch him and get a piece for themselves, but Cloud twisted around and cut them down. The act allowed JENOVA to catch him in the back, but he surged forward and made a suicide dive out the window.

Sephiroth saw Cloud jump. In that moment, he quickly backed up until he was just before Rufus again, slicing the air with the Masamune. With a fire spell backing him up, he cut a wall of fire into the carpet, temporarily shielding them for just a few moments.

Quickly, he turned around and cut open the wall, kicking it down. Then turning to Rufus, he snatched his arm and pulled him along. Rufus grunted in pain but he forced himself to keep up, knowing that Sephiroth wasn't running as fast as he wanted to with Rufus so fragile at the moment. The barrier would not hold for long once one of the beasts doused it, or else Jenova did, and they had to escape quickly. No matter what, he had to take Rufus somewhere else where he would be safer. Somewhere where Sephiroth didn't have to worry about him as he fought.

"Strife--"

He glanced over at the young President, noticing how pale he was as he held his side and continued to run at that stumbling pace, keeping up with Sephiroth just barely. The ex-General didn't let go of him lest he threaten to collapse, something they couldn't afford.

"Why did... he...?"

Sephiroth shook his head. Though Rufus didn't quite say all that he wanted to, his questions cut off as he wince and gritted his teeth, Sephiroth caught it. "He'll be fine. He will lure JENOVA away."

"He'll survive?"

"I'd be more surprised if he didn't."

---

The blade got stuck in the framing, finally slowing down to a stop. Cloud hung from the hilt, a line in the side of the building tracing his path. From above, he could see the gathering monsters, filtering in from the sky or else other floors. There were some around him as well, close enough to attack.

He spotted a window in which he could jump, but just below was a platform he could land on. Pushing up to plant his feet against the side of the building, he launched off, flipping backwards as he fell. He straightened out as he neared landing, bending down to absorb the impact as he hit, skidding a little across the metal surface.

Looking up, he saw those capable of flying take to the sky, seeking him as their new target as the rest, grounded, shuffled into the building to search for Sephiroth and Rufus. JENOVA stood at the edge of the room, just by the broken window. She stared down at him, her claws gone, nails retracted. She did not pursue him, merely watching from afar as he pushed up to his feet and retaliated against the aerial assault.

As he danced across the rooftop, dodging magical attacks and avoiding lethal hits, he glanced around to see if he could spot any of the other AVALANCHE members. To one side, he spotted Tifa with RedXIII, the woman wrestling down a Vice, tossing it down on its head. On the other, he saw Vincent and Cid, the sound of gunshots carrying in the air. Nearby, he saw Zack, twirling his Buster Sword and cutting down a Valron.

Cloud didn't know where the rest were, probably with the civilians. That was probably where Aeris was. Otherwise, he assumed her to be near Zack, aiding him as his pair.

Zack spotted him as he cut down another foe, glancing in his direction as dozens of insect-like Slaps surrounded him, aiming at all sides. He pushed off from the platform he was on to come to Cloud's aid, a fire spell ready to incinerate the nasty bugs.

Landing near the blond, he popped out his Lightning materia and handed it over. "You don't have any, do you?" he said, brows lifted. "Use it."

Cloud took it gratefully, pushing it into the slot. "Thanks."

Zack grinned and swung his sword up into a vertical slash, cutting the underbelly of one of the monsters. "Don't forget to give it back, alright?"

Cloud gave a hint of a smile, nodding. He powered up a strong lightning attack, targeting all that was in range. In a bright flash, they were electrocuted, some dying instantly from the shock while others were severely damaged, collapsing to the ground and twitching madly. The spell was draining and he had to pause to recover, letting Zack finish off a majority of the flock before he joined in and helped him take out the rest.

"Where's Seph?"

He glanced at the man. "I don't know." He twisted his sword, angling the cut deeper into the beast. It shrieked and fell, dying. "He's with Rufus."

Zack made an odd sound at that, drawing back his arm only to swing it forward, creating an electric fissure along the platform, taking out all that in its path, dead and alive alike. "Well, everyone evacuated except for those fighting. We need to leave. There are too many to take out all at once."

"You want us to run?"

"We might have to."

They both caught a Diablo in the side, sliding through it in a single stroke. Dead, spilling blood everywhere, as did the rest of the monsters, Cloud and Zack looked about themselves quickly to see if there were any more to fight. For the moment, it seemed like there were none, the last of them taken care of.

But neither man relaxed. Cloud's gaze went up to the building from which he jumped down from, wondering if he could see JENOVA still there. He didn't see her; she was gone. But that still didn't allow him the luxury of relaxing. Not knowing where she was meant she could be anywhere, attacking anyone as she pleased.

Cloud wiped his face, pushing back his hair from his eyes as he looked around them. Zack was just as messy as him, the stench and taste of blood filling their senses. No doubt their clothes were in an unhappy condition too.

They looked at each other, panting from the exertion of their fight. Around them, they saw that the numbers of monsters was slowly dwindling, the raid drawing to a close.

Zack gave a half grin. "Well! I guess I was wrong. Looks like everything's A-ok now."

It seemed true. But then the building, where JENOVA was last standing, where Sephiroth and Rufus were last seen, exploded, two floors bursting open.

"Shit."

---

Sephiroth didn't move, covering the fragile, wounded body beneath him from the rubble and debris that threatened to crush them. He waited a moment, his ears ringing from the blast, before he finally moved and pushed a piece of the wall off him. Looking down, he saw that Rufus was struggling with consciousness, his hand to his mouth as he coughed and blinked several times against the dust that fell around them.

"Are you alright?"

Rufus looked at him and gave a small nod. "I think so," he answered roughly, coughing again. His hand went to his abdomen, wincing as a spark of pain raced through him.

Sephiroth shifted up to his knees and knocked away the chunks, clouds of dust swirling around him with every movement. He heard nothing -- no mark of the enemy, no scent, no sound -- but that did not put him at east. He was actually wary instead, his senses reaching out to catch a whiff or subtle movement or sound.

Without warning, a beast knocked into him, dashing him to the ground next to Rufus. As the man crawled away, Sephiroth growled under his breath and blocked two rows of sharp fangs from sinking into him with his sword. He summoned power from his materia, a fire spell gathering in the crystal orb. He let it loose, flames hot enough to sear engulfing the Chimera and causing it to roar and rear back off him.

Sephiroth rolled out of the way before the flames caught hold of his clothes or his hair, picking up Rufus along the way to get him out of harm's way. Rufus coughed and tightly gripped his sleeve as he stumbled up and into a run. They weren't safe just yet. Just behind them came the sounds of pursuing demons and monsters, JENOVA most likely amongst them.

They both knew they could be caught if they didn't do anything quick. They had to get out -- Rufus had to leave before something happened and he was killed in the madness of a fight. Sephiroth glanced around and found little they could use to their advantage to slow down those beasts. These damned halls were clean of any obstruction, not even a vending machine in sights.

"Tear down the walls," Rufus coughed, nearly choking on his words as something wet and sticky got stuck in his throat.

Sephiroth didn't question the order. He stopped and held Rufus up on one side while the other swung the Masamune, carving open the walls and ceiling, letting the structure collapse around them. They didn't wait for hte dust and rubble to settle, moving on and repeating the process two more times until it seemed like the whole upper floor was bound to fall atop them.

They reached the end of the hall and the ex-General kicked open the door. Before them wound the staircase that led down the various levels below. Sephiroth made Rufus go first, making sure he had hold of the railing before he let go and turned back to the hall behind them.

"Go first."

Rufus nodded and tried to go as quickly as he could, gritting his teeth and ignoring the pain that made him sweat and wish he could just fall unconscious right now. He was pale, blood drained from his face as he continued down the steps. Behind him he heard an explosion, but he didn't stop.

He kept going and going as quickly as he could, until he just had to stop. He gasped and wheezed, glancing above him to the place where Sephiroth once stood. The man was gone. He probably when back to confront JENOVA.

Rufus wanted to go back and see just what was happening, but he knew he couldn't. Grimacing at his own pathetic state, he turned back around and continued on down. Step by step he descended lower. Luckily, he didn't have to go too far before someone found him. In fact, two people did. It was Zack and Cloud, racing up the stairs.

"Pres! Holy moley what happened to you?"

Rufus shook his head. "Later. Sephiroth..."

Cloud gave a nod. "I'll go."

"Collapse the building."

Zack glanced at Cloud, pausing as if he wanted to say something, but then nodded back. He didn't stop the blond as he raced up the stairs. Instead, he gave his attention to the other blond before him and carefully went to his side, supporting him under his arm. "Time to go. We'll get you to Aeris and have you all fixed up. She's with all the other evacuees. The others have the rest of the Force out as well. All that's left is us. And you, of course."

Rufus let the man support most of his weight, leaning against him heavily. "Get me out of here, Fair."

"Roger."

---

Cloud rounded the corner and immediately put his arm up to shield his face when a sudden wave of dust and dirt flew his way. He waited until the cloud settled before he dared to move forward a step or two in search of Sephiroth. It didn't take long to see the telltale glint of silver-white hair fluttering in the air, contrasted with the black leather of the man's coat. "Sephiroth!"

The man glanced behind him to see Cloud, a flicker of surprise in his eyes. He couldn't keep eye contact for long, turning around to fend off one of the monsters that had made it past the rubble. Cloud quickly came to his side, cutting down another enemy that tried to flank Sephiroth. They stood together for a moment, accepting the other's presence. Cloud glanced up at the taller man. "Collapse the building," he said.

Sephiroth glanced back at him. He seemed to understand that Cloud was not giving an order, but rather relaying it. And only one person could have given such a command. Rufus. Without questioning, he nodded and darted forward into the fray of monsters, cutting them down as he worked his way deeper. Cloud was at his heels, following his movements and slicing down what the other man didn't. It was slow going but they didn't stop, taking out what they could as they moved to the heart.

When they came to another flight of stairs, they took it up to the floor above them, the very top floor. They didn't stop until they came to a room that was bolted shut. Sephiroth punched in the security code to get in. Glancing behind them, Cloud could hear the beasts coming closer, clamoring up the stairs. Some bypassed that small hallway and burst through the windows. He fired up a lightning spell before they could even attack, quickly shuffling back into the room when the doors opened for them.

Sephiroth immediately closed the doors after him, blocking their pursuers for the time being. It wouldn't hold them forever, but just enough for Sephiroth to do what he had to.

The man went to a dashboard in the middle of the room, walking up to one of the panels. Cloud was behind him, his eyes on the door in case the monsters busted through.

"What are you doing?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Collapsing the building," was the other man's reply. "The attack on Midgar gave Rufus a reason to add safety precautions. If ever he was attacked again, they would risk the collateral damage and destroy the building."

"All of it?" Cloud asked, half turning to look at Sephiroth.

"No. Just the top fifteen floors. There's another mechanism down below for the bottom middle. If we truly wanted to cause the building to collapse, we would take those out. This will take care of our pursuers." He finished entering the code and turned to face Cloud.

At the same time, the doors were blown of their hinges, busted open from the other side. Cloud and Sephiroth turned to face the doors. There was no obvious escape route for them aside from that door, and on the other side of it stood JENOVA, her monstrous pets at either side, waiting for orders to attack.

"_**My children, you're going about this all wrong.**_"

JENOVA stepped forward, her beasts at her heels, filtering into the room. Cloud and Sephiroth backed up, keeping distance between them. Overhead, a computerized voice initiated the countdown for the bombs to go off.

"_Self destruct will commence in ten seconds. Ten._"

"_**How ridiculous. All you have to do is come home and we can avoid this needless fighting. Cloud, my son, just say yes. Let me save you.**_"

"_Nine._"

Cloud ignored her calls. The two men knew they couldn't stay for long. They would have to leave and immediately.

"_Eight._"

"Straight?"

"_Seven._"

"Straight."

"_Six._"

Without further prompt, the two men charged.

"_Five._"

Cloud did exactly what JENOVA wanted. He went to her. But instead of giving her the warm, loving welcome she probably expected with hugs and kisses and all that fake endearment, he brought up his sword.

"_Four._"

Swinging it down, electricity in the form of a static wave shot from the tip of the Ultima, racing across the ground. JENOVA dodged to the side, hissing angrily at him, but he ignored her threats as he kept going forward, following after the path the attack had made. "_**GET THEM!!**_"

"_Three._"

Just beside him, a step or two behind, Sephiroth held out his hand let loose a large fire spell that pushed back any monsters that tried to recover and launch at them.

"_Two._"

Together they carved through the masses, cutting down whatever got in their way. When they burst through the hallway, they kept going -- not down the hall, but out the windows beyond. Straight.

"_One._"

They dived straight through the open gap, throwing themselves out into open air. They'd only dropped a floor down before they heard a deafening boom, windows shattering as the explosives in the building went off. The impact was so great, it pushed Cloud and Sephiroth out, making them tumbled farther out than they'd first intended. Cloud twisted in midair, trying to orient himself. Next to him, he saw Sephiroth do the same, their gazes catching.

Without really thinking about it, almost as if it were natural, their hands reached out and caught each other's. Cloud couldn't explain why he took Sephiroth's hand, or why he held it so tightly for that matter. But he did. And he didn't let go as they plummeted hundreds of feet below, until they suddenly crashed on the nose of the cannon below. Just beyond, Cid's _Shera_ came into view, a rope ladder being tossed down for them. Without pause, Sephiroth broke into a run, leading them across with Cloud in tow.

Behind them they could hear the sounds of the new Headquarters being blown to bits, chunks of debris flying everywhere. Sephiroth sheathed his sword and jerked Cloud forward as they came to the end of the cannon's nose. Cloud didn't argue, grabbing onto the rope ladder as he reached it, his sword already strapped to his back. Sephiroth was hot on his heels, jumping hardly a second later, his foot catching one of the rungs, his hands catching the rope on either side of the blond.

They held on tightly as the _Shera_ suddenly ascended, orders being shouted overhead by some of the members of AVALANCHE. Glancing up, Cloud saw Vincent at the railing, looking down at them. The man didn't shout anything down at them, not even something common sense like, "Hold on!" He just stayed there by the railing and pointed over to the direction they were heading, a safe plot of land where Cid could land and they could get off.

Cloud glanced over where the man pointed and gave a nod, his grip tightening around the rope as they flew, the wind threatening to take them away. Behind him he could feel Sephiroth's body pressed against his back, holding on just as dearly to the rope as he was. It was almost stifling, being this close to the man, but Cloud held strong, feeling... strangely comforted by the man's presence. Though it still felt incredibly awkward to be so near each other -- and he certainly did not understand why he had held the man's hand -- but he was glad that Sephiroth was around.

It felt right.

Looking down below them, Cloud watched as the tower of Junon's headquarters crumbled, the sight slowly becoming smaller as they flew farther and farther away.

---

AN: There! One more chapter finished! (_dies_) I'm working on another little "intermission" that I'll add one of these days. Maybe next update. I was going to double update with it today, but I didn't get it finished in time. It makes me sad. Alas, it'll have to wait. In the meantime, just this will have to suffice.

I'd like to thank everyone one more time for sticking with me. It's been a bumpy ride and many of you have been patient and sending me your little messages of good luck and get well. They always make me feel good. You're my bucket of sunshine. (_hugs_) Please look forward to the next update! I'll do my best to get it out to you guys as soon as I can.


	23. Chapter XXII

AN: You know what irks me about FFNet? The formatting codes always change. So then your previous chapters look wrong because they aren't in the proper formatting. (_sighs_) Anyway, hello again everyone. It's been forever, huh? But can you believe that TCO is really over six years old? Wow. And here we are, still trucking on. It's good to "see" everyone again. Hopefully you guys like this chapter as well. Enjoy!

By the way, to anyone who wasn't already aware, I have edited the first chapter to include a giant author's note that encompasses an introduction, acknowledgments, disclaimer, and a little bit of other stuff included. If you're interested, go visit the first chapter to see what I did. If you don't want to, that's okay. You're not really missing anything too important.

-x-

**The Complete Opposite**

**Chapter XXII**

-x-

When _Shera_ neared a flat plot of land, she lowered to allow Cloud and Sephiroth to get off before landing. The two warriors stood on the side and waited for the airship to descend. As they waited, Cloud found his mind wandering, his thoughts trailing back to what had just happened today. The transition of events was still a little startling. It was almost hard to believe all of that had happened in the course of a day. Being in Junon, while it had proved somewhat worthwhile, it felt as if going there had only brought more trouble. It probably would have been better if they hadn't returned. Then perhaps the destruction of the newly established Headquarters wouldn't have happened. It wouldn't have been invaded by JENOVA and her monstrous pets.

Feeling a tinge of guilt, Cloud recalled the battle that took place. JENOVA had said things to him that made him wonder. It made him question the things he knew and the things he didn't. He was curious, and there were too few people who could fill in the blanks. One who happened to be none other than Sephiroth. JENOVA said he should talk to him. Glancing over, he observed the profile of the ex-General as he watched the airship land. The spin of its propeller blades tossed the air about wildly, at the same time making Sephiroth's hair billow out.

Like this, the man seemed almost... approachable. There was no doubt Sephiroth was attractive, sure, but there was always some level of detachment from the rest of society that made him seem unfriendly at first. But as Cloud paused to consider Sephiroth not as he knew him, but simply as another man, he could dare to say that now his impression of the man was more pleasant. Weird.

Why Cloud would think such a thing in the first place was beyond him. Had he changed? Surely not. Had Sephiroth? No, that was unlikely too. He didn't think anything was all that different about them. But between them... that was a different story. With JENOVA's words now floating about in his head, he wasn't quite sure what to think. He needed answers.

Squinting as the wind picked up from the blades, Cloud's gaze trailed down. It unwittingly landed on Sephiroth's hand, encased in a black glove. Looking at it, he was suddenly reminded of the ring and picture he had somehow found stowed away in his things. How it got there, he still didn't know. And why he was thinking about them now, he had even less of a clue. But nevertheless, as he looked at Sephiroth's hand he had to wonder if the man had the matching ring to the one he wore.

For whatever reason he couldn't fathom, Cloud had kept the ring on ever since he found it. He hadn't once taken it off. Somewhere along the way, he had gotten used to the weight of it on his finger. He supposed he was comfortable with it, accepting it as a part of himself. Even though it wasn't a part of him at all. He knew it had to have belonged to the other Cloud; why he had it now was beyond him. He didn't want to lose it though. It contained clues and answers to questions he probably didn't even think to ask yet.

If he had any intention of surviving this world and hopefully get back to his own, then he would need to hoard all the clues he could get, even if it was something so small and sentimental as a ring.

Feeling a gaze on him, Cloud looked up to see sharp feline eyes staring at him. As always, Sephiroth with that master poker face made it hard for him to decipher what it was he wanted. His eyes gave nothing away. His expression was calm and almost blank, with only a hint of being contemplative. His lips weren't even tipped into a smile or frown to give any indication to his mood. Staring back, Cloud was a little wary, not sure what to expect. Somehow he always seemed to be cautious around this man; habit was hard to break.

When nothing happened though, and the staring merely continued quietly, Cloud relaxed a little. He let himself openly observe all of the man's features. When his eyes settled on the man's lips, a brief flicker of memory made him recall that weird dream he had. The very same dream that JENOVA had played word games with him about. It had been so confusing, so frightening... he couldn't even understand why he felt that way. Whatever was going on, whatever happened, just made him scared shitless; all he wanted to do was get away from it all.

But instead of managing to run off, Sephiroth had foiled his plans. And the way he did it... Cloud could remember the kiss. It startled him then and still startled him now as he recalled what it felt like to lock lips with the man he had considered his enemy. That feeling... never before did he think himself capable.

Blue eyes meeting green, Cloud was aware that Sephiroth had not taken his eyes off him. The lasting stare once more made him a little wary, enough to defensively say, "What?"

"I should be asking you that myself," the man returned, unfazed.

A tilt of his brow gave way to a shadow of a frown on Cloud's face. He didn't respond right away, considering what he should say to the man now that he had his attention. Eventually, he decided it was probably best to just get straight to the point. "I need to speak with you." The sound of the airship doors opening made him pause and glance in _Shera_'s direction. "In private," he added.

Sephiroth gave a small nod when he looked at him again. "I have something to discuss with you as well."

Oh, well perfect. Cloud nodded back before heading toward the airship to board it. Sephiroth followed at his heels, not one to be left behind, least of all by him. They entered into the ship and made their way toward the hanger. The crew and some of the other AVALANCHE members were there. Those that weren't there were probably with the evacuees of Junon as well as the Force members.

Rufus sat in a wheelchair, his wounds only partially healed. Some of his more serious wounds, like the one across his abdomen, was still open, only the worst of it Cured. It seemed the only people capable of using materia effectively were too tired to summon up enough energy to fix it all. At least the man wasn't in as terrible a condition as he was before, though he did sport a few bandages now for the time being.

"It's obvious that things have taken a nasty turn and we now have Headquarters demolished. Thankfully we were able to minimize the casualties; the number of dead is low, considering how easily JENOVA managed to catch us off guard. However, this means that we'll have to take a different route of action. Without our main network currently up and functioning, we will have a harder time gathering information and relaying it to our various parties.

"For now we will sent out a small party to catch up with the others, and make plans to transport the civilians to other cities and towns so that they can be safe. We'll distribute what left of the Force members we have to protect them, leaving only a necessary number with us. We will need to relocate..." he added, wincing slightly at the pang of pain in his abdomen. It wasn't a fun trip, being stabbed and tossed around like a rag doll. Being held captive to JENOVA had not only wounded him physically, but also wounded his pride. To think he actually didn't stand a chance against her... how pathetic.

And he couldn't even defend Headquarters from being invaded by a bunch of monsters! Sighing, Rufus shook his head slowly and turned his attention to Cid, giving him a small nod. The pilot returned to the helm and barked instructions to get the airship aloft. "Those going on the search party for the evacuees get ready to leave. Everyone else rest up while you can," Rufus added as he leaned back in the wheelchair and tried to relax. He was going to take his own advice too.

As the others shared a look, a silent agreement was passed between them. Zack took hold of the wheelchair handles and guided the President toward the hallway. "Time for your afternoon nap, Mr. President," he said with a little sing-song in his voice. "Nurse Zack Fair will be right by your side to take care of you."

The mutter of, "Oh great. Just kill me now," could be heard from the blond man as he was carted off. Zack laughed and just continued to take him away so he could peacefully rest and recover.

The rest of the group scattered to do their own thing, a couple of the AVALANCHE members and Force members splitting off together to leave the ship and rendezvous with the evacuees. When it came down to Cloud and Sephiroth, they went off as well. It was an opportune moment to actually talk about certain matters, since the only things they could really do was just wait until they arrived at their destination. There probably wasn't much time to speak about everything, but at least break the barrier.

Going to the room that Cloud was held hostage in when he first arrived here, Cloud sat upon the bed while Sephiroth took to a chair, a medical kit in hand. Just because the world was littered with materia didn't mean that was the only method for healing that they had. When energy was low or people didn't have materia on hand, knowing some first aid methods was essential. Especially to a solider. One couldn't always rely on having an extra boost to help them out.

They began to clean their own wounds, pouring alcohol in open cuts and using moist pads to wipe away as much dirt, blood, and other disgusting muck that still clung to their bodies. If they had a larger supply of water on hand, they would've just washed, but as it was, they couldn't waste the ship's water just to rinse out some grime. Cloud watched Sephiroth out of the corner of his eye, not quite sure how to start. It wasn't every day he held a conversation with the man. When he was back on his own world, the only time he was with Sephiroth was on the mission at Nibelheim, and even then the guy barely knew he existed. The only one he ever bothered to look at was Zack. But then again, it was hard to ignore a character like Zack.

And after that, the only time he saw the man again was when he was drowning in insanity, drunk on JENOVA's word and will. Cloud didn't really have any opportunity to start a proper conversation with him. Now that he had the chance, well, it was kinda hard. And this wasn't even the same Sephiroth to begin with!

If it weren't for the man taking off his glove, Cloud probably wouldn't have been able to think of a good opening line. Staring as Sephiroth slipped off his glove, he saw a flash of gold around his fourth finger. Cloud straightened up, his thumb coming around to rub at the base of his own ring finger. "That ring..."

Sephiroth looked up when he heard his voice. "What?"

Cloud's hand curled into a loose fist as if to hide the one he possessed. "You wear a ring. What's the story behind it?"

Green eyes slowly moved down to look at the fair skin of a large hand, trailing over knuckles until they came to the ring that was nestled at the base of his fourth finger. For a moment he didn't respond, merely looking at the band, but then he lifted his gaze again to look at Cloud. "The same story that's behind the one on your hand." When Cloud's hand tightened, Sephiroth held his out. "Let me see."

Cloud hesitated, not even sure why he did, and took off the glove on his hand. He reached for the ring and slipped it off, handing it over. Anxiety he couldn't explain crept up on him as Sephiroth held the ring and looked it over. The other man just looked at it a little longer before giving his back. Cloud slipped it back on his finger and sighed inwardly at the relief that washed over him.

When he looked back at Sephiroth, he became immediately aware that the man was staring at him. Had he noticed? Startled, he just stared back until the man finally broke the gaze and returned to cleaning himself up. "I don't know the exact relationship you had with the other me, though I can make a fair guesstimate, but here... the two of us were romantically involved. We met when he was still a cadet. Zack introduced us."

Somehow that didn't surprise him. Zack playing the unwitting matchmaker seemed like something he would do. Cloud pressed a cotton to one of his open wounds and let it soak up the blood. "The other me... what was it like for him?" It was weird asking questions about himself when they weren't really about him at all. Still, they were him at least to some degree. And wasn't it natural to want to know about oneself? Even from a different dimension? "Did he ever really become a General?"

Sephiroth glanced his way. "Yes. The youngest General of all of SOLDIER. They called him a prodigy."

"But he wasn't..."

"No. At least not in the way everyone thought he was. But he really was smart. And he adapted well. Without JENOVA's interference, he could've been 2nd or 1st Class like Zack."

Cloud felt a little wistful at that. To think that here the Strife of this world had been so much better off. He fulfilled the dreams that Cloud himself couldn't in his own world. Perhaps saying he was better off probably wasn't the best choice of wording, but at least in terms of career and the short-term, this world's Cloud Strife had it good. Too bad it didn't stay good.

Tossing a dirty cloth into the waste receptacle they had dragged over, Cloud winced as the motion sparked pain in his back. He hadn't really paid attention to it before, but his fight with JENOVA had left him with injuries he would have trouble treating on his own.

Glancing over his shoulder, he tried to look at the slash marks he knew to be on his back, his mako-enhanced blood only healing the wound by margins thanks to his tired state. Cursing under his breath, he made to take off his shirt. He couldn't just leave it like that, he had to try and dress his wounds as best as he could.

He managed to get his shirt off halfway before his body protested. He might've paused then if a pair of hands didn't help him get the shirt off the rest of the way. Looking up, he saw Sephiroth standing before him, that calm, neutral expression on his face as always. "...Thank you."

Sephiroth just tossed the shirt onto the bed before gesturing at Cloud to turn. "I'll clean your wounds and help you wrap them. You can ask whatever you want while I do so."

It wasn't quite a fair trade, but it was the sort of invitation that Cloud needed to continue with his curiosity. Hesitating for only a moment longer, he turned, baring his back to Sephiroth even though half of his screamed not to. Turning one's back on the enemy (even an old enemy) was dangerous and stupid. Yet Sephiroth merely sat behind him, showing no sign of hostility.

Cloud looked down at his leg folded before him. He leaned against it a little, absently plucking at the fabric and its new bloody dye. As his thoughts wound back to the topic they were on earlier, his eyes straying toward his hand once more, he managed to gather the courage to speak once more. "You... loved him."

It wasn't quite a question, nor a statement. Nevertheless, Sephiroth responded anyway. "Yes."

Cloud's brows drew together, his lips tipping into a frown. He remembered the look that Sephiroth had given him back in Kalm. He knew it wasn't a look meant for him, and probably wasn't a look Sephiroth meant to convey, but he couldn't erase it from his memory. As the puzzle pieces slowly fitted themselves together, he couldn't stop from wanting to wanting to finish what was started now that it had come this far.

"How? Why?"

Sephiroth, cleaning up Cloud's back, paused in thought even though his hands continued moving. There was a long moment of silence before he spoke. "He was the second person to understand me. And I was the second person to understand him. Zack was the one common link between us, at first the only common link, but his persistence to help out his comrades kept bringing us together. Zack wanted us to be more open and sociable. We learned of each other. We learned about each other. And as he climbed the ranks, we became closer."

He tossed the dirty swabs before taking the medicine and carefully spreading it along the gashes. Cloud drew in a breath at the sting of the medicine but otherwise didn't say a word or make a sound. He was an ex-SOLDIER; this was nothing.

"Becoming special projects to the Science Department of ShinRa company brought us even closer. Hojo saw how well Cloud reacted to the initial experiments and kept him around. Eventually, he started putting Cloud through JENOVA experiments. Cloud reacted better than Hojo could have hoped. We became his pets. There was a lot we could talk about."

Cloud lifted his head, looking over his shoulder at Sephiroth. "Both of you went through the same torture?"

Sephiroth looked at him, his expression unreadable. "Yes. As the saying goes, birds of a feather flock together. We quickly became close after that." He returned his attention on Cloud's back. "Zack highly approved of our friendship, and encouraged our decision to take it further."

"Did other people know?"

"No. They knew we were comrades, both Generals of our time, but that was it. No one was aware we were involved. We didn't let anyone know aside from Zack."

Cloud gave a slight nod. He could understand why. Romance between two soldiers was frowned upon. Between two Generals was unheard of. And even if no one would ever really dare to question two of the strongest fighters being romantically involved, the announcement would bring forth too much attention and trouble. That was just asking for trouble.

"What about these rings?" he pressed when the thought crossed his mind. For the umpteenth time his eyes had strayed to his hand, his questions still unanswered up to this point.

Sephiroth looked at the band upon his finger for a moment before reaching over and picking up the gauze. "Lift your arms. Marriage between men isn't unheard of. But we didn't want anyone to know. We followed Zack to Aeris' church and promised ourselves to each other. Zack and Aeris were our witnesses."

Once Sephiroth was done tying the bandage off, Cloud shifted and turned to better face him. He looked at his hand and the silver ring on his finger. He looked over at Sephiroth's as well when the man held out his hand to let him look. They matched, identical to each other. "Does yours have writing on the inside?"

"Yes. We both had them inscribed." He didn't take the ring off to show Cloud, nor said anything to identify what it was that was written on the ring. Cloud didn't bother to ask, even if a part of him was curious to know the answer.

Strange as it might have sounded, he wanted to know what sort of life the other him lived. What sort of place did he really grow up in, what sort of people did he meet, what sort of friends did he have? Why did he fall for JENOVA's bribes? What made him so weak to her call? And why did she keep on insisting on taking him now even though he wasn't the same? Why was she so insistent on severing his ties with Sephiroth even while she kept dropping hints that pulled him in the man's direction?

Just what the hell was going on, and how exactly was he supposed to deal with it?

Cloud curled his hands into fists. He had to ask. Now that they had gotten into this conversation and Sephiroth seemed willing enough to talk with him, he couldn't waste the opportunity. "How did he change? Why did he change?"

Sephiroth shook his head. He took the gauze and wrapped up some of his wounds, most of them made when he was protecting Rufus. "I don't know why. But it happened when we were at Nibelheim. Going home did something to him. Ever since we entered the town... he changed. He couldn't handle going to the reactor. He lost himself, lost sight of everything around him. Whatever happened to him in the past caught up with him then. ...You know the rest."

Cloud recalled the lapse of memory, the footage and collected data of all the events post Nibelheim. All the main points had been captured from the eyes of AVALANCHE. It was like watching a film, experiencing the end of the world one more time. It had been a terrifying experience. Once was more than enough; twice, with a version of himself being the culprit of it all, was just too much.

Looking at Sephiroth, Cloud frowned. "I thought JENOVA was supposed to be defeated. Why is she still around?"

Sephiroth didn't have an answer for him. He simply met Cloud's gaze. "If we knew that, we might have known why you are here too. Your being here is a mystery. No one understands it." Aeris didn't know, Red didn't know, Vincent didn't know. No one knew. Gaea would not tell them what was going on.

This answer didn't settle nicely with Cloud. He frowned, saying nothing as his thoughts took a turn. Gaea had said to him that he was to help. How, he wasn't sure. The only thing he could think of was stopping JENOVA. But this JENOVA was different from the one he faced before. She had a craftiness to her, a personality he hadn't taken into account before. Never had she acted this way on his planet. She was more like a mindless, chaotic force. She never spoke to them before.

But the one on this world... she was intelligent. She communicated with her prey. She twisted words in a way that struck at weaknesses. She wasn't the best at persuasion, but to a weaker mind, she could probably easily manipulate them to work for her cause. It wasn't hypnotism, it was brainwashing. And Cloud, the other Cloud, had fallen for it.

She was trying to do it again, to pull him under, but Cloud wasn't going to let her. He wasn't that weak. He wouldn't fall for her tricks. The Sephiroth of his world had twisted him so well that Cloud knew how to resist it. Even if his barriers weren't the strongest in the world, and for that he felt inferior, at least he wasn't as weak as he was before. He would keep going forward.

"You're different."

Cloud looked at Sephiroth, not sure if he heard that right. "What?"

"Apart from the simple fact that you are from another world, you truly are different." When Cloud continued to stare, Sephiroth decided to elaborate for his sake. "Your mannerisms are different. Your thinking pattern is different. In many ways, you are stronger than your counterpart. Perhaps it was the hardships you had to face that made you this way."

Cloud blinked, not exactly sure how to respond to that. It was probably true; the journey he faced was what shaped him into the person he was today. Could he have done without the pain? Yes. But without it, without the trails and struggles, he wouldn't have made the special bonds with his comrades as he did. He wouldn't have developed into who he was. He supposed he could be grateful... in a way.

"You're the cause of that. The other you, anyway," he muttered, looking down at his hands. Upon this flesh were so many scars, some visible, others invisible. He had a mutilated soul, carved through and through over years of suffering. All because of Sephiroth.

"Do you hate me for it?"

Frowning, Cloud looked up at the Sephiroth before him, seeing both his enemy and a stranger. He wasn't entirely sure if the man meant to indicate himself or his other self. "Yes. And no. You're different from him. Whether I want to see it or not, it's obvious you're different. You... he turned my whole world upside down. Everything I did was because of him."

He clenched his hands as the memory welled up inside him, reminded of the journey he had to take. He never really explained himself more than once; he had done it at Kalm, telling a five year old story that actually affected ten years of his life. And now, he was telling it again, of his own volition. "I aspired to be like him. He was every boy's role model, every man's model son. I always thought of how... cool it would be to be in SOLDIER, to be a General like him. He brought me to Midgar and into the program. From there, he continued to be someone I hoped to be. When we finally had a mission together, I was so glad... even though I was nothing but a failure. I had high hopes. Yet when he started acting weird, when everything went to heck in Nibelheim, my dream shattered. Everything fell apart at that moment.

"And from there, my views changed. My mission changed. My life as I knew it no longer existed. I had to start fresh. I was lucky I ran into someone I knew. I was still lost. I didn't know what I was doing or where I was going. Too much of myself was missing. My meaningless life found purpose when people around me started getting involved with ShinRa. And once again, I found myself stuck with him. Everything that had to do with ShinRa, everything that had to do with SOLDIER, everything... it all came back to him. I was glued to his shadow. I was forced to chase after him, the only connection I had to that world, that time.

"Even if I didn't want to, I had to. I twisted myself into thinking all sorts of things, just to keep going. It was my duty; I could be a hero; everything would go back to how it was; my friends were involved, I had to protect them; this was my time to shine and make things right; Gaea was counting on me... The list went on and on. I forced myself to be hard as a rock, even though I was... scared... scared to death about the unknown that lay before me.

"One thing led to another. I'm sure you already know that. It all just fell apart. I managed to get myself together by the skin of my teeth and sometimes I still wonder..." Cloud shook his head. "I don't know if I really hate him because what he did was because of JENOVA's influence and Hojo's fault. He was no more a puppet to them than I was to him. And I realized I made inseparable bonds with people along the way. But... I kind of wish none of it ever happened. If there was a way to reset everything... I might do it. Might." He looked at Sephiroth steadily, his brows drawn together slightly.

So much had happened, not just for him, but for Sephiroth too. Cloud didn't understand this whole concept of parallel universes or worlds or alternate realities or whatever. Abstract concepts like that flew over his head even when Bugenhagen had the patience to tell it to him several times over. But there was no mistaking that the both of them had their stories to tell and their scars to bear. They both suffered. Even if the Sephiroth before him carried the shadow of the man whom Cloud had to kill in his own world, he couldn't quite dismiss that this Sephiroth was suffering too. There was no way he could ignore it and not see this place, no matter how similar, was different, and he couldn't just assume that whatever he knew from his own world would apply here as well. That meant the places, the events, especially the people. Especially the ones whom he considered very influential in his life.

Sephiroth looked at him quietly, merely meeting his gaze. There seemed to be a flicker of understanding between them, as if they came to the same conclusion. No matter how much their faces matched that of their enemies, they couldn't keep looking each other as such. They were two completely different people, and if they couldn't work with each other properly with this set in stone, then they might be doing more harm than good.

They couldn't keep each other at a distance. It just wasn't right.

But now they had to face a new question. How did they move on from here? Even if they both understood that they couldn't keep things as the way they were now, what were they to do different this time? How were they supposed to act now?

It was a little awkward sitting there just staring at each other, not entirely sure which step to take. Cloud couldn't think of anything to say, nor could he reason with himself to act when he didn't even know what to do. He struggled for an answer or hint but when it became clear that nothing would come his way, he gave up. Maybe now wasn't the time. Maybe their first step was simply talking to each other.

Looking for his shirt, he had thought to put it back on, but then paused when he saw what a mess it was. If he could, he would change his outfit, but now wasn't the time or place. He'd have to wait for a more suitable time. Paying the stains and tears no mind, he carefully put the shirt back on.

Sephiroth, seeing that they were putting the conversation on hold, got up. Even though he was in a less than perfect state, his moves were still graceful. Cloud watched the man move to gather up their trash and bundle it up for tossing. Over his shoulder, he stated, "I'll throw this away."

Sephiroth didn't give any hint that Cloud had to come with him or that he didn't trust him to be on his own. Even if it was safer to be together than it was to be apart, Sephiroth wasn't haunting his shadow like a raven. Could this had been a show of trust? Respect? Was it sign of that first step being taken? Cloud could almost say yes, it was. It was a start, however insignificant it seemed. Nodding, he watched the taller man leave.

As he stared at the doorway through which Sephiroth had walked, Cloud's thoughts wandered. He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling exhaustion from the recent events come crashing over him now that he had a minute to take it all in. If he had been in any way aware that his exhaustion wasn't completely from battle, he might have been more prepared for the sudden tug on his conscious that pulled him under.

-x-

_It was dark. Despite this, Cloud could see around him. It was a strange sort of juxtaposition. He could see, yet there was nothing to see. Looking one way then another, he tried to get some sign of where he was. There was nothing. _

_Frowning, he stepped forward, carefully testing the invisible ground below his feet, and found it solid enough to walk upon. He wasn't sure what way was up and what way was down, but forward seemed like a good choice as any. _

_He walked and walked, but there didn't seem to be any end to his journey. Looking around once more, he tried to see if there was any sign or hint to go by, but nothing appeared. So he continued walking until he stopped one more time. He was getting nowhere. _

_Just when he thought he'd give up, something touched his hand. Startled, he turned toward the source, but found no one there. Confused, he looked around, but only darkness greeted him. Another touch came, this time at his wrist. It tugged lightly, as if someone was trying to lead him somewhere. He couldn't see anyone, but he followed the insistent tugging, going in the direction it bid him to. _

_Something fell over his eyes, invisible, yet it made him close his eyes anyway. He stayed that way until it felt as if the blindfold had been taken away. He opened his eyes to what looked like a cave of crystal and rock. Was he in a mountain? The crystal shone like Lifestream, hardened like paint upon the walls. There was a path that spiraled down. _

_Cloud followed it down, down, down until he came to the end. The path broke off in pieces, continuing to spiral down. Bracing himself, he jumped, taking one stone at a time as he continued to descend. Just before the last few, he stopped and looked at the platform that was there. Somehow, the rest of the mountain or cave had expanded, showing him a strange, colorful scenery that reminded him of the Northern Crater. _

_Hopping down the last few steps, he jumped onto the platform and looked around. There stood figures in white robes, their hoods pulled down low over their faces so that he couldn't identify them. White gloves covered their hands, white boots upon their feet. _

_They lined either side of the platform like statues lining a grand hall. They didn't move or show they acknowledged his presence. He walked past them, eying them carefully, but they did not move. Ahead, he saw a high chair, almost like a throne. It wasn't especially elaborate or comfortable, but something about how it was raised gave him the impression that it was designated for one person only. Someone of power. Great power. _

_He should've avoided it. He should've ignored it and kept looking around, but his feet brought him to the chair. He turned around and sat upon the crystal throne, his fingers wrapping around the arms of the chair. As soon as his back rested against the ice, the white-cloaked figures moved, gathering together at his feet. _

_They did not show their faces, but they knelt before him, prostrating themselves as if he were their king and they the knights in his honor. One of them lifted their head, looking at him from underneath the hood. "We have been waiting." One by one, the others lifted their heads, looking at him. "Waiting... Waiting..." _

_"It's been so long..."_

_"Too long..."_

_"Show..."_

_"Guide us..."_

_"Paradise..."_

_"To paradise..."_

_"Lord..."_

_"Lord..."_

_"Master..."_

_They repeated it over and over like a mantra. Master, Master, they murmured, their voices filling his head. They crowded closer, gathering more around him, surrounding him like starving animals to the one they knew who would feed them, mewling their wishes and wants. _

_Cloud's grip on the arms of the chair tightened, not sure what to do. This confused him. Frightened him. What was going on? They came closer and closer, until they were a mere breath away from his seat. One reached out, a white glove coming toward him. In a panic, he lashed out, pushing the hand away. He stood up abruptly, shoving them away from him. They tumbled, dashed to the floor. One of them fell over another. Their hood slipped, pushing back from their head. _

_He watched, eyes riveted on the cloaked figure as the hood slipped further and further, until it revealed a flash of red hair and a face he could never forget._

-x-

Cloud gasped as he was jostled out of the dream, opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling of the room. He had somehow went from a sitting position to a lying position, half sprawled on the bed in a haphazard manner. There was a presence next to him, drawing his eyes to the side to see Sephiroth sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at him.

How many times now did he find himself on his back, with Sephiroth watching him? Grimacing slightly, Cloud pushed up into a sitting position, ignoring the spark of pain from his back as it protested at the movement. When he looked to meet Sephiroth's gaze, the man lifted a brow. It was a silent question.

Even if Sephiroth didn't ask, Cloud felt the urge to say it anyway. That dream, vision, or whatever it was... that place, those people... that face... How could he have not asked this question before? How could he not have been curious? Wouldn't it have been the most obvious thing to ask? Wouldn't it have been one of the most easy things to notice?

"What happened to the Turks?"

Sephiroth's brows went up, the slight twitch to his eye giving away his surprise. Cloud knew his question had caught the man off guard but he didn't take back what he said. Somehow it felt important that he knew the truth. He had to make sure.

Sephiroth let out a soft breath that almost sounded like a sigh. "During the attack on Midgar, there were a lot of casualties. Many people died, including some of the Turks. Some of those that survived are still with us in Force."

"But there are some who aren't." It wasn't a question, and really, it didn't need a clarification. But Cloud wanted one anyway.

Green eyes looked at him steadily. "...Yes."

Cloud cursed inwardly. He knew, even before he had asked, whose face he had seen. But he wasn't sure. He wasn't completely certain. Now he knew. _Reno..._ Reno was wearing a white cloak. He had been made into a puppet.

But what about the others? Where were they? Who had survived? Who had died? Who else was a White Cloak? Who made it into Force? And why didn't he see them? He hadn't seen a Turk anywhere. "Where are the ones in Force?"

"They work in different towns and areas as leaders of their teams. They hardly ever visit Junon." They were the eyes and hands of Rufus in places he couldn't personally reach. Protecting where they could, however they could, as the only fighting force against whatever beast or evil cropped up.

"Who is in it?" Cloud couldn't remember everyone from the Department of Administrative Research, but there were a few key names that he could recall. Faces he couldn't forget. There was no definite reason why he wanted to know, but somehow it seemed important to figure out where they went.

"Rekis, Dahni, Elena, Shodun, Tseng, Ami."

Cloud didn't recognize half of those names, but he did catch Elena and Tseng. That meant they were alive. He knew where Reno ended up, but his notorious partner was nowhere. This caught Cloud's attention. "And Rude?"

Sephiroth might not have understood how he made this leap in connection but he supplied an answer nonetheless. "Dead." A simple answer at that, which should've stopped all further questions, only sparked more. Cloud wanted to ask how, when, all the basics, but he refrained. There were so many possibilities, so many gruesome outcomes, that he wouldn't dare. Who knew what mine would blow up if he did. Flippant talk of the dead wasn't wise after all.

Pulling his lips into a line, Cloud was quiet for a long moment. There was still so much to ask, still so much to learn. It had come back to him, that he was here for a purpose, and one way to take care of it was to learn of his environment. Everyone had been patient enough to provide him answers when he looked curious enough, but had he really taken advantage of their knowledge and learned what he really needed to know about this place and the people he now found himself involved with? Did he really know what he was doing?

Looking at Sephiroth again, Cloud inwardly shook his head. He had been much the fool, taking for granted this and that, avoiding the most important part - the most important person - of all. "...You said earlier you wanted to talk about something?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "You answered my questions already." Cloud blinked at him then, unaware where or when he had done such a thing. Sephiroth didn't clarify or elaborate, leaving Cloud to simply look on and wonder. It was kinda strange, being able to be at ease with Sephiroth now that they were talking to each other. Cloud never thought that the day would come when he could speak with his hero - or at least his counterpart - one on one, on equal standing. As if they were comrades.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sephiroth pulled his hair over his shoulder to inspect the fabric and flesh underneath, turning his head to see if there was anything in need of further inspection or tending. The gesture seemed so normal, so human, that Cloud almost laughed under his breath.

"It's strange," he murmured.

"What is?" Green eyes looked back at him, meeting his gaze.

"Talking with you. Like this."

Sephiroth glanced away for a moment. "Yes... it is."

"In one world, we're enemies. In another, we're lovers yet still fated to fight on opposing sides. Is there another world out there, where we're friends? And remain as such?"

Cloud didn't really expect an answer. It was rhetorical, a mere blathering thought he didn't really mean to let slip. Nevertheless, Sephiroth replied, "Maybe. If it's possible for us to be on either extreme, somewhere in the middle could be likely too." The two men looked at each other then, holding gazes. "In another world. Or right here."

Neither looked away. Cloud heavily considered the possibility. What would it be like to be on the same level as Sephiroth? What would it be like to talk to him as a man, not a monster? What would it be like to get along with him, maybe even like him for a whole new reason other than as an idol? What would that life be like? What could become of them? Would it be like with Zack? Could Cloud be honored with another close friend and comrade, irreplaceable, impressive, immortal in his heart?

He held out his hand, still not looking away. Sephiroth reached out and slipped his hand in his, grasping it. Cloud returned the pressure, the warmth and pressure coming from the other man giving him a sense of comfort and hope. _Yes. It was possible_.

-x-

Note: This seems like a good place to stop. It's all warm and fuzzy. By the way, every time I think about it I wish I made Seph's ring as white gold instead of silver. Gold and white gold are a better match. Bah. Oh well. It still looks silver. (_awkward side glance_) On another note, the unfamiliar names I used for the Turks are made up. As far as I know, BC doesn't reveal any real names for the Turks. Okiedokie? And no, they don't really hold any significance.

That's all I have to say. Thanks for sticking with me up till now. Look forward to the next chapter! (09/19/2010)


End file.
